Scintilla
by GothicTemptress
Summary: The temperature of our lives is first influenced by little sparks. If they're kindled, nurtured & encouraged, what fires can be ignited? A romance about activism, the humanitarian spirit within & the slow burn of a passion years in the making. It's an exploration of current events, global strife, African conflict minerals, social accountability & calibrating our moral compass.
1. Scintilla Prologue

**May 2001**

"Mr. Cullen, you're up."

Edward stood and walked past Mr. Spratt, situating himself behind the podium. He disliked giving speeches and he was happy that this would be the last of his academic career. He graduated in a few weeks. He was relieved to get this last public speaking requirement out of the way.

He straightened his spine to stand tall and looked out over the auditorium.

"Last summer, when I went to visit my parents prior to serving my internship with the Washington State Environmental Protection Agency, I was sitting in the back yard relaxing when I heard crashes from the side of the house. I feared it was a bear, so I went cautiously to peek around the corner.

It was not a bear but a twelve year old girl my sister was babysitting. She had emptied out our garbage cans and was pulling out anything with a screw top and cap. I asked her what she was doing and she told me what she had learned in school about the danger that plastic rings posed to wildlife, especially dolphins. She explained that when we allow the ring to remain intact, after twisting the plastic cap off of a bottle, they can get in the ocean. She told me that dolphins play with those rings, and many have died because the rings slip onto their noses, trapping their mouths shut.

She said that large bottles, like Gallon cartons, were the size that threatened dolphins most because they are large enough to fit around and lock their snouts.

At first, I wanted to chuckle at her efforts, but then decided to help her instead. I realized that while her efforts might be small, it was a start. Here was a young girl trying to make a difference in her own way. She knew enough to start around her. Any normal tween might be obsessing about shopping or the latest gossip but here she was, digging through garbage cans, cutting the rings with a pair of scissors so they could not be a threat to our friends in the sea. As we were getting dirty going through the bins, we began talking about the contents in our garbage. She was much more aware than the average twelve year old.

My sister joined us, then my mother, all curious as to what we were doing. Soon we all had scissors in our hands, snipping rings. She would hold up a can so that we could look at the ingredients. She talked about how European countries ban products due to health concerns, but that the FDA still allows the use of them in _our_ food supply. She would ask my mother repeatedly if she compared labels, to select the products made in the US before buying a product made in another country...we all began to wonder who was watching who. This girl was telling us easy ways to become informed consumers and she was not yet old enough to drive.

She made me question what it is about the world that causes us to not take those little steps while we can. Why do many of us become complacent?

Humans are prone to narrowly define themselves. We often have depth-perception issues, allowing ourselves to accept what is, but not what could be. We ignore our potential because looking for it might require difficulty on our part.

We often walk in circles, failing to realize the direction of our heart's compass. Many of us are lost or feel adrift. We settle on the easier path, avoiding that which might burn us. That fear hinders progress and growth, and our souls begin to slumber, for it's easy to become complacent when we are not challenged...when our inner fire is dimmed. Our moral muscle resembles our muscular system...it is only strengthened when used.

I dare say that very few of us use our moral muscle as much as we _should_.

Yet new ideas rise like water might, a rousing of fluid notions that form into larger ideas, birthing new concepts and directions as they pool deep within our minds. The fluidity can transition to liquid fire, burning surfaces of our decisions, surging forward, coating the direction and desires of others as well as our own. We imprint our sparks on others, where duty, creativity, innovation and the striving of future generations begets inception.

Our last assignment for this class was to give a speech about something that we hope will influence the decisions we will face in our future. I realized that the answer was simpler than I previously thought, something as uncomplicated as the sum of the flint of inspiration against the steel of our resolve. It only takes a tiny spark to kindle larger revelations, on and on until an inner warmth spreads outwards into the world. The extension of our inner spark has lasting repercussions on others. It can warm them for a time or even inspire new sparks to form. Some sparks may die out while others forge the robust, staggering achievement of a hearty blaze that perseveres.

**Parva scintilla saepe magnam flamam excitat.**

A small spark often initiates a large flame. Will we remember this when we make the decisions that shape our future? If we kindle, nurture and encourage, what fires can we inspire?"


	2. Death Star

Any characters you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer. Others belong in history books. Some even belong in jail after serious public floggings. What? A girl can dream. I'm just playing with them all. **Events in this story are loosely based on real events readers will easily recognize, but I have exercised some creative license with the chronology and facts.** Many thanks to my Beta RandomCran, and to Elliedgasmswoon and Isabeausink for their help with this story.

* * *

**July 2004**

He walked slowly along the beach, his bare feet sinking into the sand, his hair radiating the sunlight. His eyes remained behind his sunglasses, fixed on the expanse of the beautiful scene before him.

There should be many enjoying the sun rising over the ocean on this beautiful summer morning.

There were none, and he was thankful for the solitude.

His sandals dropped from his left hand as he reached with his right to remove his glasses. His gaze was fixed on an area of sand up ahead.

He was at the spot in three strides. Kneeling down and scooping deep into the sand with his trembling fingers, dragging up the large brown gooey mass of tar that should not be there. They were all told that it would NOT be there, that it was an impossibility.

But he was holding it in his hands and was looking at it with his own eyes.

_Lying sacks of shit, the lot of them._

He threw the gooey mass onto the sand and wiped off the sticky black residue onto his pristine khaki shorts. The fact that his sand colored shorts could serve as a metaphor for the beach was not lost on him. He felt the bile rise in his throat, his anger causing his body to quake with the adrenaline.

He tried focusing on the turquoise waters in the distance, hoping to calm his extreme anger. It was at that moment that three dolphins leapt into the air, just beyond the reef parallel to where he stood.

His anger turned to despair as their luminous, perfect skin shone in the sunlight.

He quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone, taking a picture of the disgusting mass polluting the sand before him. He began dialing furiously, sending the picture message to different numbers and e-mail accounts. Then he dialed a number, bringing the phone roughly to his ear.

The dolphins had disappeared beneath the surface. He felt his control slipping as well. His voice cut through the quiet, humid air when his call was answered.

"Alex, it's Edward Cullen, Refining and Marketing. This is an urgent matter and I will wait on the line for as long as it takes. I need to speak with Mr. Hayward right away."

He was put on hold and he stood motionless as he was forced to listen to Debussy, waiting for the line to become active again.

He never wanted to listen to Clair De Lune again, for as long as he lived.

The voice that greeted him was gruff and strained.

"Edward."

"Tony, have you opened your e-mail in the last 5 minutes?"

He could hear the heavy typing on the keyboard over the phone.

"I just opened it. What are you doing in Mobile? Weren't you supposed to be in the Keys for your sister's wedding? They have been turning up in Alabama, and we have people dealing with that situation. Iain Conn is working with the PR people as we speak."

The bile rose higher into his throat and he swallowed it back many times before he could find his voice.

"I'm standing on Smathers Beach on FUCKING KEY WEST! OCEANSIDE! Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. It is an impossibility that those tar balls could make it to the Atlantic Ocean in the short time since..."

"_Your_ ridiculous has now become _our worst nightmare_. It would be an impossibility if the reported volume spilling out of the source were accurate. The volume required to allow for the tar balls to reach the Atlantic ocean...has there been something not disclosed to us yet, Tony?"

"It may be the plumes, Edward. I'll..."

"You and everyone else has denied the existence of plumes. Are you telling me now that they exist?"

"Off the record, Edward, I can..."

"I cannot, in clear conscience, continue to operate under the guise of deception if that is what is occurring, Tony. I WILL NOT..."

"Edward, I can make this clear to you and the rest of BP's R&M Division in the coming weeks. When you return to headquarters we'll get the team together..."

"It's already clear! Plying the press with exclusives to ensure that they call it a leak, not a gusher or the worst environmental catastrophe in history! Plumes when none should exist! PR campaigns to minimize the volume and dire impact of the unprecedented dead animals washing up on the shores. You forget that I worked closely on the casing design Haliburton created for the Deepwater Horizon Gulf mechanisms. Methane should not have escaped the drill column. That amount of natural gas should not have built up in the outflow. The series of events should not have happened, and now that I learn that there are plumes when I've been lied to repeatedly...I resign, and I expect others will soon follow suit! _You_ may want your life back but I see now that you might not deserve that luxury! I know Bush's team has been sniffing. I'll be in contact with them as soon as I can wrap my head around the extent of the deception! I give you my word on that!"

He abruptly ended the call, collapsing to his knees on the sand, his head lowered. He had his hair in a death grip with shaking fingers and his neck strained at the force of his pulling.

His tears met the sand in little thumps. He watched them saturate the grains, his mind reeling from the extent of what this tar ball before him could mean to the environment.

To humanity.

The soft female voice calling his name alerted him that he was no longer alone. He looked up, his red eyes and tear soaked face greeting the woman who now stood before him.

"Alice, shouldn't you be in bed with your husband? It's the first day of your honeymoon..."

"I just had the desire to greet the sunrise my first morning as a married woman. What about you?"

"It's bad, Alice."

She plopped down on the sand next to him and removed her sunglasses, sliding them into her spiky black hair.

"What is big brother? Did that bitch of an ex-girlfriend contact you or something?"

He pointed at the area of sand in front them and she turned to look ahead.

"What is THAT?"

"What should not be here..."

"You mean..."

He sat there silently for many moments, weighing his answer carefully.

"Yes."

The tears began streaming down his face once again and soon she too began to cry.

"I just resigned."

She jerked in the sand, positioning her body to squarely face his quickly, her feet throwing sand in the process.

"What?"

"They were lying to us all and I'm sure that many of the Board of Directors don't know the extent of those lies. There will be a mass exodus from Halliburton and BP, I'm certain of it. I'd like to believe that I am just the first..."

"Edward, you could not have known that it was as bad as this!"

"That is what disgusts me. If I had not been here for your wedding, walking this beach and not seen this with my own eyes, I might have continued to listen to those that have made it a priority to downplay everything that has happened since the explosion on the rig."

"It was fate that you were here then. What are you going to do with this opportunity?"

"I think I'll have to go to D.C..."

"The President?"

"If he'll talk with me, or anyone that will listen."

"And after that, Edward?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking I'll probably need to secure a lawyer just in case. And then maybe I'll wait out any storms in Forks. I've been a social pariah since this devastating situation began and, since the house is so secluded there, I think that people will leave me alone."

"I still can't believe Sulpicia slapped you for killing the ocean last night on the dance floor. She was so drunk! Aro was upset with her and very apologetic after you stormed off."

"I'm used to it, sadly. Whatever friends I thought I had have been fair weather. Close family excluded, thank goodness."

"Well you will always have me, big brother. I think that in time people will come to realize that you were just a worker bee on the Death Star...That you had no control over what happened after."

"That's what is frightening. What else has BP covered up? And did they have more control than we knew?"

"Let the powers that be decide that, Edward. Try to be kinder to yourself. The fact that you resigned should count for something. And that you intend to disclose what you do know now..."

"It does not make me feel better about any of this."

"But it's not about feeling better. It's about doing what is _right_. Better will come from that, I'm sure of it!"

"And we know you are never wrong."

"Right again. Now do you have a suit for any important meetings in Washington?"

"I have the suit from your wedding. This was supposed to be my first real vacation in three years so I didn't pack much."

"Those slacks will do, as well the shoes. Jasper has a few suit jackets and ties you can take with you that are more formal. Let's get you packed to meet the President!"

"Alice, before we go, I'll need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

He looked around them, ensuring that no one had joined them nearby to watch the sunrise.

"I have a flash drive in my suitcase. I downloaded a huge amount of new documents that I planned to review when I got a break after your wedding. I can guarantee that if I try to log into my work computer remotely now..."

"You think you'll be blocked this quickly?"

He nodded his head in response.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Take that flash drive with you and print out ever document. I may..._need _those documents."

"I have a feeling you will. Someone in Washington must know about this already. I'm not sure you going will do any good, sadly. I'll print out many copies and put them in different places. I'll take care of it."

"I think they'll want to speak with me just to discover how much I know. I doubt I'll be giving them new information. I know I may be slitting my own throat. At least I'll be able to live with myself for trying to do what is morally right."

Alice nodded in response, looking out over the calm water to watch the sunrise. She startled when dolphins broke the surface of the water near the shore. She pointed immediately.

"Look!"

She chuckled and turned to look at him.

"I'll never forget you digging through the garbage with Bella. Whenever I see dolphins, I think of the mess we made on the side of the house and how long it took for us to clean up that garbage."

A small smile was his response.

"I invited her but the Chief said that she's been feeling down lately. She's missing her mother. He's gone for much of the time due to his shifts, so she's been keeping to herself. I'll let Chief Swan give you the details. Maybe you can stop by to visit her when you get back into Forks? She's always admired you, Edward. You might do her some good."

He nodded in response.

"Come on. Let's get you packed and ready for the cause of your life."

* * *

He sat in the stiff leather chair in a conference room in the Environmental Protection Agency offices in the capital. He was surrounded by men that sneered at him as he spoke.

"2-Butoxyethanol caused the problems with the relief workers during the Valdez clean up and now they are dispersing it into the gulf? The Bioaccumulate in the wildlife could be deadly!"

He looked around at the men assembled before him in shock.

"It's banned in the UK so why the hell is it OK to use on American resources? Mixing dispersants and crude will make everyone even sicker! We already know what poly-aromatic hydrocarbons can do to people that breathe them in! Is that your goal? To kill? When is the drilling to resume? I was under the impression that it wouldn't be anytime soon and yet, from what you are telling me, it could be any day!"

The Grey Suit smiled and spoke in response.

"The safety review board within the Department of the Interior is to provide recommendations for conducting drilling activities in the Gulf from now on..."

Edward's mouth remained open in shock. His voice rose with his anger.

"Who lobby'd for this review board? Halliburton? BP? Hyundai? Trans-ocean? Have they all been here to suck your dicks?"

The Suits sneered in response, the Grey Suit gripping the table before him, his white knuckles evident from across the large conference table.

"I will not hesitate to have you removed from the premises, Mr. Cullen."

"You won't need to. I'll remove myself."

He stood up and began gathering his things.

"Before you do that, you will benefit from heeding my warning. Little will come from future attempts at raising a ruckus. Too much is at stake to allow things to progress in the manner you expect. Think of yourself...your family."

Edward knew a threat of this magnitude was not something to dismiss. He stormed out of the conference room and out of the building, his mind formulating appropriate responses to suddenly being threatened with silence. He knew that four of his colleagues had resigned following his own resignation, and was confident that more would come. Now he was certain that they all would receive the same warnings.

He got into a cab and dialed Alice.

"Edward."

"It's dangerous to be right when the government is wrong."

His voice cracked beneath the shock of the conversation that had just completed.

"Voltaire? That bad?"

"Were you able to print out what we discussed?"

"Oh yes. My God, you have yourself quite some information there."

"Do something for me, Alice. Go into my home and get my laptop. Move it to a safe location. I see the potential for _visitors_ in the near future. There are additional documents on that as well, but I'll need to put puzzle pieces together. They mentioned my family, Alice. You might want to consider things you have in your own home."

"What do I have here, Edward? They gonna take my Manolo's and Chanel Couture?"

He laughed aloud, his voice growing louder.

"They were all slimy bastards. Just...if there is something that is really important to you...find a good place for it, OK?"

"Fine. But I bet they leave you alone as long as you stay quiet."

"Yes, _quiet_..."

She laughed loudly in response.

"Ohhhhh boy, this is going to be so much fun. I can hear the gears in your mind cranking now. Get back here and we'll discuss just how _quiet_ you are going to be."

* * *

**A/n:**

**In Scintilla, Edward was born 6/20/77 and Bella was born 9/13/87. I kept their canon days but changed his birth year. RoseArcadia made the most amazing blinkie for this story. The link to it can be found in my profile. Thank you Rose!**

References:

wiki/Death_Star

wiki/Deepwater_Horizon_oil_spill

.


	3. Jigsaw

Events in this story are loosely based on real events readers will easily recognize, but I have exercised some creative license with the chronology and facts. Tragic events can happen anytime and anyplace. How we handle those events is what matters most.

* * *

**Make the most of your regrets; never smother your sorrow, but tend and cherish it till it comes to**

**have a separate and integral interest. To regret deeply is to live afresh.**

_Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

**July 2004**

Edward separated the documents into three piles and handed them to Jasper as he spoke.

"This one goes to CNN's Anderson Cooper. He's been digging around since the spill and I think he would be the one most willing to incite the ire of the government."

Jasper nodded in response.

"This one goes to Larry Schweiger at the National Wildlife Federation. He's going to froth at the mouth when he reads these. And this..."

He slid the last envelope over the table.

"...goes to Stuart Smith in New Orleans. He's the lawyer representing the United Commercial Fisherman's Association and the Louisiana Environmental Action Network. Let _him_ utilize this information to help those whose livelihoods have been affected."

"I think it's wise that you are doing this anonymously, Edward. So many have resigned from BP and with all the contractors involved it will be impossible to pinpoint _who_ revealed _what_."

"Do me a favor and send Anderson Cooper's a few days ahead of the others. From the internal documents on the flash drive, BP feared he would break something soon. Let _them_ think he did it on his own. He had all of the puzzle pieces already, I'm just helping him put it all together. I'm leaving in the morning for Zimbabwe to work with Habitat for Humanity for a few months, maybe longer."

"About that. I wanted you to know that Alice sent a press release to local news stations and newspapers explaining that you have resigned your high level position with BP over the mismanagement of the Gulf crisis, and that you are redirecting your efforts with Esme to found a new Food Bank for the Forks area."

"When will this news break?"

"The Seattle Times and The Peninsula Daily News are running something in the morning."

"Brilliant. I'll be on a plane to Africa and any interviews will have to take place after I return, after the potential BP shit storm dies down. It will be safer for you all if I'm not here anyway. Without _their_ target on the continent, I hope they leave the rest of you alone. Alice really does think of everything, doesn't she?"

Jasper's broad smile showed the pride he had in his wife.

"Jasper, I should...I should have focused on my larger goals, on humanitarian efforts from the beginning. You know I never _needed_ the job with BP or the salary. I thought I could make a positive difference in their engineering operations. I thought if I worked from the inside out, to inspire change...but when I realized that their internal standards might not ever match _mine, _and then learning that I was lied to, that we _all were_...I regret not listening to my heart when I realized that my attempt at making a difference might not matter. I regret so many things..."

"Edward, regret _nothing_. You did what you could with the best intentions. You are making changes now and _that_ is what will matter. In the end, it's all that ever matters, what we do after we fall. It's all about _how _we pick ourselves up off of the floor."

* * *

He knocked quietly a few times until he heard movement behind the door. When her room came into view, he noticed the books strewn across her bed.

"You're studying at this hour, Bells? It's Sunday morning on your summer break. Aren't teenagers supposed to sleep until noon?"

"Not _this_ teenager. I'm preparing for my AP courses. What's up, Dad?"

He handed her the newspapers, a smile evident behind his thick mustache.

"You need to read these. I knew people were giving him a bad rap unfairly."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen."

She grabbed the papers from his hands quickly and opened them, skimming quickly.

"Page 3 in the Times and Page 2 in the Daily. Want breakfast?"

"I'll be down for coffee in a few."

She sat on her bed and began to read. She blushed at the picture of the handsome man featured next to the article. She understood at an early age that Edward was an attractive teen...as a man, he was stunningly beautiful, the most handsome man she had ever seen. She could not stop staring at the picture after she read the articles.

* * *

The rest of Forks was soon abuzz with the news. As the days went by, Esme and Carlisle would receive glowing praise at the actions and integrity of their son. Some offered to help with volunteering at the Food Bank, and many more offered donations. Generosity in Forks grew into other charities for various causes.

The heart of the community was taking shape.

* * *

**February 2005**

"Alice, what kind of pies should I make for the official grand opening of the Food Bank?"

"Edward's favorite is cherry, and because he landed last night, I'm sure he'll appreciate having a piece, Bella!"

"He's back from Zimbabwe?"

"Yep, he wouldn't miss the grand-opening for anything. He's so thin. He needs to be feed and I think your pies will do just the trick!"

"I'll go to the store now to get the cherry filling. Do you need anything else while I'm there?"

"Nope. You sound...happier, Bella."

"One week I really miss her and the next I don't think about her much...but it's hard not to think about it, with the anniversary of her death next week. Ten years, and I still hate her cancer. I go through stages..."

"...I think that happens to people who grieve the loss of a loved one. I know your mother would be so happy with how hard you're working at school, how much time you are spending giving to others. You are turning into quite a generous and determined young woman. I'm proud of you, and I know your mother would be too."

"Enough gushing, Alice, you're making me tear up. I've got pies to bake. See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early. I'll be there at seven in the morning to set up. That will give me three hours to make things perfect."

"I'll be there by seven too. Dad will get there after his shift to help."

"Great! Get to work on those pies! Edward will be thrilled!"

Bella was happy that Alice could not see the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. She could not wait to see him again, after so many years.

She grabbed her keys and jumped into her truck, driving into town to get the cherries and ingredients for the pies.

When she turned on the main road into town, she noticed the mountain biker on the road ahead. He was tall, extremely fit and his strong legs pumped furiously as he rode up the hill on the grass. Her blush returned when she realized that it was Edward. The strength of his body as he pushed ahead was undeniable, and her blush grew even deeper when he turned to smile at her.

Embarrassed for him to see her blush, she waved in the rear view mirror and pushed on her gas peddle to speed away before he could witness her body's reaction to him.

She was at the grocery store in a matter of minutes. She grabbed her basket and walked through the aisles, grabbing things as she went.

"Bella Swan, leave some for me, will you?"

He smiled at her as the sweat trickled down his forehead.

She feared she may swoon on the spot. She placed another can of cherry filling into her cart.

"These are for you, actually. I'm making cherry pies for the ceremony tomorrow and I thought I'd make a few extra for you to take home."

"That's thoughtful of you! I come by here every so often, when they're not in season, to get the cans so I can put it on ice cream or other desserts. You knew cherries are my favorite?"

"Alice."

He chuckled, his smile growing wider.

"Of course. Your hair...you look so different with that length."

"I was just thinking about cutting it off. I'm sick of it."

"Please don't. It's lovely like that. Alice would kill you if she heard you were thinking about chopping it off. She regrets cutting hers. She claims it never grew back the same again."

He reached over to grab a can of his own.

"Did you have a nice time at her wedding?"

He nodded in response.

"The Florida keys are beautiful. We watched dolphins right off the beach. Alice and I both thought of you when we saw them."

Her blush was back in full force. She despised her body for being such a traitor.

"I read the articles about your resignation in the newspaper. I also saw the recent reports about the baby dolphins washing up on the shores of the Golf Coast."

He nodded in response, sadness leveling his once happy expression.

"The numbers are so much higher than what happens naturally during the calving season, and because they are being found over a wide spread area...it's...it's tragic that the impact continues to be so pervasive."

"We talked a little bit about it in class Friday. Are...how are you doing, after everything?"

"I..."

"Edward Cullen! I thought that was you riding up the street! When did you get back into town?"

"Hello, Mrs. Lewis. I got back ye..."

"Mrs. Lewis is my Mother-In-Law, so please don't remind me of the bitch. Call me Linda."

Bella watched Mrs. Lewis' predatory stance as she moved in closer to Edward, her breasts arching up to meet his gaze. Bella felt extremely uncomfortable and knew she needed to get away from the conversation as quickly as possible.

"I'll get to those pies. See you tomorrow, Edward. Have a nice afternoon, Mrs. Lewis."

She smiled at them both and walked away, feeling uneasy in the pit of her belly. She wished that she could have continued the conversation, and she hoped that she would get the chance to do so in the morning.

* * *

Bella navigated her cart down the small ramp leading to the parking lot as the metal cans of cherry filling rattled against the metal grate of the cart. There was a group of women gossiping behind her.

"Elsa said that he's huge, and had a stamina that blew her mind. All night, Margaret. _All_ night. She said that even in high school, he was a skilled lover. She hooked up with him during a college summer break and she said he was even better. Look at him _now_. Imagine the experience. I think he also slept with..."

Bella pushed her cart faster, to get away from their whispers. Despite their ten year age difference, she had always realized his appeal to those around him. As he got older, he grew to be even more handsome...undeniably so. Jessica and the rest of her friends would often talk about him or repeat what they heard their mothers saying about him, so she knew that he held some kind of power over the females that crossed his path. She knew that he had that same power over her as well, but she could not place what it was or how she could hinder it. She just knew that she reacted to him whenever he was around and she always looked forward to being in his presence.

What she knew, most of all, was that she looked forward to seeing him again in a few hours.

* * *

"What a success! The TV crews showed up and the interviews with the reporters went well. Bella, those pies were amazing!"

"Thanks, Esme. I'm happy so many people came to show their support."

Esme nodded in response, picking up the garbage strewn about the floor as she walked towards the back.

Bella pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting the rings on the bottles she set aside while serving the beverages during the party. She worked through them quickly, placing the piles into the recycling bags at her feet.

"Are you still dumpster diving?"

He was laughing as he said it, yet she felt nausea wash over her. Her peers made the most painful jokes of all, but she had assumed that Edward would be the one to understand. She looked down at her organized recyclables. The tone of his voice reminded Bella of a scolding. She suddenly felt very young.

She bristled at his teasing words, a frown forming on her face.

"I'm not a child anymore, Edward. I'm capable of being more prepared. I'm just trying to do my part to..."

She abandoned words before she cried in front of him. She left her scissors on the table and turned quickly to leave the building, quickly getting into her truck, pulling away.

He frowned as he watched the old truck drive off, disturbed by her sudden change in demeanor and departure.

"She's fragile right now. Next week is the tenth anniversary of Renee's death. Was it necessary to tease her that way? She worked so hard all morning, and she was proud about the system she set up to save all of the recyclables."

His sister always managed to be where it mattered.

"I was _joking_ with her, Alice. You have to admit that it was hilarious, her going through our garbage."

"There was a time when you once found a noble quality in her doing what she did, at such a young age. What makes you mock her now?"

He turned to look at his sister in response but she was already walking down the hallway. He helped clean up the remaining mess, smiling at the pair of scissors and cut plastic rings beside them on the table.

His mother's voice interrupted his silent thoughts.

"She made you extra pies. They are in the refrigerator. She thought you might appreciate something sweet after so many months in the African wilderness. Don't forget to grab them before you leave."

"I'll stop by to thank her, Mom."

"Do that, son."

* * *

He pulled up to the Swan residence that afternoon and knocked on the door. He stood there for a few moments before he realized that her truck and the cruiser were not in the driveway. He walked back to his car and was about to open his door when the cruiser pulled up.

"Edward! What brings you here?"

"I came to thank Bella for helping with the party today, and to thank her for the extra pies she made for me."

Charlie's forehead knit in confusion.

"I thought she was with Esme?"

Edward shook his head in response.

"She left a while ago."

"That girl...she's been a strange one lately. I don't know where she could be. I'm sorry you missed her. Want to come in for a beer?"

"Thanks, but I have to get back. I'm leaving for Seattle in the morning to do some interviews. Will you please tell her that I stopped by to thank her for the pies?"

"Will do! Saw the whole Anderson Cooper thing about BP on the news a couple of months back. Looks like you got out at the right time and made the best decision to leave when you did."

"That sure was something, wasn't it? I'm glad the press is finally taking an interest in the truth and not regurgitating the misinformation being fed to them by the parties involved. It finally feels likes some justice is being served, especially for the people living on the gulf. Nothing will change what happened, but they do deserve the _truth_."

Charlie nodded in response.

"Good luck with your interviews! I'll tell her when she gets back."

* * *

A/N

Elli started a thread on Twilighted to discuss this story, if you'd like to chat about it. The link is on my Author's Page. Also, thanks to NKubie for the gentle nudges along the way. ;)

References:

Anderson Cooper, Larry Schweiger and Stuart Smith are historical figures in the commentary following the Gulf disaster:

en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org/wiki/Deepwater_Horizon_oil_spill

An interesting perspective regarding why Environmentalists like Edward might chose to work with large corporations:

www (dot) greenbiz (dot) com/blog/2010/06/14/why-environmentalists-must-work-big-corporations

Baby dolphin carcasses have been washing up on shore recently, as reported in the news:

www (dot) reuters (dot) com /article2011/02/23/us-dolphins-gulf-idUSTRE71L7T620110223

Forks does have a Food Bank, among other charities:

www (dot) sos (dot) wa (dot) gov/charities/search_?charity_id=10325

Habitat For Humanity closed it's Zimbabwe branch late in 2005 due to political and economic turmoil. You will see how African turmoil plays a roll in their (and our) lives later in this story:

www (dot) habitat (dot) com


	4. The Anarchists

Events in this chapter are based on real life events I hope NONE of you will ever recognize. I have exercised some creative license with the chronological release of certain popular items/merchandise that you probably own yourself.

* * *

**Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare.**

_Japanese proverb_

* * *

**February 2005**

"Bella, what a surprise! You came for some pizza after all! I thought you had that Cullen thing..."

She followed Mike down the stairs into his basement and waved at everyone already gathered there. She hoped that her black mood would lift in the company of friends. She felt the absence of her mother even more in that moment. Bella knew that had she gone right home to talk about this with her father, he would be planted in front of the TV, unavailable and uninterested.

She missed having someone else in the house to confide in. Even in the presence of her friends, she felt utterly alone.

"It's over and I'm drained, not in the best of moods. I thought pizza and friends might make me feel better. Mike, pass me the rum, will you?"

The shocked look on his face made the group laugh in response.

"Bella Swan, living on the edge. What would Daddy say?"

She was taken aback by Mike's teasing, fed up and feeling that she'd had enough for one day. _Daddy_ hadn't noticed much in years. The only men in her life that ever tried engaging her in conversation were her teachers, who enjoyed pushing her academically.

"I _really_ don't care. Now hand it over."

He handed her the rum and watched her pour some liberally into her coke as she chose a piece of pizza to place on her plate.

"So, as I was saying, we've seen our sales dip by 50 percent since Wal-Mart opened a month ago. My mom said that the Andersens are having the same problem with the grocery store, and Mrs. Lewis said that the hardware store is down 70% in sales. We are going to have to try to do something."

"It's not like we can boycott by not shopping there. We're piss-poor high school students with nothing in our wallets."

"Angela, you are right. I was thinking a little more _drastic_. Isn't it expected for teens to rebel? Why not rebel in a way that makes a powerful statement, to help save our community?"

Bella stopped drinking, questions clearly written across her face. Mike had always been a bit of a loose canon when it came to things in his life. The fact that he had a drama queen for a girlfriend increased this propensity considerably. However, they were also funny, vibrant people and they included her with invitations to do things when others shied away from her driven nature. Bella considered their fire-starting to be a stage and part of the normal growing pains her peers were experiencing around her.

She no longer was convinced of that. Staring at his red face and witnessing his acrimonious responses, she was pretty certain that she'd never seen Mike Newton _this _pissed off. She addressed him with a calm voice.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You know what Jim told me? You know how he got a job at Wal-Mart? Every night, at 9pm, they unload the deli and bakery and _throw all the food away_. They could donate it to the local food bank but they throw it away! It's disgusting to me that a company that large would not consider the needy of the community that it's serving. They would much rather discard perfectly good food than make the effort or make the few phone calls it would take to get that food to those in need. They fucking don't care, so why should we?"

Bella began shaking as she gripped her glass tightly. She despised waste and learning about this practice fed her anger. She thought of the elderly in town living on a fixed income and the families who relied on the food bank. There were so many that could benefit from that food and yet they cast it off?

Her black mood was morphing into an even more tempestuous state of mind with each passing second, blackened tendrils of anger evicting rational thought.

Mike turned to address the whole group.

"You know those videos we watched the other day in history class, about protests?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Which did you think got the most reactions?"

Jessica sat up to speak.

"Not the peaceful ones, all feel good and blah, blah, blah. The protestors at the G8 summit really made a mark on that event. The news covered their actions and hardly focused on the conference at all. Their rebellious forms of activism made waves, big time."

Ben and Mike looked at each other, and Ben nodded.

Mike spoke as he walked towards the closet behind the couch.

"Ben and I have been doing some preliminary research about different ways people protest."

He reached into the back of the deep closet and dragged out two large boxes, lifting them with some difficulty.

"We realized that there is a way to make a statement without sucking off the teets of money hungry corporations that are going to slaughter our community businesses, or without the violence the G8 protesters used. I think we can do better than that by using our minds and not our fists. Bella, your dad brought this by our store a few weeks ago."

He dumped the contents of a brown paper bag onto the ottoman. They all crowded around the pile.

"A Foil lined bag to block sensors that detect merchandise."

He opened up the bag to show the reflective surface within. As they took turns to look inside the large bag, their reflections greeted them.

"An Alpha S3 detacher key to remove spider alarm systems."

He held up a large metal object, and then picked up smaller ones to show the group.

"And magnets that work with various locking tools. This packet was passed out by the Forks Police Department a few weeks ago to the businesses in town as examples of what to look for when shoppers come in. They were meant to help us identify suspicious activity. These are just some of the tools that shoplifters keep in their hands or close to their bodies, giving tells to those trained to look for them."

His sudden laughter worried Bella as she watched the demonstration unfold. When he reached down and placed the larger box on the floor next to the ottoman, her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Jessica was the first to speak.

"There are more DS, PS3 games and DVD's here than...where did you get the money to buy these things? Holy shit, there's an iPod..."

"...A PS3 gaming system..."

"How many iPods are in this box?"

They all looked at Mike for answers, his smile growing on his face.

"Ben and I stole everything from Wal-Mart in the last week."

They all stood shocked and motionless.

Bella sat down and chugged the remainder of her drink, her pizza forgotten. She looked at him square in the eye.

"How the hell did you manage to get all of this? Are their detectors not on or something? Is Jimmy helping you get this out the back?"

Mike had not thought to involve Jimmy. Now that Bella mentioned it, he thought it sounded like a pretty solid strategy. He would talk to him later, when he felt the time was right. They had always been tight.

"The foil lined bag does wonders. We are lucky we live in Forks, where jackets are required pretty much all year. No one bats an eye at baggy coats."

Bella's forehead creased in thought.

"Mike, despite the feelings you or I may have about how shitty Wal-Mart is; how it's hurting Forks, exploits employees, customers and the communities it surrounds, don't you feel just a little bit _terrible_ about doing this? I understand you're stoked about getting away with it, but don't you care about what you're doing?"

He knelt down to get to eye level with the one person in the room he knew would be the hardest sell. He knew how badly Bella wanted to make a difference in the world and he would do everything he could to make her understand. Frankly, he was counting on her desire for change to cement his plan.

"Bella, don't you care about _not_ doing something? Waste is built into their business strategy from the beginning. They waste resources, food, even profits at the expense of workers' dignity. They could use profits to treat their workers right but they use it to build bigger stores, to sell more to the communities they are silently killing! They don't give a shit about our community! I feel less guilty _stealing_ from them than walking in to buy something from those vampires. They are going to suck Forks dry. There will not be a business left on Main Street! Isn't our silence essentially bowing down?"

He stood and turned to address the rest of his friends.

"I have the tools right here. Let's go in as a group and make them _feel_ our anger. They are going to feel it where it hurts them most! I've gotten away with it four times now. Ben and I have even more merchandise in his garage. Let's go in and show these fuckers what it feels like for someone to take from _them _for once. Profit is what matters most to them. They take from every community they build in. Let's go and take from the _takers_! It's a sure thing!"

Bella noticed everyone nodding their heads. She suddenly felt pressure to entertain the idea, and she could no longer deny the appeal of the statement that she felt they might make to the blood suckers that were slowly killing their community.

She was surprised at her lack of anger at seeing the stash of goods Mike had just revealed to them, or leaning that her father's good intentions played a key role in acquiring them in the first place. She wondered if it was so wrong to exploit those tools if it was for the greater good of Forks as a whole. Did they not have an ethical responsibility to their friends, loved ones and community? Didn't they have an obligation to attempt intervening with the business giant that was now parasitic in it's feeding of the businesses that had been integral to Forks for years?

The more she considered the waste and the threat to their community, the angrier she got. Her father would be furious with them all, had he known how his _tools_ were being used. Then again, she wondered if that was the point to anger him, or get any reaction at all.

Charlie hadn't reacted to anything personal in _years - _not since the passing of her mother. He shut down. Turned off. Stopped asking. Stopped _remembering_. Maybe she wanted to jar him into a reaction? Bella wondered if she needed therapy for unresolved _issues, and if he did as well_. In fact, she thought they all might get a group rate with the present company included.

To be considering this was crazy, wasn't it? But she didn't _feel_ crazy. All she felt was rage at the thought of her community deteriorating into a ghost town of dead businesses, casualties of blood suckers up the road. _Crazy_ did not quite fit.

She would have to consider it another time because they all were looking at her, waiting for a response.

"You only have one foil lined bag and there are five of us..."

"Crunch N' Munch Boxes."

Bella looked at him, even more confused. Had Mike come completely unhinged? How could he think of caramel glazed popcorn and nuts at a time like this? _Nuts. _Bella chuckled internally at the absurdity of the conversation.

"You dump out the snack and you pretend that you are eating while you slip things into the box. The foil liner in the box blocks the sensors from setting off the alarms. You walk right out, all the while looking like you are enjoying your yummy snack. The box holds 3 DVD's and many other items too."

He turned back to address Bella directly, who looked as shocked as she felt.

"Aren't you sick of doing little things? We've all seen you working with the cafeteria staff to recycle their waste. Many of us have even helped you cut those cap rings you are so obsessive about. Aren't you sick of your voice being so _small_? Don't you want to be heard? To do something bigger than cut stupid plastic rings to save the dolphins? Forks is going to collapse. Let's make a difference by doing something Wal-Mart will definitely _feel_!"

_Bullseye._

She thought back to Edward's mocking tone. He had made her feel as though she was someone to be laughed atsmall and silly for doing what she thought was a good thing. Was it her responsibility to attempt bigger things? Was drastic the real answer here? She had never gotten a ticket or broken a law in her life. Was _this_ what needed to be done? Was it their obligation to do something radical and controversial? As Mike said, they _were_ teens. Should they take advantage of low expectations and assume the mold of teenage rebellion for the sake of doing something that might make an impact and help their community? It **was** a far cry from simply _dumpster diving_. The potential was so much grander and it would hurt Wal-Mart where they put the most importance..._profits_.

It was no longer a question of ethics, of right and wrong. As her blurry vision became distorted further by the constant pain of feeling invalidated, her inner doubts were silenced by the desire to do something reckless for once in her life.

Her eyes left his and traveled over everyone in the room.

"All of you are in?"

They all nodded in response. She turned to Mike and smiled.

"I'll drive."

* * *

Exactly fourteen minutes and thirty-two seconds later, they pulled into a space in the Wal-Mart parking lot. They were delayed a few minutes by their stop at the gas station to buy their Crunch N Munch. They also grabbed some Slim Jims.

Mike and Ben jumped out of the bed of the truck while the girls filed out of the cab.

"Yesterday, Ben went and made a small slit with a file on the side of the case that holds the iPods while I distracted the employee in the electronics section. You ladies have small hands. Slip as many in your Crunch N' Munch boxes as you can and come back here. Don't take more than two minutes, tops. Laugh a lot, one of you distract the workers while the others fill their boxes. Just move quickly and we'll be golden. Go for the high ticket items. They'll feel the loss of those items most."

They all strolled into Wal-Mart. Jessica grabbed a cart and threw some clothes over the side to form a visual barrier from the cameras near the iPod section. Bella remained back from the rest of the group, suddenly very annoyed with Mike for preparing the case in advance and for assuming that their _little hands_ would be helping with _this_.

Jessica stationed the basket next to the counter and found the slit right away. She reached in easily and began filling her box. Angela started at the DVD section and after her box was full, she made her way over to the make-up section. She needed more foundation, so she took the opportunity to get a year's supply.

Bella thought she might loose her piece of pizza in the middle of the DVD section. The jovial laughter of her friends seemed off...wrong...and yet she felt that she should participate somehow, in solidarity.

Her palms were sweaty and she was sure she was going to be sick. She had to make it out to the garbage can at the front of the store as soon as possible.

Mike and Ben were done before the others and began walking toward the exit.

Bella walked as quickly as she could, her stomach rolling in fear. As she neared the exit, she slipped a Lip Smackers lip gloss from one of the displays into the sleeve of her coat. She would not leave completely empty handed, no matter how wrong it felt to participate. She had never felt peer pressure to the extent she did now and her nervous laughter joined theirs.

Their laughter grew as they stepped through the sensors, none activating or alerting the employees near the doors.

Their laughter increased further when Jessica nearly tripped on the curb.

Their laughter turned to screams when all five teens were tackled to the ground violently, held down by a team of large men who had been hired by Wal-Mart for the sole purpose of confronting shoplifters. Mike had failed to mention this little fact. _Sure thing, indeed. _

"Remain still! The police are on their way!"

No one was laughing then. Tears of dread came instead.

* * *

A/N:

Here is an example I found on-line detailing the type of consumer activism they chose to undertake. When you read this article, you can see where Altruistic motives can turn into selfish ones...how people take a noble idea and change it into something less so:

thelinknewspaper dot ca / article / 753 (remove spaces)

Shoplifting is a serious crime and if readers attempt to reproduce the tactics used in this chapter in any way, shape or form, expect jail time. I wanted to give readers an accurate scenario but my intention for doing so is for sake of entertainment purposes only.

wiki/Retail_loss_prevention


	5. Cell Number 3

I have exercised some creative license with the chronological release of certain popular items/merchandise that you probably own yourself. More down below...

* * *

**A punishment to some, to some a gift, and to many a favor.**

_Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

* * *

Their attempt at activism had become a nightmare.

The five teens were ordered to keep their hands behind their backs and escorted back into the store while patrons and employees laughed and cheered at their capture. The walk of shame continued as they were herded through the employee lunch room, where many workers knew them personally. The teens hung their heads in humiliation as they were escorted through the warehouse and led into the Loss Prevention area.

Twelve black and white TV's hung on the wall and computers lined the desk. The various store departments were displayed in every conceivable angle on the split screens of the complex video surveillance system that dominated the room.

"We are Wal-Mart Asset Protection Associates. We have the authority to restrain you if you don't cooperate, so I suggest you listen very carefully. You will sit quietly and not say a word to one another. You have the right to remain silent and I suggest you _do_, because anything you say to each other can and will be reported to the police. We will search you, recover the items you attempted to remove from the premises, document that merchandise with photographs and then release you into the custody of the officers. They are sending a paddy wagon over from Port Angeles to haul you all to the station. You..."

He pointed at Mike with his large hand.

"We've been watching _you_ for a few days now. I've been itching to catch you in the act but when you brought your friend there last week to join you, I was instructed to hold off to see if you'd bring any more. I thank you for the _gifts_."

Mike was visibly shaking, his teeth chattering in terror.

"Come here, tough guy. If you make a mess on my floor, you will be the one to clean it up. Remove your coat and place your hands on the desk where I can see them. I need to ask you a few questions."

One by one, they were padded down. Their pockets were emptied and the stolen merchandise spread out over the surface of the large desk. They sat silently as they watched the flash of the camera document their terrible choices. The sound of many sirens joined in, disturbing their escalating panic. With nothing ever exciting happening in their neck of the woods, a few of the surrounding police departments decided to offer their aid as well. Ten police cars surrounded the paddy wagon, a police escort and a show of force normally reserved for visiting dignitaries.

The Forks Wal-Mart parking lot had never seen this much action, not even during the grand opening.

* * *

It was not like Bella to be out this late before a school night, but she was always such a responsible girl and the fishing tournament on TV was so riveting that he decided not to give her absence another thought. He figured she was at Angela's studying.

He answered the phone on the second ring.

"Charlie."

"Hi Bill, what's up?"

"You need to get to the station right away."

"I can't. I'm waiting for Bella to get home."

"She's _here_, Charlie."

His confusion became mired in concern as he digested the tone of Bill's voice. He leaned heavily on his kitchen counter.

"At the station? She didn't tell me she was stopping by. Maybe she thought I was on tonight?"

"She's not here on a _social_ call. She's...just get here right away."

He dropped the phone, grabbing his holster, jacket and keys. He ran out into the cool Forks air with a sense of fear in his heart. She had been even more withdrawn than normal in the last few weeks, and he had blamed hormones. He was never prepared to raise a little girl alone, and his nature had always been to stand back and watch silently. TV, _especially_. Bella liked that he didn't stand over her and ask questions, or so he thought. Yet he had no explanation for why he was getting this call _now_.

He turned on his police lights and sped through town, blowing stop signs and nearly running other cars off the road in the process. He cut his engine in front of the station and bolted for the front entrance.

The door was not even fully open when he screamed "Where is she?"

"#3."

"What happened?"

"I need you to sit, Charlie. I need you to try to calm yourself down because if you could see your face right now ... you are so red. I'm afraid you may give yourself a heart-attack. Please."

"Tell me why my daughter is in #3! NOW!"

"She was arrested for shoplifting at Wal-Mart."

He sank to the floor, the cement wall supporting his back as he slid quickly down.

He tried calming his breath, but failed. He could feel his blood pressure rise, his heartbeat pounding within his throbbing head.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Please tell me that this is a joke. A sick, _sick_ joke."

Bill shook his head in response, looking down at his desk.

"It was a group of them. Newton, Weber, Stanley, Cheney, and Bella."

The fear that once dictated the beat of his heart on his drive over now threshed beneath his magnifying disbelief and fury.

"Angela Weber? Bella? Shoplifting?"

Bill nodded.

"They all filed statements already. They are here if you want to look at them. Newton and Cheney convinced the rest of them that because Wal-Mart was going to destroy our community, they could steal as a form of protest. Eye for an eye. Take from the taker."

Charlie sat dumfounded, his mouth ajar in shock.

"They were stealing in _protest_?"

Bill rubbed his temples, his eyes closed in frustration.

"Some kind of a radical economic..."

"What are their charges?"

"Let's just say that they are all lucky they're seventeen. Newton and Chaney are still in some deep shit. Additional goods were confiscated from their homes. I guess they have done this before and so their merchandise got them felonies. Being minors will lesson their sentence. The girls all were charged with 9A's. Theft in the 3rd degree. Gross misdemeanors, all less than 250 dollars. Yours was charged with a $3.89 tube of lip gloss."

"Lip gloss?"

"She drove them to Wal-Mart and knew about the stolen merchandise, but Wal-Mart decided to focus only on Newton and Cheney in their report filed with the officers who handled the transfer into custody. She's still charged with the theft of the lip gloss, but that's all. The judge may decide differently but Wal-Mart slapped her on the wrist because the item she took was less than twenty dollars. They have their own policy about infractions that involve so little an amount so I'd say that Bella is the luckiest out of the bunch, Charlie. "

Charlie looked at him, shocked.

"Lucky? She's getting a night in jail! I'm leaving my daughter to freeze in here. Turn down the God Damn heat ... I ... I can't even look at her! Does she still have her handcuffs on?"

"No, we took them off when we put her in the cell."

"Go in the there and handcuff her to the bar near the toilet. She'll be able to go if she has to. She'll have to sleep sitting up, next to her own waste, like an animal."

Bill mentally cringed at seeing the fury on his face. His own sons had occasionally gotten into trouble with the law, so he understood the pain Charlie was experiencing at learning what his daughter had done. He also understood that a police officer would have a severe reaction to their child doing something like this. Their livelihood often revolved around stopping criminals. To suddenly see your child in this kind of predicament was a shock to not only what you believed about _them_, but a slap in the face to what you _are_.

The Chief of Police was clearly overpowering his simultaneous role of father at the moment.

Bill stepped from behind his desk and Charlie stopped him with his hand on his wrist as he walked past.

"Make it tight. That girl better remember this night for the rest of her life ... _don't _look at me like that. She just became a criminal. Don't you think she needs to learn that she should never make that choice, ever again?"

Bill nodded, a sad look in his eyes. "I feel so sorry for her though, Charlie. You know you have a good girl there. She just made a really bad decision."

"I'll do it."

He stood up and stomped towards #3, his hands shaking with the adrenaline coursing through his system as the angry treads of his work boots echoed in the desolate hallway.

Bella swore that her cell door began shaking as he approached. She curled into the fetal position and grabbed her curled knees to her chest in attempt at stopping the violent quaking of her body. Fear and shame were overwhelming her.

He used the key to unlock the door and she started wailing before he stepped fully into view.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I knew it was a bad idea. I'm so sorry. I know it was wrong. I made a terrible decision..."

"You sure as hell did, Isabella!"

She cringed in surprise. She hadn't heard him use her full name in years. The way he spat it disturbed her even more.

"My God, your mother would be devastated if she were alive! Lip gloss? Was it the _rush,_ Isabella? Or was lip gloss _that_ important to you?"

Her hysterical cries and hiccups impeded her from responding coherently and her shame overwhelmed every response she could have given.

"What happened to my daughter, the one with noble convictions? What happened to your sense of right and wrong? You volunteer at a charity in the morning and shoplift in the afternoon?"

He grabbed her from the steel bench that was bolted to the wall and dragged her by her wrist to stand near the toilet. He jerked her right hand up and placed the handcuff tightly around her wrist. He affixed the other around the metal bar by the latrine.

He had never handled her so roughly before and she tried begging for mercy through her sobs, unsuccessfully abating the inertia of his intentions. He was the Chief of Police, and she expected him to be angry, but not _this_ angry. She no longer tried resisting, instead she sat on the floor where she knew he wanted her.

"Does that hurt, Isabella?"

"It's so tight."

"Think about how badly this hurts, and how many people you harmed by your ludicrous actions. Think about how you've just ruined your reputation, even _mine_. You have lost any respect people had for you with this stupid decision. I'll see you in the morning."

In her misguided attempt at doing something for the greater good, she realized just how wrong she had been. She would never forgive herself and she certainly didn't expect others to either. She didn't blame him for shackling her in this cell. Her stupid actions did that already, before he ever entered the police station.

The painful tingling was overwhelming her entire hand.

"Please, make it a little looser, Daddy? I can't feel my hand already!"

"Consequences. You should have thought about it before becoming a criminal!"

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

She looked up at the glaring florescent lights above her, hoping that her words would reach heaven.

"Mom, forgive me!"

He stomped out of the cell and slammed the door behind, her weeping silenced from the outside with the lock of the bolt being fixed into place. Her body wracked with sobs as the cold metal of the handcuffs cut further into her circulation. The metal bar offered her no support from the discomfort joining the overpowering turmoil in her distraught mind.

He stood there and looked through the slit of a window as his daughter fell apart. A part of his extreme anger followed her, seeping out of him as he watched her hand turning a tinge of blue. He considered her continued pleas to her mother in astonishment.

He hadn't mentioned Renee in many years and tried not to dwell on dates if he could help it. For a police officer who prided his ability to solve problems and pay attention to details, he suddenly felt like a failure for not considering the anniversary coming up, and what that might mean in terms of Bella's actions, or the relevance it might mean in her life. He had pushed Renee's loss out of his mind for years, never thinking about it or mentioning it to anyone. As he watched his daughter plead towards the ceiling, he realized that perhaps she needed more from him than he had been giving.

He sighed deeply and unlocked the door again. She had accepted her fate and was so defeated that she did not even look up to see who was coming in. Seeing through her tears was an impossibility anyway.

He gently cupped her hand-cuffed hand within his own and brought the key to the lock, releasing the latch on her suffocating captive.

"I'm ... I'm sorry I was so rough with you. You don't need to stay on the floor, Isabella. I'll be back to get you in the morning."

He walked out quickly and shut the door behind him.

And hour later when he quietly made his way to look in on her, Charlie discovered she was still seated on the floor.

She believed that she belonged there so that is where she stayed.

* * *

He sat at his desk and stared blankly at the grains in the wood of the well worn surface. Many cases came to him over this desk. Never, in a million years, did he expect his daughter to be among them.

"Hi Chief."

He did not hear her enter, and didn't bother lifting up his eyes to look at her. He didn't want her to realize that he had been crying.

"Alice, it's three in the morning. What are you doing here?"

The door of the station opened as he was speaking and Esme also came in, shaking off the rain from her hat.

"I heard through the grapevine what happened. I called Alice and she came right from Seattle."

"I'm surprised word got out so fast. Do you Cullens have a Bat Phone or something?"

Esme chuckled in response.

"People thought with all of the activity in the Wal-Mart parking lot that they were filming a cop movie or something like that. I was in the hardware store when the news started to spread. You know how small towns are, Charlie. Nothing stays a secret for long."

He leaned into his desk, his hands sinking into his hairline in frustration.

"Where did I go wrong? I am the Chief of Police, and my daughter is now a shoplifter."

"Is the gossip mill true? Was it their form of _protest_?"

He nodded his head in response, never looking up at them.

"Just so you know, some are calling the kids heroes. I wouldn't say that is the general consensus but I think that those kids caused a lot of people to _think_. Did she say anything about why she personally chose to participate?"

Esme's voice was always so kind. Charlie felt a little calmer upon hearing it, even if she was asking him a tough question.

He handed them Bella's statement.

"I probably should not be showing this to either of you but, at this point, maybe you can find some answers. I've looked at it for hours now and still don't understand. I'm realizing now just how much I may have been missing by not..."

His words died as he felt the tears threaten to spill from his eyes once again.

They began to read, their eyes growing wider with each paragraph.

"She told my colleague that she felt she wasn't doing _enough_. That her efforts in her community weren't enough ... says the girl that does everything she can to personally change things for the positive. She told him that Newton criticized her efforts as not being enough. Did she ever mention that to either of you? Has she talked to you about being teased, about the recycling program she helped to create at the high school? Her statement says that Newton mentioned her cutting those plastic rings. It convinced her that she should do something _more_."

Alice's eyes were wide. She was going to call her brother. And then she might _kill_ him. She knew the dumpster diving comment was meant in jest, as a big brother would tease a younger sibling or a youngster in his acquaintance. But had Edward been so blind as to still view Bella as a little girl. He and Bella were so similar. Why didn't he realize it? Why did he have to make a comment to the one person who was already hurting emotionally? Alice still had a hard time understanding the men in her life, especially her older brother. She really couldn't wait to give him his balls on a silver platter.

She calmed her breathing and looked at the sad man in front of them.

"Chief, can I ask you something? I don't want you to take it the wrong way because I'm not condoning what she did but do you think that there is some merit in protesting against companies like Wal-Mart?"

Charlie looked at Alice, blinking in thought.

"Yes, I'm not completely in the dark why the kids felt that protesting Wal-Mart was the right thing to do. I've gone in there a few times already to pick up some things. I was just in there to look at their hunting section a few days back. It's not a business I would consider protesting, personally, but I do see how business has declined in town since it opened. Why they chose to do it _this_ way, I may never be able to understand. Do _you_ understand why they did what they did?"

"As wrong as I think it is, I think I _do_. I would never give Wal-Mart my money. Not a dime."

"I hate to state the obvious but you Cullens have more money than most. You can shop anywhere you want. Many around here need a place like Wal-Mart. When I went in there the other day, their prices were _much_ lower than Newton's."

"That's true, Charlie. You're absolutely right. But you know your daughter. The same girl that reads the back of labels to see if something was made in the USA? The one that looks for carcinogenic causing products? The one that will go to great lengths to reduce waste and her carbon footprint? The same girl that does many things to try to make her community a better one?"

He nodded in response. That _was_ his daughter.

Esme's gentle voice conveyed her concern.

"She did a stupid thing. I have a feeling that she already knows this. Bella feels so deeply and she's been missing her mother lately. Charlie..."

Esme frowned, pausing to formulate her next words carefully.

"Did you ever consider why Bella has always been so interested in the things she is? Have you ever thought that the rare form of cancer that took Renee's life, under such unexpected circumstances, might be what inspires her to try so hard at being mindful of certain _things_?"

Charlie shook his head in shock. It all made sense, yet he was too set in his desire to _forget_ that he failed to _see_.

"She told me you were working more, too. She absolutely needs some tough love but maybe she can use some gentle guidance from you, too? Bella believes in big things, has big ideas. I can see why she thought facing a huge company like Wal-Mart might be prudent, especially with Mike Newton using her good will against her. Add to that the fact that it is so close to the anniversary of Renee's passing..."

She reached over the desk to rest her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Believe me, I'll have some choice words of my own for her but you are doing the best thing by forcing her to stay in there. Did her other friends go home?"

"Weber's parent's left her here too."

"Good. It's not going to kill them to stay in their cells for a bit of _reflection_. But when that part is done, please consider listening to Bella too. Don't just yell at her, OK? We've noticed how fragile she's been lately. She's not had many people to talk to. Clearly the company she keeps now has only exasperated the issue. Maybe you need to be around more, to listen to her, especially considering Renee's..."

She stopped speaking when she saw the tears flowing from his eyes. Alice walked around the desk to rub his back in comfort as her mother continued to speak.

"Oh, Charlie. Alice and I love you both very much. We know it's tough. You had to raise her all by yourself. Please don't shut her out now that this has happened. You men tend to _withdraw_ in times like these. She needs her daddy. Be there for her now."

He smiled, nodding in response as he wiped away the liquid on his face.

"I will Esme. I never felt as though I needed to _hover_ before, and maybe that is where I have been mistaken. As far as being around more, she just inherited a shadow she's not going to be able to lose."

* * *

A/N:

Canon term taken directly from Twilight:

"One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't _hover._"

Washington State Laws regarding Retail Theft:

apps (dot) leg (dot) wa (dot) ?cite=9A

The girl's would be charged under Section 9A.56.050 Theft in the 3rd degree, Gross Misdemeanors. The boys cases would be subject to change due to their ages. I will **not** get into the specifics of their final charges in this story. All readers need to remember is that they are fortunate they are minors...or _not_, depending on your views about what they did. Due to my research on the net, I found several sources that _suggest_ that Wal-Mart does have an internal policy when it comes to theft below a certain amount of dollars. I am _not_ stating that as fact...just suggesting it for the purpose of this story.

These kids are going to learn some powerful lessons in the next few weeks, and who better to teach them than a passionate person with some Death Star experience of his own? Intellectual sparks are about to fly. The link to the forum is on my author page, if you wish to discuss in a more detail.


	6. Dissolve

I have exercised creative license involving the legal ramifications of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Whenever you find yourself on the side of the majority, it is time to pause and reflect.**

_Mark Twain_

* * *

**February 2005**

The rain poured from the sky as they left the Clallam Municipal Courthouse after the hearing regarding Bella's case.

"Harry, thanks for representing Bella on such short notice. I know how busy you are with other cases, and we needed you so quickly..."

"Charlie, we have been friends for over forty years. This was not a problem at all. Compared to the others, your daughter was a very lucky girl to escape with such a light ruling. As you just witnessed in that hearing, Bella just needs to go through the motions, follow her community service and juvenile probation requirements and she will have fulfilled the requirements of the court's ruling. Because the prosecutor determined that there was some question regarding the insufficiency or severity of a delinquent act, based on the documents submitted by Wal-Mart, the Clallam County Community Accountability Board determined that Bella would receive a light sentence. It's her first arrest and the Board took that into consideration. It really does come down to this fact ..."

Harry Clearwater stopped walking and turned to look at the silent teenager that was following behind them.

"Bella, you really are quite fortunate. I know all of the legal jargon in that hearing might have been overwhelming. You will need to see your probation officer once a month for six months and follow any instructions your assigned officer gives you."

He reached into his briefcase, withdrawing the paperwork the Prosecutor had handed him during the hearing.

"You are required to appear before the Accountability Board on August 8th. I will make copies of all of these documents and drop them off at your house tomorrow morning. That appearance will complete your requirements stipulated in the hearing today."

He glanced down to review the information one last time.

"Just to reiterate what the Prosecutor said, you will be required to make monthly drug drops when you meet with that Probation officer, and they are allowed to make unscheduled drug drops at your home at any time. Your officer will direct you to where you will be serving your twenty hours of community service. You are not allowed to leave the State of Washington until your probation is complete. Luckily, your sentence makes you eligible to have your criminal record expunged in the future. I will contact your father again when I am alerted that you are eligible for that and we can file those papers at that time."

He reached over to place his hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Your father will have copies of these facts, as well as things we will need to do in the future to clear your record for good. Do you realize how lucky you are? Newton got 500 hours of community service and two years probation. Cheney didn't fare much better. As your lawyer, I really could not have asked for a better outcome for you, other than a complete dismissal of the charges. You really _are_ fortunate."

"Thank you, Mr. Clearwater. For _everything_."

Tears dripped down her cheeks as she listened to his kind voice. He patted her arm and turned to her concerned father, who was observing Bella's reaction.

Harry shook Charlie's hand silently and walked in the direction of his car. Charlie turned to place his hand on the shoulder of his crying daughter.

"Bella, please promise me that you never do anything like this ever again."

"I promise I won't, Dad."

She subconsciously rubbed her wrist when she answered him. The bruise from the handcuff was barely visible to the naked eye.

He took her hand in his and reached to touch the bruise, only to quickly pull away.

"I'm sorry that I allowed my anger to do _that_ to you. I was so furious with you that I wasn't seeing clearly."

"I know, Dad. I … understood your anger and I forgive you."

He held her hand for a brief moment before letting go.

"Do you want to grab something to eat, kid?"

She shook her head.

"I just want to go home. I've got lots of homework and I'm not really..."

"Hungry? I don't think you've eaten in days, Bella."

"I've no appetite. Can we just go home? I can't handle the gossip, when people see me. I really do have a paper due in a few days."

"Fine, but I expect you to take care of yourself, do you understand?"

He'd been watching her closely since the morning after her arrest. When Charlie had opened her cell that morning, Bella was still lying on the floor, her eyes swollen shut and crusty from the flood of tears that flowed all night. Now that she wasn't eating, he was even more concerned.

"I'll have something when I get home."

Their ride back to Forks was a silent one as they both looked out of their windows, yet seeing nothing. As he pulled into their driveway, Charlie decided to broach a subject he hadn't acknowledged in years.

"Bella, do ... do you want to talk about what ... today is?"

Her reaction to his question seemed odd to him. She shook her head and opened the door, slipping on the wet ground when she failed to find traction. When she grabbed onto the car seat for support, she looked through him with glazed eyes that no longer held the spark he was used to seeing.

He unlocked the front door and watched her walk to the refrigerator, blindly taking something with her upstairs.

Her _something_ was a piece of string cheese, and she didn't even finish that.

* * *

Bella was shocked when she entered Forks High School on the first day she returned after the _incident_. People who normally never gave her the time of day were suddenly acknowledging her, patting her back and smiling at her in the hallway.

When she felt an arm tug her into the bathroom she followed without asking questions, too freaked out by the alternate universe she had just entered into.

"I tried calling but it went right to voice mail. I assumed your dad took away your phone. He must have been so hard on you, Bella. I heard your cries that night. I wanted so badly to be in that cell with you so that we could comfort each other."

Besides Alice, Angela had always been her best friend. She reached over and pulled Angela to her, crying into her shoulder.

"What was _that_ out there?"

"We're celebrities. You will not believe the amount of people that have come up to me to thank me for being brave in trying something new."

Bella lifted her head off of her shoulder and looked into Angela's eyes.

"Brave? What we did was disgusting, selfish, illegal ... _brave_?"

Angela nodded in response.

"It makes me sick too, Bells. It disgusts me. But I'll be honest. It _does_ help. I thought we would be pelted with eggs and have insults hurled left and right, but the reaction is the opposite. I'm not about to complain when I thought the remainder of our year would be so much worse. Seriously? I know these people are crazy for turning us into celebrities but I think it would have been far worse had they been spitting at us."

Bella shook her head violently back and forth.

"I'd rather be spit on because I deserve it. _That_ is real. If they are going to place us on pedestals we don't deserve ... I don't think I can handle that kind of attention. At least if they acted angry with me, I could agree with them. There would be some honesty."

Angela pulled Bella into her chest for another hug.

"My parents are less upset with me as the days go by. All they talk about is how grateful they are that I did not get into more serious trouble. Has Charlie been..."

Bella shook her head, her wet face drenching the shoulder of Angela's shirt.

"He calmed down, too. He's taking some time off work and he's on me almost constantly. He's turned into a barnacle."

Angela laughed at that.

"He's trying but I just want to be left alone. But even when I am alone, I can't think. What the hell did we do? How did we allow ourselves to get to the point where we were willing to do _that_? It was almost an outer-body experience. I was so angry with Mike when he mentioned our _little hands_. He was preparing for us to join him. How could I be so stupid to have followed that asshole?"

"We, Bella. We. He's walking on Cloud Nine. He and Jessica are acting like the stars of their award winning drama. His parents told him that they are buying him a new car after graduation to reward him for trying to act in the best interests of the community."

Bella was unable to wrap her mind around the absurdity. The noble reasons for his activist act fell by the wayside into a pile of steaming, putrid waste. Mike's persuasive arguments for protesting in the way they did centered around his concern for the future of their community, especially his parents' business. Now they were buying him a new car. She wondered how _dwindling_ their profits really were to begin with, to be this generous in a situation that did not deserve honor.

She felt even more disgusted with her choice to participate because she did not question his personal motivations before acting so rashly.

"I want to throw up, just thinking about how utterly twisted that is. They are _rewarding _him for getting arrested? What kind of parents _do _that?"

"All Mike does is brag about it. Just prepare yourself for when you see him. He gloats constantly and is loving every second of the attention he's getting now. Come on, let's get to class. Just try to get used to the reactions people have. Like I said, in the long run, you may find it easier that people are being nice and not _mean_."

She took Bella's hand and walked towards the door to lead them into the main hallway when the door flew open. Jessica and Mike barged into the girl's bathroom holding hands and smiling widely.

"Mike, what are you even doing in here?"

"Like anyone is going to say anything to us. We rule this school now. Bella, we wanted to come in to see how you fared under Charlie's wrath. Dad said that he left you in there overnight."

Bella nodded in response, not wanting a confrontation. Her anger and disgust with the boy in front of her was palpable.

"I hope that he wasn't too rough with you. It's great that we didn't get into that much trouble. I'm glad that none of us had to pay much..."

Bella's voice was quivering in rage, her tone barely below a scream.

"Didn't pay much? I paid by loosing my father's respect! I paid by loosing respect for MYSELF! How can you stand there and think that we didn't pay for what we've done?"

"Stop being so dramatic. You are always so fucking serious, Bella. Lay off the self-hatred long enough to see that I did you a favor. Everyone will now worship the ground we all walk on!"

"For the wrong reasons!"

She was disgusted with the notion that they were made into local celebrities in the first place. She despised the idea that their wrong actions were being spun into legend deserving admiration. It was nothing more than a tall tale built on bullshit, determined by blinded fools obsessed with a tabloid mentality, hell-bent on creating false gods to worship.

She couldn't wait to graduate and be done with the place.

She pulled her hand from Angela's and stormed out into the hallway, where a mass of people were eavesdropping on the commotion taking place within the bathroom. She stood to glance over the crowd gathered before her. She steeled her resolve and raised her voice as loudly as it could go without pain, her manifesto bellowing with the shock she felt with everyone and the disgust she felt with herself.

"Don't you dare turn what we did into something that should be congratulated! What we did showed that we had no respect for anything, not even for ourselves!"

Teachers were stepping out of their doorways to listen to her, shocked that quiet Bella Swan was the one making the noise in the hallway.

She pushed her way through the crowd and immediately headed for her first class. She would attend classes and go through her normal routine as best she could. She would refuse to allow others to treat her in a way that she did not deserve.

She took comfort in the few angry faces that wore their displeasure over her actions. She was glad to know that behind their sneers and whispering behind hands, there were a few rational peers that were as disturbed by her actions as _she_ was.

As the first week drew to a close, people began to ignore her in class and in the hallways. It was just as she wanted it to be.

* * *

A/N:

Juvenile offenders are dealt with differently from state to state in the US. I tried to keep in mind that readers will have their own interpretations of the law in the state or country they live in. I drew from research from not only the State of Washington, but Illinois, New York, California, New Mexico, Montana, Canada, England and Australia. I tried to use a cross section of not only the US but of the world in which we live. I deliberately used a very broad stroke in terms of the legal ramifications so that ALL readers might be able to relate to Bella's sentence. I do not claim their case outcomes to be an actual representation of what would happen, but I tried being as realistic as a non-lawyer can be. While doing research, I discovered that there is a massive gray area when it comes to Juvenile law. It often boils down to the discretion of the Judge or Prosecutor. I made that the case in Bella's situation, especially when it involved a $4 lip gloss.

In some theft cases, large stores will have an internal policy regarding theft involving minors, below a certain $. Many sources on the net allude to this _imaginary number._ It's a low number, but it is fairly likely that internal policies like this _may_ exist. In some stores, Bella may not have been arrested. My point in specifying this is to stress that when it comes to the situation she finds herself in, there are many ways of looking at it.

Here is the link to the Clallam County Court information. There is a flow chart on this page that directed me to the bulk of my research on the legal ramifications of their actions.

www (dot) clallam (dot) net/courts/html/court_juvenile (dot) htm#Flowchart

I will post additional photos, links and sources in the Scintilla forum on Twilighted.


	7. Weight of Guilt

**It's not the load that breaks you down; it's the way you carry it.**

Lena Horne

* * *

**February 2005**

"Edward, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's not a problem, Jane. It's always nice to see an old friend. Do you still work with Greenpeace?"

"Not for a few years now. I've decided to stay a little more local, focusing my free time working with the Quileutes. I find that the important cultures in the peninsula are often overlooked, especially when the bounty of the ocean and streams provide sustenance literally and figuratively. I've found it very satisfying. There is something to be said for discovering unity in preserving the spirit of a tribe that is so important to our area's heritage. You know how important humanitarian efforts have been to me in the past. It's a refreshing change of pace to witness that on a local level."

"It's good that you are choosing something close to home. People often consider foreign causes to be the most important ones, when we have so many needs right here at home. It's probably nice for your family to have you near them."

She nodded in response as she smiled, thinking of her children and husband waiting for her at home.

"How's Africa been for you? The political climate must make it difficult to get things done. I can't imagine the dangerous circumstances you have to avoid."

"On an hourly basis. The tribal strife makes it even more difficult. The potable water problems aren't getting any better and the fighting over the natural resources become more deadly every second. The rebels are getting more violent and the governments turn a blind eye. It's terrible to witness, but trying to make the changes necessary is still rewarding. I'm just happy to hear that you found something closer to home to support. The world needs people like you to keep causes going, Jane."

Superior Court Judge Jane Volturi responded with a shy smile, looking down at the files on her desk.

"I am sure you are aware of the Wal-Mart theft situation a few days ago."

He nodded in response, a smirk on his lips. The right side of her mouth mirrored his.

"My reaction _exactly_. It was an ... interesting day in court, to say the least. But I'm placed in a unique situation after supervising and advising the prosecution in those cases. The Clallam County Probation Department usually holds mandatory classes that range from anger management to family planning, but this situation warrants something _different_, wouldn't you agree?"

_Oh, he agreed alright._ The smirk became even more pronounced on his chiseled features.

"Your life experiences are something they _will _benefit from."

Jane was confident in his ability to sway others in believing just as passionately about issues as he did. She had worked with him many times on various causes over the years. Edward Cullen was exactly what those kids needed to open their eyes.

"Would I be given latitude in how I addressed their ... _decisions_?"

She chuckled in response to his hesitation and word choice. She sensed that he was already fired up inside.

"What were you thinking, Edward?"

"I'm not sure yet, although I know _you_ know that I believe strongly in activism and trying to speak for those that may not have found their voice."

Jane nodded in response, knowing full well the impact he might have on their lives after he was done with them.

"I'll put it _this_ way. You can take the class in any direction you wish as long as you don't encourage those kids to act irresponsibly or illegally in the future. I think that if anyone could give them some insight into how to voice their dissent effectively and properly, it's _you_. I'll give you all the latitude you need and the time you need to do it."

"Then I agree to teach the class."

"Excellent. I only ask that you not have any contact with the parties involved prior to class. I say this because I noticed in the police records that Isabella Swan listed your mother as an emergency contact, so I'm assuming there is some familiarity there. If a civil suit ever came to pass, I would not want to give ammunition by showing any conflicts of interest involving a court appointed class. I would prefer it if you just laid low until after the class has taken place. After that, there will be no concerns from a legal standpoint."

He had planned to visit the Swans that afternoon, to thank Bella for the pies and apologize to her for the way he had treated her. His own experiences had taught him that it was better to rectify mistakes by addressing them as soon as possible.

Immediately after resigning from BP, he had donated his entire earnings to the various organizations dedicated to cleaning up the environment damaged by the spill, as well as to the charitable funds designed to aid those whose livelihoods were affected by the tragedy. He believed in personally trying to make things right. It was the very least he could do.

Bella would be no exception.

After Alice came to his home early on the morning after Bella's arrest and ripped him a new one, he realized how his comments may have hurt Bella's feelings. He remembered that Renee passed around this time of year and yet he never thought how her loss would affect her daughter so many years later.

He felt fortunate that he had no frame of reference; that no one in his family had passed on. The fact that Bella was still visibly mourning, ten years later, was something unfamiliar to him. He was glad that Alice had set him straight. She always did.

He would go as soon as he _could_.

* * *

Charlie walked quickly to answer the front door, annoyed that someone would interrupt his yearly TV marathon of the Bass Pro tournament on the Sports channel. His daughter had become a recluse, avoiding him at every opportunity, and he was quite content in avoiding everyone else too. Avoidance seemed to the coping mechanism of choice in the Swan household.

_Back to business as usual, in other words. _

The door swung open and he was greeted by a pretty women with striking red hair.

"Chief Swan? I'm Victoria Smith, Isabella's Probation Officer. I'm here to make a drug drop and to confirm that we have her correct address. Is she available?

Bella was at the bottom of the stairs before Charlie could respond. He held the door open for her so that she could enter the house.

"I'm here."

"Great. You may call me Ms. Smith. Is there a good place for us to talk about what's expected of you?"

"The kitchen is this way."

Bella escorted her quickly through the hallway and looked at the spotless counters, glad that she had cleaned earlier that morning. Victoria pulled out a folder from her briefcase and placed it on the table.

"This folder holds all of your requirements for the next six months. I'll ask you some additional questions. Please take a moment to look at the first piece of paper in your folder. Is that personal information correct?"

Bella reviewed her social security number, birthdate and address and nodded in response.

"Please initial here."

Nerves caused Bella's hand to shake as the red ink of the pen seeped into the fibers of the white sheet she was looking at.

She handed her another sheet.

"Please initial here and here."

Ms. Smith's pink nails shimmered against the white paper she was pointing at. Bella surreptitiously looked at her own nails for a moment. Chipped and dirty. She curled her fingers under her palm to hide them from view.

"I will see you a week from today, at 10 am. The Probation Department's address is on the second sheet of paper. The Accountability Board assigned you to a court appointed class that will be given two weeks from today at 11 AM at the Clallam County Municipal Courthouse. You _must_ be present for this class. Additional information can be found at the bottom of that sheet."

She reached into Bella's folder to pull out a pink piece of paper.

"The Accountability Board has also determined that you will complete your community service at the Forks Nursery Home. You have three business days to report to Billy Black for duty."

Bella cringed at hearing Billy's name. He was a good friend of her father's and Mr. Clearwater's. She knew he would be kind to her, yet she dreaded the embarrassment of having to face him.

She wished she didn't live in such a small town, where everyone knew everything. She wished she could just _disappear_.

"He is aware that you are a student and will work with you around your class schedule. Are you able to give me a urine sample now? You will need to complete a drug drop every time we meet. If you need a few minutes, maybe drink some water..."

"I should be able to go, Ms. Smith."

Victoria reached into her briefcase and pulled out a plastic bag filled with the needed supplies.

"The directions are inside the bag. Make sure you screw the lid on the container tightly and then seal the bag at the top when you place the sample inside."

Bella took the bag from Victoria's hand and walked towards the bathroom. Moments later, she returned and Victoria held out a large brown bag for Bella to place her sample inside.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you Isabella, Chief Swan. See you Saturday at 10am, Isabella."

Bella nodded and held the door open for Victoria as she exited the house.

She turned to look for her dad, noticing him sitting at the kitchen table as he looked through all of the paperwork. He held a blue sheet out to her and she took it from his hands.

"Mark these dates on the calendar to make sure you don't forget them."

She used a red pen to mark the appropriate dates and then she tried escaping back to her fortress on the second floor.

"Not so fast, Bells. I need to talk to you about a phone call I got from the school yesterday. Has school suddenly become very difficult for you? One of your teachers called to ask where your assignments were. Is there something you want to talk about?"

She knew that Charlie was really trying but she felt too mentally jumbled to answer him properly. The weight of her guilt burdened every decision she made, and that included not completing assignments. She knew she wasn't making healthy personal decisions when it came to her studies but she no longer felt she had the strength to put up a facade.

Her self-loathing kept her from considering ramifications. Her acceptance to Stanford was based on her perfect grades, stellar test scores and ambitious class load throughout high school. In that moment, Bella's only ambition was to get away from the conversation with her father.

She looked up at Charlie with her empty eyes.

"I'll work on those assignments now."

She turned and walked up the stairs before he could ask any other questions.

He chose not to push and she chose not to care.

* * *

Bella's first meeting with Ms. Smith at the probation office was an uneventful one. Simple questions, pee in the cup, see you next month...It wasn't as stressful as she had assumed it would be and Bella was grateful for that fact.

Billy Black was welcoming and kind. He allowed Bella to come in four hours every evening, directly after school, and she completed her community service commitment within one week of beginning it.

She fell into a pattern of avoidance and solitude. She would walk through the front door, suffer the obligatory two minute daily interrogation from her father and then return upstairs to hide from him, from the world...from herself, most of all.

She was glad that Esme had traveled with Alice to Amsterdam to help her daughter get a new business venture off the ground. Occasionally, Bella would miss her hugs and soothing presence but it was easier to remain in her own state of denial without the close proximity of the most important woman in her life. She was glad to have the opportunity to talk with them on the phone from time to time, and nothing more.

She grew accustomed to her new normal and felt grateful for the fact everyone seemed to be leaving her alone. That was why she was shocked when her father came into her room one afternoon carrying a wrapped gift.

"Bells, I ... I thought you might like this. I saw it and thought it might be something you might enjoy reading. There is something inside it, too."

He gave her a restrained smile and handed her the present, turning to quickly leave the room.

Charlie didn't linger long enough for her to thank him. She pulled the paper apart and looked at the cover, surprised at the astuteness of her father.

_Finding Your Purpose by Rosalie Hale_

If he knew to buy her a self-help book like this, Bella realized that he might be more observant than she had assumed.

She opened the book and encountered a message inscribed on the inside cover:

_Bells, _

_This book belonged to your mother and I remember that she would read it often. I'm sure that she would want you have it now._

_I love you. I always will._

_Dad_

She held the book to her chest, overwhelmed with the knowledge that her mother would have touched these same pages.

Impulsively, Bella jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs, wrapping one arm around her father's neck while the other hand trapped the book between their chests. He wrapped his arms around his daughter's back and hugged her close to him for the first time in years, their bodies surrounding what had been a treasured belonging of the woman they both missed desperately.

"Thank you, dad."

He nodded in response as held and comforted her. It was the first time he sensed Renee's presence since her passing.

It wouldn't be the last.


	8. Moral Crunch N Munch  Pt 1

Events in this chapter are based on real life events/concepts in our marketplace and in our world. I have exercised some creative license with the facts regarding the legal aspects of this story.

* * *

**February 2005**

They waited as a group in the lobby of the courthouse, the rain pounding on the large windows overlooking the parking lot as strong gusts of wind blasted the sheets against the side of the building.

"Weber, Swan, Newton, Stanley, Cheney, follow me!"

The female officer walked them past the holding cells for the courthouse and led them down a side corridor, into what looked like an interrogation room with a large table at its center. The large glass wall on one end reflected the harsh sterility of the room.

Bella looked at their reflections in the mirror as they were finding their places and wondered if they were being observed.

They took their assigned seats. A spiral notebook, a folded piece of paper with their name bolded in black and a sharpened pencil were placed in front of each chair. They removed their soaking wet jackets and draped them on the backs of their chairs, the sounds of them settling into their creaking seats echoing off of the cold walls.

"I hope this is not a class about birth control or something. I'm sick of the safe sex discussions being shoved down our throats..."

A firm, deep voice interrupted Mike's whining.

"No condoms today, Mr. Newton, although the discussion of things being shoved down your throat might have been different had you been incarcerated. I'm sure your fresh face would have been a welcome addition to the rest of the criminals in the general population."

Bella's jaw dropped open in shock at hearing _that_ voice. She sank into her seat, trying desperately to disappear beneath the table as the speaker fully entered through the opened door. Her rustling in her chair caused the drops of rain still clinging to the fabric of her jacket to splash loudly against the floor; a splattering that mimicked her plummeting desperation as her attempt at hiding drew the attention of everyone in the room.

The last person she expected to have to face in this class was Edward Cullen. She was mortified and he felt sorry for her after seeing the look of degradation on her face. That look of terror and embarrassment pained him.

He annulled his worry before his facial features gave away his concerns to those behind the glass. Edward hoped that she would figure out that Judge Volturi was witnessing this seminar, and that he was expected to be very harsh on them. Her father was there. Mr. Weber was there. They had an audience. The judge made it very clear that she hoped to see contrition and emotional responses during the class because of the light sentences the minors had received.

The heavy door slammed shut behind him and they jumped at the unexpected loudness of the metal audibly jarring against the hallow echo off the walls surrounding them.

"For those that may not know who I am, my name is Edward Cullen. I have been asked to speak with you today regarding your actions. I am uniquely qualified to speak to you considering the nature of your arrests. We all have something in common. We find ourselves in less than desirable situations that involve large and influential corporations. I left my position at _that_ large corporation because I no longer believed in what it stood for. Your actions seem to mirror that same belief, albeit inappropriately."

He glanced deliberately at each of the occupants in the sterile room to gauge their reactions. Edward was aware of the fact that gossip spread through Forks quickly. When he noticed the recollection on their faces, he did not expand on his past. They knew what his story was already. His history was well documented - an open book.

"I left that environment because it conflicted with my personal and ethical beliefs. You decided to commit an illegal act due to similar reasons. But I am not here to validate your actions; I am here to clarify why those decisions were counter-productive and misguided. I am here to give you concrete examples of why your ignorance could have ruined future prospects. Had you all been eighteen, you would have suffered the legal penalties of one of the toughest states in our country when it comes to retail theft. You were one chronological year away from potential ruin."

He fixed Ben and Mike with his harsh glare. He knew from reading the reports that they were the ones that stole the most merchandise. He was also aware that they were the two main players who led the others astray.

"A felony on your record strips your ability to vote, to become employed in a higher paying job, or to travel without intense scrutiny being placed on your every move."

Edward turned to look at the young ladies on his right, noticing the unshed tears reflecting their embarrassment. They barely remained within Bella's eyes, and Angela did not look much better. He was sure to see tears flow before the class was done, and he cringed at that thought.

"An arrest, had you been a year older, would be very difficult to be expunged from your record. It would follow you every time a bank tried to secure a loan in the future, or anytime an employer perused public records for a background check. Do you all realize the ramifications your decisions could have had on your life had you made this heedless choice a few months from now? You could have been prosecuted as adults."

They all nodded in response, fear evident on their faces.

"I've read your files and have been informed of the general facts surrounding your disastrous attempt at anarchy, but I feel I need to get a better understanding of your reasons before I can address the lesson at hand. Am I correct in surmising that Mr. Newton was the mastermind behind this unique and disastrous style of protest?"

Mike spoke quickly to defend himself.

"We were discussing activism in History class in honor of Martin Luther King's birthday. The teacher gave examples of various protests to show how discourse can take place when a group of people become displeased about something."

"Was Martin Luther King not shown as an example on his _own_ birthday, or did you disregard honorable means of discourse entirely? Were you not inspired by the way he approached activism?"

"After viewing the film footage in class of various events, we decided that the G8 summit protests garnered the most reaction, made the most impact..."

Ben interrupted Mike mid-sentence.

"I went on-line and learned about a movement called 'Buy Nothing Day', where citizens are encouraged to not buy anything for a day, to protest. That led to an article about an anarchist group in Montreal that founded 'Steal Something Day'..."

Mike didn't allow Ben to continue, his voice increasing in anger.

"We wanted an ethical response of empowerment over the capitalists that are going to rape our community dry, kill our businesses, depress our economy, lower employee standards of healthcare..."

"I get the picture, Mr. Newton. I get the picture."

Edward stood up, moving slowly around the room as he spoke.

"Economic activism can be a powerful tool in making your voices heard. When done properly, within the scope of legal means, it can be very effective. What did you all plan on doing with the spoils? Dedicate it to charity, like modern day Robin Hoods?"

Mike and Ben shook their heads, and he stopped walking to stare at the two boys in disbelief. His attention then focused on the others present, his eyes landing on Bella. He had been curious about her thought process for making the choice to participate in the crime. He assumed her decision had been impulsive. Her mouth, opened in shock, proved his assumptions. She had not thought of the consequences and he now had confirmation.

He slid his eyes away from her sad eyes and looked at the others as he spoke.

"When you shoplift, the store you steal from has to raise their prices to replace the missing merchandise. So, in effect, you raise the prices on the whole community. Your moral ground is questionable. This entire rebellion was based on the selfish desires to _keep_ what you stole. I'm not saying that had you given the stolen items away, it would have made your actions acceptable. It was satisfying your rage about what would happen to your community, and did nothing positive but give you things you did not want to pay for, at the expense of so many!"

After he read Bella's statement, Edward felt even more accountable for placing her in the mindset she based her poor decisions on. Mike Newton's attempt at defending their actions were upsetting to Edward, but nothing bothered him more than the defeated look on Bella's face as she realized just how wrong they all had been.

Mike's shrill rebuttal broke the silence.

"Maybe that was part of our strategy. If they had to raise their prices, they would be less competitive in the Forks community. Higher Wal-Mart prices mean that people will be less likely to shop there!"

Edward glared at the simple-minded approach the boy was taking when so much more was at stake.

"And by acting in an illegal manner, you have now saddled your county with the cost of your arrests, manpower to process your cases, your probation, your drug tests and your..."

He zeroed in on the occupants he was looking for, knowing how painful his words would be to them. He knew that this class was being watched and he knew what was expected of him. Judge Volturi wanted to see tears and remorse.

"All for a a tube of $4 Lip Smackers lip gloss and Revlon foundation."

Bella's and Angela's eyes remained downcast as the tears flowed onto their shirts. He turned to fix the boys with his stare.

"You are nothing but thieves! You are trying to justify your protest by rationalizing an illegal act. How is it possible that the group of you could justify these kinds of actions, set such abysmally low standards for yourselves?"

Ben spoke up.

"We felt that it was our duty to do something."

Edward shook his head in response.

"Did you all consider standing at the entrances with signs? A grass root campaign to inform Forks residents about your fears? Your concerns? Facts showcasing how each job created by Wal-Mart takes away almost two jobs in the surrounding community at large? Walking door to door to pass out fliers detailing reasons why you believe residents should focus on spending their money at the family owned businesses in town?"

Mike was standing now, red faced and shaking.

"Those things will not stop Wal-Mart from making money!"

The door opened and a police officer came rushing in.

"Do I need to handcuff you to that chair to ensure you remain seated, Mr. Newton?"

He shook his head in response, sitting down once again. The authority in Edward's voice allowed for no argument.

"I will remind you all that this is a court appointed seminar and there are legal consequences if you upset this class or cause disorder. You must control yourselves. Is that understood, Mr. Newton?"

Mike nodded his head, determined to control himself for the sake of his probation. He placed his balls into his slacks and the proverbial zipper bit away any counterarguments as it slid closed.

"So, you were saying that you wanted to stop Wal-Mart from making money. You wouldn't have even succeeded in doing this, but I'll get to that in a moment. What kind of car do you drive, Mr. Newton?"

"A BMW."

Bella looked up to observe Edward's reflection in the glass wall as he stood behind her chair. He looked powerful as he towered over their seated forms, an imposing reminder of why they were there, and why he was the one to deliver the message. Her eyes widened in surprise when he met her gaze in the reflection. She thought that she would be embarrassed at the discovery of her covert attempts at looking at him, but it calmed her. He knew _she_ knew that what they did was wrong, and that calmed her considerably as he continued to address Mike in a way she had been dying to ever since discovering that his parents were going to reward his actions with a new car.

"Did your parents purchase that car for you?"

Mike nodded in response.

"So is it safe to say that you are afraid that your lifestyle will change if their store closes down?"

Mike looked down at the table, his nod barely detectable.

"Do you all see how your decisions were based on remaining consumers? We live in a consumer driven economy. Huge stores like Wal-Mart are a result of customer demand. Customers want more, they want it cheap, they want it _now_. With any luck, they can find it all in one place - a one-stop shop. Many consumers are busy working hard, earning their paychecks, working long hours and slaving over jobs they probably don't care much for. They want to get what they need easily and inexpensively. That is what typifies the average consumer and that is what makes stores like Wal-Mart so appealing to many."

He continued to walk behind their seats as he spoke, his energy and pace building as his point bubbled beneath the fortitude of his excitement to deliver the necessary message that he know would serve as the basis for the entire discussion to come.

"You all went in and chose things that you wanted, just as all consumers do. But your actions show just how skewed your grasp of reality really is, how self-entitled you all really are. While normal consumers walk to the counter to _pay _for the goods they need, you decided to steal. You took what does not belong to you. To put it simply, you have reduced yourselves to petty criminals, under the false banner of activism. Now Mike Newton gets to keep his BMW. What a noble cause."

Sobs filled the room and Edward circled the room before sitting down, waiting for the sniffling to subside. Even Ben was fighting tears. The only two people in the room that were not crying were the ones that needed to the most. Mike and Jessica both rolled their eyes at the dramatic hysteria surrounding them. They were not used to others stealing their thunder.

Bella and Angela felt disgust at their lack of reaction. It was clear that Edward did too when his voice grew suddenly harsher.

"Open up the notebooks in front of you and begin taking notes!"

* * *

A/N:

I called the Chicago Police Department's Probation department to ask questions about the classes offered. I was told that everyone from business owners to psychologists donate their time to give instructional classes to probationers. Classes range from family planning, anger management, being a better parent, handling stressful situations, to balancing your checkbook. I was told that the department is able to create new classes if there is a special situation that arises. I am applying this information to Clallam County. I called _that_ probation department and no one would answer my questions. I did _try_ to go to the source, though.


	9. Moral Crunch N Munch Pt 2

**The truth you believe and cling to makes you unavailable to hear anything new.**

Pema Chodron

* * *

His harsher tone made them jump in their seats and open their notebooks quickly. The sound of rusting papers filled the room as his assault of bursts of insight commenced.

"Let's talk facts. Thirteen billion dollars worth of merchandise is shoplifted every year in the US. That's thirty-five million dollars of losses per day! Communities suffer when a store has to close or lay-off workers, reducing jobs and goods available, all because people think that they should take something for nothing. The loss of state and local tax revenue on the stolen goods means higher taxes for everyone. When tax revenue disappears, they have to make it up _somewhere_."

He stopped behind Mike's chair to see if he had written anything down. He hadn't. Edward knew Mike's parents well, and he was not surprised that the apple did not fall far from the tree. That fact saddened him, nonetheless.

"The main defense a store has against shoplifting, in addition to the Loss Prevention staff they keep on the payroll, is the inventory they do every year of the merchandise they have on hand. They can determine the amount of things missing from their inventory and figure the lost revenue of their missing items. Those lost items are considered _shrinkage_. Your actions have just guaranteed higher prices for everyone because shrinkage is figured into future prices."

He placed his hands on the back of Mike's chair and leaned in for effect. He hoped that invading Mike's personal space would inspire him to finally pay attention.

"Your actions did nothing to hurt Wal-Mart. They'll make it back in spades, no matter how much you stole or how many times you stole it."

Mike blushed in embarrassment. He hated being wrong. Bella thought it was a shame that it did not happen to him more often. He was turning into a tomato before their eyes, and Bella's look of satisfaction did not remain unnoticed. Edward met her gaze and a small smile flirted with the corner of his controlled expression. His back was to the glass wall so he allowed the unspoken understanding to linger on his face for a moment before schooling his reaction once again.

"Now, another approach ... Mr. Newton, you will take notes in this class our I will have you taken into custody for not complying with the my requests that you do so."

Mike stopped doodling a picture of Spongebob Squarepants and began to write.

"Looking through the items that were confiscated from your _activities_, I see many electronic devices … are any of you aware of the meaning of the term _conflict minerals_?"

They shook their heads in unison.

"I want to put the merchandise that you stole into a broader, global perspective. Recovered were: six MP3 Players, four iPods, one iTouch, eleven cell phones, sixty-two DVD's, two PS gaming systems and forty-eight video games. All of these products contain tin, gold, tantalum or tungsten to manufacture. Their parts are made from these natural materials. Now, how many of you are aware of the conflicts arising in Africa?"

Bella was too afraid to speak. She was ashamed that she had no knowledge of what he was talking about. She was aware of what blood diamonds were but not _minerals_. She was glad that Angela was not afraid to use her voice.

"We began talking about the tribal fighting in History class."

"And are you all aware of what they are fighting over?"

Mike smirked as he answered.

"Huts and donkeys?"

If looks could kill, Edward would have blasted Mike Newton into a million pieces. Bella was tempted to aim her pencil at his stupid head. Jessica simply nodded in agreement at her boyfriend's answer. She was never the sharpest tool in the shed. She couldn't even cut melting butter.

Bella and Edward's eyes met again in recognition and agreement. Bella's opinion of Mike had never been so low, and Edward sympathized with her.

"_No_, Mr. Newton. Most of the fighting is over the mines that produce tin, gold, tantalum and tungsten. Tribes are at war and innocent people die every day over the _control_ of every resource that is worth anything at all. The officers and rebels in many of those African countries rally around the warlords that fills their pockets the fullest, and wars begin. Arms are brought in to ensure that territory is not lost. The warlords use extreme violence and threats to keep locals in the fold. Corruption and greed fuels it all. Thousands of woman and children have died in the gunfire as rebels, warlords, governments and corporations fund the fight or slaughter over _control_ of those mines. How many died, do you think, to make those products that you stole?"

Bella and Angela began weeping loudly. Edward grabbed the box of Kleenex from the shelf and placed it between them, tapping the part of Bella's arm that was obscured from the view of the glass window dominating one wall.

Tears. Judge Volturi hoped for lots of them. Edward hoped she realized this.

Bella seemed to relax her tense arm beneath his touch and he was glad for it.

"I hope that none of you steal again. But knowing what you know now, would you think twice before buying these items flippantly?"

Angela, Ben and Bella nodded their heads in response. Jessica couldn't take it any longer.

"You think teens like us won't buy the things we want most? Things we can't live without? Just because of what's happening in Africa?"

Edward hoped that once he made the connection between blood minerals to the items they stole, they would feel the human connection to their actions even more strongly.

He felt nauseous at the realization that he gave Jessica and Mike too much credit.

"I don't think it should be considered impossible for young adults to be capable of understanding the world around them, Miss Stanley. I think that if you believe in something, you can make an informed decision regardless of your age."

Mike couldn't stand it anymore either.

"If anyone thinks teenagers will give up their cell phones, computers or gaming systems, then you believe in a lost cause..."

Edward's disgust grew with the self-centered fool in front of him.

"I'm not asking you to move around the deck chairs on the Titanic. I'm suggesting you _think_ twice before you consider buying something. But you didn't even BUY it. You stole it! Go ahead and buy away. I'm asking you to consider the implications of that purchase. I'm trying to give you some tools that you will need to become more informed, _paying_ consumers. I hope that the next time you walk into a store, you think about where the product came from, who was affected in the production process, and IF you really need it. I'm not telling you what you should or shouldn't buy. I'm giving you concrete examples of _why _you should ask questions in the first place. Why you _should_ care!"

Edward began pacing around the room again, his anger and disbelief fueling the circular pattern he was making with his points.

"I'm encouraging you to _know_ better. By knowing, you may actually make better decisions than the ones you made to get you into this mess. My point in telling you this is not to keep you from buying something. I want to make you aware of the greed and exploitation that goes into the products in which you seem to place so much importance."

Angela's voice was small, but loud enough.

"Should we stop buying these products?"

"I personally don't think so, but only you can answer that for yourself, Miss Weber. It's not for me to tell you what your heart tells you. Realistically, exploitation of some kind can be found in the production of many products. I don't think anyone will change the world by _not_ buying these products. But will you make a difference if you buy fewer? Does every child in a home need their own PS3? _Do_ you need to upgrade that cell phone just because you must have the latest model and your contract is giving you the green light for the latest _new thing_?"

He shook his head in a silent plea that they would understand his answer. Many replaced perfectly operational cell phones just because they _could_. He hoped that his point would reach those present.

"What I want you all to understand is that many of the items you stole or that you buy have a history that _should _be considered by consumers. Hopefully, one day soon, technology will find better ways to eradicate the need for the use of these blood minerals, but until that happens, consumers should at least know the terrible truth. Do you all remember the scandals involving baby formula and pet food?"

Many shook their heads in confusion.

"There was a huge outcry when a dangerous chemical called melamine was revealed to be in those items, and rightly so. They were pulled off the shelves and there was an outcry for investigations and change. Perhaps, in our near future, consumers of the world will also get upset about what goes into making their cell phones and other favorite _toys_. I believe that if more people were aware of the deaths occurring every second over the mining of the resources used to make these products, humanity will have made huge strides in becoming socially aware."

He glanced over each of their faces.

"Do you all understand the connection between what you stole and how those actions harmed your community? Do you _now_ understand how these items affect the world beyond your selfish desires?"

He reached into his bag and pulled out sheets of paper, passing one to each of the silent teens.

"Here is a list of the twenty largest electronic companies. Look at this list for a moment and think about the scope I'm talking about. Take your passion for making your community a better place and truly _make it_ a better place. When you walk into a store, look at who is making the product you are placing into your basket. Speak to the store manager about why you believe they should call their store's supplier, who in turn can bring these concerns to the attention of the higher ups. The more voices they hear, the more likely they are to act. Call, write or e-mail these companies to tell them how strongly you feel about making their products more socially responsible."

He sat down and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

Bella was confused by the deluge of different thoughts overwhelming her mind as she watched him lean towards them. Her previous awareness regarding his attractiveness was now confounded by his intelligence and command of the topics he was discussing. She was sure it was not appropriate to think such things, in that setting, and yet the thoughts remained persistent as his elbows rested soundly against the table, sagittal and resolute.

_Just like his mind...his jaw... _

"I want to make something very clear. These companies? They are not bad companies. Just as BP and, in your case, Wal-Mart are not bad companies. They are filled with good, hard-working people passionate about creating new technology and promoting growth and success in their specific industries. I can't stress this enough."

He picked up a pencil and rolled it between his fingertips. Bella sensed her cheeks warm in response. She wasn't sure why the simple action of his fingers affected her in this way, but it _did_.

"There are also those that have ignoble motives. Unfortunately, those are often the folks that call the shots. Not always, but when profit and product advancement is your main job requirement, there can be conflicts of interest that arise. Corporations don't expect consumers to ask difficult questions, to flex their moral muscle at the cash register. But my main point in bringing this all up is to prove this simple fact: What you did affects the store, your town, your county and even distant places far away from _here_. What you did will be paid for by many innocent people."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm her thoughts. His movements were becoming distracting and her emotions threatened to boil to the surface again. She needed to focus.

He grabbed a pile of papers from the stack in front of him and began to pass them out.

"I want to give you some information to look at and consider in detail over time. It shows you the difference between selfish and altruistic activism. You all chose a topical solution for a much broader problem. You made your decisions quickly and can only affect your goal in the short term. It was an extremely inefficient expression of your dissatisfaction because the basis for your activism was a selfish one. When protesting, always aim for compassion. An openhanded approach might include reoccurring actions. Reliable, long term goals should always be your focus if you are acting altruistically. You should be focused on acts of contribution, not _stealing_. I'll tell you all right now that selfish motives often appeal to more people when trying to gain support for a cause because thinking of yourself is a natural thing to do. It's less painful to settle on the easier path when that path leads you in a direction that is not as challenging, that feels familiar. It is intuitive to question _what's in it for you_. It's an easier question to ask rather than focusing on what is also good of others."

He brought his hand through his hair. Bella glanced at Angela, a blush evident on her cheeks as well. She wondered if he was having the same effect on her.

"As you all have now realized, anger is one of the most effective motivators. You were all angry and found a commonality in that anger. But the best organized movements bring that question of self back to the bigger picture, and anger must be directed properly if you ever want to inspire lasting change."

He moved to cross his legs, allowing the teens time to look over the handout and take additional notes. He watched Bella absorb the information on the page in front of her. He wondered if any of them realized the connection between the consumerism he mentioned earlier in the seminar and the instant gratification consumers are used to. He smiled when he saw the realization dawn on Bella's face. Their actions mirrored the very emotions and exploits that they thought they were protesting. She saw it now, as did Angela and Ben. They looked at him silently as they made the connection. He nodded his head in encouragement.

"Advantageous activism often centers around successfully transforming angst into a celebration of virtues and common beliefs. You'll find information and links on that handout about Mahatma Gandhi and how he was able to bring a movement together over the common, deep-seeded need for liberation. Many in India had different motives for their discontent. But liberation became the common denominator that brought real change. I've given you other examples of effective protests. Martin Luther King in an excellent example in the civil rights movement, and Nelson Mandela remained a great inspiration in the long, often-times dangerous struggle against apartheid in South Africa."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"When doing research in preparation for this class, I found an interesting interview with Abe Osheroff regarding human nature and enlightened selfishness. The net link is listed at the bottom of that handout. You will find that interview relevant to this part of our discussion."

He leaned back, his chair audibly creaking with his sudden movement.

"Samuel Clemens, otherwise known as Mark Twain, also wrote something interesting titled _What Is Man_. He comes to the conclusion that all actions we take in our lives are out of self interest. You all might find that an interesting perspective. I don't think that total altruism is a realistic possibility in most causes..."

He sat up again quickly, pinning his glare on Mike.

"...but _try_. I'm certain you all are able to do better...to _be_ better. Mr. Clemens encourages the notion of looking at different sides of a coin. _Try it_."

He looked around the table.

"Can any of you give me an example of an altruistic act?"

Angela answered immediately.

"A starving person who gives away his last piece of bread to someone who is also starving."

"A good example, Miss Weber. Keep that example in mind the next time you decide to do something illegal. Think about charity, about being a humanitarian and helping others. This can turn into a much deeper discussion about ethics, which we don't have time for, but I wanted you all to have one example of what altruism is. We'll get back to causes..."

His eyes turned to rest on Jessica, who was loudly tapping the eraser of her pencil against the table. He was already irritated with her inability to consider alternate points of view without dismissing them as she did, and her tapping grated on his nerves even further.

"Miss Stanley, I'll begin with you. What is an issue that is important in your community?"

"Animal rights."

She unconsciously brought her fingertip over the fox fur cuffs of her sweater as she answered him. He was stunned by her blatant hypocrisy.

"Mr. Newton?"

"A healthy economy."

_At least the boy was consistent._

"Miss Weber?"

"Education, Mr. Cullen."

"Mr. Cheney?"

"Community Services."

"Miss Swan?"

She flinched as he addressed her and it did not go without his notice. Edward couldn't wait to talk with her after the class.

"The environment, Mr. Cullen."

He nodded in response, a smile beginning to lift on his right cheek. He thought back to the speech she inspired so long ago and the unique situation she found herself in now. He realized that she may not have been challenged in ways that would instill firm beliefs in someone with the passion she held within her. She lacked the experience that might lend the direction of her heart's compass to point in the right direction. He knew that her heart had been in the right place. It was her _actions_ that were questionable. The fact that his words placed Bella in an emotional state that would inspire those actions continued to weigh heavily on his mind.

"All important issues that effect our community and, in a larger context, our world. I have some resources for you."

He began passing out another sheet of paper to everyone at the table.

"Here is a list of over sixty Clallam County based charitable organizations, all specializing in one of the issues you just mentioned. Many of them are based here in Forks. There are hundreds listed for the entire state and so you have many options. At the recommendation of Judge Volturi, I am passing these options to you with the hope that you consider a legal means to expend your energies in a more _positive_ manner. If you look at the bottom of the list, there is even an organization dedicated to fair business development in the state of Washington. If you are all hell bent on Wal-Mart as your target, you may contact _them_."

He looked around the table.

"Now, how many of you do your own laundry?"

Mike was the only one who did not raise his hand. His mother still did it for him. _It figures, _Edward thought to himself.

"Have you noticed anything about the detergent you are using?"

Angela raised her hand.

"I've noticed that the bottles are getting smaller."

He nodded in response, handing out another sheet of paper.

"Here is some information about how Wal-Mart demanded that their partner companies develop products that reduced their carbon footprint. Concentrated laundry detergents are not only better for the environment and more efficient, but their smaller packaging requires less plastic and costs less to ship. Because of Wal-Mart's expanding green policies, these concentrated detergents have become the norm. This is a compelling example of how the influence of a large corporation can positively effect the community it serves."

He gave them a moment to look at the plethora of information on the page before them.

"Another positive effect a large corporation like Wal-Mart has on the community is the convenience it offers customers. Because everything is located in one place, customers save resources and time by shopping in one place. I'm aware that I mentioned this before, but it bears repeating and your serious consideration. When we form our opinions about an issue that affects us, we must try to consider both sides of the argument. It's something I hope you all choose to do when you form your opinions in the future."

He allowed them a few more moments to review the information in silence. He wanted to be sure to share a broad and balanced point of view to these impressionable teens. Looking at all sides established firm beliefs. He hoped their open minds prevailed.

"How many of you have 529 college funds?"

The entire table raised their hands.

"I wanted to put some perspective on your decisions, for future reference. In the event you decide to stage any kind of boycott or other kind of economic driven protest, you may want to consider your investments too. You may think you are boycotting effectively, but you are not hitting the source where it hurts most. For _that _you must do your homework and weigh your options."

He passed out a list of one hundred company names and their stock symbols.

"The next time you go to the bank, ask your banker if you can have a summary of your investments. Your 529 should be included in this. Ask them if it is possible to breakdown the companies that are included in your portfolio. In truth, if you contribute in an organized investment tool like a 529 or other general plan, you are diversified. Chances are that you will be investing in many of the companies that are suppliers to large corporations like Wal-Mart. Unless you control which companies you invest in specifically, your company boycott may not be as effective as you'd like."

Mike raised his hand.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm confused about why you are giving us this kind of information."

"Mr. Newton, it's very simple. Because of the circumstances that led to your arrest, I thought it best to provide you with a different approach to show how to _effectively_ use your voice in a positive, legal manner. I believe that your lack of life experiences is to blame for your bad decision-making. I'll be more forthcoming with you now as we are nearing the end of this class. I agree with many of your assertions regarding Wal-Mart. I will not shop there based on my own principles. Wal-Mart aggressively fights to keep its employee wages very low. They actively fight legislation that ensures higher wages for employees and their salary structure forces many of their employees to remain in low-paying jobs, affecting the wage earning potential of the communities surrounding it. Other businesses must compete, so they have to keep their prices and pay structure comparable if they want to make a profit. The fact that Wal-Mart lobbies aggressively, to fight to keep things this way … I find that fact morally deplorable."

He smirked at the shocked faces of those around the table. He wanted to show many ways of looking at the subjects addressed, but he was not forbidden from sharing his own opinions in the process. He knew that Jane Volturi was counting on his opinions to shape many of the points he featured in the class and he hoped he'd done it fairly and adequately.

"I may have joined a local Wal-Mart protest had you all gone about it differently. I hope that this class has given you all some useful information on which to base future decisions. There are different ways to go about expressing your opinion. But first, you have to decide which matters mean the most to you and then find those that will stand in solidarity with you."

He looked around the table, his eyes resting on Bella longer than the rest. The edges of her mouth were downturned and he could see the moisture in her eyes threatening to wet her cheeks. He tried to draw her away from whatever it was that had caused this visible surge of emotions.

"If environmental issues will be your cause, why not try to work with someone like the mayor of Forks, who has many pertinent contacts with the businesses in town to come up with ways to save ecosystems or redistribute resources? Or better yet, why not present your community leaders with possibilities for incorporating local products onto the shelves of local businesses? Mr. Newton, perhaps you can convince your parents to start with their own store. Think about the places, history and culture surrounding our community, and encourage local retailers to serve what you believe to be the greater good of your community. Enact your own agenda in a legal, positive and all-encompassing manner. Serve your community in a manner you will be proud of, not in a manner that will send you to _jail for illegal activity_."

All nodded in agreement.

"You all might find success trying to fight for higher minimum wages in the state of Washington. If a law is passed, corporations like Wal-Mart _must_ comply, so you can affect corporate policies _that_ way. You can write letters to your state legislators, newspapers or call TV networks to talk with anyone willing to listen. You can gain exposure _that_ way."

He stood up and began gathering his personal things into a neat pile.

"You all have to remember to respect varying viewpoints, and respect the law. Some consider large corporations like Wal-Mart emblematic of the ultimate American Dream, the _ideal_ of what a business should be and what it should _offer_. Others consider corporations like Wal-Mart to be corrupt and a destroyer of human rights, the absolute worst example of what consumerism can create."

He began to gather the pencils from the table.

"You can decide to choose a side or remain on the fence. But as you go off into the world as adults, you will be exposed to many new ways of thinking. I hope that each of you can continue to remain true to your ideals without harming your future. There are productive ways to do that, and I want you each to consider basing your future decisions on positive ways of making your voice heard. Protest, by all means, but consider all sides before performing something so self-damaging again."

His words were a cog in their moral minds, switching their gears as his ideas strung together into relatable sense. He paused momentarily to place the last item into his bag.

"You all have such great potential. Once you resort to illegal means, you will become a burden to society and only damage the cause you are trying to champion. Be a champion for something bigger than yourself. That is a noble endeavor, and one that should be admired. But you must also be a champion for _yourself_ in the process. Legal and peaceful means for change is the safest way to positively make a difference. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

They all nodded silently, his clarion call reverberating through their minds, clinging to their consciences.

"I hope this is the last time we have to meet under these circumstances. Your decisions were very _unorthodox_ and, while unorthodox can be very good, you see where the illegality of those specific decisions got you. Think outside the box, by all means, but … just don't do anything this _stupid_ again. Your actions could have ruined your lives."

He walked to the large metal door and knocked three times. It opened, and he exited as two police officers entered. The taller one spoke.

"We are to escort you from the building. Gather your things."

Mike grabbed Jessica's hand and they fled with their coats and paperwork in their hands, never saying anything to the others as they exited quickly into the hallway.

Ben held up Angela's jacket as she slid her arms into the sleeves. He grabbed her paperwork as well as his own and they walked towards the opened door.

All the while, Bella closed her eyes, trying desperately to calm the raging storm she felt surging towards her precarious surface. She moved slowly, gathering her things at a pace she felt she was able to manage. The heaviness of her emotions and the objects in her grasp seemed _too_ substantial, a wearisome burden that slowed her pace and dragged her beneath the rising tide.

She was the last to leave the empty room. She avoided looking at her reflection in the glass as she walked past. She could not bare to look at herself. She _wouldn't._

* * *

A/N:

I called the Wal-Mart by my parent's home in the suburbs (Chicago city ordinances currently forbid Wal-Mart from building within a majority of our city limits for many of the reasons Edward explains in this chapter) and asked to speak with a manager. I asked him to give me an example of a positive change Wal-Mart is trying to make for the environment. The Manager gave me the laundry detergent as the example, and I've used that conversation to inspire the examples given above. This information can also be found on-line.

The effect shoplifting has on a local economy:

www (dot) shopliftingprevention (dot) org/TheIssue (dot) htm

Shrinkage:

accounting-financial-tax (dot) com/2009/05/financial-accounting-glossary-by-lie-dharma-putra-part-4/

"Rearranging the deck chairs on the Titanic":

www (dot) urbandictionary (dot) com/define (dot) php?term+Rearranging%20the%20deck%20chairs%20on%20the%20titanic

Abe Osheroff Interview:

thirdcoastactivist (dot) org/osheroff-5 (dot) html

Samuel Clemens essay What Is Man:

www (dot) emotionalliteracyeducation (dot) com/classic_books_online/wman10 (dot) htm

Conflict Minerals:

blog (dot) laptopmag (dot) com/conflict-minerals

529 Plans:

www (dot) sec (dot) gov/investor/pubs/intro529 (dot) htm

Clallam County Charitable Organizations:

nccsdataweb (dot) urban (dot) ?id=C53009&code=C53009&v=n

nccsdataweb (dot) urban (dot) ?id=C53009&code=C53009&v=cf

nccsdataweb (dot) urban (dot) ?id=C53009&code=C53009&v=pf

More information will be posted on the Twilighted Forum.


	10. Deeper

**Whenever something negative happens to you, there is a deep lesson concealed within it.**

Eckhart Tolle

* * *

Behind the tinted glass window, Judge Jane Volturi reached over and patted Charlie's shoulder.

"It will be OK, Chief. I think he gave her a lot to chew over. I know it might not mean anything to you now, but she's the one that seemed the most contrite from that group."

That is where Jane and his colleagues were wrong about Charlie Swan. Her obvious contrition _did_ mean something to him, and so did her mental and physical downward spiral. It irked him that others in his profession assumed he would continue to rule his daughter with an iron fist.

He physically cringed at that memory of roughly handling his daughter in the cell, her hand turning blue and her screams for mercy. He was disgusted with his lack of self-control over his anger and his failing to understand her needs as her only living parent. He failed to protect Bella from his harsh reactions and he failed to nurture her when she needed him to.

Charlie felt as though he had failed as a father and a _man_.

He said nothing as he looked on as his daughter moved slower than the rest to gather her things, the tears dripping down her face. He was concerned about the change he witnessed in her since the incident. He blamed himself for the way she had withdrawn, and watching her move slower than the rest, he admitted that there was something he could also place, for he felt it too. The depression he experienced after the death of his wife was written on her sloth-like movements, her dead eyes, the lack of interest to engage in anything other than sleep.

_Nothingness._

She was sinking and he did not know how to save her from drowning.

* * *

Edward quickly ascended the stairs to grab a cup of coffee from the machine. He stood silently as he looked out of the window. The second floor afforded him a view across the parking lot.

He watched her walk to her truck, her shoulders slumped and head down, her jacket pulled tight beneath the arms clenched protectively around her waist. She struggled with the handle of the truck. Once the door was opened, she put her papers on the seat and climbed into the drivers seat, closing the door behind her.

He watched her rest her head on the white knuckles that were gripping the steering wheel, her shaking shoulders moving along with her sobs.

For many seconds Edward watched her uncontrollable, emotional release, a frown descending on his lips as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He had recognized her idealism long ago and he feared this experience would temper that part of her. He felt a great deal of shame after knowing that he may have been the one to send her to _this_ place.

As he watched her pull out of her parking spot, Edward was suddenly afraid of her driving home in the emotional state she was in. He went bounding down the stairs and out of the side door, sprinting across the parking lot to his car. He would make sure that she got home safely and apologize to her properly.

He threw his bag onto the floor of the passenger seat and started his car, pulling onto the main street quickly in close pursuit.

Bella drove as quickly as her truck could take her. She would often wipe her eyes with the soaked sleeve of her coat, her truck swerving outside the lines of the lane with her erratic movements.

His worry decreased as she pulled onto her street. Edward was relieved that she was almost home safely, but he was surprised when Bella sped up as she pulled into the driveway.

Her ignition turned off and Bella threw open her door quickly, running as fast as she could to avoid the person she realized had followed her.

She heard heavy footfalls near her truck as she ran for the front door. Bella was too embarrassed to speak with him, to face the one person who was probably more disgusted with her than she was.

"Bella, please! I'm sorry! We had an audience and I was expected to be extra harsh with you all. Please..."

She looked at him with her dead eyes as her shaking hands tried grasping her house key in her quivering fingers.

"Please, Bella. Let me talk with you about..."

She shook her head in response, the tears streaming down her face as she tried inserting her key into the lock with her rattling hand. She didn't respond and her lack of response worried Edward further.

"Let me apologize to you properly. I never meant to upset you, and I'm sorry..."

"Not … I can't handle _this _now, Edward. I just … nothing _else_."

Bella felt as though she'd been barraged with a fountain of white hot sparks from a discharging battery all day, a painful shower overwhelming the senses with fierce provocation, singing surfaces and leaving marks that burned.

She had to pull back, digest and assess the damage. Edward knew this - that the day's lesson may have been too overwhelming, but he knew he could make it right, if she gave him the opportunity.

The door opened and Bella pushed it open quickly, slamming the door behind her, locking it resolutely.

He closed his eyes and sat on the front steps to wait for Charlie to arrive. Considering the state she was in, Edward didn't want to leave her alone, even if he was locked outside.

He considered knocking, trying the back door, trying the windows, even scaling the tree on the side of their house just to check on her well-being, but Edward knew he'd upset her enough and felt badly enough about _that_.

As he turned to look up at the second floor, he worried about what would become of Bella Swan.


	11. Treading Water

**March 2005**

She drove up to her brother's house still shaking from the day's events.

"Alice, I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you were still in Amsterdam."

Alice had been called to Amsterdam three days after Bella's arrest and remained there for a month, systematically putting out the fires that often arise when starting a new business venture. She was exhausted from her long journey home to Seattle and emotionally spent after leaving the Swans. She could not believe that someone could alter so drastically over the course of a few weeks.

"I got in late last night, and I received a disturbing call from Charlie Swan this morning. I decided to drive in from Seattle to pay Bella a visit."

Edward was surprised at learning Alice was successful in seeing her. After Bella barricaded herself in her house after the class, he attempted to visit with her six times. _Six_. She refused to leave her room or speak to him. He had contemplated getting a ladder from Charlie's garage to scale up the side of the house to get to her window, but he was afraid of wobbly ladders, or that any drastic measures to talk with her would appear intrusive. He didn't want to cause her additional misery.

"Is she unwell?"

"She's so different. Quiet. Pale. She's withdrawn from her friends, no longer giving an effort to her studies. She looks so _ill_. I think she's lost about ten pounds and Bella was already tiny. She never leaves her room except to go to school."

Alice lifted her sunglasses into her hair, her eyes squinting in the daylight.

"You would not recognize her. I pulled away from their house and began crying immediately. I think missing her mother is just a tip of _that iceberg._ Charlie had come down on her hard, for obvious reasons, but the person that is hardest on her is and has always been herself. I think I'm going to talk Mom into visiting her on a more frequent basis. She's gone many times to the house since she returned from helping me in Amsterdam, but Bella refuses to see anyone."

Edward sensed a selfish moment of relief that he wasn't the only one turned away.

"Charlie is beside himself and doesn't know what to do. I tried talking to her, but she ... she talks about Stanford in the _past_ tense. She truly believes that she is a failure and that ..."

She stopped mid-sentence, not knowing how to continue without becoming upset again.

"Mom will help her, Alice. Mom always seems to know what to do."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"I'm gong to see Mom now. But ..."

She paused, careful with her words.

"Edward, if you happen to run into the Swans, please try to muffle your reaction to her appearance. It's really _disturbing_. She already was so fragile, but now it's as if she's completely broken. And she _looks_ it. It's ... it's ... shocking. I know I gave you hell after she was arrested, and I feel like I have to warn you to censure yourself a little around her. You ... she ... Edward, she values your opinion and when you say something to her, it seems to be different than the rest of us. Just don't ... you _know_."

He smiled feebly in response, not knowing how else to respond. If his mother was unsuccessful, he would go again. He would get that ladder if he had to, the danger or intrusion be damned. Edward believed he could help by apologizing. He'd do whatever he could to make Bella smile again. He _would_.

* * *

He whispered into her ear as he greeted her at the door.

"Esme. I doubt you'll have any luck."

She spoke loudly so that their conversation could be heard from Bella's room.

"Hi Charlie! I'm sorry to stop by unannounced but I was wondering if Bella was around? I was going to bake cookies for everyone at the Senior Center, and since I know how much she loves to bake, I thought she might like to help me for a few hours. Is she here?"

"I think Bella would love that!"

Then he whispered, "If you can manage to convince her to go with you, I'll consider that a miracle."

Charlie watched Esme ascend the stairs and frowned when he heard Bella's raspy voice inquire who was knocking on her door. He was surprised when he heard his daughter open the door to allow Esme to enter. He went back to the living room and turned the Sports Channel off in hopes of hearing the conversation above him, but there was nothing but silence.

At least Bella let her _in_.

Had he gone to look through the crack in the doorway, he would have seen Esme silently rocking his daughter as she embraced the curled form beneath the blankets. Within that comforting embrace, no words were necessary.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie rose from his favorite chair when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning quickly to see what Esme had to say, he was shocked into silence when he realized that she was not alone.

"Charlie, I've convinced Bella to stay the weekend with me. Carlisle is at a Cardiology conference in Portland and she has offered to help me with those cookies, as well as help me plan the yearly drive for the Food Bank."

He nodded in response, unable to draw his eyes away from his daughter's face. The large bag she was carrying probably weighed more than she did. Even in the dark hallway at the base of the stairs, it was undeniable how pale Bella was, how sickly and skeletal she looked.

"Bella, I hope you have a wonderful visit with Esme."

His voice cracked with the shock he felt over her appearance. He'd noticed the small changes over the last few weeks, but now that she stood next to Esme, the comparative difference between the two women was undeniable and frightening. Charlie realized that Bella's newly exposed bones beneath her pallid skin revealed more than just her depression and guilt regarding her actions. She was wasting away to nothing. Disappearing just as she prayed she might.

The distressed look in Esme's eyes reflected his realizations, yet her voice gave nothing away.

"The weather is supposed to be unseasonably warm this weekend. I think Bella and I may even have a picnic."

"That's a nice idea. We can all use a little fresh air. I may see if there are some bites in the river."

Charlie took Bella's bag from her shoulder and they walked towards Esme's car.

Charlie opened the back door to place Bella's bag on the seat and then opened the passenger side to help her into the car. When his hand grasped her upper arm, he gasped as his fingers met around her bony body. He kissed her cheek and closed the door quickly.

He realized that even though he was around more often these days, and actively tried to engage her in any way he could, it still wasn't enough. How could he not notice that she was this frail and thin? How could he be such a failure as a father?

He walked back to the front porch as swiftly as he could. He did not want his daughter to see the tears ready to spill from his eyes. Charlie missed his wife and her loving presence more than ever and wished she was still alive to help guide him as he dealt with the daughter that seemed to be slipping away.

And yet, Charlie suddenly felt a wave of buoyancy overcome his despair, an inexplicable calm settling over his storm. He felt tangible hope for the first time in years. Perhaps Renee might be a tender presence in their lives yet. Optimism washed over him as these thoughts dawned on him - a sense of understanding that Renee might have been with them all along, and he was too blind to sense it.

He stood in his silent living room, eyes closed and palms turned upward. He felt renewed by the enveloping warmth as he allowed hope _in_.

His wishes _would_ come true.

* * *

"These are really delicious, Bella. You're a fantastic cook and I think that the seniors are going to appreciate these scrumptious little gifts."

Esme smiled as she watched Bella pop another cookie in her mouth, the powdered sugar coating the front of her already dirty sweater.

"I haven't baked in so long. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Well I think, dear Bella, you deserve a break. It's a glorious afternoon outside. Why not take a book out and lay in the sun? I may join you in a bit, after I get some other things done."

Esme's concern over Bella's shocking weight-loss dissipated over the course of the morning as she watched the young woman devour the cookies on her plate. She remembered the emotional burdens she once carried herself as a young woman. Sometimes all it took was a nurturing activity and thoughtful conversation to put one's worries in perspective. Baking always soothed her because sweetness was not only found in the ingredients, but also in those for whom the treats were intended. Healing came from the gentle, selfless generosity coated by _doing_ things for others. Esme had sensed Bella's humanitarian spirit long ago and knew that charity might draw the young woman out of the eclipse that darkened her life of late.

Esme's relief came on the saturation of the powder coating Bella's countenance, sweet miracles of life returning in a flurry of improved spirits and good deeds. Even little deeds mattered. A little could go a long way.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"What I _need_ is for you to take a break to enjoy this lovely day. You've earned it. Scoot!"

Bella wrapped the sleeves of her jacket around her waist, tying a quick knot. She grabbed her book and blanket and strode into the spring air. She walked in the direction of her favorite spot. The birds were active in this part of the Cullen's sprawling property. She reclined in the hammock and drew a deep breath. The grass was growing taller as the days became longer. Small blue flowers peeked out from the brush covered ground, tell-tale gifts of the first kisses of spring.

It was peaceful. Beautiful.

She looked at the cover of the book Charlie had given her. Bella smiled weakly and imagined the gentle hands that once held the cover as she did. It was the first happy day in a long time. It only seemed fitting to honor the positive changes inspired by Esme, the only mother-figure she now had. Bella would continue to read thoughts that may have shaped Renee's happiness. She missed her mother so desperately. She wished for new sparkling inspirations to prolong her lightened mood.

Opening the first page, she slipped into the words once cherished by Renee, allowing the affirming thoughts to soothe her further as she began to accept the vivid possibilities defining who she _could_ be.


	12. Purpose

**Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.**

Albert Einstein

* * *

The sound of his gears switching from first to second was masked by the sound of the dead leaves that crunched beneath his treaded tires. His mountain bike traveled effortlessly down the forest trail. The Cannondale was sturdy, meant for his off-terrain treks. It was an investment Edward was satisfied with.

Edward welcomed every opportunity to get out into nature. He felt revived when he was surrounded by the sounds, scents and vibrant colors of the world around him. He felt alive as he used the force and exertions of his own body to explore.

As he reached the crest of the hill, he peered out over the meadow below. His childhood home was far off in the distance. He had the happiest memories of this place, and on a sunny day like the one he was enjoying, it was especially breathtaking.

That is when Edward noticed the hammock swaying, long brown hair hanging off the side of the fabric as it blew in the breeze.

It was impossible to tell at such a far distance, but she did not look familiar and he was curious as to who it could be. She was far off the beaten path. His curiosity inspired him to investigate.

He maneuvered the bike down the sloping banks of the hill, bringing him in for a closer look.

Edward slowed when he was close enough. Alice was correct. She looked too pale, frail. He could tell she was dreaming, her eyes in movement behind her lids, her mouth parted slightly as her chest rose up with each intake, lifting the opened book that was tented over her heart.

_Finding Your Purpose by Rosalie Hale._

He silently wondered if this is what teenagers read these days, or if it was just _this_ particular teenager. Edward found himself impressed by her apparent introspection.

At the sound of his tires crushing the leaves nearby, Bella opened one eye and then the other.

"Am I dreaming?"

She sounded wistful and that surprised him. He expected her to scream at him.

"Would that mean you were having a nightmare?"

He couldn't decipher her tone or hide the surprise in his voice. She appeared peaceful and happy with the fact that he was standing before her and yet she had been avoiding him, and everyone else, like the plague. Confounded by her mood swings and altered disposition, he was reminded of their ten year age difference.

"Nightmare? I'm not afraid of you. Why would you think I was afraid of you?"

His eyebrows met his forehead at the whiplash he was experiencing at her admission. He felt fortunate that he rarely had to deal with teenagers, especially Mike Newton. He knew Bella was different, but she was still young _enough_.

"Because I treated you abominably during the grand opening and then again during that class. I was cruel to you. And then you were avoiding me. I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant ..."

She shook her head in response.

"While you upset me at the grand opening, I feel like I totally over-reacted. I'm upset with myself for allowing myself to get so upset over something so small. I was not in the best frame of mind to begin with, and I realized later that you were just teasing me. And that class wasn't anything I didn't deserve. I know what I did was _wrong_, Edward. I would have been far more upset had you ignored me entirely. I was so embarrassed at what I had done. I'm still so ashamed."

Edward nodded his head in response, intense relief flooding through him at hearing her reasons for keeping him away.

"Judge Volturi was there."

"Behind the glass? I know you tried telling me something about that when you chased after me, but I wasn't able to _hear_ any more, if that makes any sense."

He lifted his shoulders in response.

"She wanted me to make sure I was harsh on you all."

"Well, good job then. Mission accomplished. "

He placed his left foot down on the ground, leaning back in his seat, folding his arms at his chest. Bella hoped that her blush was not as visible under the shade of the branches above her. The muscles of his forearms and chest were accentuated by this new position, the muscles of his legs and abdomen visibly flexing as he leaned back.

"Finding your purpose?"

She looked down at her book and then closed her eyes in embarrassment, sighing at the thought that he could tease her for something else. He had always teased her as an older brother might, but she didn't want him to treat her like his sister. Recently, she wished for so much more than that. She realized that it was probably a lost cause, but a girl could dream.

"You have always been so serious."

She closed her eyes tighter and drew a deep breath, trying desperately to calm herself in preparation for another dumpster diving discussion, or something far more demeaning. While she knew she over-reacted when he teased her at the grand opening, she would never _like_ feeling baited. It was not the kind of attention she wanted from him.

She tried to calm her voice when she spoke.

"And that's a bad thing? I thought out of anyone, _you _would understand."

She opened her eyes to watch him remove his helmet. His hair, dampened with sweat, glistened in the sun.

"I _do_. Why did you assume that was a criticism?"

"Phussh."

She was looking up at the sky now, avoiding having to look at him entirely. The trail of sweat that was making its way down his chiseled jaw was entirely too distracting.

The sound of the chirping birds filled the silence between them as she contemplated whether she was making the wrong assumptions about the way he often talked with her. He never seemed to ask her things that she wished he would.

"What do you think your purpose is, Bella?"

She looked at him in shock, afraid that he could read her mind. Or realize her fascination with the beads of sweat working their way down his neck, slipping beneath his saturated collar. She was stunned by the fact that he wanted to engage her in a deeper discussion. Had she unfairly judged his previous conversations with her? She was expecting a speech about everything she did _wrong_. He wanted to talk about purpose?

She had just arrived with Esme six hours ago and she hadn't had the chance to _really_ think about such a deep topic.

"I'm just trying to get through day by day, at this point. Does that answer disappoint you?"

She wasn't sure why she took this tone with him, but she was aware _enough_ that it had something to do with the confusing reactions she was having with how close he was to her, his sweat soaked shirt clinging to his chest. There was something about this defensive stance, with his arms crossed in front of him, that she wished to encourage.

"Why would you ask me if I was disappointed? Why aren't you more concerned about disappointing _yourself_?"

_Because I care about what you think. Because I'm afraid of why that is._

"I'm already disappointed in myself. As is everyone around me. I have failed at being a decent human being, at making decent decisions. I will be forever remembered for my stupid actions and that is what disgusts me most of all. No matter what I do in this life, this shadow will be cast on my achievements. What an embarrassment. I epitomize disappointment. Don't think I don't know that already!"

The tone of her voice rose with each word, as tears began streaming down her face. Bella felt so small before him. She was certain that she was watching her worst fears become fully realized as she allowed her emotions to rip through their tenuous conversation. She didn't want him to treat her unequally or as a brother might, and yet the tears and strong emotional responses kept her feeling uneven and frail.

She was teetering between her naive emotional reactions and her desires to be viewed as a woman capable of engaging him in a mature manner.

Edward recognized her deflection and decided that he needed to take control of the conversation before she withdrew within herself once again.

"So what is your purpose, beyond this ... situation you find yourself in? How can you change it?"

She lifted herself onto the back of her elbows, looking at him square in the eye.

"I don't know."

Bella didn't know why she admitted this truth, but she was sure it was the only thing she could do. She had tried balancing her situation for a long while now and she was never able to identify the counterweight. Her shoulders sank further at her feelings of failure, that _she_ was a problem she could not solve.

Surprise crossed his features as he watched her countenance change from challenge to defeat. He realized that she was probably having difficulty admitting that a sun still existed behind smothering clouds. She'd not had any light in a long time and he knew he needed to attempt be a beacon of truth, for her emotional sake as well as for the sake of her future.

"You do! You _do _know. You have to go on with your life, work hard with extra effort and try to do new things ... great things. You _will_, Bella. I have no doubt about your heart and your intentions. You have noble principles, despite your little _hiccup_."

She winced at hearing that, her eyes never leaving his.

The realization that he may have finally penetrated the surface of her confusion filled Edward with a surge of gratification. He watched her eyes begin to fill with a light that had been missing as she gathered her bravery and maintained eye contact. He sensed that she was finally ready to learn from his own lapses of judgment because she would no longer look away or back down. Neither would _he_.

"Growing up involves learning from your mistakes. People won't remember this when you go on to make something of your life."

"I don't believe that. My father will never forgive me."

She sounded like a melodramatic teenager and even _she_ knew it. _Never say never._

"Give him a reason to believe differently and I guarantee you that he'll be laughing about this in a few years. Do you know how much bullshit I've put Esme and Carlisle through along the way? Yet they still love me."

"You've never been arrested."

He shook his head, his eyes boring into hers as his voice dropped to a formidable whisper.

"No, I only worked on the Death Star, willingly following the orders of the Evil Empire. We single-handedly devised the means to destroy the universe by almost murdering everything in the Gulf of Mexico."

The tension in his voice was laced with such loathing that her mouth opened in shock. Bella could not blink. She didn't want to lose sight of him for one moment for fear that he would stop talking, despite the serious subject and the pain on his breath. She had not thought to look at their situations similarly. While he encouraged that connection at the beginning of the class, she had not applied that same principle to what they both might have to deal with emotionally _after_.

He saw the recognition of their similarities as the light in her eyes intensified.

"And they _still_ love me."

He wiped the sweat from his brow with his left hand.

"Look. I know I got carried away there but I feel guilt about my own mistakes just as you do for _yours_. I think people around here respect me because I have given them a reason to overlook the bad history. I have done things with my life to try and right the wrongs."

He lifted his right hand and pointed at her book, fully aware that he was well on his way to reaching the part of her that had been asleep - awakening a dormant, unexpected intermission to what she could become.

"I have tried to redefine my purpose. So when you think about what your purpose is going forward ... if you base your future on the lessons you've learned, I bet that you will do great things, Bella."

She felt crushed beneath the strength of his belief in her potential, that _bet_ he was so willing to make. She wasn't used to thinking positively anymore and her verbal filter let old habits die hard, accompanied by a sarcastic smirk.

"That's not too much pressure or anything. It's as if I will be defining my future decisions based on my fear that I will not be remembered well, or at _all_. Maybe that's what I fear the most ... being forgotten, unworthy of a positive memory."

He was surprised by such conflicting and deep thoughts for someone so young. He noticed how tired she looked, the dark circles around her coffee colored eyes. She looked so drained, like she might not be able to handle any _more_, and yet he had to make her _see_.

"First you are afraid of what people will remember. Then you are afraid that they won't remember you at all. Which will it be?"

"I have no idea! I have no first hand experience to back it up! I'm so confused ... I feel sick about this, so ... lost ... exhausted ..."

_A different tactic, then. In battle, there are no more than two methods of attack – the direct and the indirect; yet these two in combination give rise to an endless series of maneuvers._

"Bella, what do you know about the Romans?"

Her eyebrows shot upward, confused by his sudden change in topic.

"They were skilled at building, creating; they perfected ideas and made them their own, even grander than before ..."

"Do you know why train tracks across the globe are spaced the same?"

"The Romans?"

Bella's confusion was evident in her question as the tone of her voice lifted higher, cracking in response.

"English ex-patriots built our railroads. They brought the equipment over from England. The English have used the universally standard distance of four feet, eight and a half inches since ancient times. It all began with the chariots and wagons the Romans used thousands of years ago. The gauge of four feet, eight and a half inches was the standard width that easily fit behind the asses of two horses walking side by side."

She chuckled, confused as to where Edward was going with his unexpected history lesson. He was so random. Her heart tingled at _his_ randomness.

"As the chariots and wagons all used the same gauge, grooves began forming in the roads where the Romans traveled. To keep transportation on the roads running smoothly and upright, to keep the wagons from spilling their cargo if they rolled out of the grooves, all future transportation was based on the wheel width of two horses' asses. As long as the wheels were always the same distance, the chariots and wagons stayed on the road. The building of the pre-train tram system used the same jiggs and other tools with the Roman specifications. The train systems followed."

"Two asses ..."

"Yes Bella, two asses ... to follow behind an Imperial Roman Chariot. The kicker behind this fact is how it affects space travel."

She couldn't decide what to make of this man in front of her. Brilliant, undeniably attractive, deliciously wet from sweating, his eyes dancing in excitement as his points connected profoundly random and fascinating dots. A smirk spread across his face.

She smiled as the mood lightened between them. Both felt relief as the air became less charged.

"What? Are we back to the Death Star?"

"In a way. Can you make the connection?"

She shook her head, unable to make the seemingly improbable mental leap. Bella may have been distracted by his wet hair, crooked smile, mental leaps and randoms.

_Why couldn't I have been born a few years earlier, God? Why? _

The confusion on her face told him that she didn't know the answer.

"Solid rocket boosters are made by a company in Utah. When they were designing the boosters for the Space Shuttle, the original design involved much larger, wider boosters at the bottom of the shuttle. They had to redesign the boosters because they needed to be transported to Houston on a train that would take them through the mountains of Utah, through train tunnels only slightly wider than ..."

"... Two horses asses! Oh my God, where do you learn this stuff?"

He winked and his smile spread further, faint dimples forming on his cheeks.

"I am the Jedi maser of useless knowledge."

"I thought you worked on the Death Star?"

"I came to my senses, but it's amazing how much power a bureaucracy can have over future generations."

He dragged his hand through his damp hair as he thought about his own choices. He was satisfied with how he played the hand that was dealt him. He was able to sleep at night knowing that he did his best to rectify his mistakes and make the most of his potential. He was only twenty-seven and he knew he had many lessons ahead of him, but he felt he was on an admirable path. He believed strongly in his own purpose.

"Imperialism, the Roman Empire, Governments ... BP, Wal-Mart, the emperors of disposable consumerism ... many comparisons can and _will_ be made. Think about how my example from that class regarding laundry detergent correlates to the horses' assess."

The smirk was back on his face. He was unable to disguise the chuckle that rose as he spoke.

"Wal-Mart has effectively changed the way entire countries do their laundry. New machines will replace antiquated ones, all using the new detergent guidelines set forth by their initial policy requirements for a more concentrated and effective detergent. Soon, those machines will be the norms worldwide, just like the spaces between train tracks."

His half-smile fell as he saw the look on her face return to serious contemplation.

She sat up fully, carefully swinging her legs over the side of the hammock to dangle as she faced him. Edward appreciated that she finally sat up. He grew excited at the prospect of the sparks occurring within her mind. Bella, too, was glad the gears in her mind were active once again.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this history lesson beyond the obvious?"

"Horses' asses, lip gloss ... Some of the simplest lessons make the biggest impacts, Bella. Make the most of your situation. The Romans built an amazing empire, cities, architecture and infrastructure that have lasted thousands of years. They also raped, pillaged, stole, did atrocious things. And yet many, when asked, fail to recollect _those_ actions of the Romans in history lessons. While some may focus on the negative aspects of the Roman Empire, I would bet that many more focus on studying and showcasing the great things they achieved."

He lifted the helmet from his handlebars.

"Your father has probably already forgiven you. Forks will get over this whole thing. Give them all a reason to forget as you seek out and fulfill your new purpose."

"Even when my purpose may not be what people expect?"

His mind rejoiced at the perfect opportunity to make the point he'd hope to all along.

"_Especially _because it might not be what they expect. When you strive for the unexpected, you may actually achieve unbelievable accomplishments. You'll be better able to live with your decisions _knowing_ you didn't narrowly define your abilities or your plans. You _will_ fail, but you will also succeed. I ..."

She watched him fasten his helmet under his chin, tears of understanding streaming down her face.

"... I think that I have learned more when I have failed. Because of those failures, I've gained so much more. Even if you fail, your goals will have meaning, have purpose. It will make you push harder _next_ time. You _know_ this already, Bella. If there ever was a time to believe it, it's _now_. You will persevere. You will become so much stronger because of all of _this_."

Bella nodded, a silent upturn of her lips becoming clear.

His smile had a secret lingering behind it. She could tell by the way one side went a little higher, a little _off_.

"Why are _you_ smiling?"

"The whole horse's ass thing was kind of disproved by Snopes."

She laughed in disbelief as his smirk moved higher up his cheek.

"Kind of? What do you mean by that?"

"There is some debate about the inevitability of the Roman specifications being the sole reason they are still used today. While everything I said was true, there is still some debate. But ..."

"Yeah?"

"You got the point, right?"

He held his breath as he waited for her response.

"Yoda, speak in riddles you do. And they're only _kind_ of true! What kind of Jedi _are_ you?"

His laughter filled the air as he pulled the strap under his chin taut. The sound of his exuberant release filled her with so much happiness. She wanted more of his laughter, his mental leaps and his randomness.

"Hop on. I'll give you a lift back to the house on my speeder bike."

Bella stretched her legs out to place her feet on the ground, slipping the book into the pocket of her sweater, before making her way over to his bike. She swung one leg over the seat and sat down, grabbing his waist as he propelled them forward.

The palm of her hands nervously relished in the sensation of the cool, sweat soaked shirt within her grasp as she felt the strong, hot muscles tensing beneath it as he began to move. She realized that this may be the only chance she would ever get to touch him this intimately, and she summoned the bravery from her lighter mood to become more playful while she had his undivided attention.

_Carpe Diem._

"An Ewok can walk faster than we're going. Some speeder bike."

"Shush or it'll be Detention Block AA 23 for you. I think you've had enough of jail cells for a while, don't you?"

"Well at least Chewbacca could break my handcuffs."

Edward stopped the bike and placed his feet solidly on the grass before turning his body slightly, concern on his facial features as realization dawned. He'd assumed that having the chief of police for a father was tough enough. He'd also assumed that Chief Swan would come down extraordinarily hard on her. But not _that _hard. His sister told him that the chief forced Bella to spend the night in jail, but handcuffs?

"He _didn't_."

"Ohhhhh, he _did_. Chained me to the bar by the toilet. Between my hysterical pleas to my mother and my hand turning a frightening shade of blue, I think he took pity. I had a bruise around my wrist for over a week."

He felt his stomach clench at the thought of Charlie being _that_ harsh with his daughter. It also allowed for a new perspective regarding Charlie's appearance that morning before class. Edward had shaken his hand as Charlie was being led into the observation room. Charlie looked so distressed. _Haunted_. Knowing what he did now, Edward was pretty certain that Charlie felt guilty about something. That _something _was now gripping his waist and making light of all that had happened with Star Wars banter.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am ..."

A large smile appeared on her face as she shook her head adamantly, her long hair flowing back and forth behind her.

"It's over now, and _I _was the idiot that made that stupid decision. Besides, if he ever does it again, your Jedi mind tricks can manipulate one of those floating black interrogation droids to scare his pants off. He's afraid of needles."

He looked at her for a long moment, observing her sunken cheeks and the evidence of a long span of emotional despair still present on her face. He silently wondered if speaking would mess up the jovial tone of their conversation. He always seemed to mess things up with her. He was suddenly very sure that he never wanted to hurt her ever again.

"Just ... stay happy. _Be _happy, Bella."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

He chuckled nervously at their playful banter. He liked it, yet he felt he shouldn't. The huge smile on her face suddenly made her pretty, something else he had not really taken notice of before. Her eyes were brightening as her cheeks began to deepen in hue, a blush making her look healthier and happier. He liked that color on her skin.

_High School. _Ten years suddenly seemed like one hundred.

Edward moved the bike back into motion and went a little faster than before, pushing harder to get Bella back to his parent's house. He was suddenly too aware of her hands on of his waist, her ambrosial gestures and light presence bloomed with every moment he pushed on, making Edward feel bright and startled ... confused.

She was suddenly too close. Too adorable. Too _Bella_. This was unexpected, to be so aware and taken with her bouquet when he knew he should resist the wine. It was disconcerting enough that he would notice her hands on him at all. He had to pedal faster.

Bella watched in fascination as Edward's back muscles stretched and pulsed over his frame through his thin shirt, his hips and strong legs exhibiting the strength she never knew a man could possess. She was suddenly fascinated by his movements and embarrassed by her curiosity. She blushed when she had to grip tighter as they hit bump after bump, her fingertips sensing the force and the power of his abdomen as they rode on towards the house.

The potency of their conversation seemed even more powerful to her as he propelled her towards a new resolve, to redefine the purpose she knew existed deep within her. Her hesitance and self-loathing began to fall away with each bump on their path.

Edward had not expected the thoughts now affecting him. He was relieved to see the house finally come into view.

Esme was standing on the deck to greet them with a plate of cookies, a wide smile gracing her face. They did not see the twinkle in her eyes but it was there, and growing by the second. She held a deeply rooted _feeling_ that they were destined for each other. It was a _sense_ she believed in. And now her secret wishes for their happiness together one day in the future budded beneath the gentle whispers of the sun that had suddenly risen on Bella's once vacant face. Bella's lightness hinted at a transformation, a purpose discovered in the time she was away.

Bella's smile had returned.

* * *

A/N: I thank/blame my brother (who helped design certain flight components for the Joint Strike Fighter Jet and components for the Space Station) for the Shuttle Booster/Roman history lesson. It's a common joke among those in the aerospace industry that Rocket Boosters are designed around the measurements of a horse's ass. I guess they joke about it often, and my brother decided to fill us all in on the connection last Thanksgiving, after my aunt was complaining about the freight train delays near her home. That conversation stuck with me because it really does show that things we think may be insignificant really are _not_.

Until he revealed at the end of the meal that it was _kind_ of true. Little brothers. *shakes fist in air and smiles*

www (dot) snopes (dot) com/history/american/guage (dot) asp

"In battle, there are not more than two methods of attack — the direct and the indirect; yet these two in combination give rise to an endless series of maneuvers."

_Sun Tsu, The Art of War_

Speeder Bike:

starwars (dot) wikia (dot) com/wiki/speeder_bike

Ewok:

starwars (dot) wikia (dot) com/wiki/Ewok

Detention Block AA 23:

starwars (dot) wikia (dot) com/wiki/Detention_Block_AA_23

IT-O Interrogator

starwars (dot) wikia (dot) com/wiki/IT-O_Interrogator

"I'm not afraid of you."

-_Isabella Swan, Twilight movie (2008)_

"You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash."

-_Isabella Swan, Twilight movie (2008)_

"Bella, I won't let anything hurt you."

-_Edward Cullen, Twilight (pg.486)_

"Just because I am resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet."

-_Edward Cullen, Twilight (pg. 306)_


	13. Spark

**Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance you must keep moving.**

_Albert Einstein_

* * *

**June 2005**

"Congratulations to the Forks High School graduating Class of 2005!"

The air filled with gold hats as cheers erupted throughout the auditorium.

Bella let out a sign of relief. She was happy to bid farewell to high school. She was ready to embrace the future.

She picked up the hat nearest to her and went in search of her father. Her eyes opened in embarrassment when she realized that he wasn't alone. Esme and Alice rushed to her with excited squeals as she neared the group. They hugged her fiercely in congratulations.

"Bella, we are so proud of you!"

She smiled shyly in response, uncomfortable with all of the sudden attention placed on her.

"Congratulations, Bella."

Carlisle's hug was warm and inviting. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Baby Girl, I'm so proud of you."

She walked into her father's arms and teared up at the pride in his voice, hugging him tightly.

"Well, Bella, you are finally free of this place."

The timber of his voice continued to act as an emotional aphrodisiac, awakening the uneven edges of her threadbare, yearning heart. She turned quickly at the sound of his voice, her mouth opening in surprise. She had kept herself very busy catching up on her studies since their bike ride, and saw him rarely as he was so busy himself.

"Now you can go change the world."

Edward handed her a colorful rose, wrapped in a clear, protective shell. Her _being_ tingled at the fact that he would give her something so considerate, so meaningful.

"Alice told me that your favorite color was purple so I decided to go with violet … the color of purpose."

"Thank you Edward, it's … it's beautiful."

Her father was pleased at how happy his daughter looked at receiving the flower. He had many glimpses of her newfound happiness and he was grateful to witness the glow reflected on her face. He impulsively decided to invite the Cullens to join them for what was planned after the ceremony.

"Would you all like to join Bella and I for a celebratory dinner at the Lodge? We were just going to head over."

"Thanks Charlie, but we were going to head over to Edward's to help him prepare for his trip."

Carlisle's response burst the bubble Bella had been floating in. Edward's glance looked contrite as he watched surprise and disappointment cross her face.

"Trip?" Bella's voice cracked as she asked.

"I'm leaving in a few hours for Africa. Some friends needed help establishing a clean water initiative and we are going to try to set up the basic framework to get the foundation started."

"That sounds like a lot of hard work, to start from nothing."

The sense of awe was evident in Charlie's voice. He had always respected Edward's drive to help others.

"It is Chief, but that often makes it the most rewarding. To watch an effort grow from nothing, to witness more people benefit from your efforts with each passing month. It's like watching a spark ignite a fire. It can make such a lasting impact."

Bella had heard him use the metaphor before and she believed it emphatically, when it came to _him_. Since their bike ride in the spring, she made sure to concentrate on her classes. She knew her purpose centered on the future. Her scholastic ambitions would just be the beginning.

_Education is not the filling of a pail, but the lighting of a fire. _

His eyes rested on Bella for a moment longer, the felicity of his noble intentions in silent communication with her budding ideals, before returning his gaze to Charlie.

"I may be gone for a while, so I wouldn't mind if a patrol car could swing by, every so often..."

"I'll do it personally, Edward. Isn't that a dangerous part of the world to be in now? I was watching the news the other day and the reports were..."

Edward nodded his head. "It can be dangerous, but the African people in the most remote locations are in dire need of help. Cholera, Malaria, drought, disease, starvation … they need clean water to not only drink, but to cook with. It's where we are needed right now."

"I'll pass the word around the station. Maybe we can raise some money to help, once you get started."

Bella was stunned silent by her father's offer to raise money for those on the other side of the world. She had been noticing little changes about her father, and this was another example of his growing generosity. Edward noticed it too.

"That would be great, Chief. Esme will know more as we get the lay of the land."

They all said their goodbyes, hugging each other one last time.

Edward was surprised when Bella reached around his waist, resting her face against his broad chest.

She allowed his scent to scorch her memory one last time as she memorized the feeling of his muscular back flex at returning her farewell gesture.

"Take care of yourself, Edward."

She looked up at him and he was surprised by the tears in her eyes.

"What are those for?"

He swiped an errant tear away with the gentle pad of his thumb.

"It could be dangerous."

"Bella, some of the worthwhile pursuits in life _are_."

Alice watched them with interest as Esme nudged her daughter's arm. Esme had shared her thoughts regarding Bella after her fateful and positive transformation in the spring and Alice agreed with her. If there were ever two people more perfect for each other, it was Edward and Bella. She eagerly shared her mother's opinion, but was also hesitant to place too much weight on those opinions because Bella was young. Time had a funny way of altering beliefs.

_Change is inevitable - except from a vending machine._

Edward tapped her back one last time and broke away from Bella, turning quickly to leave before he was tempted to become emotional too. As the Cullens walked out of the auditorium doors, Charlie wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Come on Baby Girl. Let's celebrate."

Her eyes never left his retreating form. She watched him walk away until he was obscured by Mike Newton's new Escalade, which pulled up to the main entrance of the school to pick up his girlfriend and many of their friends. Bella wanted him to move his car so that she could have one last glimpse of Edward's retreating form, but Mike kept the car parked in front to show it off.

Bella hoped that she would never need to look at Mike Newton, his parents or his ludicrous car ever again.

* * *

Bella entered her room and locked the door, placing the flower on her bed. She walked to her window quickly to let the evening air in. She unzipped her graduation gown and threw it on the floor, looking out as the sun set through the dense forest beyond.

When she leaned down to untie her shoes, she noticed something she did not see before. A tiny card was attached to the stem, previously obscured by a leaf.

She ran to the bed and opened the wrapping, carefully so as not to harm the flower encased inside.

_Parva scintilla saepe magnam flamam excitat. Sparkle, Bella. You will._

Bella stood paralyzed as the tears streamed down her face. She knew she had loved Edward before she could even understand what love was, and he had given her a tangible part of him to hold on to. Bella's tears fell heavier as she remembered where he was going, and for how long. She knew then that she would do whatever it took to make him proud - to shine as brightly as she could.


	14. Glowing Embers

**What you are is what you have been. What you'll be is what you do now.**

_Buddha_

* * *

**8th** **of August, 2005**

Bella strode out of the Clallam County Courthouse with a spring in her step. Charlie and Harry Clearwater smiled behind her. They all felt buoyant and relieved.

The Community Accountability Board had reviewed Bella's records and confirmed that she was in compliance with her ruling. Because she successfully completed her community service and probation requirements, the board dismissed her case.

She was now free from the burdens of her terrible decisions so many months ago. She felt liberated, like she could finally stretch her wings and fly.

* * *

**4th** **of July, 2006**

"Alice, I can't breathe!"

Alice had her arms gripped tightly around Bella's back. She was ecstatic to see her soul sister again after such a long while.

"Look at you, Bella! I can't believe how long your hair has gotten. And where did you get that tan? That California air has been good to you."

"I hardly get out during the school year. I have so many labs and my class load is insane. I'm pushing the limits in terms of semester electives, but I'm loving it. I'll tell you all about it while we decorate the deck for the picnic. We don't have much time!"

"Mom and I already got started on it, but she left some of it for us. She's a bit sad about the fact that Edward won't be here this year."

"How is he doing, Alice?"

Bella knew that Edward was having difficulty reaching the outside world from the remote locations he was working in, so any news was welcome. She was unsuccessful in hiding the curiosity in her voice. The level of her interest was transparent, and yet Bella no longer cared. The news about his situation became more and more tenuous as the months went on and she had a sense that Alice knew her true feelings regarding her brother.

"He sounds tired whenever I speak to him on the phone. He's always in a rush and his contact is so infrequent. I think the local governments are cooperating and the local tribes in the region have offered his team protection. He gets to go into certain areas to complete fieldwork knowing that the locals have their backs. Even so, it's still stressful for him, I think."

Bella's blood pressure increased at hearing about Edward's need for protection. She worried about him and thought of him often. She could see how the topic was affecting her friend and wanted to change the topic to lighten the fearful emotions swirling between them.

"Alice, show me where the decorations are. You can tell me more as we work. My dad will be here by six. He told me to save him a steak."

"Chief Swan can have as much as he wants. Mom overdid it again this year. Come on!"

* * *

**4th** **of July, 2007**

"Bella! Let me get that for you."

He took the large box from her hand easily as she reached into her trunk to grab a second one from her trunk.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I overdid it with the pie baking this year."

"Ohhhhh, your pies are always my favorite. Did you make apple?"

She nodded in response, happy to see his enthusiasm for her baking.

"And cherry. Esme said that Edward was still in Africa so I figured she could put some in his freezer for when he got home. I know they are his favorite, so..."

"Well that was sure thoughtful of you, Bella. I'll make sure he knows you did that."

She was happy to bake for the Cullens whenever she had the opportunity because Charlie lacked a sweet tooth. He was a carnivore at heart and she was happy to please a receptive audience, especially the one Cullen she wished was present.

"Beellllllaaaa!"

"Hi, Alice! I have one more box in my trunk."

"I'll grab it for you Bells, and I'll meet you in the kitchen. Mom has outdone herself yet again."

Bella walked into the Cullen's kitchen excited to see her second family again. She had become more circumspect about mentioning Edward because she knew how much his absence weighed heavily on their hearts. He was still in danger, barely escaping tribal skirmishes by the skin of his teeth. The last she heard he had taken to arming himself for his own safety. Bella knew that he was fully capable of protecting himself, and that reminder did not seem fitting for a gathering like this, even though she had few opportunities to see the Cullens anymore.

She wished for the opportunity to talk with Edward personally, to hear his own voice explain everything that was happening in his life, but she understood the nature of his goals and what those ambitions required. Sacrifice was necessary to reach the most remote locations and that demanded long stretches of time away from contact with civilization.

Just knowing he was safe and prepared assuaged her worst fears. She was in awe of his drive and willingness to place himself in such danger, in the hopes of helping others.

She truly believed that he was the bravest and best of men.

* * *

**4th** **of July, 2008**

To: Fashionistalice at whitlockventures dot com

CC: Esmecullen at whitlockventures dot com

From: Bellaswan at stanford dot edu

Alice and Esme,

I'm so sorry that I was unable to get away from my internship for the holiday.

I'm really enjoying my time here at the Monterrey Bay Aquarium Research Institute. I've been working with the Life Support Team to maintain the water quality in the various exhibits. It's a lot of drudge work, like backwashing the filters and sumps, but there are many fascinating aspects to keeping the water clean and the salinity at the optimum levels. I'm learning so much about how the cleaning mechanisms function, and that will help me in my courses in the fall.

Did you know that it only takes one quart of oil to contaminate 250,000 gallons of water? Many of the volunteers at the Aquarium are employees of Environmental Protection Agency and a few are even employees of BP! They are using a few weeks of their vacation time to utilize their knowledge of dynamics and environmental issues to give back to our fragile ecosystem. I know that Edward is unreachable for months at a time, but will you please tell him that I met a few of his fellow Jedis? Please tell him that more positive things are happening on the Death Star in the Hoth System than playing high-stakes chicken with asteroids or using the planet-destroyer.

I will miss you all, wishing I could be sitting out on your back deck laughing with the best of company. I do plan to return to the Aquarium next summer as there is so much to help with here. I was told that I may even get to help with the animal exhibits! I often watch the lithe seals play within the kelp, twisting and turning like little torpedoes streaming through their habitat. Some are nurturing and others determined to discover their next mystery. I am reminded of you both in the moments that I watch them lovingly play and task. I often sit on the rocks near the shore and watch the sea, sky and sun with scintillating fascination as the vivid colors fill my world. I often feel as though my mother is with me in those moments and that makes me miss you both even more.

I love you both very much. Please give my best to Carlisle and Edward too. Feed my father well. He's been talking about Esme's Kobe steaks all week. I hope you bought enough!

Love,

Bella

* * *

**4th** **of July, 2009**

To: Fashionistalice at whitlockventures dot com

CC: Esmecullen at whitlockventures dot com

From: Bellaswan at stanford dot edu

Dearest Esme and Alice,

I am having the best time here at the Aquarium. They have me assisting the Youth Volunteers as we arrange for family sleepovers and Sea Lion encounters. I am in love with two of the female sea lions. They remind me of you two often. Both are very loving and playful. The sea turtles are also fun to take care of. We've recently had to give urgent care to one unlucky turtle that was injured on the beach nearby. We named him Sebastien. I was able to help the rehabilitation team board the little guy on a cargo plane destined for Sea World's Turtle Rehabilitation Center, and we're guardedly optimistic about his future.

I really enjoy working with the mechanisms that keep the complex series of exhibit habitats running smoothly. I've been able to apply so much that I've learned here to my research in my labs during the school year.

It was wonderful seeing you at Easter. I hope to see you at Christmas but I'm not certain if I will be able to get away like I'd hoped. I have loaded up on my classes and have volunteered with extra research projects with the hopes that I graduate early. I really can't wait to get into the world, to apply all I've learned.

I'm restless, but when haven't I been? And no, Alice, I haven't gotten into any trouble. You may tell your brother that my pushing myself is not negatively affecting my judgment. You may tell him that the only thing I've _stolen_ is a few extra hours of sleep whenever I get the chance, which is rarely.

Tell him that if he doesn't stop teasing me about it, I'll put him in the Detention Block instead. And I'll stop baking him pies to fill his freezer. He can go back to eating the filling from the can. I'm sure Linda Lewis will bake for him when she takes a break from complaining about her mother-in-law, although I know my recipe is probably far superior to hers.

I love you both very much. Charlie told me he was trying to diet. Don't let him over do it at the picnic today. I looked at the weather report and see that you all will have a nice day in Forks. Imagine that!

Kisses,

Bella

* * *

**8th of July, 2009**

To: Bellaswan at stanford dot edu

From: Ecullen at hotmail dot com

Padawan Swan,

Your pie threats were enough to make me contact you, now that I've arrived back in Nairobi. I'm sorry to tease you about getting into trouble, although I think you could use some now and then, especially with the academic pressures found in college.

You know that I have always found you to be serious. I hope you are finding some time to enjoy yourself outside of your projects and studies. I also hope that you have picked up some Jedi mind tricks from the volunteers you mentioned in a previous e-mail to my mother and sister. Have you discovered the ability to use your newly acquired Padawan mind-reading skills to avoid the drama and politics of college life? It worked for me. I'm an excellent mind reader. My skills have served me well.

Master Yoda

* * *

**9th of July, 2009**

To: Ecullen at hotmail dot com

From: Bellaswan at stanford dot edu

Master,

Mind reading? I know not what you speak. I _wish_ I had that ability. Imagine the possibilities, although I think I would dislike hearing the minds of most of the people around me. I have very little in common with most here. I am on the first name basis with the night staff because I avoid the social aspects, preferring to get a head start on my labs and projects. I'm utterly boring.

Nice to hear from you, even if you tease.

The deficient Padawan

* * *

**10th of July, 2009**

To: Bellaswan at stanford dot edu

From: Ecullen at hotmail dot com

I doubt you are deficient in anything, Bella. Hang in there. While I remember enjoying the social aspect of college, I also remember those aspects as distractions. Distractions can be nice, on occasion, but focusing on your goals really is the most important thing. I just hope you're not lonely. You are getting closer to the end of your studies, aren't you?

Two asses, Bella. Rome wasn't built in a day. It will all fall into place. You're almost there.

* * *

**10th of July, 2009**

To: Ecullen at hotmail dot com

From: Bellaswan at stanford dot edu

Yes, Master.

Be safe.

* * *

Edward stared at his screen, unsure what to make of their conversation. He had remained cautiously at a distance from her. He tried steering away from complicating her decisions by interjecting his personal agendas. Being in Africa made the distance easier.

After their discussion in the meadow, he labored internally at the new realizations forming in his thoughts. He wasn't prone to scrutinizing his emotional feelings, and he wasn't ready to after their discussion about purpose. He wanted to give her something meaningful to think about, something to symbolize how bright and fresh she was, to spark the fire he knew she had within her.

His shaping consciousness was still fighting his notice of her years later. He looked at the screen again and shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

The unbalanced ratio of her intelligence and her experience had always been a good reason to step aside. Their conversation on his screen taught him that her intelligence extended beyond her studies, and he knew that with time experience would add to the beauty of her mind. Vagaries of development were often uneven until put to task. He knew that when she got her hands wet in the world she would do well, even if she seemed unsocial or lonely _now_.

Her drive would be what would help her succeed in all she did.

That night, after his head landed on his pillow with her emails on his mind, he dreamed of climbing through a tenuous web spun from shimmering ideas and sticky brilliance, trapping him as he neared the center. The web came together in the form of a hammock and the young woman with long brown hair was no longer a mystery.

Edward began pulling at the webs, shedding the silk-light fibers of propriety, pulling at the numbers forming on the web as he pulled at the differences in their ages, peeling at the layers that coated his sweating skin.

He felt an erotic charge as he pulled himself towards her, hoping to gain purchase of her young, untouched skin.

He woke up confused, sitting up suddenly as sweat traveled down his face. A part of him was thrilled at how pure her web had been, silk lashes of perfection and innocence brushing his skin, glossy with promise, unveiling their own promises.

He sat bewildered at the dream, at the turn of his subconscious thoughts.

He had been very careful to remain at a distance, to allow her life's experiences to bloom on their own. He would continue to watch her flower from afar.

He was glad for the thousands of miles between them. He found comfort in that distance.

* * *

A/N:

A special thanks to RandomCran for inspiring so many elements in this chapter, and to Elli and Isa for helping me too.

Education is not the filling of a pail, but the lighting of a fire.

_~ W.B. Yeats_

Change is inevitable - except from a vending machine.

_~Robert C. Gallagher_

Information regarding Monterey Bay Aquarium Research Institute:

www (dot) law (dot) stanford (dot) edu/news/details/1395/Stanford/Aquarium

Hoth System:

starwars (dot) wikia (dot) com/wiki/Hoth_system


	15. The Unexpected

**A beautiful thing is never perfect. **

_Chinese Proverb_

* * *

**4th** **of July, 2010**

Bella pulled up to the Cullen house and immediately noticed Edward's car in the driveway.

She turned the ignition off and sat there a few moments to gain her composure. She was trying desperately to get her shaking under control.

After a few deep breaths, Bella's courage resurfaced and she exited her car, opening up her trunk to lift the large box of pies. She had been baking for the last two days and the desserts were heavy in her hands.

"I can smell them from here."

His eyes danced as the smile grew on his beautiful face, the excitement in his voice alleviated her nerves as he lifted the heavy box from her arms. She imagined how adept he could be at taking care of _many_ things. The cloying smell of cherries did nothing to draw her mind from _that_ train of thought.

He was even more handsome now than her imagination was even capable of reproducing. She nearly swooned where she stood.

"Edward, it's great to see you!"

He was rendered speechless for many moments by Bella's stunning transformation. This was not the teenager he remembered. Traces of her were still there, of course, but this woman before him was so much _more_.

She reached to touch his arm, her warm hand touching his bare bicep. She was certain she was turning the color of the cherries in the pies he was holding.

"And it sure is good to see you, Bella."

He balanced the box on one palm to return the gesture. Years before, he had been tortured by her youth as she gripped his waist while on his bike. Now he suddenly found himself hungry. Cherries. His mouth watered in a ravenous torrent of saliva as he tried to mask his internal battle.

"Come on into the kitchen. How many did you make?"

"I made some extra for your freezer, just in case you could not get back in time."

She took care of him. His mind continued to slide. He wondered at the other possibilities as he noticed the way she developed over the years, made more noticeable by her shorts and form fitting blouse.

"I devoured three whole pies in two days. Bless you for those. Now I'll have my Cherry Pie fix for a few more months."

Bella laughed nervously in response, imagining him having to burn off the calories from those pies. Mountain biking and sweat trails came to mind, as did wet hair, crooked smiles, mental leaps and randoms. She had to get a grip.

_Of his hair, preferably._

"I'll make more for you before I leave for my internship next weekend. I'll make enough for you to have through Thanksgiving, and I'll make more for you during Christmas break."

He joined in her laughter. "I want to hear all about school and your internship, but first come on into the kitchen. There is someone I want you to meet."

Her steps faltered as she digested his words, a sudden feeling of dread in her heart.

She followed him silently through the front door and into the kitchen, where a flurry of activity was taking place.

"Bella, love, it's so good to see you! My, look at the grown woman you've become. It's been so long!"

Bella set her box of pies down on the counter and embraced Esme in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been by to visit, Esme. My course load and commitments these last two years..."

"As it should! Charlie was telling me how many courses you were cramming into a semester, and Alice told me..."

"Mother, she's on break. Do you think she wants to talk about Contaminant Hydrogeology or whatever the hell she's been filling her brain with? Give the girl a break!"

Alice was surprised at how beautiful Bella had become in the last year she was away. Alice always believed her to be beautiful, but now she was speechless as she approached the woman in front of her.

Bella swung around and hugged her friend fiercely.

Alice carefully whispered into Bella's hair.

"I would have warned you had I known. I can't stand her already."

Bella pulled back with a question on the tip of her tongue, her heart clenching tighter in fear.

"Bella, this is my girlfriend, Heidi."

Bella's eyes widened at the sound of Edward's voice. She turned slowly, trying to mask the look of surprise on her face.

Her eyes widened again at the sight of the stunning woman at the other end of the kitchen. Her blond hair hung long down the back. Her perfect skin, lips … she was as beautiful as he was. As they stood next to each other, Bella knew that they made sense.

She tried to smile in response, walking forward to shake her hand.

"So you are the Cullen's little friend? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward mentions you often."

Edward bristled slightly at Heidi's tone, but remained silent. He suddenly felt very restless and uncomfortable. He needed to escape the kitchen as soon as he could.

She returned Bella's handshake, her grip lacking substance and her smile lacking sincerity.

"Edward, it's about time you showed me that meadow of yours. It's all you ever talked about in Africa, and now I want to see it for myself."

He nodded at her in response, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the patio doors. He could not explain his need to leave the house but he was happy that the opportunity presented itself.

Bella could not pull her eyes from the couple. She watched them walk away, transfixed to the spot where she stood. Her panic began to set in once again.

She felt an arm lovingly wrap around her shoulders, soft words trying to comfort her.

"Bella, you are like another daughter to me. You are far more than a friend of our family."

Tears streamed down her cheek as the couple disappeared through the treeline, hand-in-hand.

"Thank you, Esme."

Alice walked next to Bella, grabbing her hand gently beside her. The kitchen remained silent for many moments.

"She gives me the creeps."

"Alice, be kind. I raised you to give people a chance. Let's get cooking ladies."

Minutes passed into hours, and no one at the party saw Edward or Heidi return.

Charlie was the one to voice his concern.

"Should I send out a search party?"

"No need. Here they come."

Carlisle pointed in their direction with his tongs as he attempted to turn the steaks on the grill.

They entered the clearing looking disheveled. Edward was attempting to get leaves out of his hair with his right land and he gripped hers with his left. She was laughing and Edward looked distracted. They took their time despite their audience.

"We saved steaks for you and Heidi, son. Come eat."

"Thank you, Carlisle, I have quite an appetite, now. I can see why you stay in Forks. It's so beautiful here."

Heidi's tone seemed shallow, completely devoid of sincerity. Even Esme winced.

Charlie turned to look for his daughter. He found her sitting on the deck with Alice and Jasper as they silently watched from afar. He noticed how pale she looked, even under the golden hues of the setting sun. Horrific memories of his distraught daughter came flooding back. They were memories he never wished to relive, and yet _she_ stood there once again. Beneath the facade of a grown woman who had come into her own, stood a young woman emotionally falling apart with each passing second.

Charlie had been oblivious to her needs in the past. He would not make that same mistake again. He continued to watch her carefully as she attempted to mask her pain and disappointment.

Carlisle's response interrupted Charlie's train of thought.

"Yes, we love it here. Forks has been the perfect setting for a happy life. Edward did not mention where you grew up ..."

"Switzerland. I attended Le Rosey and then went on to gain my Masters in Financial Engineering at École Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne."

Alice's perfect nails dug into the table. Scratches were visible from her movements, which were as exaggerated as Heidi's tone.

"That explains her fake, pretentious accent. Edward said she was originally from _Kansas_."

Bella kept her eyes focused on the tabletop as she listened to Carlisle's kind attempt at conversation.

"It must have been something, growing up in Switzerland."

Carlisle had always been the diplomat, very even and encouraging. Esme smiled at her husband's attempt at engaging Heidi in a conversation when everyone else remained weary of her.

"It was glorious! I am certain that I would not have met the man of my dreams had I not had the opportunities afforded me. I received ..."

Everyone returned to their previous discussions, tuning her out as she turned to address Carlisle at the grill. Her words fell away, as did any interest in what she had to say.

"Edward, come join us after you get your food. Wait till you hear about what Bella is doing this summer!"

Heidi continued to talk to Carlisle as Edward looked back at his sister in response. He remained standing near the grill, tension on his features. His lack of response bothered his sister and Alice audibly huffed in return.

A few moments later, Edward and Heidi had their plates of food and walked in the opposite direction of the deck where everyone else was seated. They placed their steaks down on the picnic table in the middle of the yard and sat down, an intimate party of two.

Bella watched as Edward and Heidi laughed over their meal, their conversation stretching into the next hour as they excluded everyone else. He had never been more handsome to Bella, and it was difficult for her to stomach that he would have nothing to say to her. He didn't seem to have any interest in mingling with the other guests. Alice reached beneath the table to grab Bella's trembling hand.

She looked in the direction of the meadow and tried to calm herself. She had always treasured the conversation that helped her define her purpose, but all she felt in that moment was the crushing weight of disappointment. It forced her emotions deeper, into what she knew would soon become an uncontrollable darkness.

She needed to get away before it happened in front of the others.

"Alice, I hope you understand if I slip away in a few minutes. I'll call later to explain to Esme and Carlisle why I left without saying goodbye."

Alice sympathized so thoroughly with Bella that she was ready to lose it herself. This was not how she envisioned Bella and Edward's reunion to go. By the looks of it, Esme also agreed.

"Honey, you won't have to explain a damn thing. Look at my mother. She is _livid_."

"Alice, I put Edward's pies in the large freezer in your parent's garage. Please make sure he gets them."

"Oh, he'll get them, Bella. No worries about that."

Bella looked at Jasper next.

"Jasper, I spent two days making those for him. Please make sure that your wife gets them to him in one piece."

Bella frowned in Edward's direction and then moved her chair back as quietly as she could. The metal of the chair still scraped against the wood of the deck. Luckily for her, no one turned their head to follow the sound.

She slid through the open French doors and walked quickly through the kitchen to exit the front of the house. She was able to pull out onto the main road and drive a few blocks away before the tears began to pour from her eyes. She could no longer see the road as the emotional torrent overtook her, and she had to pull onto the shoulder until she could get herself under control.

A knock on the back of her truck hatch made her scream. She turned quickly to see her father's concerned face leaning into her opened window.

"You okay to drive, Baby Girl?"

She nodded in response, trying desperately to wipe away the tears, embarrassed that her father had witnessed her emotional breakdown. She was too upset to realize that his cruiser had been behind her the entire time. He must have left right after she did. This fact gave her some relief. She felt as though she needed her father and felt thankful that he was right behind her.

"Then follow me. Let's get home and have a few beers."

She nodded again, putting her truck into drive as she pulled out behind him.

Bella felt as though she could _use_ a few beers. She would welcome any way to numb the pain within her chest - the pain she felt seeping into her soul.

* * *

A/N:

Le Rosey:

www (dot) rosey (dot) ch

École Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne:

www (dot) epfl (dot) ch


	16. Blind

**An obstacle may be either a stepping stone or a stumbling block.**

_Unknown_

* * *

"Esme and Carlisle, the fireworks display was astounding, and the food absolutely delectable. Thank you for inviting us to your amazing picnic. Everything was superb."

Alice was feeling _stabby_. She watched her brother with great interest as Heidi hugged her parents. Edward began saying goodbye to those in attendance while Heidi continued to speak to Esme. He made his way over to where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

"See you after we get back from Maui. We fly out in the morning."

He reached to shake Jasper's hand and then bent down to kiss Alice's cheek. Alice stared at her wine glass, not offering a response.

"Come on, baby. Take me home."

Alice cringed at the sound of Heidi's words while Edward looked up to see the smile on his girlfriend's face. He took her hand and walked around the side of the house. They were surprised when Jasper followed them out of the front door holding a large box.

"Edward, what is your brother-in-law bringing us?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Edward, pop your trunk."

_You're lucky you're leaving or my wife may be tempted to shove you or your ridiculous girlfriend inside that trunk instead. I might even help her if you stayed much longer._

"You can tell mom she didn't need to give us leftovers."

"Pies."

One word was all it took to remind Edward of his surroundings and who he had not noticed as they left the backyard.

Edward's eyes widened in response.

"I didn't see the Swans when we left. I'll run back to thank her..."

"They left hours ago, Edward. Don't _bother_."

The edge to Jasper's voice made him pause before opening the car door.

"Heidi, start the car. I'll be back in a second."

"Good luck with _that_. You might be better facing her another time, Blind_ward_."

His brother-in-law's irritation was palpable and now Edward was certain that he must return to the house. He would brave Alice's wrath to find out what had happened.

Heidi watched in confusion as Edward ran back to the house, turning to Jasper as he closed the trunk.

"What are we supposed to do with all of these fattening pies? He doesn't need this shit in the house."

"They are his favorite."

Jasper walked towards the front door at a leisurely pace, in no rush to witness what he knew would happen once Edward faced his wife.

Heidi got into the passenger side to wait, stewing at the thought of so much temptation in the house. And cooked by that little _nothing_. Heidi worked hard to keep her figure and she expected him to do the same.

Edward would drop Bella's name in conversation often and, when he spoke of her, there was a light in his eyes that was not normally present otherwise. She preferred not to have any other reminders of Bella around. Keeping the attention of an attractive man like Edward was challenging enough.

When Edward got into the kitchen, Alice and his mother were washing dishes. Their heads were bent towards the other as they whispered softly to each other.

"Hey guys, when did Bella leave?"

They both turned quickly, and he realized that they both had very wet eyes and cheeks.

"What has you both so upset?"

Alice's cheek visibly twitched as she pulled her emotions into a spring - a snake about to strike.

"God, you are such a blind _prick_! Could you have been any more oblivious to your friends and our guests? You are lucky Mom and Dad are gracious hosts, because you sure as _hell _could care less! Your first visit back to Forks in years and you just … ugh!"

The fact that his mother had turned her back to continue washing the dishes made Edward feel even worse about what he was already feeling inside. He had this inexplicable need to stay as far away from Bella as possible today. How could he explain it to them when he couldn't even understand why himself?

"Edward, so many have supported your efforts in Africa, _especially _the Swans. Both Bella and the Chief have raised money in the community for your efforts. They have asked about you, have been concerned about you ... There is not a week that goes by without a phone call from Bella asking about how you are. God! You couldn't even take the time to say something to the Chief when he got here. And Bella … Jesus Christ! She was so excited to tell you about the internship she has, and you could care less! Imagine how _they_ feel right now. Charlie could not _wait_ to talk about it with you. He is so proud that his daughter was going to intern with JM Eagle. She will be coming up with new design ideas for tubes that feed water purification systems! Probably for YOUR purification systems!"

Alice's face was so red with anger that he imagined steam coming out of her ears.

The omniscient Wizard in Emerald City. The Yellow Brick Road. Dorothy's innocence. The witch from Kansas that was waiting in his car. He was certain that the tornado that was his sister was about to crush his bones beneath the density of her opinions. He imagined his dead body being dragged away behind two horses' asses. _He_ was such an _ass_. His bones would be picked clean when Alice was done with him. He prayed she would be quick.

Edward's voice was so quiet in response that they could hardly hear him. But they _did_.

"Water purification. That's … something. Is that what she's focusing on now at Stanford?"

Alice slapped her hand against the cold granite of the kitchen counter to make her point clear. She could no longer trust her words without saying something she would regret. The caustic look in her eyes told him Alice could turn him into a pile of ash had her eyes held any more heat. Her anger revealed everything he already knew – that he should have asked Bella himself. That he should have cared enough to make the effort.

"Did Bella … did she leave here upset?"

"Do you even need to ask that?"

"Shit."

_I cannot teach him. IQ of 10 has he. Remains blind to truth and deliberately avoids does he. Edward could hear Yoda now. _

Edward looked down at the floor, embarrassed at the mess he made of what could have been a happier day. _Blindward, indeed._

"_Exactly_."

One word responses from Alice did not bode well for him, and he _knew_ it.

"Son."

Now his mother was doing it too. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

He looked at his mother, seeing the sadness in her eyes. Alice didn't let her mother say another word.

"Bella is more than a 'little' family friend to us."

He winced at the truth of his sister's words. He and Heidi both had much to apologize for.

The sound of water splashing on the floor was heard when she made the quote sign with her soapy hands.

His mother's soft voice rose above the splashing bubbles.

"I thought she was more important to you than … Edward, she's like another daughter to me. Today was difficult for us all to watch."

Edward pulled at his hair in frustration, feeling guilty for his actions. Or rather, his lack thereof.

He turned his head to look toward the front of the house when he heard his car horn loudly honking through the open windows. Heidi was clearly impatient.

"I'll stop by the Swans after we return from Hawaii."

Alice's voice was bitter with disbelief.

"Bella leaves in a couple of days, Edward! Better rethink _that _plan, unless you don't care about Bella leaving as upset as she was ..."

Alice stopped mid-sentence, shocked into silence and livid at the blaring sound rudely disrupting their conversation. She lifted her finger to point in the direction of the driveway.

"She has the audacity to honk at you while you talk with your family? Are you fucking serious about her, Edward? Really?"

Alice turned to continue the dishes, ending her part in their conversation. Esme's sad eyes lingered on his.

Edward turned to leave the house and the honking stopped when Heidi saw him exit the front door.

* * *

"Baby, you are so tense. Do I need to tire you out? This is the first time you haven't attacked me the second we got in the door. You wouldn't touch me when we had our walk in the woods either. What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to go for a run."

"It's nearly two in the morning. I can be your exercise."

"I do this sometimes, Heidi. It helps me find ... clarity. Go to sleep. I'll be back in a bit."

"You are going to be so tired in the morning."

"I can sleep on the plane."

Edward was no longer certain that Hawaii was in his future ... Or Heidi, for that matter.

He rolled out of bed and dressed in shorts and a sweater, finding his running shoes at the back of his closet. She frowned as he left the room without even a kiss on the cheek.

He descended the stairs quickly and fled into the still darkness. He knew where he was going, but he wasn't sure he _should_.

* * *

A/N:

"Alice felt _stabby_."

I credit Anthony Bordain on an episode of his funny show _No Reservations. _He wants to get stabby with a fishing spear in that episode. Coincidentally, I often feel stabby in my everyday life, no spear required *wicked grin*


	17. Grand Designs

I wish to offer a special thanks to Cecpet for her guidance regarding the biological concepts referred to in this chapter.

* * *

**Kites rise highest against the wind, not with it.**

Winston Churchill

* * *

He could see Bella's silhouette back-lit from a dim light within the room. Her window was open and she appeared to be writing something, her pen moving vigorously, her head bent in concentration.

Edward remained at a distance and observed her from the darkness as he reflected on his first reactions to Bella's transformation a few hours before. He recalled feeling overcome as she exited her car at the picnic. He had always thought she was pretty, but Bella had become a stunning woman in his absence, her maturity worn on her beautiful curves. He hadn't expected his body's reaction to her and he had been happy to take the box from her in order to hide the proof of his immediate attraction for her.

Edward was too afraid to remain in the kitchen with Bella for long. Edward couldn't pay attention to their conversation and he didn't look at her for a second longer than was appropriate. He was certain that Heidi would notice his predicament. He stayed away for hours, trying to get Bella out of his mind. By the time they returned from their walk in the wilderness, he felt he'd regained his composure and decided to place all of his focus on Heidi. By the end of the evening, he realized how his actions could be construed differently. His sister was right. He really _was_ a prick.

Edward warred with his conflicting emotions during the picnic and lost precious opportunities to speak with Bella. He felt trapped beneath the rock he had been hiding under all afternoon.

Now he stood, a little after two in the morning, staring at the goddess who seemed to draw his soul towards hers. There she sat, luminous like an angel from heaven, her long, bare legs bent to support her tablet.

"Bella."

She jumped in her seat and looked out her window. Her tablet and pen fall on the floor of her room as she spun to leave the window.

Moments later, he heard the back door open and saw her pad out onto the grass in her bare feet and nothing but a long t-shirt. It barely covered the tops of her thighs. He may have twitched.

"Edward?"

He was so nervous that he lost any filter he may have had. He decided to jump right in.

"I'm sorry I was so distant today, Bella. I..."

She said nothing. She remained motionless, fixing him with her penetrating stare.

"I'm surprised that you are going to intern with JM Eagle this summer. They supply the pipes to our Ghana operation."

"I'm interested in exploring the chemical and physical parameters of the tubing, to see if I can somehow design a water filtration mechanism that would monopolize on the varying density of the heterotrophic plate count bacteria, contaminants and pathogenic bacteria to help in countries where the distribution systems are compromised or non-existent."

"Jesus, Bella. If you can somehow make it simpler to refine the water supply, no matter the contaminants or quality ..."

She nodded in response. She knew what it would mean. Awe was evident on his face. The moonlight shone on them, a rare cloudless night for Forks. The perfection of her pale skin looked even more ethereal under the stars.

She reached with her right hand to brush her hair from her face, and he audibly gasped, grabbing her hand and drawing it nearer to him.

His fingertips graced the small word tattooed on the inside of her wrist.

"Scintilla."

His voice cracked beneath the weight of the wonder he felt at seeing it branded on her skin.

"You ..."

"I'm right handed. When I use my hand, when I create ideas or develop theories, I'm reminded of the spark I hope to make in the world. I can cover it with jewelry but I always know it's there."

The sensation of his fingertip gently tracing the elegant letters moved her in ways that she never thought possible.

"It seems that you finally found your purpose, Bella."

He stopped tracing the letters when she pulled her quivering hand away from his grasp.

"What what was it that ended up inspiring you?"

She lifted her eyes to his, silently imploring his heart to recognize her deepest desires, for his soul to understand.

Her blush pleaded for recognition, but he didn't see it through the darkness. His eyes did not hold the answers she hoped they would. She understood there was someone waiting for him at home, that his heart belonged to another.

The silence spanned minutes, drawing forth shallow breaths and silent agony.

"You."

She turned on her bare heel and strode up the back steps, leaving him dumfounded in her wake. She was shocked by her own bravado, and saddened that when she peered out her bedroom window he had already gone.

But he had _not_. Edward pulled himself from his spot beneath her window and withdrew into the trees. Remaining hidden allowed him to contemplate silently as he watched her look for him. Tendrils of reality were ushered forward on the moon's rays and the stars suddenly whispered their deepest of secrets to his slumbering heart.

His heart was _finally_ inspired to listen.

* * *

Charlie opened the front door holding his rifle. He had been sitting on the couch polishing his firearms when he saw the car pull up.

"Well, look who we have here. You missed her. She left this morning."

Edward felt a pit in his stomach. He disliked her sudden departure and wasn't used to those tables being turned. He suddenly felt powerless.

_And afraid that Charlie might taser his balls._

"Alice said she was leaving this weekend."

"Alice said _you_ were off to Maui with your girlfriend."

"I put her on the plane all by herself. The relationship is over."

"Bella did not hear _that_ part. I think it was one of her reasons for flying outta here like a bat out of hell."

Edward nodded his head in response, contrition evident on his face.

Despite his failings with his own daughter in the past, Charlie was very skilled at reading people in various situations. He knew avoidance when he saw it and he also understood what Edward was doing when he avoided Bella at the picnic. His were the actions of a guilty man, fearing the fact the he was about to be swept up by the overwhelming torrent of the _truth_. The fact that he put the bitch on the plane alone counted for something. The fact that he appeared in the middle of the night also counted for something too.

Charlie had felt shocked by love and desperation in his youth. He understood the writing on Edward's wall.

"Do you can I come in to speak with you for a few minutes, Charlie?"

"Take the chair. I'll move some of my guns out of the way. You want a beer?"

"Yeah. For this conversation ..."

"Then _this_ should be interesting."

He came back moments later with two cans of Rainier.

"So, you called off the relationship."

Edward nodded his head in response, taking a sip from his can.

"Did that decision have anything to do with the conversation you had with my daughter in the back yard well before dawn?"

Edward was hardly able to keep from spewing his beer across the room. He swallowed the last of it and started, coughing violently instead.

"Well I almost had the same reaction, without the beer. I don't like the idea that my daughter has a tattoo. She certainly has a mind of her own."

Charlie enjoyed having a bit of fun at Edward's expense. He took some delight in watching the younger man squirm and spittake surrounded by his ample _mechanisms of persuasion_.

Edward bravely shook his head to disagree.

"It's a brilliant mind, though. I never realized how much ..."

Charlie appreciated Edward's honesty.

"I know, son. Listen. I'm not blind, Edward. I noticed your avoidance of her at the picnic for what it was, and I _know_ how she feels about you. I just don't want you to disrupt the path she clearly has laid out for herself. The fact that she ran outta here so fast after ..."

"Is my age an issue? For you?"

"It's not like you're old enough to be _me_, Edward. What's ten years at this stage of your lives? Honestly, I wouldn't care so much even if you _were _older than you are because you both seem to have been cut from the same cloth. I don't think that two people could be more perfect for each other."

They drank from their cans at the same time. Moments passed in silence.

"Do you want children, Edward?"

Edward could not help staring at the collection of guns in front of him, all shiny and bright. He nodded despite his fear of the firearms and the father before him.

"Does Bella mention that she wants them?"

"See? There is a problem right here. You really haven't gotten to know her as an adult, have you? You learn everything about her from others. Your conversation this morning made that very clear. Make no mistake about it, Edward. I'd like to be a grandfather one day. In the distant future, Son. But what if that is not what Bella wants? You may be at a stage in life where you want 'em, and yet she's still ..."

"...Stanford. Bright, fresh, ready to spark."

"Yep."

Charlie sat back and took another draw of his Rainier.

"Bella wants to please you. She always has. She has her own mind now, and like you said yourself, that mind is brilliant. I think she would do about anything for you and I want you to really consider _that_ before you make any sparks of your own."

Edward was surprised about Charlie's understanding attitude. That surprise was clear on his face. Charlie chuckled.

"Close your mouth, Son. You shouldn't be surprised by the fact that I'm being calm about all of this. Bella's a grown woman who clearly knows her own heart. I've always respected the difficult decisions you've made in your life, and you continue to strive to make the world a better place. Hearing you give that class furthered my admiration for how you choose to live your life. If I wanted my daughter's life and heart in anyone's capable hands, they would be _yours_."

Edward smiled in appreciation at hearing Charlie's compliments but he still remained uncomfortable with the conversation centering around himself. He was still having difficulty accepting the fact that Charlie continued to exhibit considerable understanding. The last two days had been filled with eye-opening revelations and Edward wasn't sure if he could handle many more.

The break in conversation allowed him to seize his chance to find out more about Bella.

"Charlie, is she, by chance, at the headquarters in LA?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to pursue her, Charlie. I'd like your permission to do that."

Charlie lifted a rifle onto his knee as he moved a cloth over the long metal barrel to remove the dust.

"You've got it. But you've got to promise me that you don't crush her spark."

Confusion was evident on Charlie's face as he laid the rifle down and picked up the largest of the bunch before him. Edward leaned farther into the back of his seat. He was afraid he might wet the cushion.

"God damn, I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about. Help the old man out. What were you talking about, exactly? What does her tattoo mean?"

"The purple rose I gave her on her graduation day? The color had to do with a conversation we once had regarding our purpose in life. She was convinced that she would always remain a disappointment to you after the Wal-Mart fiasco."

Charlie chuckled to himself, thinking about the four dollar lip gloss. He took another swig of his beer. While his memories of that time were sad ones, he still found some levity in the fact everything managed to work out. He was able to laugh about it _now_. Edward's voice cut into his thoughts.

"The flower also came with a note. It quoted the Latin that means the small spark often initiates a large flame. Parva scintilla saepe magnam flamam excitat."

Charlie nodded in understanding.

"You know, when you stood out back, touching her tattoo when you first whispered the word, I heard the word _sin_ and _spark_ used closely together and I came to a different conclusion."

Edward liked the sound of _that_ conclusion. His heart began to race at just how much. The last thing he needed was for Charlie to see the evidence of that fact surrounded by his extensive collection of man-killers and a shitload of gunpowder. He wasn't sure how much Vitamin R Charlie had consumed so far, and he wasn't about to test a father's control. Especially the one dusting off his rifle.

Edward laughed nervously in response. He stopped when he realized that the Chief was staring at him, clearly _not_ laughing.

"I saw how you touched her wrist. It was reverent. Respectful. Gentle. _Innocent_."

Edward dragged his hand nervously through his hair, pulling on the ends. He was happy when Charlie placed the rifle on the table in front of him.

"More of _that_, son. She's ... she's different, Edward. We had a long talk after we left that picnic and I realized that my daughter is very unique in this day and age. Her ideals don't just involve the environment or worthy causes. Understood?"

Edward _wanted to _understand, to ask Charlie to elaborate, but he was itching to leave. He wanted to get to Los Angeles. _Yesterday_.

"Yes, Charlie. I'll check in with you often, too, if that's all right."

"Damn right it is. I want to hear from you, especially if it's going to have something to do with my daughter. You want another beer?"

Edward declined, standing up and throwing the can in the blue container next to the kitchen counter.

"Recycling system?"

"Bella."

"Of course."

They both smiled at each other.

Edward reached to shake his hand and Charlie took it. The gesture initiated a silent pact, a new kind of beginning.

Charlie watched Edward pull away and drive down the street. He smiled after the man who held his daughter's heart.

* * *

"Jasper, is my sister here?"

"Dude, what are you doing in Seattle? She's in the kitchen. She's working with knives. I'd approach her carefully, if I were _you_."

Alice came approached the large island in her kitchen holding a Misono chef's knife. The extremely long and sharp stainless steel blade glistened in the sunlight entering through the large kitchen windows. Edward would know that unique dragon engraving anywhere. It was a large knife. He wouldn't get closer.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Was your plane to Maui delayed? I made some muffins. You want..."

He looked at her knife and thought of Charlie's guns. He was convinced that the universe was conspiring against him. Something was trying to scare him senseless. He decided to speak before he lost his nerve.

"I'm flying out of Sea-Tac in two hours and I wanted to stop to tell you I'm sorry that I am such a blind ass, that I'm going to LA to pursue Bella because I ended my relationship with Heidi after realizing that I am in love with Bella and no, Mom does _not_ know yet, but you can tell her."

He took a deep breath, his chest visibly expanding out as he drew air in.

Alice and Jasper remained motionless, shocked at what they'd just heard. Alice rejoiced at his nervous rambling and the words she often hoped he would say.

"I will take a muffin to go, though. Airplane food sucks."

She put the large knife down on the granite and stalked around the kitchen island until she was eye-level with his chest and poked her finger into his breastbone.

"You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I could not be happier about this decision. But if this is some kind of _whim _if you _hurt_ her, so help me God ..."

Edward was certain that he would have bruises from her poking. He grabbed her hand gently and held her clenched palm between his own.

"Alice. I have never been more serious about a decision in my _life_. She is the one for me, but it took what happened after the picnic to realize it."

Her head cocked to one side in question.

"After? Our discussion?"

He shook his head.

"That discussion was the beginning of a very _long_ night. I went to Bella's in the middle of the night and my eyes were truly opened."

She jumped up, wrapping her arms around her brother's shoulders.

"It certainly took you long enough."

Edward wondered if he was the only one to not recognize the truth for what it was. Charlie hinted at knowing, Jasper seemed to sense the real issue and even his own mother looked at him with that knowing eye after the picnic. It dawned on Edward that he really was the _last_ to know, and he was OK with that fact because now he could do something about it.

_Even if you fail, your goals will have meaning, have purpose ..._

His own advice for Bella from years ago touched him now. His purpose was _now_.

"How long have you known, Alice?"

"Since she was digging though our garbage, cutting milk carton rings. Does she know you are coming?"

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"You are brave, Brother Dear. She was really ... upset. Wait. Wasn't she supposed to leave this weekend?"

"She left early."

Alice nodded in understanding.

"Like I said ... _Upset_. You _are_ brave."

"I have to _try_, Alice. I know I'll regret it if I don't."

He took a muffin in a plastic bag, kissing his excited sister soundly on the cheek. He shook Jasper's hand and walked out of their front door. He was ready for his new mission. He was determined.

_A man's errors are his portals of discovery._

He was ready.

* * *

A/N:

Here are a few links/refs that helped me in completing research for this chapter:

.

news/pr08-H2O%

A man's errors are his portals of discovery.

_~ James Joyce_


	18. Fresh

**A cocoon will bloom in the empty chest of the beloved, lavishly.**

_Pyrrhic Victory by Lucie Brock-Broido_

* * *

**7th** **of July, 2010**

Edward had always despised the traffic in LA. One could _walk _faster than it took to drive a few miles on the freeway. So he rented a convertible to take advantage of the sunlight as he sat in the gridlock. Since the weather in Forks never would allow that luxury, he decided to splurge.

He cursed the obstacles around him as he was forced to wait to get to _her_. Edward felt utter relief course through him as the JM Eagle Headquarters came into view, off in the distance. He knew he was almost there.

The car had barely stopped when he hopped out and jogged into the main lobby. He was fully aware that charm would allow him to get the information he needed. Companies like this often had tight security, so he expected some difficulty in tracking her down. When Edward saw the cheep looking bottle blond behind the counter drooling as he approached, he knew he would get the information he was looking for. Past experiences had taught him that.

"How may I assist _you_?"

Her voice lilted provocatively as her lashes fluttered. He wanted to laugh out loud at how ridiculous she looked and sounded, yet he was a gentleman. _Kind of. _

He leaned on the counter and smiled. The woman's obscenely long nails began tapping anxiously as her desire to _have_ him on that counter increased. She wasn't opposed to sleeping with strangers, especially if they looked like _that_. Too bad for the security cameras.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I am looking for an intern working here this summer. Her name is Isabella Swan."

The excited tapping of the receptionist's nails ceased with her disappointment as she swiveled her chair to face the computer monitor. Her nails clipped at the keyboard as she searched on her screen. He wondered how anyone would allow her to touch them with those things. Were they even sanitary? Edward schooled his disgust and waited patiently for the receptionist to locate the information he was desperate for in the company directory.

"They have her listed at extension 107. Anything beginning in the number one means it's the research division. Wait a sec … Mrs. Cope!"

She leaned over her desk, placing her talons near his arm on the counter. The sound of her nails began to chafe at his nerves, abrasively clawing the cold granite. She caressed the surface like she wanted to caress his skin. Edward straightened his back slowly and backed away from the counter little by little, so as not to offend her. He turned his broad chest slightly when an older woman with gray hair approached the counter to stand next to him.

"Yes, Lauren?"

Lauren's nails tapped obnoxiously on the granite counter as she spoke.

"Mrs. Cope, this is Edward Cullen and he's looking to speak with Bella Swan. Is she in the laboratory today?"

The older woman shook her head in response, never taking her eyes off of Edward's face. Mrs. Cope's perception had always been an ingenious, steadfast sixth sense. She could tell that the handsome man standing in front of her was a good sort. It also didn't hurt that he was excessively easy on the eyes.

"They had a mishap in the lab so the research department got an unexpected day off. I think that they were planning on going to the beach. Bella's been teased about her pale skin since she's arrived. The sun will do her some good, don't you think, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward smiled widely in response. He imagined the glint of the suntan oil on Bella's skin, pale against the warm sand beneath her. He hoped that the location was pre-programmed in his GPS or else he would resort to drastic measures to get Mrs. Cope to show him herself.

"Look at that smile … that blush. Bella's a lucky girl. Manhattan Beach, off the four-oh-five. They should be there by now. Great rays this time of day."

Edward's smile grew even wider, causing Mrs. Cope to blush in response.

"Thank you ladies!"

He walked briskly through the lobby and exited the main doors, the women near the front desk appreciating his retreating form as many more fanned their faces while they went about their day.

* * *

Edward stood on the pier as he watched the group of women in the distance. He spotted her straight away, her fair skin in sharp contrast with the tanned bodies surrounding her. She lay still in a pink bikini, her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

The slope of her shoulders, the sexiness of her legs, her full breasts and shapely hips … he never realized how alluring her figure was. In next to nothing, she was Edward's idea of perfection. He understood that he was not used to viewing her as a woman but that realization didn't make her transformation any less shocking. Edward was never more attracted to a woman in his life, and he was hundreds of feet away.

He couldn't wait to see her up close, yet he was afraid of her reaction. Edward wondered if she would be too angry with him. He wouldn't blame her because he had been a blind fool.

He watched as she sat up, one of the other girls grabbing her hand to pull her upright to stand. They walked into the waves, laughing as a large wave surprised them by drenching them thoroughly.

Edward's chest began heaving from excitement as he watched her, dripping wet and relaxed, stride back to her towel.

They all lay down and continued soaking up the sun and Edward tried regaining as much composure as he could. He didn't know what she would do when she saw him, but he was too impatient to wait any longer for that answer.

He walked down the pier and onto the path that took bathers down to the beach. He removed his sandals, rolled his slacks mid-calf and began to walk up the waterline towards them.

The soft sand was soothing and warm on the soles of his feet. It had been years since he strolled along a setting like this. Not since his gruesome discovery of the tar ball on the beach in Florida had he stepped foot on the oceanfront.

He hoped to replace sad memories with happier ones. He hoped they would all be shared with the beautiful woman stretched out on the sand before him.

One of the women with Bella spotted him far down the beach. He was too far away to hear them.

"Ohhhhh, ladies, look at _that_. He is too good-looking not to be _someone_. Irina, do you recognize him?"

Irina turned her head to look, sitting up higher when she realized just how attractive he was.

"I wish I did, Tanya. Holy shit, he's _fine_. How old do you think he is? He kind of looks like the guy in that one movie about ..."

Tanya couldn't silence her commentary and refused to keep it to herself just because her friend was talking.

"... Look at how large his hands and feet are. He could be ancient and I would do him. Bella, open your eyes and look at what a real California god looks like."

Bella had no intention of acquiescing. Her heart was still mourning the fact that the one man she wanted to look at was probably on a beach being lathered up by a mean bitch of a blond who belonged on the cover of _Playboy_.

"You guys go right ahead. I just want to get some sun."

Her voice cracked as she spoke, her disappointment growing by the second. She didn't want to cry anymore about it. She really didn't.

"Tanya, I think he's coming over here."

He was indeed walking up to their blankets. They waited for him to say something but he just smiled at them, and then at Bella in particular. Bella may have only known her new roommates for one day but she knew them well enough to know that they were never silent for long.

The fact that neither seemed to be breathing or moving alarmed her.

"Is he that good looking, that he has you both speechless?"

She sounded bitter and even she knew it.

"I hope _you_ think so, Bella."

She sat up quickly, pulling her glasses from her hairline onto her eyes so that she could open them in the bright sunlight. She blinked many times, trying to establish that her imagination was not being unkind. Her heart ached at how relaxed and perfect he looked. She was too shocked to speak. To smile. To move.

Her silence inspired his smile, which inspired her breathing to increase, her chest visibly lifting outward with each attempt to draw breath, as his white teeth came into view.

"I thought you and ... I thought you left for Hawaii?"

"I put her on the plane to go by herself."

He could tell she was confused when her eyebrows sunk beneath the rims of her sunglasses, the sides of her mouth turned down in a frown.

"For the time being?"

She didn't think that it was humanly possible for his smile to get any wider, yet it _did_.

"For good."

Her eyes darted over his face, to see if she could determine what he was about. Her mind was racing so fast that she was incapable of grasping onto a single thought. Her agonizing emotional turmoil over the last few days sank into the sand and dissipated in the scintillating oceanscape beyond. The sun's rays seemed warmer as the moments passed. Bella was overwhelmed by his sudden appearance yet calmer because of it.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"How?"

Let the verbal vomit commence.

"On an airplane?"

She smirked at him in response, her mind gaining some traction on her muddy mental faculties as she listened to his voice continue.

"Charlie. We … we talked, Bella."

"You talked to my father?"

He nodded in response, his facial features turning more contemplative.

"We shared a beer. He was polishing his guns. I was on the verge of soiling myself a few times."

She chuckled at his honesty. Bella could not believe that he would disclose his weaknesses in front of her companions or that he was standing there at all. Surely she was having an intensely realistic dream? There was no point in worrying about the others if Edward wasn't going to.

"I don't doubt that. What did you discuss?"

_You._

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

Confusion returned to her features, her eyebrows sinking beneath her rims once again.

"You want to take _me _to dinner?"

She was most certainly dreaming. Her deepest desires were manifesting in the most vivid dream she'd ever had.

He dropped to his knees on the sand and leaned forward, bringing his sunglasses level with hers, his hands on either side of her bare legs.

"I want _more_ than just dinner, Bella."

Their breathing increased as the silence stretched on. He was preparing for rejection, and she was preparing to swoon.

Irina's pleading interrupted their contrasting preparations.

"Answer him Bella, or we will beg him to take us instead. Who the heck is _this_, anyway?"

The moments stretched on as a smile crept onto Bella's luscious lips. His began to mirror hers, a silent communication that neither quite understood, yet welcomed. It was many moments before she answered.

"_This_ is my … spark."

His smile grew in response, leaning in to kiss her cheek. The sensation of his lips on her cheek was overwhelming to her, heightening her state of surprise at seeing him in the flesh, standing before her. She felt awed and intimidated by everything that was happening.

The timbre of Edward's voice grew deeper with the promises he would share with Bella when they were finally alone.

"Where are you staying?"

_Wherever you want me. _

The question hung in the air unanswered. She was afraid that the verbal vomit would return, and that she would reveal the deepest secrets that were crossing her mind.

"With us. I'm Tanya. This is Irina. Are you sure we can't sway your plans and have _you_ for dinner instead?"

Tanya's eyes glistened playfully as she spoke. He chuckled at her double entendre and shook his head in response, relieved that she did not seem to be malicious in her offer.

Bella didn't know her roommates that well yet, but she was happy that they were gracious enough to extend an invitation to cook for him.

Edward shifted slightly before answering.

"Not a chance, ladies. But I thank you for the offer. What is the address? Is seven a good time for you, Bella?"

Bella couldn't determine why Edward was chuckling and she still could not fathom why he was here in the first place. She never wanted to awaken from this dream. _Never._ She answered him instead.

"Yes."

Her breathy response was encumbered with disbelief.

"We are staying in an apartment right around the corner from headquarters. 2010 Eclipse Drive. Apartment 38D. Right before the turn into the main parking lot."

Edward was happy that her roommates were willing to speak, even if they were flirty. Flirty didn't matter to him because there was only one woman he wanted. Nothing else mattered. He also felt pride that he had rendered Bella speechless. That was a good sign, compared to what he had been preparing for prior to approaching her on the beach.

His hands rested near hers in the sand. He lifted his pinky finger and rubbed the inside of her right wrist, luminous and warming grains of time brushing against the axiom that now exhilarated the wonder that drew them towards one another.

"I'll see you at seven, Bella."

He used his arms to push his hips back onto his heels and his thumbs slightly grazed her outer thighs as he pulled away. He knew he was being forward, that he needed to tread carefully, but Edward was compelled to touch her in some way. He was impatient to replicate the experience again and again.

"Nice to meet you ladies. Enjoy the sunshine."

They watched him stand up and walk back in the direction he came from, a bounce in his bare steps as he made his way back down the beach.

"Will one of you pinch me? That did just happen, didn't it? OUCH! Tanya, that hurt!"

Tanya threw her sunglasses in the sand as she glared at Bella.

"Bella Swan, who the fuck was that?"

She shook her head in disbelief, trying to find the words to describe Edward in a way that made any sense. It took her a while.

"So I'm not dreaming? I've … I've been in some form of love with him before I was … in the double digits."

There was a flurry of activity around her as she watched him far off in the distance. Bella's heart fluttered with the memory of when she watched him walk away at her graduation. The only difference was that now he seemed to be here for _her._ Her heart stopped when he looked back at her and nodded his head before putting his shoes on. He walked up the hill to the parking lot, disappearing from sight.

She redirected her attention to her roommates, who were causing sand to fly in the air as they folded towels and threw items into their bags.

"What are you guys doing?"

Irina and Tanya looked at her with wide eyes, flabbergasted at the fact she had yet to move.

"What are we doing? What are you going to wear? Hair! Nails! With a man like that? You've got to … Come on, get up, move it!"

"I … I don't … I'll paint my nails when I get home. I've never had them done before by someone else."

Tanya pointed at her legs.

"Hellllll no! You've got a week's growth on your thighs and you need to have a professional do it."

Tanya assumed that Northwestern girls had different schedules for ablutions from the ones in L.A. Irina shared in the dismay, determined to rectify the crisis immediately.

"I doubt Edward will even notice I have hair on my legs."

Irina bent at her waist to get closer to Bella's face, her head tilting to the right as a smirk crept up the left side of her mouth.

"He'll notice that hair when your _thighs_ are wrapped around his _neck_. Get. Up."

Bella had no experience with things like this but suddenly felt they may have a point. Her blush resembled a sunburn as she jumped up from her towel and they helped Bella gather her things. The sun shined on their growing excitement.

They went running for their car.


	19. From Pastic Rings to Happier Things

**Don't postpone joy until you have learned all of your lessons. Joy is your lesson.**

Alan Cohen

* * *

"I can't believe you are taking _me_ on a date."

"I can't believe you said _yes_."

Bella smiled at Edward's response, leaning back into the headrest to look up at the sky above them as he sped down a side road near the ocean.

"We're here."

She tilted her head forward to see where they were.

"Where is the restaurant?"

"In the trunk, come on. I didn't want an audience. We need privacy for this."

_Thighs. Muscles. Sweat. Mental leaps. Hair. Random. Repeat._

He got out and ran around the car to open her door.

She stepped out of the car, smoothing her wrinkled skirt down with her hands.

"You are stunning, Bella."

She blushed and turned to look at the beach before them. She didn't know how to answer him properly. She _never_ did. Bella realized that her nerves were warranted due to the fact that she was on a date with the man of her dreams and yet she also knew that she had a _lot _to learn. She hoped that their evening together allowed them to establish a new rhythm based on trust and truth.

He opened the trunk to grab a large bag and a blanket. Edward walked around to her side of the car, took her hand in his and he led her to the sand. Bella noticed how her hand was dwarfed within his and chuckled.

"What's got you laughing?"

She bent down to remove her sandals as he did the same. They stepped on the warm sand.

"Something that Tanya said on the beach this morning."

"You're blushing. Now I _really_ want to know."

"What happened to the stellar Jedi mind reading powers you once bragged about?"

"There is a disturbance in the Force. Probably global warming, which means that it's been a useless power lately."

She returned his smile and tucked a long strand of hair nervously behind her ear before answering him.

"She just made an observation I didn't understand at the time. About your hands. They really _are_ large. I've never … noticed that before."

Edward's laughter joined the sound of the waves, but died when he realized she wasn't laughing along with him.

"Bella, what is it?"

The frown on her face sobered his mood as he waited for her response.

"I'm out of my league _here_, Edward."

She motioned her hand between them to make her point. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"I'm not like Tanya or Irina or Heidi. I'm just … _not_."

"I'm _glad_ you're not, Bella. You're unlike any woman I've ever met and that's a _good_ thing. A _very _good thing."

She looked at him curiously, unsure of what to say. Bella believed he was telling her the truth but she was unable to grasp what Edward was implying. She was afraid that he would change his mind when he discovered just how little she knew when it came to men. How little she knew about anything, actually.

They stopped walking soon after stepping on the sand. He laid the blanket down and they sat, opening up the basket before them.

"Tarragon chicken salad, Madmoiselle?"

Edward offered her the container and grinned at the awed look on her face as she took his offering. She was surprised by the fact that he selected it as her meal and it was conveyed on her voice.

"Alice used to make that for me. I used to beg her to add extra grapes, cranberries and walnuts."

He handed her a fork and a napkin.

"I remember."

Bella was surprised by the fact that he would remember something so insignificant, from so long ago. She shook her head in response, not understanding what Edward meant.

"I _do_. I realized recently that I remember many things about you – things that I previously pushed out of my mind, for various reasons."

"Is the main reason my age?"

She pleaded for answers with her trusting eyes.

"Past tense. _Was._ I think … I think my subconscious was waiting for you to grow older. When I saw you at the picnic … I … freaked out, Bella. I had an immediate reaction to you and I felt guilty about the fact that I was so attracted to this gorgeous woman when my girlfriend was just inside. I didn't expect to see you _differently_. I had to keep away from you because I had no way of rationalizing what I was feeling at the time. It wasn't until later that I realized what my thoughts and reactions meant."

Bella listened as she placed small bites in her mouth.

"I … I've never cheated on anyone in my life. When I'm committed to someone, I'm all in. You … my reaction to you when I first saw you at the picnic … it was the first time that I questioned my commitments, my resolve, my _control_. I've never felt more out of control in my life. My heart sang the moment I laid eyes on you, and I felt guilty about that fact."

She watched the wind play with the strands of his hair as one finger traced unidentifiable patterns in the sand.

The truth of his words soothed her frayed nerves. Bella had been so heartbroken at seeing him with Heidi that she was unable to consider Edward's point of view. It was an appreciated perspective now. She continued to listen to him, nodding in understanding.

"I told you in the meadow long ago that I thought you were serious. You always have been. I think I never realized how similar we were to each other before because I was not looking at you with clear eyes. You were always the young girl around the house, Alice's little shadow … And then this stunningly beautiful woman appeared and I was … filled with a new _purpose_."

They both had varying degrees of life experience with regard to the discovery of what was _right _and what they had chosen _to do_. Goosebumps were forming on Bella's skin by the virtue of the power of his words alone. His admittance that she was included in his new purpose was something conjured from her wildest dreams.

Edward noticed the goosebumps as they moved up her forearms, and he smiled. Bella's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I was incredibly … hurt at the picnic. Disappointed. Your avoidance … and when you led Heidi to the meadow … I watched you walk away with her and I nearly left the party."

Edward frowned as he shook his head in sorrow.

"... I couldn't turn around, Bella, to look back to see if you were there. My heart couldn't take it. Knowing that I had to take Heidi to that special place that has been my sanctuary ... Selfishly, though, it gave me the perfect opportunity to get away from your distracting presence and my conflicting emotions about _you_. I came here not knowing if you would speak to me. I still wouldn't blame you if you ..."

"As if I'd turn _you_ away. But may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why _her_? Did you … date her long? Was it serious?"

Edward shook his head adamantly, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"I was only with her a few months. It wasn't as serious as it might have appeared. My original plans were to meet her in Maui. Her parents have a home there and I haven't had a relaxing trip in years. But she insisted on coming with me to Forks when she overheard my phone conversation with my sister about the picnic. After seeing her reaction to _you_, I saw a side of her that I never expected. I think Heidi planned on being cruel to you even before our arrival in Forks. You might not have been able to tell this by my distance from you these last few years, but I _have_ mentioned you, how special your relationship has been to my family."

Bella nodded in response. She arrived at the same conclusion. Heidi clearly came to that picnic armed and dangerous. Her voice grew quieter, more unsure.

"The leaves … in your hair, when you returned to the picnic … "

"… Nothing more than her games. She threw them on me to try to get me in a better mood when we went walking in the woods. I couldn't … After seeing you for the first time in years, I could hardly hold her hand without feeling repulsed … "

Bella's eyes pleaded with his as her voice muted further beneath her fear of his response.

"You mean you … didn't ..."

He shook his head so adamantly that Edward feared he'd throw his neck out.

"… I couldn't. _Wouldn't_. The moment I saw you, my heart, my responses, my purpose … _everything_ _was_ _yours_."

She smiled and nodded in response, her barely touched dinner on her lap.

"Bella, I've spent excruciating hours since the picnic thinking about this. I have many regrets about not getting to know you better when you were younger because I feel like I missed so many important parts of your life due to my self-centeredness. I wanted to say that I'm sorry so many times … "

Her smile grew in response, interrupting him from continuing.

"Edward, I'm _not_ sorry."

He quirked his eyebrow, skepticism written in his face.

"Well I _am_, but I'm _not_."

Edward's eyebrow sank down even further, the corner of his mouth sliding upward into a smirk. The pitch of Bella's voice lifted lightly, adding a dreamlike quality to her words as she continued.

"I was seven. It was the summer after Mom died. Dad had an emergency at work and I came over to spend the day with your family. I remember watching you chase Alice through the sprinkler in your back yard."

She smiled at the memory of Edward's blue swim trunks, his wet skin glistening in the sun as Alice doused him with the hose.

"You were a senior in high school, and your girlfriend Elsa was laying on the deck in her tiny swim suit. I didn't really understand what a girlfriend was at the time, but I remember thinking that she was lucky because of the way you smiled at her."

He listened to Bella intently as she brought up past memories.

"You would run over to splash her, and she would respond to you with the happiest laughter. I remember people always being _happy_ around you. I always was too, even if you didn't notice it. I remember … I remember you always being beautiful to look at, but you were also beautiful to _be around_."

Her smile turned more contemplative as she grew more shy, her voice growing quieter once again.

"I would watch you a lot. That was the summer before you went away to school, and then I didn't see you very much after that. Esme would show me the pictures of when she would visit you. I … I remember feeling jealous when I was in 5th grade. She had a picture of you with a beautiful girl wearing a red shirt. I remember wishing that I was older and that I was _that _girl."

The left side of Edward's mouth turned down. She had such vivid memories of him and Edward felt guilty that he could not reciprocate in the same, detailed way.

"I remember the day you helped me go through your parents' garbage as being one of the happiest days of my short life. You were helping me, _listening_ to what I had to say and _talking_ to me."

Edward's smile returned with pride.

"Bella … I'm not sure that I've ever told you this, but you inspired a speech I gave before I graduated. That specific day, those moments that you spent telling us about the plastic rings, about being better informed consumers … you were the inspiration for my final speaking assignment."

Bella's eyebrows met her forehead in surprise. She had always had an inexplicable inner drive, from a very early age, that inspired her to pursue certain interests. As she matured, she allowed those interests to grow into bigger ideas about what _could be_. At Stanford, she was able to assume projects and tackle concepts that provided new goals, rounding out her purpose into determined points of focus in her future.

She felt proud of her progress and personal growth, yet she was stunned to learn that she had inspired _his_ speech or his thoughts in some way. _He_ was often _her_ inspiration. It was difficult for her to believe that she was able to reciprocate _that_ kind of inspiration too.

Her heart swelled further at the thought.

"And yet … Bella, I feel so badly that I teased you about diving into dumpsters. I have thought about why I said that to you. I think it's because I still looked at you as Alice's little friend, a child that could be teased. Alice ripped me a new one after that. She called me from Forks, after your Wally World adventure. I failed to give you credit because I was used to seeing you as a _child_. Your intentions were always so noble and pure and _right_, and I was just too wrapped up in my own plans to see how alike we really were. It will be something that I will always regret, I think. I … I think I would have encouraged you more and teased you less, in retrospect."

She shook her head trying to convey why he shouldn't.

"No, Edward. Had we been closer when I was younger, we might not be having this conversation at all. You might not have upset me at the grand opening at the food bank. I might not have done the stupidest thing in my life, and then I wouldn't have had the chance to attend that class at the courthouse. That class changed how I view the way I approach things and situations that anger me. I might not have had that discussion in the meadow with you, which might have kept me from going to Stanford, from then pursuing my own dreams to help the world around me. I may not have made the course selections I did, and I may not have had the reaction I did at the picnic, which means that you never would have come to my window. Now you're in L.A. While there is a part of me that wishes we were closer, do you see why I say that I'm glad it turned out the way it did? I'd rather have you _now_, rather then back then."

Edward remained silent. Bella smiled and continued before she lost her nerve.

"I was young and had a lot to figure out on my own. But that fire deep within you, that drives you to do amazing, dangerous, thoughtful and _good_ things … that _fire_ has also inspired _me, E_dward. I could care less about how close we were when I was younger because now that I have you sitting on this beach with me, and I'm desperately hoping to _keep_ you for as long as I can. Your concern for the welfare and the suffering of others feeds the fire in me, in anyone that meets you. No regrets or being sorry. _This_ wait was worth it."

Edward could not speak for many moments. Her words sang to his soul.

"Bella … I … I feel so overwhelmed right now, hearing you say these things. I've been so blind. And yet here you sit. Why aren't you screaming at me like I deserve?"

"Alice does that well enough for all of us."

Edward laughed loudly in response, knowing first hand just how _thorough_ his sister was. Bella watched him curiously as his laughter died down and a contemplative look became fixed on his face.

They had touched upon the past, but they knew that they needed to broach their future. He didn't trust his voice, afraid that it would betray his nervousness. He paused before he allowed the words to come.

"I asked your father if I could have his permission to woo you like I hope to."

Bella bristled at hearing his words.

"Woo me? What, is this ... 1918? Don't you need _my_ permission?"

He smiled at her sudden feistiness.

"Do I have it?"

Bella smiled and nodded, placing her container on the blanket.

"Did _he_ give it to you?"

Edward nodded, placing his salad next to hers. He never took a bite of it. He was too determined to speak, his hunger for food long gone. He needed sustenance of a deeper kind. His heart needed nourishment and his mind needed food for thought.

"Bella, tell me honestly. Our age difference … do … do you ever think that it would become an issue for you?"

She looked at him seriously, remaining silent as she considered his question. Bella wondered at his change of subject but she had experienced his random mental leaps before and welcomed them now.

"No. Do _you _think it could become an issue for us?"

"Your father and I talked about this."

Her eyes widened in response. She remembered Edward mentioning the fact that he was surrounded by Charlie's gun collection during their conversation. No wonder he nearly soiled himself.

"That must have been some talk. I almost wish I was there for it."

Edward smiled momentarily and then his face fell into seriousness. Bella's response mimicked his.

"Bella, what are your hopes for the future?"

She thought back to their discussion regarding purpose years ago and winced internally at what she was feeling. Years later, she was still concerned about disappointing him with her answers. She wondered if it would always be that way.

"Beyond college?"

He nodded with a kind smile, his thoughtful gesture urging her to continue.

"Yes, the concrete things you want from life, Bella."

She thought about her answer for a many moments, looking out over the sea as the sun began to near the horizon.

"Beyond wanting happiness, making a difference in some way?"

Bella worried that her nervousness was evident in her voice, but when he nodded, he smiled. He was clearly trying to encourage her.

"I hope to have a family of my own, one day. I see my 30's as the ideal age for that, though. Do you see having children in the near future as important? Is that why you asked?"

Edward felt relief at the fact that her thirty's were a few years away. That would give them plenty of time to begin a life together free of too many responsibilities – to build a life on a firm foundation. He also quietly marveled at the fact that both Charlie and Bella seemed to focus on the possibilities of a future family.

"It was more your father who prompted that question. Bella, I would love to have children one day but I don't feel an urgency for it _now_. I kind of … I hoped that you and I … we could do some adventurous things together, as a couple, before we … your father told me he wants to be a grandfather."

Her boisterous laughter made him smile.

"Well, I would like to make that come true someday. I'm not surprised that my father brought up the topic of grandchildren. I think he and I spent many years feeling the absence of my mother, the anchor of our family. While we had each other, we often felt … alone. I think that's why we always welcomed the opportunities to be among your family."

She looked down at the blanket for a moment before returning her gaze to his.

Edward, may I be blunt with you?"

He nodded in response.

"Always."

"Are we doing this too quickly? I'll be honest. I've never even been on a _date_ before. Is this what people usually discuss on their first date? I'm so … I'm getting excited by the tone this conversation is taking, please believe that. It's … it's just that I'm afraid to get too excited because I'm afraid it's still one-sided and this is all just a beautiful dream. I've already demanded to be pinched once already since you showed up."

He inclined on his right hand and turned his upper body to lean towards her.

"You have never been on a _date_?"

"After everything I just told you, _that_ is the only thing you choose to zero in on?"

He laughed.

"I just find it incredibly hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as you are would never have been asked on a date before."

"I've been _asked_, I just declined. I'm … Edward, you know I've always been extremely serious. I like to keep my focus. I've never been asked by anyone that interested me enough to say _yes_."

_They weren't you._

His voice interrupted her thought.

"Except me."

She blushed and turned to look at the seascape before them, hoping to seize some strength from the powerful waves. She summoned up the courage to reveal what she knew she needed to.

"I've been in love with you for many years now."

Bella couldn't look at him as she released her truth into the salty air, hoping that her passion would be felt despite her inability to make eye contact while saying it.

Her beloved reached to cup her cheek with his palm, guiding her face towards him, returning her gaze to his.

"I feel the same way, only you have the advantage of insight. It's just taken me longer to realize it. This will be your _last_ first date. I'm going to marry you one day, Bella Swan."

Her eyes widened in understanding as the determination of Edward's words made her heart flutter. She no longer cared if they were moving too quickly. She'd waited her entire life for _him_. She was done waiting.

He leaned in to place his lips on hers. She pulled back slightly before they could meet. Bella's nerves increased at the thought of having to reveal what she was about to.

"You are going to be my first kiss, Edward. I feel I should warn you, I haven't the slightest idea what I'm doing."

He smiled and leaned in quickly before she could retreat, their lips brushing gently at first. Moving against the softness, she reached to cup his cheek, as well. Slipping into a languid pulse, his lips began to sway with hers into a dance she matched with equal enthusiasm. Their breaths lingered as their lips separated slowly, her gaze fixed on his in astonishment.

The joy in his eyes mirrored her own, a perfect reflection of reciprocated feelings.

"That was … better than I expected it to be, Edward. I can understand why people say they can kiss for hours."

Edward knew he would spend the rest of his years kissing this tantalizing woman sitting next to him. He was also afraid of coming on too strong with her physically. After what she just revealed, he knew that he needed to go at a slower pace. He felt relief at making plans to meet up with her friends. He needed to get off the beach before any more kissing could lead to other things like _leg hitching_ and sand in unpleasant places.

"Ummm, we'll have to try that soon. But for now, I'd like to take you out."

Disappointment crossed her face.

"We are _out_. I _like_ this idea of _out_."

He touched her cheek her in response, smiling at her desire to remain where they were.

"I like that _you_ like this _idea of out_, Bella, but can't I take you to an actual establishment? There is a place nearby that's come highly recommended."

Her eyes rose on her forehead in question.

"By whom?"

The smirk on Edward's face made her chuckle.

"Your roommates. They got to me while you were still getting ready."

"_This_ should be fascinating."

Edward stood and offered Bella his hand to help her up off the blanket. He reached down to get the items on the sand and then took her hand in his as they made their way to the sidewalk. They wiped off their feet and replaced their shoes.

The drive to the club was quicker than he expected. Edward told her roommates that he would meet them there at a specific time. He had hoped that they would serve as a buffer, had their dinner on the beach not gone as planned. Now that it had gone perfectly, and they were ahead of schedule, he'd wished that they had stayed at the beach. He would have continued to kiss her _for hours_, as Bella had suggested.

He just didn't want to push his luck. She had handled his sudden appearance far better than he had hoped.

"Ugh, they would tell you to bring me here. They just want to see your moves."

There was an edge to her voice he wasn't familiar with. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Do you not want to go in? I can always take you somewhere else."

Bella shook her head in response and smirked.

"I actually want to see your moves too, so I say we go in."

His eyebrows rose on his forehead in surprise.

"What moves are we talking about, Miss Swan?"

"I'm not sure yet. Get me drunk and ask me again."

The doorman allowed them through the main entrance and she stepped into the large, loud space ahead of him, her hand still in his. Bella was surprised when Edward pulled her back against his chest, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Bella, I plan on you being sober when I demonstrate _particular_ moves."

She leaned back into his chest and turned her cheek into his mouth to look over her shoulder.

"See? _That's_ what I was talking about earlier. I'm out of my league. I don't understand what everyone else seems to know already."

Edward gripped her hand tighter, dragging his lips over her temple and cheek before returning to whisper into her ear once more.

"You _will_."

He sensed the ache lingering on the context of her concerns. While he had been extremely forward in making that promise, he would also be tender with her innocence. His breath deepened through parted lips, shallow draws accelerating his pulsing resolve.

A shiver traveled down her spine. Bella leaned farther back and closed her eyes, allowing his breath to saturate her sensitive neck. She was happy to succumb to every new experience this arbiter of wanton experiences promised. She sighed audibly, and he chuckled against her flesh.

"Bella, Edward, over here!"

She jumped apart from him, her blush evident despite the darkness of the club. They continued to hold hands as they walked to the booth where Bella's roommates and Mrs. Cope sat, all smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"We've got a bottle of champagne already. We saved you both a seat."

"Mrs. Cope, so nice to see you again."

Edward's voice was loud enough to hear over the music, but barely. He wanted to get back to doing other things. Fleshy things.

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you two together."

Bella turned to look at Edward after digesting Mrs. Cope's comment.

"How do you know Mrs. Cope?"

He winked at the older woman.

"She was the one that told me where to find you this morning."

Bella turned to glare at the older woman.

"What if he was a stalker or murderer?"

Mrs. Cope laughed heartily and the rest of the ladies joined her.

"Honey, _look _at him. If that were true … what a way to _go_. Let's go dance, ladies. Bella's got to loosen up."

Bella nodded, silently agreeing with the older woman's assessment. With his breath on her skin and his sultry promises lingering on the skin of her neck, every fiber of her being seemed to be begging for release, screaming to be freed from the tension that strung her body tight and her mind even tighter. She understood none of it, yet wanted it anyway.

Edward's hot breath near her ear added to the tension.

"I'll get you a drink, Bella. Or do you want what they're having?"

She shook her head in response.

"I can't stand champagne."

Mrs. Cope's voice carried over the loud music.

"Get her a Slortini, Mr. Cullen. It's their specialty and my personal favorite."

He smiled at Mrs. Cope and looked at Bella for confirmation.

When Bella nodded her head, he turned and went to the bar while she went to the dance floor to join her friends. Soon, the music was taking over her senses and she felt more relaxed, moving fluidly to the beats.

When she opened her eyes and looked for Edward, she saw him watching her intensely, his eyes never leaving her body. Bella moved with purpose as she enjoyed the release and his gaze on her. When she looked at him after a few more minutes, she grew very shy beneath the intensity on his expression. She'd never seen a face like that before and she didn't know what it meant.

She left her friends and walked back to the table, sliding into the booth next to him. Bella leaned in close, hoping that she could lift what looked like his sour mood.

"Are you going to dance?"

Edward grabbed her right hand, drawing his lips to hover over her tattoo, his breath tickling the pulse point of her wrist. His eyes held her gaze and the softness of his lips touched the letters. She gasped when she felt the velvet of his tongue brush against the letters engrained on her skin. Her breathing became faster, the thrush of her heartbeat almost audible to his own ears despite the noise. He could feel her pulse quicken noticeably beneath his lips. Edward smirked at her as he pulled away from her wrist, reaching behind her neck to pull her head towards his.

His hand tangled in her hair as his wet lips met her ear, the salt of her sweat making his tongue yearn for more of her skin.

"When we _dance_, it will be just the two of us, Bella … someplace where I can _have you_ all to myself."

She tried to slow her pounding heart, but it only beat faster as she drew closer to him.

"_Have_ me? I feel drunk already and I haven't even had a drink yet."

Bella was too distracted by what he had done to her wrist to feel nervousness. To think.

She could feel his smirk against her ear.

"And to think I'm just getting started."

Bella moaned in response as Edward kissed her neck before dropping his hand and pulling away.

"What time do you have to be at work in the morning?"

"Seven."

"It's getting late. Let's have our drink and then I'll take you home."

She pulled away from him, trying to cool down. Her martini helped considerably. The _edge_ had been abated.

By the time their group returned to the table, Edward and Bella were sliding out of the booth to leave.

"You lovebirds leaving already?"

"We have to be at work in a few hours, Tanya."

"Bella, I'll sleep when I'm dead. We'll be home in an hour – fair warning."

Bella was confused by what she meant, until Edward spoke up.

"That means I've got to rush this one home. Goodnight, Ladies."

Edward led Bella out of the club before any of the women could offer a witty retort.

When the door closed behind them, it was Mrs. Cope who spoke.

"I don't think a man like that rushes _anything_. Did you see what he did to her wrist? Maybe you girls need to give them a little more time than that."

They all nodded in agreement and decided to head back out to the dance floor.

* * *

A/N:

"Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk,"

"Drunk?"

"You're intoxicated by my very presence." (Meyer, 284)

The Slortini recipe comes from Cosmogirl7481 and was mentioned on the UoEM thread. It remains the favorite concoction of many who are very dear to me. *holds up my glass in a toast*


	20. Beckoning Sin under the Streetlight

**Nothing great in the world has ever been accomplished without passion.**

_Christian Friedrich Hebbel_

* * *

Edward and Bella felt relief at stepping out into the warm evening air. The door reverberated from the heavy beats as it slammed shut, muffling the bass. They walked hand in hand to the car.

Neither said a word as he opened the car door to allow her to slide into her seat. Edward shut it soundly behind her and ran over to open his door. He got in and started the ignition, the convertible top unfolding above them.

"That's the beautiful thing about this climate. No matter the time of day, the top is down and it's still the perfect temperature outside."

Edward's tone seemed wistful and that piqued Bella's interest, compelling her to ask him about it.

"Nothing like Forks, is it? Do you ever miss it? You've been away from it for long stretches when you were off to college, working or in Africa. Do you ever consider returning to live in your house on a more permanent basis?"

He took his eyes from the road to look at her, returning her smile.

"I miss it, sometimes. While my choices offered me many exciting new adventures, I missed the lush forests, green everywhere. I placed roots there because of my family, but … I think you and I will need to discuss the future. Is that what's on your mind?"

Bella nodded shyly, looking down at her lap. The flirtatious, passionate current from earlier had evaporated as the pleasant air threw their hair about. Edward sped faster towards the freeway. They both knew that while their sultry connection served as an immediate release from what had been building between them, they also understood they needed to talk about many things.

Their new dance held many new steps that they needed to adapt to.

"You can ask me anything, talk about whatever is on your mind. You look worried, Bella. What is it?"

She tilted her head back to look up at the sky as she spoke. The sensual curve of her neck was mesmerizing to him. It was very distracting.

"I don't even know what to make of the next hour, let alone the future. I think I'm still overwhelmed by the fact that we're having this conversation _at all_. I can't quite believe that you are even here. With _me_."

Bella closed her eyes to try and center her racing thoughts. There was so much she wanted to say to him. And the searing memory of his lips on her skin didn't help her find her focus.

Edward grew afraid that he had pushed her too far, was too forward with her. When the anvil of his blindness regarding Bella had been shattered, he approached her in a way that he felt was comparable to how he addressed anything else in his life - swiftly and with sound resolve. He knew firsthand of her passionate nature for causes and believed they shared the same kind of drive. Seeing her reactions to his cautiously muted passionate side cemented his belief that as they grew together, their similarities would continue to bloom within the beautiful new world they could create collectively.

He also knew that something fluid must always be allowed to seek its own congruous level. Edward had flooded her present with such force that he feared he might have done more harm than good. He began to doubt his approach. His left hand sank into his hairline in concern.

"Did … did I come on too strong earlier? Should I leave so we can try to form something together at a slower pace? I'll understand if it's too much, all at once. I'll understand if you need some distance to think things through."

Bella opened her eyes quickly and she turned to look at him, a frown forming on her face. Her voice no longer reflected shyness, only resolve.

"I meant what I said earlier, Edward. I hope to keep you near me for as long as I _can_. I feel something when I'm near you that I can't explain. It's like there is a spiritual energy, a ubiquitous _something_ between us that defies words. When you look at me your eyes are filled with an intensity I can almost _feel _… "

He chuckled and interrupted her.

"… The force is strong with us."

Bella rolled her eyes at him and he winked at her, turning more serious once again. After touching her skin and realizing their sudden connection, Edward truly believed that his soul had been entwined with hers.

"I feel it too. After the picnic, when I came to your window, when I touched your skin – I didn't understand any of it at the time, but now I can't get _enough_. It's why I am worried that I am coming on too strong. I tend to be an intense person, Bella. I'm afraid that my intensity will frighten you away. Especially because … "

Her voice seemed filled with sudden distaste.

"… I'm _innocent_?"

Edward was surprised by the conclusion she was jumping to, her assumption at what he was about to say. He realized that some of Bella's insecurities and inexperience were coming into play, that this was all so new for her. His brow furrowed in concern as he slowed the car down, pulling into the lane to exit the freeway.

He shook his head and turned to look at Bella as they stopped at a red light, his brows dipping lower.

"_Because_ my passionate nature seeps into every part of my life. It's who I _am. _I know that part of me can be very _overwhelming_. Why did you refer to your innocence with such revulsion? I think it's a wonderful thing, Bella."

Bella's frown spread farther down her beautiful face.

"I'm not sure you'll think that when … when you realize that I'm not Elsa or Heidi or any of the multitude of … "

"Multitude? What are you talking about?"

She shook her head and turned to face the road ahead of them. The differences in their sexual experience suddenly appeared drastically uneven to her innocent eyes, more so now than ever before.

"Something I heard when I was younger."

Edward nervously chuckled at some of the stories that made their way back to him through various channels. Many of the tall tales were based in fact but most were not. He glanced at her as he spoke.

"You aren't putting too much weight in small town gossip, are you?"

Bella's eyes widened in response as her eyes quickly met his. She often wondered if Edward could read her mind. He had an uncanny knack for pinning her thoughts down accurately.

The light turned green and he redirected his attention to the road. Her voice lifted over the acceleration.

"I … I overheard Mary Zafrina and Margaret Senna gossiping about your sexual prowess when I ran into you at the store, before the grand opening. They alluded to the fact that looking like you do, you've had lots of … experience."

His laughter was loud in response, but soon tempered when she didn't join him. Edward pulled up to the next red light and held up his palm.

She assumed he wanted her to stop speaking. She sank deeper into her car seat, wishing that it would swallow her up. She assumed wrong, and in so many ways.

"Five, Bella. Not a multitude, but _one hand_. That's my _number_. When I said I was committed? I want you to know just how much I mean it. I don't do things in half measures."

His smile radiated truth and her lips turned upward, her voice stronger then before.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn about you, then. I should have known that Mrs. Zafrina was building some kind of grand illusion regarding your ... I think a lot of women had these inflated notions about you, because their daughters would repeat them during lunch. You have no idea how many times I had to hear Jessica Stanley repeat what she overheard her mother say about your … "

Edward made a gagging sound as he began to chuckle.

"… Don't even finish that sentence. I had no idea I was staring in some fantasy version of a soap opera."

The light turned green and they moved closer to Bella's apartment. She wanted him to slow down because she didn't want the evening to ever end.

"I would say that their soap opera would be something more akin to a … "

He turned to look at her, perplexed when she stopped speaking. Her blush was visible in the streetlight as she looked straight ahead.

"Bella Swan, you're _editing_. Spill."

She chuckled.

"I was thinking about earlier, when I was getting ready for our date. Irina and Tanya were … insistent that I watch something for educational purposes after discovering my lack of …"

She shook her head and laughed a little louder at their suggestion of an instructional visual aid, inspiring him to smile. Her voice grew shy as she continued.

"… I didn't, of course, because I thought they were being ridiculous. I … I think a lot of women come to the same conclusions about you, don't they? Tanya and Irina tried helping me by giving me pointers, things I should say to you, how I should sit and how I could blink more flirtatiously, how I should move my hands and my hair, how … "

"… Bella. I just want _you_. Besides, I think that your roommates may be cannibalistic succubi."

Bella's confusion was written on her face. Her voice reflected that feeling as well.

"They're vegetarians, Edward."

He chuckled as he continued to speak.

"They offered to have _me_ for dinner instead. I'm just trying make you see that you are on the right track, sadly … how objectifying some of the bullshit I have to deal with really is."

She laughed hysterically at her naivety. He was mesmerized by the joyful sound of her sudden glee. He grinned, fascinated as she slowly calmed herself, her voice higher as the result of her laughter.

"I thought it was nice of them to offer to cook for you! No wonder they kept apologizing to me about being so forward with you on the beach. After I told them our story and how deeply I felt for you, they said they would do everything in their power to help me. I guess I have to watch those two a little more closely."

Her chuckling continued as she thought about how much she didn't catch along the way. Their comments about his hands and feet and the innuendos about the meal were two she could remember. She was certain that there were many others she never caught.

_You have so much to learn, grasshopper._

When he stopped at the red light, he reached over to take her hand in his. She closed her eyes at the warmth of it, at the sensation of his skin against hers.

The energy was back, that magical weaving of harmonious vibrations humming between them.

"Bella, I … you are perfect as you are. You have been in front of me this entire time and I was never lucid enough to realize it. Now I see and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, to share my life with you. Believe me when I say that I really don't want you to be like the women in my past. I don't want you to change who you are or act as you are instructed to try to please me, because you … I already _see_ you. I want _you_. Do you understand that?"

She nodded her head and smiled, squeezing his hand tighter. Bella's voice was softer when she spoke. Her eyes were probing.

"What happens now? What do _we _do? I think we were beginning to discuss that but then our conversation got derailed."

Edward shook his head in response.

"I think it needed to, though. Don't you agree? This has been a day of extremes and our conversation reflects that too. Do you feel better?"

She nodded in response. She felt more than _better_. She'd never felt so exhilarated in her life, and it was only their first day together.

The light turned green and he continued to hold her hand as they drove on.

"Bella, let's _really_ talk about _us_. I was thinking about this after you agreed to our date. Would you be willing to work out a way for us to remain together, after you graduate? I think we can find a way to always stay together, no matter where our ambitions take us. Together. We can make that work. I … "

A gust of wind blew his hair about. Bella wanted her hands to do that instead.

"… I have the freedom to go where I'm needed. Right now, I _need_ to be with you."

Her nod was more forceful, her smile growing wider by the second. Bella's voice was shaky with excitement when she spoke.

"I want that more than anything. I had considered doing one of those international trips with Habitat for Humanity in January, after I graduate. I wanted to go to the place that has become so important to you. I'm not sure which African country yet. I'd like to apply my degree in some humanitarian capacity, maybe help with sanitation processes or help construct villages. Would you consider doing that with me?"

"Of course. And there is so much I can show you in Africa, things that I've done and things I think you can apply your specialties to. I can introduce you to many amazing people, all dedicated to making a difference in our world. Is … this the turn off to your apartment complex?"

"Yeah, make a right here."

She pulled her hand away reluctantly and began digging in her purse for her keys as Edward pulled in front of her building and turned off the ignition. He knew he wanted to tread carefully with her. He planned on walking her to the door, kissing her goodnight, and returning to his car quickly before he was tempted to escort her _inside_. Edward knew that if there was ever a time to exhibit restraint over his sexual need for her, it was now. They would have plenty of time for that after she became more comfortable with the reality of _them_.

Bella sighed loudly, frowning at her purse as she spoke.

"Where are you staying?"

He watched her with curious interest as she began twirling her hair nervously around her finger.

"The Hyatt. It's not far from here."

She closed her purse, embarrassment evident on her face.

"I may need to go back with you. I forgot my keys."

He chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"I don't … I don't think that's wise, Bella. I'm trying to do this … right."

Her eyebrows dipped in defeat.

"Slow?"

She whispered it, yet he heard her clearly.

He nodded in response, tilting his head up to look at the few stars not obscured by the light pollution. Edward never wanted to rush so badly in his life.

"What if I don't want to take it slowly? I feel like I've _waited_ for you my whole life."

Her voice had risen along with her points. His quivering restraint began to displace his leveled sea once again. He understood that Bella's personality and drive might have kept her from forming intimate experiences with men. That's when Charlie's words hit home. Her father made it very clear to Edward that Bella really _was_ unique in this day and age. At twenty-four, many would have explored. She hadn't even been kissed. Edward finally understood the enormity of the chief's words. _Her ideals didn't just involve the environment. _Edward remembered that part well.

In that moment, she suddenly became the worthiest cause of his life.

He turned briefly to look at her, the intense look in his eyes had returned. He blinked and shook his head, his glance lasted a moment before returning his eyes to the stars.

"I hesitate because I think it's too new to compromise your ideals, Bella. We have time … lots of time for me to do _that _properly."

He was so sure of himself, his voice filled with promises she did not yet understand.

"And I _will_ do it thoroughly. Don't think I don't _want_ to. It's just … "

She shook her head silently.

"So we sit here and wait?"

He turned his head to look at her and nodded silently in response, his scalding gaze begging her for understanding.

"I think that's for the best. Don't you?"

She studied his face and was reminded of the way those eyes watched her dance and the way his mouth sensually caressed her skin. He certainly was _intense_, but agonizingly slow sometimes, too.

She thought she might never understand men. _Maybe women really were from Venus, and men were from the Outer Rim planet of Ando. Walrus Men. That's about right._

"I'm not even sure what we're talking about anymore. I'm not worried about _ideals_. I was thinking I could crash on your couch, call in sick tomorrow, maybe go to Disneyland."

_Is that what the kids are calling it these days? _Her voice cut into his snark.

"I've never been. The lab was not expected to be operational for another day, so I probably would have been excused anyway. I think Mrs. Cope would understand, Edward. She seems to like you well enough."

She was tired of waiting. Just because she was a virgin didn't mean that she would not be eager to explore, to discover the mysteries of passion with the one man that she'd fantasized about for many years. She decided to be bold – to advance towards the fire instead of constraining herself as she had been.

She desired to unearth his scorching secrets, to dance with him in ways she'd always dreamed.

She turned her upper body to face his. She could tell he was fighting with himself. His burning gaze zealously inspired her to continue.

"I want the hours of _kissing_. I want … "

Edward held his breath as he watched Bella's finger rise in the air.

"… your tongue … here."

She touched her lower lip, her red nail beckoning with sin under the streetlight.

He immediately turned on his ignition and set the car to drive, never once removing his eyes from hers.

He turned to face forward, his breathing accelerating swiftly from the rush of her words. He hit the accelerator and they sped quickly into their perfect summer night.

* * *

A/N:

_Grasshopper_

~ Kung Fu, Warner Brothers, 1972

"What would you like to see?"

~ Zafrina showing Edward an _illusion_ in Breaking Dawn.


	21. Smouldering

**If it's not fun, you're not doing it right.**

_Bob Basso_

* * *

They took turns smiling at each other as she dug in her purse to locate her cell phone. She dialed and brought it up to her ear.

"Tanya, it's Bella. I forgot to grab my keys when I left with Edward and I decided to go back to his hotel. Are you still with Mrs. Cope?"

Edward smiled at the excitement in Bella's voice.

_She really had no idea the amount of restraint it would require to keep him from doing what he wanted most. _

"Well, can you ask her if it's OK that I take my personal day tomorrow? We'd like to go to Disneyland. Edward flies out tomorrow night. I promise to only take one day. I think the lab wasn't usable for another day yet, anyway, and, technically, I wasn't supposed to start until Monday."

She waited for Tanya to relay the message.

"Thank her for me. I'll see you Friday."

The unanimous _you go girl_ and raucous cheering of her workmates could not be heard over the incessant din of the freeway, but it _was_ heard as far as Anaheim, echoing from the top of the Matterhorn down to the depths of the Jedi Training Academy_. _

Bella closed her phone, tilting her head back to smile at the starry sky as she listened to him speak.

"I like driving in LA at night. Things actually _move_. That's especially fortuitous since I'm in a bit of a rush."

She laughed loudly in agreement.

"I'm glad my commute is a short walk. I'd hate driving here."

"The hotel is up ahead, Bella. I just realized that I'll probably have very little for you to borrow to wear."

They pulled into the main drive, parking next to the valet, who happily opened her door. Bella's voice echoed beneath the overhang near the main entrance.

"I want to wear the shirt you are wearing now."

Edward gulped in response, handing his keys to the valet as he chased after her into the lobby. Edward was emboldened by the fact that she would announce that in the ear-shot of others. She continued to surprise him at every turn.

His hand was firmly planted on the small of her back as he directed Bella into the elevator. He selected his floor and then boxed her in against the glass wall, leaning into the base of her neck, his tongue swiping against a portion of her exposed collar bone.

"I guess that means you'll have to remove it first."

Bella would never get enough of his hot breath against her skin. She wondered what it might feel like in other places and blushed at the verdant thought.

She dragged her hands up Edward's chest, ending at the top button. She slipped it through the hole and moved down to the next button, undoing that one with ease, not caring that they were still in a public place.

When the elevator doors opened, he backed her out into the hallway, his mouth never leaving the area at the base of her neck. Bella's hands slid down to grip Edward's waist as he moved her slowly backwards. Soon, her back was pushed up against a door.

There was a sound of a keycard sliding against metal, and then the door opened. He backed her in, the sound of the door the only thing louder than her moans as his eager tongue laved at her pristine, sparkling softness.

He wanted desperately to go lower.

_All over._

_In._

Her hands worked quickly down his broad chest, until his shirt was pulled out of his slacks and wide open. The heat of his bare skin against her hands was unlike anything she had experienced before.

"You're so warm. Your chest is soft. Perfect … "

Edward leaned down to place his large hand beneath her thigh, lifting her leg up to allow him to move closer to her. She shrieked when he sat on the couch, forcing her knee to land on the outside of his thigh, connecting softly with the cushion of the seat. Bella dragged her other leg over to straddle his lap, pulling back to look at his face.

She knew that he wanted to be careful, that he would follow her lead. Her boldness fed her desire to feel his bare chest against hers. She wanted skin to skin.

_If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun. _

She reached for the hem of her blouse, dragging it up her flank and over her head, throwing it on the floor behind her. She felt no fear or hesitation. She felt profoundly seductive for the first time in her life.

Bella was impatient and hungry, the stilled beauty of her innocence intentionally wading into deeper waters, sinking willingly from the shallows of warmth into his molten promises.

Edward's eyes were crazed, his jaw jutting out, his teeth clenched as he tried to maintain some semblance of control. He took in her violet lace bra and her hardened nipples visible from beneath the intricate details.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, Bella?"

She leaned into his hot chest to whisper into his ear.

"You've told me enough. _Show_ me."

With her legs astride his thighs, her skirt was pushed up near her waist. She relished in the feeling of his hands brushing along the outside of her thighs as he began to feed her desires with his fingertips.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright with this?"

She grinned into the sensitive shell of his ear.

"I don't even know what _this_ is. Help me decide … "

A grin spread on his lips, salacious and promising. He lifted her right wrist to touch it with his lips once again as she pulled back to watch him.

"New kinds of sparks?"

She nodded in response, dropping her hips back so that she could be eye level with him.

"I want to burn … you … you make me want to burn so badly … "

His hands traced a path up the outside of her thighs, over her round bottom, over the crumpled fabric of her skirt – then her stomach, beneath the rise of her breasts and over her stiff nipples, her collar bone, around her neck and into the hair at the back of her head – and then he pulled her lips to his.

Bella's hands snaked into Edward's hair as she parted her lips to moan against the burning cavern of his glorious mouth. Their moans increased when his tongue brushed against hers. The velvet softness pleaded for her mouth to open wider. Their mouths were flush with the newness between them.

His hands left her hair and traveled down the side of her neck, slipping between the arms at his own neck. His fingertips gently descended to the lace of her bra, and she gasped when he pulled the lace beneath the fullness of her breasts, pushing her lusciously full breasts up even higher to the warm night air.

The sensation of her nipples brushing up against the soft hair and warmth of his bare chest sent shivers down her spine. When the pads of his fingertips began grazing her sensitive peaks, she began to tremble noticeably. She gasped as he placed more pressure on her nipples, waves of nebulous energy surging within her.

He pulled away from her lips to look at her, concerned at how much she was shaking.

"You're shivering."

Her voice was quaking too.

"I … I can't … describe … "

"Here?"

He gently pinched her nipples in question.

She shook her head her voice raspy and unsure.

"Lower. I … don't … I don't know what … "

She panted as he circled the pads of his thumbs around her nipples. She screeched when he dropped his hands to beneath her spread knees and supported her thighs against his waist, standing up quickly.

Edward's eyes were impassioned as they bore into hers, his smug grin unveiling secret promises.

She felt the soft bed at her back and he was on top of her immediately, spreading her legs open further with his hands, knee and thighs. His lips latched onto her nipple as she grasped the comforter, curling her fingers in and pulling the fabric up until it was hindered by the weight of their bodies, the sensations overwhelming her.

She moaned loudly when he slid his fingers up the inside her exposed thigh, bringing them deliberately over her soaking panties. He grinned against her nipple at how wet she was, then he dragged his tongue over the rise of her other breast to lick the other nipple.

He groaned when two of his fingers slipped beneath the saturated fabric, into the warmth, over the place where she needed it most. Her back bowed over the softness of the bed, pushing his fingers over the part of her that was screaming for something she could not fathom undulating beneath her whispering desires.

She only knew she wanted it. _Desperately_.

His wrist, palm, and fingers slid her into a place she had never known, her body so filled with energy that she began to moan loudly with every brush, every push. A finger slipped into the heat as the other moved along the throbbing part of her. Energy rushed through her in a burn so hot that she screamed at the ceiling, pushing herself erratically into his hand, forcing the base of his knuckles towards the mattress.

He moved his hand away from her and gripped the lace of her panties at her hips, pulling them down and off effortlessly before he slid his finger back inside. Her hips began to move against the motion of his hand, and Bella released a series of loud gasps as she felt his tongue descend down her body.

Her lusciousness opened for his hungry mouth. With his tongue splayed around and over the scorching part of her, he curled his finger deep within towards her belly button and she was suddenly propelled into a state she had never known. Her strong thighs were hot against his cheeks, the smell and taste of her seeping into his mouth as he fed.

Uncontrollable and drifting, her legs drawing apart farther to give him what she could, she pulled at his hair violently as his mouth dragged her into blinding bursts of light - wild, untamed explosions of movement as her body bowed off the bed. Rough and wanton jerks of pleasure sped her expertly into the fire.

The ripping sounds filled the air as they realized her nails tore through the sheet beneath them when her body released, the vibrations of their gasps feeding into the frenzy.

Edward pulled away from her body as he watched her try to draw breath, her hard nipples pointing to the ceiling with each draw from her lungs. He smiled against her belly as his lips made their way up her body.

Sheer with sweat, the salt on his lips added to the essence of her already there, and he decided that it was the most delicious combination he had ever tasted.

He licked at her nipples and kissed the outside of he breasts, up her neck, ending at her ear.

She was still panting, her eyes closed, her brow creased in awe.

"How's that for a spark? I love seeing you like _this_."

Smug humor filled his raspy voice as his eyes danced in the light streaming in from the window.

She smiled, never opening up her eyes.

"That was … I don't think I can _move_."

They chuckled as he cradled her in his arms. He sat slowly, lifting her spent body off the bed. He placed her head on the pillows and crawled in next to her, drawing the sheet over them both.

He was happy to learn the sweetness of her body, at the pace she wanted to set. He never once thought of himself or his own needs. His only need was to please _her_. In doing so, he knew that more discoveries would come. It was an unequivocal advantage _having_ a more experienced man.

He wanted to uncover all the secrets of her skin. He would beckon them forth and welcome them.

He _would._

* * *

A/N:

The idea of Irina and Tanya instructing Bella on how to attract Edward was influenced by the instructions she received when she became a vampire in Breaking Dawn, prior to Charlie's unexpected visit.

"I don't want sunbursts or marble halls, I just want _you_."  
~ L.M. Montgomery (Anne of Green Gables)

Ando, Planet of the Walrus Men

starwars dot wikia dot com/Ando:_Planet_of_the_Walrus_Men

Jedi Training Academy at Disneyland

disneyland dot disney do go dot com/disneyland/jedi-training-academy

If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun.

~ Katherine Hepburn


	22. Cataclysm

**Act as if what you do makes a difference. It does.**

_William James_

* * *

It was not yet dawn. Bella's eyes shot open and she was surprised at how refreshed she felt after only a few hours of sleep. Her body was still buzzing and her smile was obscenely broad.

She slowly craned her neck to observe Edward's sleeping face. She could not believe how alive she felt … how happy. She was naked, except for her bra. Bella grinned as she realized she never got around to putting on his shirt.

_Another time._

She placed her head back on his chest to look at the alarm on the dresser at the base of the bed. 5:18 am. That is when she noticed the huge bump under the bed sheet, just below his waist. She stared at the mass obscured by the covering. She felt the hair of his bare legs tickle her own, so she knew that he'd removed his slacks before sleep. She pulled the sheet back slowly in curiosity. His boxers were tented, the fabric pulled tight, the tip of his penis visible from the small slit at the top.

She stared at it, wondering what the rest of it looked like. Bella once had an uncircumcised male cadaver in her anatomy class and Edward was definitely circumcised. Her breathing increased as she wondered at its size.

_Maybe small town gossip holds kernels of truth?_

Craning her head once again to see if Edward was asleep, she realized that he was just as he was before. Relieved, she brought her head towards his stomach to take a closer look.

Bella moved her fingertips to hover above it, clearly sensing the heat rising from his skin. When the pad of her index finger grazed the smooth surface, she marveled at how soft the skin was, how smooth.

It reminded her of the finest cashmere.

"Do you have the slightest clue what pleasure you are giving me, Bella?"

Lethargic with sleep, his raspy voice only sounded sexier.

"What do I do?"

She was too embarrassed at being caught looking at him. She spoke to his stomach.

"Whatever you want. I'm _yours_."

Edward felt her smile against his ribs.

The movement of Bella's fingertips stopped for a moment before she reached into the fabric beneath the tip, sliding the cotton down as the length of him rose out of the tent it was trapped under.

He gasped when she dragged her fingertip down the entire length of him, only to follow the same path up from the base. She added a second fingertip, then a third, her thumb tracing the path up the opposite side.

She was entranced with the feel of it, the novelty of the part of him that he shared with very few others. A handful.

_Handful._

She wanted to feel the weight of him in the palm of her hand – the weight of the part of him that he was willingly sharing with her now.

When her entire palm wrapped around _him_, Edward moaned loudly, his eyes opened wide in surprise at how quickly she was gauging what he needed. Due to the innocence of her exploration, he knew he would not last long.

She moved her entire palm down the shaft before returning to the tip once again. His hips began to move against the motion she set into place, and soon he was pulling her hand into his, his release spilling out onto his bare stomach.

She looked at the viscous liquid as it shimmered in the dawning light entering the room through the balcony window.

He gasped when she dragged the fingertip of her pinky finger through the warmth.

"That was … amazing to watch. I hope that next time I can see your face when that happens to you."

He chuckled, grabbing some kleenex from the nightstand. She watched as he wiped his come away from his skin, throwing it in the wastebasket next to the nightstand. He reached beneath her bare arms and urged her to move up to snuggle against his neck, her lace covered nipples hardening against the friction of his chest.

"I'm going to miss this when you leave, Edward. Now that I've woken up in your arms, I'll always want to."

He drew her closer to him, his fingers tracing the topography of her spine – rises and falls he hoped to grace with his lips soon.

"You … you know, I was being serious when I said I wanted to marry you."

She nodded against his neck. He could feel her smile against the skin of his chest.

"Yes."

It was the impassioned way she said it that inspired him to clarify.

"_Yes_ yes?"

He tilted his chin to his chest, to look at her.

She looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"_Yes yes_. I just … can't believe that this happened so … "

She reached around his chest to bring herself closer to him.

"You showing up like this has been like a dream. I've gone from one extreme to the other. I felt devastated after learning you were on your way to Hawaii, and now here we are, talking about marriage … "

The sensation of his fingers playing with the strap of her bra distracted her from saying anything else.

"Violet. You are full of surprises. Very similar to the color of that rose."

"I still have that rose. It dried nicely, and the note is still with it. I keep it at Stanford with me … "

Bella smiled into Edward's chest as she continued to speak.

"After you left the beach, the girls dragged me to go shopping when I told them that I didn't have any … experience or knowledge of what to … wear … underneath my dress. I saw this color and … "

"It's perfect, Bella. The image of you, in _this_, will be seared into my mind forever. I'll … I'll never forget you as you are now."

Her stomach grumbled loudly in response, her face turning further into the crook of his arm in embarrassment. The intensity of their conversation had kept them from eating their dinner the night before. They both were sensing the absence of that meal now.

"I think someone is hungry. Breakfast time for my goddess?"

She nodded into his chest and Edward pulled away from underneath her as he sat up on the bed, adjusting himself and righting his boxers once again.

"I'll throw something on and run down to the coffee kiosk in the lobby to grab us breakfast."

"You might need to grab me a t-shirt, shorts and flip flops from the gift shop too while you're down there. I can't wear a short skirt on the roller-coasters."

Edward laughed in response as he reached into the dresser to pull on a pair of slacks and a t-shirt.

He turned back to the bed and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. She smiled when he pulled away to speak.

"I'll be right back."

Bella watched him leave before getting out of the bed, chuckling at the torn sheets beneath her legs. She took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She wondered what was taking Edward so long to return and worried that he had to drive somewhere far to grab their breakfast.

Nothing was close in L.A.

She turned on CNN to pass the time while she waited, and she dropped the remote in shock when the images appeared on her screen.

A massive tsunami had struck Indonesia, with tens of thousands missing. She sat still on the bed as she watched the horrifying footage of the huge waves overtaking the shore with such force that it took entire homes and vehicles with it.

The reports indicated that it happened overnight.

She stared at the screen and she _knew_. She knew that Edward had the knowledge to help with the initial efforts to aid survivors, and Bella was certain that he was the best equipped to mobilize his network of purification partners to get clean water and purification equipment to the region quickly before more survivors perished.

She knew Edward would make a difference, that he could be of use and help others in the way he always had. She also knew that she would experience the emptiness of his absence, especially after what they had just _started_. Yet she was certain she would manage because she believed so strongly in who he was and what he believed in.

When she heard the keycard in the door, she ran towards him as it opened. He was pale and shaking, clearly as horrified as she was.

He placed the coffee cups and muffins on the desk, pulling her to his chest.

"I saw the reports on the TV's by the coffee place. I just got off the phone with my contact with the Red Cross, who's in Ao Nang. They can use our equipment."

"You _must_ go Edward. You have the resources ready and everything you need to help them."

He nodded in response.

"Do you have your passport with you?"

He pulled her tighter to him, nodding again.

"Let's talk to the concierge about arranging this for you. I can return your rental car and even fly back to Forks on a weekend to mail anything else to you that you'll need. I just wish I could go with you."

His head shook in an exaggerated manner. She pulled back to look at his face.

"Bella, what you are trying to do … your research? That could change the way we do what needs to be done in dire situations like _this_. It's too important for you to stop it now. It may be a few weeks before I can get in touch with you, but I _will_. If I can't return in time to visit you again here, I'll fly to Stanford to visit as soon as I can. You may not see it now, but what you are doing is just as important, Bella. Do you understand? You may make it easier for the rest of humanity to bear the burden of tragedy like this in the future."

She listened to him quietly, nodding her head in agreement.

"We need to get you some massive suitcases to hold as many supplies for survivors as we can. Shorts, shirts, energy bars, flip flops, shoes of any kind, blankets. Let's make your arrangements and we can go shopping."

"I'm sorry that I forgot to get you a change of clothes, Bella."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. I need nothing but for you to return safely to me. I'll get dressed, help you pack and then I'll go down to speak with the concierge about arranging your travel. Did they say which airports in the region are accessible?"

"I'll call my team in Africa and see what they know. I think a few of them are on their way with supplies already. I may have to take a helicopter into the worst hit areas, but I can figure that out once I get there. The UN and the Red Cross already have teams on the ground in Indonesia. That makes it so much easier for the rest of us."

She went through his dresser and closet, folding his clothes lovingly as she packed his items into his small carry-on.

Bella called down to request hospitality deliver as many toothbrushes, toothpaste, grooming and sewing kits as the hotel could spare. When the staff was alerted to why she requested them, cases were waiting for them at the front desk. As Bella and Edward were waiting at the front desk to check out, the manager activated the intercom in the main areas of the hotel.

"Hyatt guests, we have a guest in the lobby that is traveling to Indonesia this afternoon to help with the first stages of the tsunami relief effort. If you have any personal items like shoes, clothing, luggage … anything that may help clothe or warm survivors, please bring them to the lobby as soon as possible."

Within minutes, dozens of people congregated in the lobby. The piles of donations grew waist high.

Edward sought out the manager that made the announcement.

"Thank you so much for what you did. I can take the suitcases with me. I've filled them with the most necessary items. Can I ask that you ship the remaining items to our headquarters in Nairobi? Our team there can then get them to our people in Indonesia. I'll compensate you for the cost."

The manager took down the information and promised to ship out the remainder the next day.

After many well wishes, Edward, Bella and some of the staff filled his rental car to the brim.

"Edward, let me drive. You need to call your family. I can get us to the airport."

"Excuse us! Excuse us!"

Edward and Bella turned to see a mother and her child approach their car. The mother gently brought her hand through the little girl's hair, to encourage her to speak.

"Sir, I wanted to give you my favorite blanket. It has always made me happy and now maybe another baby will be happy holding it."

Edward knelt on one knee to get eye-level with the little girl.

"I'm sure that this blanket will make another child very happy. What is your name?"

"Renee. I'm five."

She was pleased with that fact, showing her age with her hand extended, her fingers opened wide.

"Well Renee, it is very kind of you to give this away even though you know you may miss it."

"My mommy said that someone may need it more. Someone without a mommy or daddy now."

Edward looked up at her mother's face, compassion and sadness in her eyes. He returned his attention to Renee.

"Yes. Just think how this blanket may keep someone warm and dry. It can snuggle a baby when their mommy no longer can. Does that make you happy?"

Bella walked around the car to kneel down next to Edward.

"Did you say that your name was Renee?"

The little girl nodded in response as she eyed her blanket, not sure if she could really part with it.

"My mommy's name was Renee too, and she was very kind and thoughtful, just like you."

The little girl nodded again and watched as Edward and Bella stood and opened up their trunk to place her favorite possession in a suitcase.

She grabbed her mommy's hand and looked up at her with adoration in her eyes.

"Mommy, when I grow up, I want to be just like _him_."

Her little finger pointed at a smiling Edward, and Bella chuckled as she spoke.

"You sound like _me_."

Bella winked at the little girl and then at the mother. She got into the driver's seat, starting the car. Edward playfully rustled the blond curls on her head as he spoke.

"You can start with little things. Make little sparks and watch them grow, young lady. Even the smallest things can make the biggest difference."

Edward felt the tears forming in his eyes as he watched the beautiful little girl listen to him, her doe eyes reflecting the most perfect innocence of a child.

He touched the top of her head lovingly one last time before standing to address her mother.

"She's beautiful and compassionate already. Such a blessing."

The mother smiled and nodded with pride, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

He got in the passenger seat and closed the door, looking at Renee one last time before Bella pulled away from the hotel curb. A few memories of Bella at that age came rushing back, and he smiled because her compassion had been evident at an early age as well.

While Edward was rushing off to help in a devastating situation, he also felt hope for the future as he watched the the mother and her child disappear from his side view mirror. As he turned to look at the beautiful woman he knew would be his life now, he was filled with an inexplicable sense that all would be well, that everything was happening for a reason.

That he would not be away from his love for long.

* * *

"Bella, come here. You look like you are about to fall apart."

"Am I that obvious? I just _got_ you."

"And you get to keep me too, my most precious one."

She held her head to his chest, trying to memorize the cadence of his heartbeat.

"Please come back to me, Edward."

"You know there is always some risk, but you know I've done this before. Bella, it may be … a while before I can get back to you. In dire situations like this, once you get in, it can take months before you can get out."

"I know. If you saw my class load for this final semester … the labs and projects I have to complete … just know that I will be alright and very busy trying to complete everything in time for graduation in December."

He kissed her temple, drawing her into his chest.

"January is Africa's dry season, and that is when a lot of humanitarian actions are needed. When you make your arrangements with Habitat for Humanity, I will do whatever I can to join you. From my experiences so far, the scale of tragedy in Indonesia may require me to stay through Thanksgiving, maybe Christmas. I worry that I'll miss your graduation … "

She shook her head into his broad chest. She didn't care about celebrating the ending of her grueling collegiate career – she only wanted to celebrate the beginning of a new life with him.

"Edward, what you have to do is far more important than seeing me receive a slip of paper. Will you need to return your supplies to Africa or will you leave them there?"

"I'll leave everything. My team has probably ordered duplicates of everything already, so if … if I'm there for as long as I think I might be, I will be able to fly directly to Nairobi and from there go straight to wherever you will be in Africa. Are you … sure, Bella? Are you sure you are alright with the potential of me being gone for this length of time?"

"Edward, I would feel far worse if you _didn't_ go. You inspire me to do better … to _be_ better. What is a few months? It will go quickly."

His arms wrapped around her body, holding her to him. The new bond that was forged between them would not be broken by separation, cataclysm or time. They both felt that truth intensely as they held each other closely.

"I … love you, Bella."

She gripped him even tighter as she responded.

"I love you so much. Good luck. Please, be safe."

She pulled away from him and watched as he went through the security checkpoints, his attractiveness holding the attention of the airport employees. She smiled and chuckled at their admiration of him, because she couldn't blame them. The difference was now she knew she had _his_ heart.

She was blissful that now she could truly say it.

B_elieve_ it.

When Edward looked back, before entering the gate, the sureness in his gaze reassured Bella that whatever their future might hold, she would be reunited with him again.

She smiled and so did he. While the tide of their lives had been altered momentarily, both were aware that so much good could come of their efforts, despite the distance forced between them. That fact allowed their smiles to reach their eyes as they looked at each other one last time.

They felt sure that they would be reunited once again.

He winked, and then he was gone.

* * *

A/N:

This story is shaped around the theme of "water" and you will see that theme used in future chapters as well. Considering the tragic events that recently took place in Japan, it makes catastrophic events even more pertinent. My thoughts and prayers continue to remain with those that have been affected by these tragedies, and those that run towards the danger to assist in whatever way they can. So many risk their lives to rescue and help others. I'm grateful every day that the humanitarian spirit lives on. Soldiers, civil servants, rescue teams, volunteers, donations ... we all can make a difference in some way. Many of you have read my one shot titled "Bereit," based on the real life events of my family as they braved and survived the horrors of the Holocaust. That treasured personal history is one of the main reasons I am writing Scintilla. The humanitarian spirit drives many and saves countless lives. It is and will _remain_ the main theme of this story because it has allowed me to have MY life. My mother and grandparents' survival was due to so many brave souls who gave so much for others. Especially due to people like Edward, who will go where many fear to venture. Please keep the faith. I know a few have expressed concern, but this story will have the happiest of endings. And the _heat_ is just getting started, everyone. Trust.

References:

Www dot icrc dot org/eng

www dot habitat dot org

en dot wikipedia dot org/wiki/2004_Indian_Ocean_earthquake_and_tsunami

"Breakfast time for the human?"

~ Edward Cullen (_Breaking Dawn)_

_"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

_~ Stephenie Meyer (Breaking Dawn)_

"You are my life now."

~ Edward Cullen (Twilight movie)

"The bond forged between us was not one that could be broken by absence, distance, or time. And no matter how much more special or beautiful or brilliant or perfect than me he might be, he was as irreversibly altered as I was. As I would always belong to him, so would he always be mine."  
~ Stephenie Meyer (_New Moon_)


	23. Patience

Events in this story are loosely based on real events readers will easily recognize, but I have exercised some creative license with the chronology and facts. Tragic events can happen anytime and anyplace. How we handle those events is what matters most. Many thanks to RandomCran, Isabeausink and Elliedgasmswoon for their help and unending support.

I dedicate this chapter to those that dedicate their lives to causes or professions that require braving dangerous situations to help others, and to those that must watch their loved ones sacrifice their personal safety to benefit humanity. Kisbydog, Rebadams7, TLammy, Mione21 and every reader who has served their country or must endure the separation of someone who does ... this one is for you.

* * *

**Endurance is the crowning quality,**

**And patience all the passion of great hearts.**

_James Russell Lowell _

* * *

**8th** **of July, 2010**

Bella stared at the spot where he last stood, anxiety threatening to escape the grip of her positive outlook. As she watched travelers rush through the crowded gate trying to make their planes. The trilling emotions within her mind failed to waver. The inveterate bond she knew existed between them had never been stronger.

Despite their connection being stretched by separation, it would not break.

She couldn't explain the confidence she sensed about Edward returning to her, yet she knew not to question her intuition.

As Bella turned to leave the terminal, a young family caught her eye in the distance. The sound of the child's weeping could be heard across the bustling terminal, plaintive wails of a child begging for his mother to stay as they embraced, a lucid tableau amidst the chaos of travelers.

Bella drew nearer to them as she made her way towards the exit, noticing that the father soothed the head of the child with his right hand while his left arm clung around the neck of the soldier in his embrace. Her white uniform shone in the sunlight streaming in through the windows of the terminal, a lightness that stood in stark contrast to the goodbye that would fracture their family unit.

Bella walked behind them to exit the doors. That is when she heard the father speak.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be strong for you, Pire."

The son began to beg for his mother to stay.

"Mommy, please don't go! Please don't leave us … "

"I have to, Nahuel. I have a duty and so do you. Do your best, be strong, listen to your father and know that I love you, even while I'm away. I'll be back soon. Remember that and stay positive … "

The sound of the sliding doors drowned out the reassuring words as Bella stepped onto the sidewalk, her feet carrying her back towards Edward's rental car. A few tears slid down her cheek at the sad parting she just witnessed. Bella was reminded of having to say goodbye to her own mother, _knowing_ that she would never see her again.

Bella wished for a happier outcome for everyone saying goodbye in the terminal behind her.

When she opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat Bella smiled, her pensive thoughts lifting once again. The inimitable remnants of Edward's presence lingered in the air where he had sat. She was also sure that his scent lingered on her skin.

Her eyes closed and her smile grew at the memory of the overwhelming sensations of Edward sliding along her innocence, vast reactions to his sensual promises as his tongue unlocked her reservations, his tenderness and his body the tinder that set her ablaze.

And now he risked all to assist others. The soldier was about to do the same. Bella thought about the various warriors of humanity – those that risked so much to help others. She also thought of the family that she just witnessed saying goodbye.

Generosity came in many blessings, yet compassion shared the good-will with various kinds of sacrifice. Bella would accept the wisdom of the parents trying to set the example for their distraught son.

Bella would be strong and continue pursuing her goals despite being separated from Edward. She had a duty to _keep on _and be positive if possible.

Her smile grew wider as she started the ignition, setting her new purpose into motion.

She would have faith in his abilities and his cause.

She would believe.

* * *

**18th** **of August, 2010**

Walking swiftly from the laboratory and returning her lab coat and supplies to the research office, Bella turned her phone on after completing her final day as an intern. She froze when she noticed the voice mail message alert. She had waited for his call for many weeks and tried very hard to be accessible to him. She dreaded the possibility that she missed the chance to speak with Edward even though it couldn't have been helped.

She entered her password and sank down the wall to sit on the floor when she heard his voice.

"Bella, I miss you. I can't even tell you how much. I realized after a few days here that we had so much we needed to talk about yet, and we never got to talk about what happened the … night before I had to leave. I will try to time my call better next time, after midnight when I know you won't be at work or in classes. Things are really bad here, Bella. The Red Cross is expecting an influx of relief in October. It's taking that long to mobilize. The debris in the water is keeping ships at sea and the devastation on the ground is … indescribable. That's why those already here are so important. I was able to give Renee's blanket to a little girl at the orphanage. She lost seventeen members of her family. They found her alive, clinging to the top of a palm tree. It was a miracle the little one survived. We have enough supplies for the time being but you may want to call my mom soon because I will call her next, to tell her what we may need in the long term. I (beep)"

She hung her head, pulling her arms around her waist and wept at the fact that she had missed the chance to speak with him.

Bella had experienced an enlightening summer in terms of research. The lab team had made huge strides in redesigning the strength and functionality of the tubing. While her most visionary ideas had not been realized, she was proud of the baby steps that brought the potential forward.

Bella knew that what she was doing could conceivably help the one she loved, one day in the future. That fueled her drive and made her push herself harder, which created an inspirational atmosphere for the team she had been working with. They felt fortunate for the presence of her determination and intelligence.

They were also filled with a new purpose as her insights kindled new research concepts and ideas for the future.

As Bella replayed the message many times just to listen to his voice, she felt selfish wishing he was there with her, in person. She missed him desperately and yet she was sure that he was needed and that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

**2nd** **of September, 2010**

"Edward!"

"Oh, Bella, it's so good to finally get to talk to you. I miss you so much. It's … it's getting bad here. People are becoming very sick."

"Do you have enough water and supplies, Edward? Is there anything I can send you?"

He chuckled, an unexpected moment of levity in his voice. She thought about what he had just revealed to her. If things were bad, she knew he might prefer to keep the conversation light.

"You sent me something already. Did you know you packed your panties in my things?"

She chuckled in response, glad to hear the mirth of his tone. Bella was grateful for the fact that she had her own apartment at Stanford. There was no one to witness the blush she had on her face when she impulsively added them to his _care package_.

"I thought I put them in my purse! Then I was afraid that I left them in the room. Thank goodness you have them instead of the cleaning staff at the hotel!"

She thought of the staff discovering the rips in the sheets and blushed further. His response made her smile.

"A good kind of accident, then. I'm glad I have them. I can't stop thinking about that night … "

She was glad to hear him say those words. From the tone of his previous message, she felt uncertain about how he would have continued his sentence when he was cut off. She decided to share that with him.

"In your last message you sounded like you might … be having uneasiness about what happened. Edward, you have to tell me now if you regret it."

His surprised intake of breath was audible over the line.

"When did I sound like I regretted anything?"

"When you said you _wanted to talk about_ what happened. Isn't that some kind of code for something?"

He chuckled.

"No, beautiful. I can't get you out of my mind. Some days I think about it and walk around aroused when I need to be focused on other things that are more … but … I never would regret that. I'm just sorry our visit was interrupted like it was. I wanted … more of _that_ with you."

She breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at her response.

"Bella, you really were worried about this, weren't you? I never meant for it to sound _that_ way."

She felt the need to clear the air.

"I was afraid that after you had some time to think about what happened between us, you decided that you made a mistake or something. That … you didn't like being with me in that way."

"Oh my God, Bella, if I could get a plane tomorrow just to get my mouth on you again, I would be in heaven. I'm being very serious. I would go to extremes to get you back into my bed right now, your thighs lustfully scraping against my neck. Don't doubt that."

She crossed her legs in response, sensing her arousal burgeoning on his desires. Her voice crackled with eagerness when she spoke.

"I'll try not to … I think I … have to get used to the feelings that I've never experienced before, with anyone. You showed me something that I want more of, and yet you are … there."

She could hear his breathing escalate over the line. Over the months, she attempted fruitless passes over her own skin, but they were sorry attempts at mimicking how he made her body burn. Nothing could compare to what he stirred within her.

"Jesus … Bella, can you … "

_I've tried. I'm not used to relying on others for anything, yet you do something to me that can't be duplicated. It's beyond frustrating to not be able to do something for myself. _

"… I tried. It's … not … _you_."

Their silence was teeming with the kind of quiet before a storm. It enveloped them both despite their physical distance, a parallel longing begging to intersect, to ignite.

"Bella, listen to me. Soon, we won't have to be separated ever again. I can't wait to spend every moment of my existence making you ..."

"Spark? Imagine _you_ putting the _sin_ in scintilla."

_The air near a lightning strike is heated to 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit, hotter than the surface of the sun. Victims may experience a surge in the air around them before a strike. _

He laughed in response and she joined him, their lightened mood buoying the conversation.

"You have no idea what you're in for, Bella, how amazing. I can't wait … "

"I know, but now I have an inkling. That's what makes it even more exciting, that _you'll _be the one to enlighten me. But … I miss you so much, Edward. I can't believe that one day with you in LA could change my life so drastically …"

"Bella, I feel the same way. It's killing me, being so far away from you. I was thinking about us, that we are in an awkward situation, aren't we? While we've known each other for …"

"… My whole life … "

"Yes, but we are not used to _this_. And then to be separated so suddenly, just as we were beginning. It's … "

"Frustrating, Edward."

Her snappish tone mirrored his feelings on the matter. He chuckled in agreement.

"But I think we are lucky to have our beginning happen this way, Bella, because it changes the way every precious moment is for us. I can easily go a few more months holding onto how great it felt to be in your arms, because the quality of that moment was so strong. I know now what I've been missing, how much I want you, and I'm assured that when we do see each other again … "

"… I can't wait, Edward. You're right. Just being near you made me see what I never knew I _needed_."

He sighed again at their shared thoughts and feelings reflecting back, in tune with each other … connected.

"Bella, to be needed in _that_ way? I've never known that before. You make me see how much I _need_ to be needed, and not just by anyone … but by _you_."

There was a sound in the background.

"I love you. I have to go. I'll try to call you soon, Bella."

As the line went dead, she felt lighter than she had in many weeks.


	24. Waiting

"Never apologize for showing feelings. When you do so, you apologize for the truth."

Benjamin Disraeli

* * *

**9th** **of October, 2010**

"Edward, I'll leave you a message instead of trying to call you back again. I'm set to fly into Kampala, Uganda on January 4th. I've been assigned to a village called Oputi in the Kumi District, and will give you more details when I get them. I love you, and hope you are taking good care of yourself too."

Her voice reflected the excitement she felt at disclosing her plans. Arranging her trip to Africa was the first of what she hoped would be many new adventures spent with Edward by her side. She couldn't help but feel intensified about that fact.

* * *

**10th** **of October, 2010**

"Edward, they just said on CNN that there was an earthquake off Indonesia's coast and that your area is under another tsunami warning. Please be careful. I will keep my phone with me, even during my labs and classes. Call me day or night. I love you."

She knew he might not be able to return her call, and yet she felt better leaving him the message anyway. She always wanted him to know he was on her mind. She hoped that her voice was a comfort to him.

* * *

"CNN has just learned that communication services have been disrupted to the areas hardest hit by the tsunami due to the earthquakes effecting the region. Large waves have crashed into the southern coast of India and there have been reported deaths. The coast of Indonesia was spared. Stay tuned to CNN for more details later in this broadcast."

* * *

**25th** **of October, 2010**

"Edward, I just talked with Esme. We're all so worried about you. Please, call any of us."

* * *

**29th of October, 2010**

"This mailbox is now full. (beep)"

She prayed he was safe. She prayed he was healthy. She _prayed_.

_I will be strong for you._

* * *

**1st** **of November, 2010**

"Oh my God, Edward!"

"Bella, I'm sorry you all have been so worried. There was no service here and then my battery died because I couldn't charge it due to lack of power. I had a friend bring me a few extra batteries from Jakarta. I still have to conserve but you are the first person I'm calling. I miss you so much!"

She wept at the relief of hearing his voice. Her voice resonated her concern.

"I miss you so damn much, Edward. Please tell me you're alright and ... "

"I am. I _am_. A few of my colleagues have gotten very sick, but they were treated at the local clinic and are feeling healthy once again. We've been busy rebuilding. We will move on to the area north of here and then I will fly into Nairobi to get the new equipment assembled. After that, I'll fly into Kampala on January 6th, so I'll see you just a few days after you arrive in Oputi. I'll arrange to be placed on that same team with you, so that we can have that experience together. I'll arrange for everything the first chance I get. I've worked with the Ugandan Habitat teams before so I'll probably know your Emissary already. You picked a really great part of Africa to apply your knowledge, Bella. Their water situation is one of the most dire."

She had researched her options as thoroughly as she had everything else in her life. Bella knew that Uganda would be an excellent opportunity for her to aid in the lives of others. Relief flooded her voice as she continued.

"I'm so happy to hear your voice, you have no idea. I've been so worried."

Concern was evident in Edward's voice when he spoke.

"That can't have been good for your studies. Every day I couldn't call, I imagined how worried you were, how it was affecting you ... How are your labs and projects coming?"

"Ugh."

He chuckled at her frustrated expression. He knew that feeling well. _Sometimes, all one can do is laugh. _

"The linear control systems tests are kicking my ass. The filtration systems my lab team came up with for potable and affluent water treatment use are not functioning like we'd hoped. I know that success is not expected at this stage, but I hate the idea of leaving Stanford without solving this problem."

"Bella, I can help you set up a research space in Forks, or wherever we end up. I will build you a lab wherever you want one. It's not like you have to leave the project behind when you graduate. I think that when you get out into the world, you will discover new ideas about addressing what's stumping you. I will show you my equipment in the field, in Africa, and maybe after you see what works well, and what doesn't ... "

Her mind became excited at the idea of him showing his _equipment_ and seeing what works well. Everything about him worked well, except his being slow on the uptake sometimes. She mentally brought herself out of the gutter to listen to him continue.

" ... You will think of new ways to look at how the treatments are affected. Will your problems with the control systems affect your final grade or graduation?"

_I think I will have more problems with my control than you realize, Mr. Cullen._

She shook her head despite the fact that he couldn't see her do it. She frowned at that fact. Bella was feeling selfish once again and she was embarrassed by the tone of her thoughts. He was discussing serious things and all she could think about was getting him naked.

"No. I'm acing everything else. The project was a voluntary element of the class, so it's not expected that we succeed. They expect us to address things that seem impossible ... turns out this just might be."

_When you strive for the unexpected, you may actually achieve unbelievable accomplishments. You'll be better able to live with your decisions knowing you didn't narrowly define your abilities or your plans. You will fail, but you will also succeed. I I think that I have learned more when I have failed. Because of those failures, I've gained so much more. Even if you fail, your goals will have meaning, have purpose. It will make you push harder next time._

She remembered the sound of his voice and the way he looked as he said it that she felt immediately transported back to the age of seventeen. Only now she could actually relate to his advice in a way she never expected, inspiring her to smile as she listened to Edward speak.

"Bella, I don't think it _is_. After you see the new ways we are trying to address the potability water issues in Africa, you will gain new insight. I will personally take you around to the different villages to show you what we've done, and what we can do better. I have a feeling you will be an important link to changing how we do things in the future. Don't be so down on yourself if you don't do it in the next month. You _will_ do it, eventually."

_With you. Always with you. _

"You have so much faith in my abilities, Edward. I've been feeling so ... "

Edward waited many moments before speaking into her sudden silence, keenly aware that her reticence was saying more than her words ever could.

"You never have to edit for me. Tell me what's on your mind, Love."

She sighed as she spoke.

"Things are feeling nauseatingly rote. I feel like I'm on autopilot. Classes, labs, worry, eat, sleep, repeat ... "

"Bella, I remember feeling that way near the end of college, too. There is a monotony that becomes part of your life after years of schooling. Just imagine how your life will broaden with possibilities after you are no longer tied to class schedules. Your specialties open up so many prospects for you. You can contract out your services or you can volunteer. I will do anything you ask, follow you anywhere as you pursue your dreams ..."

She sighed along with her smile.

"Just hearing you say that I wish I wish I was in your strong arms. I need your strength right now."

Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Bella, in a few short months, I will have you in my arms and will never let you go again."

* * *

**3rd** **of November, 2010**

"Alice, I'll leave you this message quickly because I've been having connectivity issues with my cell service here. Can you please arrange for violet colored roses to be sent to Bella every week until she graduates, with a message counting down the weeks till she's through? And then have a few dozen waiting for her in Forks after she graduates. Maybe you can arrange for the two of you to have a spa weekend as my Christmas gift to you both? She needs to be pampered, Alice. Tell her that for me, if I can't get service (beep)"

* * *

**8th** **of November, 2010**

"Edward, they arrived just now and are so beautiful. I look at them and smile. I love you. I'll leave you this message knowing that you might not be able to call me back. I'm well here."

* * *

**15th** **of November, 2010**

"My neighbors are beyond jealous each time I get this stunningly beautiful delivery, and I am so in love with you. I miss you, Edward."

* * *

**22nd** **of November, 2010**

"Well, you certainly know how to _woo_, Mr. Cullen. I just wish you were here so I could thank you _properly_. I miss you more than ever. I miss my spark. I hope you are staying safe. I'll stay here over Thanksgiving break to complete some labs and then only a few weeks left. Just know that I am happy to have these fragrant and beautiful reminders of you. I love you."

She ended her call and leaned back against her chair, the fragrance of the roses sweetening her foul mood.

* * *

**30th** **of November, 2010**

"This mailbox is now full. (beep)"

She sighed and ended the call.

* * *

**2nd** **of December, 2010**

"Edward!"

"Hello my Love there was some flooding and my extra batteries were rendered useless. I'm fine, but it's what kept me from calling. I had to arrange to get more. Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?"

"They closed the labs on Thanksgiving Day so I rented a car and went out to Moss Beach. It was relaxing, but I kept wishing I would see you stride up the beach like you did in LA. I really can't wait to see you. How are you doing over there?"

"We're making so much progress. We've managed to build many new shelters here and we installed a filtration system, so fresh, safe water is becoming more common in the harder hit areas. We've been removing as much debris as we can but the Red Cross is doing more now so they were able to arrange for land movers and cranes to do what looked impossible. Those teams are really making headway now. So many more volunteers are able to arrive now. I met a few marines today and a couple from Port Angeles. They were surprised that I was from Forks."

Bella chuckled in response. It really _was_ a small world. She was reminded of the mother she saw saying goodbye to her family the day she said goodbye to Edward. Bella wondered how the woman was doing now. She wondered about her family too. Bella was suddenly very grateful that she had the luxury of being able to ask him what she wanted to know the most.

"Do you think you will be leaving as planned?"

"I do. Bella, I tried to get a flight out sooner because I had hoped to surprise you at Christmas by being in Forks, but there are no flights out. This will be the last Christmas I have to spend away from you. Just think, a few more weeks "

"I seriously can't wait to get my hands on you, Mr. Cullen."

"Really, Ms. Swan? What did you have in mind?"

_You, sweaty and panting and randomly and over and over and over ... _

She felt herself begin to feel affected by her thoughts and decided to be playful.

"Well, I've been doing some research. Tanya and Irina have been extremely helpful pointing me in the right direction to the proper materials to review."

"Materials?"

"Yes, I've recently come into possession of a few DVD's. More specifically the visual aids that I refused to watch before our date. Fascinating stuff."

"Fascinating ... that's an interesting word choice, Ms. Swan."

"I'm _beyond_ riveted ... "

She didn't think he was breathing. He _wasn't_, until he spoke.

"Bella, you don't need that kind of research to be appealing to me. I hope you know that. Porn is so contrived and false, when it comes to what really happens between a man and a woman who love each other. I hope you know that I don't ever want or need ... "

"Edward, _relax_. I just wanted to know how to properly give you a ... I wanted to know how to _reciprocate_. After you did what you did to me, I wanted to know how to return the compliment."

"_Fuck_. Bella ... "

His voice was strangled with the distance imposed on them. The noose tightened further by her sudden braveness. The thought of the images on the screen made her saucy.

Bold.

"I intend to. But about that I ... "

His gasp was audible as he waited for her to continue. The pause was too long for his comfort.

"You're _editing_."

_You, my stunning, mischievous sprite, are giving Puck a run for his money. Your Halo is turning red._

"I don't know how to _tell_ you. Those DVD's ... you're larger and I'm ... "

She thought she heard him strangle a moan. He _did_.

"We'll go slow, when _that_ happens. I promise, it all works out. Do you remember how you felt when I touched you?"

"Yeah. It was I I felt like I was flying."

"Imagine what it will feel like when I fly right along with you, together, higher and faster than we've ever been before. The friction of our bodies, the slide of our skin, the ... it's a perfect balance of the softest and hardest passionate solutions, a coming together and a tide so strong ... "

His tone grew louder with each word, a swell of passion she already knew he possessed.

"It was so fantastic already that I can't really imagine it, Edward."

He chuckled in response, a tinge of something else to his reaction.

"You won't have to, Bella. I'm going to _show_ you ... no imagination _necessary._"

Bella was certain that he could hear her heartbeat over the phone. She didn't know how to continue this conversation the way he knew how, but she felt daring as she began formulating a response.

"Bella?"

"I can't wait to _fly_ with you, Edward."

"And I can't wait to watch you savor the experience. You will, Bella. You _will_. I ... "

There was silence on the line.

CALL LOST.

Bella looked at her phone and cursed technology for cutting him off. He _what_? For the next few weeks, she would imagine the _what_, and hoped she would _come_ soon.

On the other side of the world, Edward was greeted with the same message and rested his head against the wall, wondering how much she'd heard and hoping she'd heard _enough_.

_Wanted it as much as he did._

* * *

A/N:

The Lightening statistic came from National Weather Service Office, Newport North Carolina.

Lightening "Sprites" are electrical discharges high above a thunderstorm cloud. It is named after Shakespeare's Puck. In the atmosphere, the formation often topped with a red halo.

En dot wikipedia dot org/wiki/lightening#Jets.2C_sprites_.26_elves


	25. Poison in the Well

**"Our obligation is to give meaning to life, and in **

**doing so to overcome the passive, indifferent life." **

**Elie Wiesel **

* * *

**20th** **of December, 2010**

Charlie helped Bella pack up the last of her belongings into boxes, her books taking up most of the space. UPS was scheduled to be there within the hour to pick up the boxes to ship back to Forks. They would fly back to Seattle in the morning.

Charlie reached onto the bookshelf to grab a large folder to place into the box before him.

"I'm really proud of you, Bella. Not many could say that their kid graduated from Stanford. You really ..."

He stopped speaking when he realized what he was holding in his hands. He opened up the tattered folder, noticing the multitude of mathematical and scientific looking formulas written over many of the documents he recognized from long ago.

"Dad, I finished my bedroom, did you want a beer or a ..."

She stopped speaking when she entered the living room to realize what Charlie was looking at.

Bella grew dizzy with the thought that she would have to reveal what she had kept to herself for so long. She never wanted to hurt her father or bring up unhappy memories if she could help it. She always tried to protect him, deciding to shoulder the burden of her suspicions and manage the emotional turmoil of many things alone.

She believed that Charlie's emotional walls had been placed there for a reason. He managed to erect them in a way that seemed to protect him, keeping him comfortable and safe on the inside. The folder in his hands threatened the stability of those walls. His voice revealed his hesitation.

"Your mother's medical records."

She nodded and sat down in the chair by the window, hoping that the spinning room would slow down as she closed her eyes.

"I ... Dad, near the back, you'll find a large folded newspaper article."

He sat down on the couch and placed the folder on the boxes on the floor. He pulled out the fading Chicago Tribune newspaper article and carefully unfolded the edges, his eyes widening as the title of the article was revealed:

**Poison in the Well**

Charlie's eyes grew wider as he continued to read. When he looked up from the article, Bella could detect the shock on his face. She remembered feeling it too, when she read it for the first time.

"How did you _find_ this?"

His voice was filled with the disbelief she also felt. It was overwhelming.

"We were studying water contamination in a course last year and the professor passed this article around to us as an example of what can happen if our communities are not careful. I was so shocked when I saw the location that I waited till after the class and told my professor that my mother grew up there, and that she had died from ..."

She stood up and walked over to where the folder sat, flipping through the pages quickly to draw out a pink piece of paper.

"... Mom lived within two blocks of that well. The dry cleaner's was in the strip mall across the street from her subdivision. The perchloroethylene contamination from that dry cleaner's seeped into the ground, which broke down naturally in the earth and turned into vinyl chloride, which seeped into the water table."

Bella pulled out another piece of paper and placed it into his shaking hands.

"It's a carcinogen, Dad. This would have caused Mom's aggressive brain and liver cancer and her rare and unexplainable blood and liver tumors. It's ... it's something I can't explain, but I think God, this is going to sound so crazy but I think Mom has been guiding me along after she ... I've always had a feeling carcinogens and water had been the ..."

She couldn't speak in the way she hoped to. Her tongue felt tied in knots and her thoughts followed suit.

Charlie was having the opposite experience. He stared at his daughter in awe as the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. Her words drifted off as she looked at the intensity of her father's reaction, his eyes wide, the dawning of understanding clear.

"The milk rings, your worry about the cancer causing ingredients in our food, your recycling efforts, your concern for the earth and water filtration and interning for the aquarium and JM Eagle ... hell, Bells, even your concern about the economy of your community ... you ... I ... "

He stood up and suddenly and walked around the boxes to pull her to his chest.

"I never asked you about your reasons for choosing to focus on Hydrological research because I just figured it was a natural progression of your interests from when you were younger. I never thought ... how long did you know about this well?"

She held onto her father tightly as she spoke into his chest.

"Since April of last year. I ... I hope you can forgive me for not saying anything to you. It's still under investigation and I didn't want to force you to revisit something I thought you made peace with long ago. I even ... I didn't know how to handle this. I ..."

She pulled back to look into Charlie's eyes, the tears on his cheeks shadowing her own. Her voice cracked with emotion as she continued.

"I will never be able to get her back and I may never find a cure for the cancer that claimed her life, but I _will_ do whatever I can to develop ways to treat the water that is vital to our survival. I ... I never want another living thing to suffer as Mom did, if I can play some part in eradicating ... Dad, it may be impossible but I promise you I will always _try_."

He reached for his daughter's arm, pulling her into a hug again.

"Never, for one moment, think that I would be angry with you for not telling me about this. I let my pain over losing your mother go around the same time you graduated high school. You were about to begin a new stage in your life and I felt like I needed to also. I ... your bright future gave me a new purpose for moving on. I just ..."

Charlie pulled her tighter into his chest, resting his palm on the back of her head. Bella was reminded of the father in the airport as he tried to calm his crying child. Bella suddenly felt like she was saying goodbye to her mother all over again, and the tears increased.

"... I wish your mother was here, to see the woman you've become. She would be as proud of you as I am. Kid, I know that you may not do what you _think_ you will, but you certainly will do _something_. I know it. I believe in _you_, Bells."

Her tears fell onto his shirt as his fell into her hair. They were the words that she needed to hear, and that he needed to say.

* * *

Charlie looked out of the airplane window as they sped through the clouds. He couldn't get the conversation with his daughter out of his mind. He would frown every so often as he recognized the large water towers marking the communities they flew over. He wondered how many of those water towers could be poisoning the communities they served, how many suffered or died like his beloved wife.

Because Charlie was a police officer, he was often prepared for chaos. His personal philosophy expected it in everything around him. To maintain order and the law and to be a good civil servant, one had to accept that the universe did not often cooperate with order. It was part of the give and take, the ebb and flow. Maintaining control was the most difficult task of all.

One of the biggest regrets of his life had been his lack of control on the day of Bella's arrest, yet he understood that his harsh actions led to a deep and personal reevaluation. With distance from the incident now measured by years, he was able to accept the positive changes the experience inspired because it was when he realized that he needed to be a better parent. And ever since Charlie began sensing Renee's inexplicable calming presence during the stressful situations that penetrated their lives, he was more open to the acceptance of the trials life seemed to present. He began to welcome the chaos. Witnessing Bella's transformation after her arrest so many years ago, led him to believe that things were meant to be broken down, only to be built up once again. The universe, the earth, people they were resilient.

Charlie turned his head to look at his sleeping daughter, and he was reminded of Edward's phone call that he received from the airplane as Edward was flying off to Indonesia. His slumbering daughter did not know _he _knew about their engagement, but Edward explained everything and Charlie had happily given his blessing. He had been impressed with Edward's selfless determination to run into the danger to try to save others. Edward had also kept Bella's well-being and happiness first and foremost in the conversation. The phone call to Charlie proved that.

_I love your daughter. I want you to know that I will take care of her, Charlie. Even while I'm away, she will be what I worry about most. She will be my main focus in the future. I never want you to doubt my intentions. I know that she has a semester of school left and I think you and I agree that it will be better that I do this, that she'll have the space and the focus to finish what she's worked so hard for. There are others that need help more than she does right now. But this will be the last time I leave like this, unless she joins me on future humanitarian missions in the future. I promise you Charlie, my life will be spent ensuring Bella's happiness._

Charlie smiled at the memory of the conversation with the son that would soon be _his_. The chaos and destruction of the tsunami created the separation, and yet Charlie's intuition allowed him to feel confident that Edward would be reunited with his daughter very soon.

The smile on Charlie's face grew wider when he thought about his own daughter. The chaos and destruction of Renee's illness ripped them apart, and yet there was renewal. The events surrounding Renee's passing seemed to ignite a spark in his daughter, as their recent conversation revealed.

Time allowed for healing, rebirth and so many positives. The fluid notions that formed their purpose were the cause and effect that seemed to direct the current of their lives.

Charlie was in awe of the young woman next to him. She had huge dreams she believed in, and so did he.

As the beverage cart came by, Charlie debated rousing his daughter awake to ask her if she was thirsty. After considering all of her hard work over the last few years, he decided that she deserved a little more rest.

She continued to sleep and he continued to smile.

* * *

A/N:

I grew up within a few miles of Crestwood Illinois Municipal Well #1, mentioned in the links below. Water and the _imagery_ of water has and will continue to play a role in my writing, in varying ways (readers will notice it in many of my stories), but now the reader will understand why I choose the themes I have for Scintilla (humanitarianism and water). They have both played a huge part in my life and the history of my family.

Here is the link to the article that Bella asks Charlie to read, as well as a link giving a synopsis of the situation as a whole.

Www dot chicagotribune dot com/news/local/ch-crestwood-story-gallery,0,466620 2 dot storygallery

en do wikipedia dot org/wiki/water_contamination_in_Crestwood,_Illinoi s


	26. Deep Violet Air

**The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched.**

**They must be felt with the heart.**

_Helen Keller_

* * *

Esme greeted them at their gate at Sea-Tac with her warm smile and open arms.

"Welcome home, Ms. Stanford Graduate!"

Bella hugged her tightly. She had missed Esme almost as much as she missed Edward. _Almost_.

Esme pulled back and touched Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie, how was the trip?"

His smile grew wider.

"It sure was something to see."

Esme chuckled as she responded.

"I'll bet! Stanford!"

They watched Bella walk ahead of them, a poised, beautiful woman turning heads as they made their way to the Baggage Claim.

Esme smiled with pride as she turned to look at Charlie.

"I'm sure Renee was smiling down on you both."

Charlie returned her gaze as they continued to walk.

"I felt her presence when they handed her the diploma … Esme … she … Renee was there, I'm sure of it."

Esme could see the unshed tears pooling in his eyes. He wiped them away before they caught up to Bella as she grabbed their luggage off the conveyor belt.

* * *

Esme pulled into their driveway, soft snowflakes drifting in the cold breeze.

"Looks like we could have a white Christmas after all. Let's get your things inside. Charlie, not a plant died in my care, I'll have you know."

Charlie's voice was laced with doubt.

"Esme, why do I get the feeling that you had to go out and buy me new plants?"

Bella joined Charlie's and Esme's laughter after he teased their house-sitter. Esme was known to kill plants. She had no luck with them, no matter how much she watered. Her black thumb was notorious.

Bella grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and walked up the front steps. When the door opened, her senses were overcome by the sweet scent of roses.

The living room was filled with them, many shades of purple lightening up the room. Esme's gentle voice interrupted her racing thoughts.

"He wanted to be here for this, Bella, but it was impossible. He thought this would be an appropriate gesture."

Bella smiled and nodded ecstatically in response.

"They're beautiful!"

Charlie dropped his bags at the sight before him.

"It looks like Barney exploded in here."

Esme and Bella laughed as Charlie looked on in shock.

"Come on, Bella. Let's move them upstairs, where they will remain _appreciated_."

They each grabbed two vases and made a few trips until there were no more roses in sight.

"Esme, do you know how I can dry these properly? I'd like to preserve the petals. Maybe I can make potpourri?"

"Alice knows how to do that. Enjoy them for a few days and I'll ask her when she comes into town on Friday."

Esme looked at Charlie, who had made himself comfortable in his favorite chair, holding a cold beer.

"We'll see you Christmas Eve, right Charlie?"

"You can count on it. I'll have to escape the sweet smell in my house. But I will say, your boy is a romantic."

She nodded in response, the smile on her face growing wider.

"See you in a few days, Bella!"

Bella stood at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you Esme! See you Christmas Eve!"

* * *

**24th** **of December, 2010**

Alice walked into her mother's foyer holding out a large container for Bella to take.

"Alice, what's this?"

"It's a large canister of Silica Gel for your flowers. Mom said you wanted to save them? The directions are on the back of that canister. I heard they were just beautiful."

"They _were_. Alice, I can't wait to see him. Only 13 more days!"

"That reminds me … "

Bella followed Alice towards the Christmas tree in the Cullen's great room, watching as she bent down to retrieve a gift. Alice handed her a small box wrapped in the most intricate design she'd ever seen on a present.

"It's almost too pretty to ruin."

"Open it, Bella. I've got the whole roll to give to you, if you want it."

Bella slid her finger along the inside of the paper, the edge catching on her fingertip. She immediately drew her finger into her mouth.

"God, Edward is going to kill me if he knows that you hurt yourself in the process of opening his gift. No more paper cuts. Rip it open!"

Bella listened, no longer able to wait after learning who it was from. She lifted up the lid of the box and peered inside.

"La Nouvelle Lune Spa in Seattle?"

"You and me, baby. Two nights, three days of pampering. We leave on the 27th! There is an envelope underneath."

Bella lifted up the certificate and there was a letter, written in Edward's exquisitely perfect penmanship.

_In the deep violet air,_

_Not a leaf is stirred;_

_There is no sound heard,_

_But afar, the rare_

_Trilled voice of a bird._

_Is the wood's dim heart,_

_And the fragrant pine,_

_Incense, and a shrine_

_Of her coming? Apart,_

_I wait for a sign._

_What the sudden hush said,_

_She will hear, and forsake,_

_Swift, for my sake,_

_Her green, grassy bed:_

_She will hear and awake!_

_She will harken and glide,_

_From her place of deep rest,_

_Dove-eyed, with the breast_

_Of a dove, to my side;_

_The pines bow their crest._

_My Christmas wish for my dearest Bella,_

_Take this time to enjoy what you have achieved. Be pampered. Get relaxed. Get ready to glide by my side. Ernest Dowson was not as fortunate as I was, for he never was blessed with the perfect beauty that was your first coming apart. Thank goodness that was for my eyes alone. The violet air seeps from your breath as you feed me with a new purpose of my own. Now I bid my spark be swift, for my sake, to my side. I'll be waiting. _

_All my love,_

_Edward _

She sank onto the couch, her chest rising with each intake of the life of his words, breathing in his meaning as the thoughts quickened her pulse.

Alice's words interrupted the pleasant sensations washing through her.

"Look at the color on your cheeks as it moves down your neck. He must have really _delivered_. Jasper does that to me with his letters, now and then. I get the same reaction, and then I go screw his brains out."

"Alice!"

"Well, it's true, Bella. What stinks for you is that he's not here to reap the benefits of _that_."

Bella looked affronted by Alice's forwardness. Alice pointed to her blush as if it was another person in the room.

"Don't play coy with me, missy. I know _something_ happened in LA."

"Not _that_, Alice."

"Well, the spa will be a perfect place to get you ready for _that_ because … "

Alice pointed to her blush again, her perfectly white teeth showing beneath her smile.

"… _that_ means so much more. You _are_ going to marry my brother, you know."

"He told you? When did you talk to him?"

"After he called you, in August. We all know. Charlie even knew before _we_ did."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhh. Chill out. Edward is right. You really do need some pampering. You certainly need a massage. Edward asked your father's permission, after LA. He called your dad from the airplane."

Bella's voice increased with her shock.

"And no one told me this because?"

Alice smirked as she spoke.

"Did it matter? You said yes. Charlie said yes."

"I did."

Bella swung around to see her smiling father approach her with a beer in his hand.

"Dad, you didn't say anything to me."

"And _you_ didn't say anything to _me_. I figured that you'd talk about it with me when you were ready and I didn't want to distract you from your studies, Bella. He got your approval and my blessing. He's half-way across the planet and it wasn't something that was … pressing, so why say anything? I thought that bringing it up might upset you, due to your separation."

Bella's brow twitched as she began to worry about something else entirely.

"Dad, did … did you hear our conversation prior to Alice telling me about Edward's conversation with you?"

He smirked at the worried look on his daughters face. He realized that he probably missed a pretty interesting discussion and decided to have a little fun with her anyway.

"Should I have? Did I miss anything I need to know about?"

Alice and Bella shook their heads in unison. They both looked guilty as hell, the sweat visible on their foreheads.

He smiled in response.

"No, I just walked in."

Alice and Bella sighed dramatically, and Charlie laughed at their relief.

_Probably something I don't want to know. _

"I think it's time for Hors d'oeuvres, Chief. Bella, come on, let's start this party."

Alice grabbed Charlie's arm as Bella followed behind them, clutching Edward's letter close to her breast, her blush returning as she thought of it.

_Get ready to glide, indeed._ She could not wait until they _did_.

* * *

References:

Edward quotes Ernest Dowson's _Chanson Sans Paroles_.

Www dot readbookonline dot net/readOnLine/48943


	27. The Spa

**When you're curious, you find lots of interesting things to do.**

_Walt Disney_

* * *

Alice drove like a mad-woman as she sped along the highway in her fancy car.

"Alice, I'd like to live so that I can see your brother again."

"Ha! I hope you do more than _see _him, Bella."

Bella turned her head to look at Alice in shock. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"Alice. He's. Your. Brother!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that. You are also pretty much my sister, so get over it, you little prude. We are going to spend three days getting you buffed, polished and perfect."

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be tortured?"

Alice's laughter filled the cab of the car.

"Pretty much, yeah, but the results will be worthwhile. You _will _thank me."

* * *

"Alice, there is no way. NO WAY. You can tell them to cancel this appointment right now."

Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the front desk, trying to avoid causing a scene in front of the staff.

"Bella, what do you plan on doing in Africa, besides Edward?"

Bella looked around nervously to see if anyone else was listening.

"Alice!"

Alice rolled her eyes, cocking her hip out in defiance. Her arms were akimbo and her pointy elbows jutted out into the air like a starfighter that was about to outmaneuver and fire away at Bella's reservations.

"Seriously, Bella, hear me out. You will be working very hard in the heat, in the midst of extreme conditions. There is a big chance that you are going to be subjected to days of hard labor without the luxury of bathing daily. Am I right?"

Bella nodded in response.

"You will feel cleaner with _it_ gone. You know how men smell when their underarm hair gets sweaty and they don't bathe?"

Bella shook her head. Alice was forgetting her lack of intimate experience with the opposite sex, but Bella _did_ have some faint memories of the way the boys smelled during lunch if they didn't shower after gym. It wasn't pleasant.

Alice knew Bella wasn't being completely truthful but let it slide.

"Do you remember the smell of the locker rooms in high school? Sweaty, smelly people rushing out to get to class, _without _a shower. It's fucking disgusting, the thought … isn't it? Remember that terrible smell, Bella? Foul, hairy … "

Defeated, Bella sighed and wordlessly responded by walking towards the front desk. Alice's victorious smile followed closely behind her.

* * *

"Oh my God! ALICE!"

"Shush. Our massages are after this. I promise you, it's worth it. Hold your breath. She's almost done."

* * *

Bella moaned in pleasure as the tension left her body.

"That was the first massage of my life. I hope it's not my last."

Alice moaned in response, agreeing with the fact that she also wanted another one.

"Bella, we have another one scheduled for tomorrow. Let's go grab a drink and some lunch. There's nothing like a martini after a rub-down."

Bella laughed loudly in response. Alice reminded her of a younger Mrs. Cope in that moment. She was just as tenacious.

"Alice, that sounds so … naughty."

Alice winked at her, a wicked smile growing on her face.

"Good, you're catching on. Let's go get our drinks."

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing woke Alice up from their afternoon nap. She grabbed Bella's phone before it would wake her up too, looking at the caller ID.

"Edward!"

Bella sat up suddenly.

"Edward?"

"Brother, get ready. We are a teensy weensy bit tippppppsyyyyy."

Bella grabbed the phone from Alice.

"Edward!"

"Bella. My God, it's great to hear your voice."

"Yeah? I want to hear more than just your voice."

_Hello, liquid courage._ She imagined his mouth hanging open when there was a long pause. She imagined _right_. Alice laughed into her hand as she headed back to her bed.

"Bella, how drunk are you?"

His voice cracked as he asked the question. Bella chuckled.

"Pretty much gone. My teeth are completely numb. I'm feeling totally loose. And my pussy hurts."

The sound of Alice's raucous laughter bounced off the walls of their suite as she lay back down in her bed and turned to face the window.

"Bella said pussy! She's a dirty talker when she's drunk!"

Bella growled at her, shouting in her direction.

"Alice, shut the fuck up. YOU are the reason my pussy hurts!"

Alice's laughter only escalated.

"Now who sounds naughty? Remember, you have an audience."

Alice pointed at the phone, and laid her head back on the pillow. Bella looked at the cell phone in horror, slowly placing it against her ear once again.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! Your sister has been a _menace_. And then she got me drunk. I told her about the Slortini I had in LA and we've had two. Each."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Bella looked at her phone's display to see if the call was dropped again. She was going to kill Alice!

"Edward?"

"Bella, why does your pussy hurt?"

He could hear her intake of breath over the line.

"Ohhhhh, I like it so much better when _you_ say it. Damn African heat and being sweaty and smelly … "

" … What about Africa?"

"You will be there."

"I'm not sure why your pussy hurts because of _Africa_."

"Say _it_ again, Edward. I love how you make it sound."

He chuckled in response.

"I will after you tell me why _it _hurts."

She groaned in response. Edward felt himself getting harder with each passing second.

"They smeared a green wax all over it and yanked everything out so that I will feel cleaner when I'm working hard and getting sweaty in Africa. Now say it again … "

"Bella, I promise to make it up to your delicious _pussy_ the moment I get you alone."

"Oh my god, I think I'm getting … "

"… Bella, is my sister still in the room?"

"Yes, and I'm sleepy. But wet. Sleepy and so wet … "

"… Jesus, you're going to kill me."

"I told you at that club that I would tell you more if you got me drunk."

"You did, Love, you _did_. I'm just glad that you are there and I am here. Your pussy is in no shape for what I'm ready to do to it."

He contemplated clarifying his statement in explicit detail, but he considered the fact that she was tired. Instigating phone sex seemed a good idea when when Bella moaned in response, setting his body's response into motion. But his resolve diminished when he listened as her breathing slowed. She drifted off with the phone to her ear, the sound of his own breathing her lullaby. It was many minutes before he could bring himself to disconnect the call.

* * *

A very sullen Bella stood silently looking out of their hotel window.

"Bella, what has you so upset? So what if he heard you say a few bad words?"

Bella shook her head in response.

"Alice, I hardly ever swear. Then you get me drunk and I sound like a sailor's whore. Your brother is probably mortified right now."

Alice laughed in response.

"Bella, you put him on a pedestal. He has one of the dirtiest mouths I've ever heard, plus men become primal when they hear a woman get naughty and use the words they think they won't say. When you spend enough time with him, you'll see for yourself! Chill. OUT. Let's go get another Slortini. Live a little. Relax! Let's go dance!"

Bella nodded in response. She may have been drunk during that conversation but she clearly heard the way his voice filled with _something_ after hearing her say the words she was worrying about. She contemplated that _something_ while she and Alice walked back to the elegantly appointed bar, searching for some kind of release.

Halfway around the world, Edward was well on his way to having a release of his own. The thought of her enthusiastic, ravaging innocence, wet and bare and … it was not the first self-release he needed to find that day, nor would it be his last.

* * *

A/N:

starwars dot wikia dot com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Starfighter


	28. Bloodsport Pt 1

Events in this story are loosely based on real events readers will easily recognize, but I have exercised some creative license with the chronology and facts. Tragic events can happen anytime and anyplace. How we handle those events is what matters most. Many thanks to RandomCran, Isabeausink and Elliedgasmswoon for their help and unending support.

* * *

She spent her last days in Forks with her father, their time devoted to the quiet solitude that they had come to expect from each other. Bella and Charlie enjoyed the comfortable silence.

As they drove to Sea-Tac, Charlie remained stoic. He pulled into the departure terminal, shutting the car off and grabbing her left hand before she could open her door.

"Bella, this is … hard for me. I know you will be in the best hands possible, that Edward will protect you with his life … but … promise me that you'll call me as often as you can. I've been watching the news, lately. There's a lot of violence happening in Africa and … I'm gonna worry, kid. I'm so proud of you and I just want you to … I want you to be safe, OK?"

Bella was shocked to witness her strong father cry, his tears trailing down his cheeks. She reached over and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy. I've had my vaccinations, I've got my anti-malarial drugs and I know what to expect when I get there, so I'll be careful. You know I've wanted this for so long … I'll be alright."

He nodded against her cheek.

"I'm sure you will, Kid. But _know_ I love you."

Bella nodded against his chest and pulled back to give her father one last kiss on his cheek. She jumped out of his car and reached into the opened trunk to get her suitcase. A police officer was trying to move the drop off traffic along and Charlie felt relief at the fact that the officer was directing him to move. He was tempted to get out of the car to help with her large luggage but he was afraid his shaking legs would not hold his weight. He was afraid that his worry for her safety and the burden of missing her would be too much.

It was.

As she waved at him excitedly when she walked into the terminal, he smiled in return, the tears increasing. She was one step closer to Edward, one step closer to what she believed to be the adventure of her life and yet she was one step farther from the life Charlie knew was too small for the dreams Bella hoped to achieve. He would miss her but his belief in her abilities, in her goodness and her greatness would be what kept him smiling as he pulled away from the curb and towards the life he had built for himself.

Now it was time to watch from afar as Bella built her own.

* * *

**5th of January, 2011**

He towered over the other people in the terminal holding signs with names on them. She noticed her name right away because it was held prominently higher than the others, baring the Habitat For Humanity logo. She was convinced he was a former football player. He was one of the largest men she had ever seen.

"Isabella Swan? Welcome to Kampala!"

Her extended hand was engulfed by a very large, very masculine one.

"You can call me Bella."

"Alright, Bella. I'm Emmett McCarty, your HFH Emissary for this trip. I'll take you under my wing and show you everything you need to get acclimated to your time in Oputi. My supervisor tells me that Edward Cullen is joining you in a few days."

"Yes, he's my fiancé."

"He's one of the most decent human beings I've ever met, Bella. You've got a good man there. I've promised him that I'd take extra care of you until he's arrived. Come on, we'll talk as we drive. Oputi is seventy five miles away so you'll have lots of interesting scenery too."

They walked silently to the luggage claim and waited for her things. Once acquired, Bella squinted her eyes as they walked into the sunlight.

"It's so mild in comparison to the heat I was expecting!"

Emmett chuckled in response, lifting her heavy suitcase with ease into the back of his truck.

"The long trip here is the brutal part. Your body adjusts. You'll be placed on lighter tasks until you can work up to the heavy duty stuff, if you know what I mean. You won't be building houses the first few days or so."

He chuckled, as he pulled out of the airport area and turned onto an uneven dirt road.

"Buckle up, Buttercup. A small thing like you will get thrown around otherwise. Edward said that you are interested in working with the potable liquid methods?"

Bella nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I also have knowledge of sanitation methods, so if I can apply those in some way … "

"No doubt, you will be very useful 'round here."

Emmett pointed to an area far off in the distance.

"Lake Victoria is a main resource here. You will see that the locals we help rely heavily on the economy surrounding its resources. It's our dry season now, so we will all be really active outdoors, building as quickly as possible until the rains come again."

Many minutes later, he pointed a large, dead animal near the road.

"Poaching is a huge problem here, as is soil erosion. You will find the people here to be very kind and welcoming. I noticed that you also speak French?"

She nodded in response, surprised that he would know that fact.

"How did you know that, Emmett?"

"You'll find that the various charity and humanitarian foundations pool their information about their projects and the people working on them and you'll notice many different causes working together within this region. We all try very hard to support one another and we all keep tabs on each other, for safety reasons. Your French may be helpful if we ever have to deal with tribes from near the border to the northwest. They don't often speak English but they know French. You will be a great help."

Bella enjoyed the changing landscape as they drove in comfortable silence. She smiled at the new forms of wildlife and the colorful garments of the people she saw walking along the road. While Africa lacked the greenness of the Northwest, the colors were still vibrant and her heart became more excited. Time passed quickly. Emmett pointed to the right with his enormous finger.

"There's Oputi. The development we are currently working on is there."

Bella returned his smile, excited about what her future would hold as she began this new life journey.

"I'll get you settled and then you can meet everyone. You'll share with a bunkmate until Edward gets here, and then we'll arrange something to give you both some more private accommodations. There is a little room off the storage building that I think may suit you."

* * *

It had been an exciting first day. Bella met her fellow volunteers and spent a relaxing evening laughing at the Red-Tailed monkeys playing in the trees nearby.

She fell asleep to the exotic sounds outside her window and was awakened extraordinarily early by the ringing of her phone. The call originated from a number she did not recognize.

Her voice cracked with sleep as she answered.

"H - Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes?"

"This is Ms. Sinclair with the UN World Food Program. I understand you are fluent in French and have arrived in Oputi?"

"Yes, I arrived yesterday."

"I'm hoping that you are willing to help us with a humanitarian development we are closely monitoring a few hundred miles west. Your French will be most advantageous to our cause. We should have you home before nightfall."

"Won't I need to pass this by someone here? When did you need me?"

"I will send my associate to pick you up in a few minutes. Time is of the essence. I've already cleared it with Emmett McCarty, and he's aware of how important this situation is."

"Do I need to bring any supplies with me?"

"Your identification is all that is required to get you over the border. You'll be back before dinner."

Bella wrote everything down on a notebook as Ms. Sinclair spoke, just to be certain that she didn't miss anything important.

"I'll be ready momentarily, Ms. Sinclair."

"Excellent, Ms. Swan. You will really be a huge help to our efforts."

The call ended and Bella rushed to get ready, excitement flooding through her at the prospect of doing more … of finally being able to help in some way, of making a difference. She moved around quickly, pulling on her clothes and making sure her documents and identification were in her pockets.

"Bella, what are you up to? It's not even dawn."

Her roommate, Kachiri, was not used to being woken so early.

"Ms. Sinclair from the UN World Food Program said that there is a situation nearby that needs a French speaker. She said that Emmett OK'd it and that I should be back before dinner. They are sending someone for me now. This is so exciting! I've always wanted to be of use and now … "

The sound of vehicle pulling into their development interrupted her train of thought, and she was too excited to continue.

"Have a great day, Kachiri. See you tonight!"

Bella slipped her cell into the small pocket in her shorts, running outside to greet the footsteps near her hut.

"Isabella Swan?"

He was an attractive man with long blond hair and a pleasant smile.

"I'm Bella."

He shook her extended hand and led her back to the car.

"I'm James. I'll take you to the airstrip."

He looked at the small woman getting into his passenger seat in awe. His voice was light and friendly.

"I've never worked with Ms. Sinclair before. I usually transport the UN and Habitat volunteers within Uganda, but I've never sent someone off to the Central African Republic. You are one brave woman, going _there_."

Bella smiled in response, not phased at all.

"I want to help, wherever I am needed."

He cautiously returned her smile and drove on into soft hues of the burgeoning sunrise.

* * *

James helped her into the small plane bearing the UN symbol on the side of the fuselage, introducing her to the man waiting for her.

"Bella, this is your pilot, Randall. Randall, this is the woman Ms. Sinclair arranged to accompany you for your supply drop off. I was told she's to be left with the team leader on your drop."

The pilot looked shocked at this revelation. He had no idea that he would be bringing another passenger with him, especially a woman. He was accustomed to getting in and out quickly, often dodging gunfire and escaping by the skin of his teeth. He nodded silently and took Bella's hand as she got into her seat, assuming that the young woman knew who she was meeting and where she was going.

James patted her arm, concern in his voice.

"Good luck, Bella."

She smiled in response, excited about her first true assignment to help others.

"Thank you, James."

James closed the door to the small aircraft and the pilot handed her large earphones to cover her small ears.

"Where are we headed?"

Randall was taken aback by the question but assumed that she was just trying to make polite conversation.

"Obo."

A few minutes, Bella felt the small rush of adrenaline as the small plane took to the sky. She marveled at the forms of the majestic, powering presence of the elephants and other large animals on the tundra below, her smile reflecting her excitement at seeing Africa from the air.

She lost track of time as she thought about sharing this kind of experience with Edward in a few short days. She hoped that they could do this again, together.

* * *

"Emmett, it's Edward. You've been trying to reach me?"

"Where are you, Edward?

"I just landed in Kampala a few minutes ago. I wanted to surprise Bel … "

"… We have a … situation involving Bella. She received a call from the UN World Food Program very early this morning asking if she would be willing to go on an emergency mission. They needed a French speaker and she needed to leave right away. James Laurent drove her to the airport early this morning … "

"… Emmett, I know James well. He used to drive our volunteers to the various work sites. Where did he say Bella was going?"

"Obo."

Edward's heart stopped as his mind raced.

"Wait. I thought that all humanitarian efforts were being red-lighted in the Central African Republic due to safety concerns. Didn't Habitat for Humanity pull all of their volunteers a while back?"

"Yes, and the UN began pulling their people out last week, Edward. This does not make any sense."

Edward closed his eyes to try to calm himself. He knew he needed to think clearly in this situation, because her life depended on it.

"Emmett, what time did she leave this morning? Wouldn't James have known about the moratorium of humanitarian efforts in C. A. R.? Why did he put her on that plane in the first place? And what about the pilot?"

"She left around 4am. Her roommate Kachiri said that Bella mentioned speaking to a Ms. Sinclair … but I called our UN contacts and there is no one there by that name. James didn't know who Ms. Sinclair was either, but you know how it is, Edward. When the UN calls, the waters part and everyone listens. James returned here immediately after sensing something might not be right about the situation, and that's when I called you. I believe the pilot was under the impression that it was an imperative UN mission to drop off supplies, which he's been doing for two years now. James thought the pilot looked surprised about having an unexpected passenger, but again what the UN says … "

" … Goes. Do you have the number, Emmett? I think they can track who accessed the humanitarian database in the last 24 hours. Someone has to be logged on to do that."

"I got the number from James' caller ID. It's Rome, I think. 39-06-651 … "

Edward had difficulty concentrating as dread began taking over.

"Emmett, stay by your phone. I will call you back when I know more."

He closed his phone and cradled his head in his trembling hands. There was only one person he could think of that would be mindful of Bella's name appearing on the Humanitarian roster, and only one person vindictive enough to use the assets at her disposal to lure Bella into a potentially deadly situation. There was only one person currently working in association with the UN, who was in Rome, last he'd heard from a UN contact when he was in Indonesia …

Heidi.

* * *

A/N:

Many humanitarian causes have had to remove their volunteers from certain countries in Africa. The Central African Republic is considered one of the most dangerous and unstable.

Www dot cia dot gov

*points up to that link* That website is an excellent resource for a variety of information. Very comprehensive and helpful, if you ever plan on visiting another country.

The specific humanitarian database that I mention in this chapter is a fictional database created for the purpose of this story, although when traveling abroad, it is very common to find charities and other organizations helping one another, sharing resources and able bodies if there is a need. They all try to look out for one another. The UN has vast resources at their disposal and is often aware of the names and information of the humanitarians at work in any given area. I broadened their capabilities for the purpose of this story, but rosters do exist of humanitarians working in areas, and a person like Bella, with her specialized skills, would most certainly be asked to help on other projects if her specialties were needed.

Www dot wfp dot org/countries

www dot wfp dot org contact

Everyone traveling to Africa must follow certain Vaccination procedures. I did not feel that it was important to get into detail in this story, but here are two links about what would be expected of someone traveling to Africa:

www dot jksafaries dot com/jk-safaris-facts dot htm

www dot cdc dot gov/malaria

"Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it?"

~James,_Twilight_, Chapter 21, p.428

"He has unparalleled senses ..."

~ Laurent (about James), Twilight 2008


	29. Bloodsport Pt 2

**The world is full of suffering. It is also full of overcoming it.**

_Helen Keller_

* * *

The plane landed and a short, haggard looking man came running towards the plane.

"Randall, why are you bringing in a westerner, and a woman at that?"

"The UN said that she was needed here, along with your supplies."

The short man turned to address her.

"Your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Bella, there has been a terrible mistake. We evacuated all western volunteers last week. This is a very dangerous time for all of us, but especially for you because you are a woman and a westerner. The rebels would do anything to get their hands on a captive like you. You must leave. Randall, leave the supplies in the plane and please take her back where she came from, and quickly."

He pushed Bella's legs back into the plane and slammed the door. Randall started the ignition quickly and began turning the plane when angered gunfire sounded around them, the sound of bullets riddling the metal fuselage of the plane. Bella's plane door jerked open and she was grabbed violently from the seat by a tall woman dressed in colorful robes. When she turned to look at Randall, she saw that he was leaning against his door, blood gushing from his arm.

Her voice screeched when she screamed.

"Save him!"

The woman yelled at her in response, her voice bellowing over the sound of gunfire.

"Save yourself! Run!"

The woman grabbed her hand and violently tugged her into motion. The short man followed close behind them carrying the wounded pilot as they ran between the kangas swaying from the lines that hung between the huts, their vibrant colors haunted and tainted by the bullets, terror and dust burdening the landscape. The small group escaped behind the large, drying scarves as the dust from their fleeing feet spit up dust into the warm, blue sky … clouds of confusion made by a path of desperation for escape from the bloodsport of the rebels.

"Our car is over there. Hurry!"

The woman pushed Bella into the open door and slid in behind her, the man maneuvered Randall into the passenger side, starting the ignition quickly as bullets flew past them as they pulled away.

"Anyone hit?"

They looked down as they assessed their bodies. Bella's panic escalated as she cried.

"What the hell is going on? I was supposed to help here for a few hours and then get back to Oputi before dark!"

The short man in the front seat yelled back at her over the sound of gunfire as he drove as quickly as he could.

"Either there was a grave mistake or someone sent you on a suicide mission. We evacuated everyone a week ago. My wife and I were trying to get out ourselves after helping everyone else escape!"

Bella reached into her pocket and flipped open her phone, dialing quickly.

"Sir, what are your names?"

"Eleazar and Carmen Covas."

She dialed quickly; the sound of his voice on his message increased her tears and her panic. She was afraid that this would be the last time she would hear the lovely timbre of his voice.

"Edward, my plane was just ambushed outside of Obo! My pilot was shot, but we escaped with Eleazer and Carmen Covas and we are driving towards … "

The man in front yelled at her as he sped away.

"Tell him I'm heading towards Birango. The rebels will be a few hours away on foot. He'd better get to us there before then or else … I don't know … "

"Edward, I hope you heard that. We will be in Birango. I love you! I love you so (beep)"

She looked at her phone in terror.

"Shit!"

Carmen wrapped her arm around Bella and tried to comfort her as the enormity of their situation began crashing in on them all.

* * *

Edward ran into the airport and spoke to the first ticket agent he saw.

"I need to lease a private plane into Obo."

"Not a chance. We lost two pilots already this morning."

Edward was not deterred. He knew there was always a _price_.

"How much would it take to convince a pilot to risk it?"

The man behind the counter looked at him for a moment, before grinning.

"$20,000 US."

Edward nodded.

"Done. I need to leave now."

"Follow me. You'll pay me and we'll be off."

"Do you have credit card capabilities?"

"Of course. My name is Amun Hajari. "

"Well, then let's get a move on, Amun. I'm Edward Cullen. I need to rescue someone that is most dear to me. You understand why I rush?"

Amun's voice sounded surprised.

"Humanitarian?"

Edward nodded enthusiastically, grateful for any information.

"Yes."

"I heard about a pilot being shot earlier, and he was with a westerner. He called in to let authorities know he was brought by car to Birango, but I'm surprised they made it that far. Very dangerous, where we're going."

Edward suddenly became ever more agitated.

"How much if you can get us out of the Central African Republic after we rescue her? If something should limit the plane from flying that distance, I want you to get us as close to the American Embassy in Bangui as you can."

"Fifty thousand. And I will get you within feet of the Embassy's front door if it comes to that. I have a long range fuel tank that will make this trip much easier."

Edward shook his hand in agreement. His black credit card slid across the desk and Amun smiled a contented smile. He rarely saw a credit card like that and knew that the endangered woman had to be very special to the man paying _that_ kind of price.

After the transaction was cleared, they ran for the small plane.

* * *

Edward's phone alerted him to a new voice message and he listened to it as horror flooded through him. To hear the terror in her voice, her desperation … he closed his eyes and prayed that they would beat the rebels and make it before the worst could happen. They were mid-flight already and getting closer with every second.

* * *

The bullets whizzed by their plane many times and the sounds of their gunfire whispered no mercy. Amun and Edward were lucky and managed to avoid any wounds. When Birango came into view, they could see people running around the village in a panic.

"Amun, there, if you can. Please, this … this woman means _everything_ to me. If something should happen to me, take her and do what we planned. Please. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The plane came to a halt just outside of the village and Edward jumped out, leaving the door ajar so they could jump back in quickly when they returned.

"Bella!"

His voice carried through the frantic village but he didn't know if she would hear him. The sound of screaming women and children drained all color from his face. He didn't want to imagine the worst.

He used his hand to stop a woman who was running past, asking about the westerner in the village. She pointed at the large hut nearby.

He ran as quickly as he could, screaming as loudly as he could, his voice soon breaking beneath the escalating fear rising within him. He was uncertain if Amun would abandon them, or if he would find her in time. The sound of firearms sounded far off in the distance, and a frenzy of rushing bodies swarmed the dirt path around him.

"Bella!"

"Edward? Edward!"

She ran from the hut, jumping at him with such force that he was nearly knocked over from her jumping into his arms.

He grabbed her tightly to him as he turned, running back towards the plane, where Amun looked nervously behind them to watch for the approaching rebels.

Amun grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into the seat, Edward following directly behind her. His door was not yet closed before Amun was speeding away from the chaos and gunfire.

She screamed over the sound of the accelerating engine, gripping tightly to Edward's chest as he brought the lap belt over them both, securing them into the seat before taking flight.

"I wish we could fit more people in this plane! I wish we could save them all! The horrible things … "

She was crying hysterically as she shook violently in Edward's arms. Amun steered them away from the horror. He was impressed with the young woman. Despite her rescue and what she'd just endured, she continued to consider the well being of those they had to leave behind.

Their door locked shut just as they lifted into the sky, the sound of Bella's sobs filling the tense air.

Edward held her tightly, shaking with emotions as he desperately wanted to comfort her.

"Are you hurt, Bella? Did anyone harm you?"

She reached around his neck and brought her lips to his, her arms gripping his head in a death grip as her sobs and kisses silenced his mouth.

When she pulled away, she was able to look into his eyes for the first time in months. She shook her head in response.

"I've never been so scared in my life, Edward. I was so afraid that I would never see you again! That I would be raped and then have my throat slit like the women in Birango said happened in another village a few days ago. I can't believe that you made it! That we're safe!"

"It's not over yet, Bella. Amun has to get us out of the Republic before I'll feel comfortable about this situation. If something happens during this flight, he'll try to get us near the American Embassy, and Bangui is a very dangerous city, especially with the rebels so near. Warlords, guns everywhere … "

He turned to look at their pilot.

"Amun, how much would it cost for you to return us to Uganda? Preferably Kampala?

"To see you reunited with your lady love is payment enough. You won't even need to fill my tank. I've milked the situation enough, yes?"

Edward looked down at Bella and smiled.

"I would have given _anything_."

She smiled in response and leaned into his chest once again, her emotional release taking over after what she had just experienced … at what she had just escaped.

He held her tightly to him as she wept. His tears soon joined hers, a release of his worst fears and the happiest of outcomes. After months of separation, he relished in her closeness – in having her in his arms.

He would never let her go again.


	30. Determined

**It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see.**

_Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

They sat silently, both holding each other tightly as the world sped by below.

He squeezed her gently until she lifted her head from his chest. He brought his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you. I love you so much."

She reached to kiss him tenderly, their lips gently meeting before he pulled away, pointing out the window.

"Look, Bella."

She looked out the window and frowned.

"Why is the earth a different color?"

He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Mines."

She tuned her head to look at him, understanding dawning in her eyes. His voice reminded her of the class he gave so long ago.

"Tantalum. Metallic Ore. It's a profitable resource here."

Bella nodded her head in understanding, her voice reflecting her memories of his lecture.

"Cell phones. iPods. I … I remember."

He pointed at another mine off in the distance, the earth a slightly different shade than the rest.

"Diamonds."

Bella turned into his chest, placing her forehead against the skin of his neck.

"I … when my pilot was first shot, and I was running away as fast as I could … one of my first thoughts was that I was never going see you ever again … and then when I got to the village and heard the stories that the women were telling me … I … I was praying that if the rebels found me, it would be a quick death."

He wrapped his hands around her head and tilted his lips to kiss her forehead.

"You knew that I would come for you, didn't you?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I figured that once you got my message, you … "

"Bella, I didn't get your message until after I was on my way to you."

She pulled away to look into his eyes.

"How is that possible, Edward? How did you know where to find me?"

"James went rushing back to speak with Emmett as if your life depended on it. He didn't feel right at the time, about the mission that you were being sent on and his senses regarding the situation were dead on. He thought you were incredibly brave to go where you were going. And then I think that after he spoke with Emmett, they realized that you were in great danger, so he told Emmett where you were headed and I took it from there. Amun knew of your pilot and where you went with the pilot, and he led me to you."

Bella lifted her head to look at Amun, smiling in gratitude before redirecting her attention to Edward's worried eyes.

"Edward, why was I sent by the UN into a dangerous situation they had just evacuated?"

He shook his head in response.

"I … I hope to speak with James and Emmett about it when we return … if … Bella, is this … should we try to do this African mission another time? I think this experience may be too much for anyone, and with what you've just been through … "

Bella looked out of the window for many moments, before responding to him.

"Edward, do you feel that we are safe in Uganda? Or Kenya?"

"I'm not even sure of that answer, Bella. I was willing to live with far more risk before I had you with me. There are rumbles of possible uprisings in Egypt, Libya, Syria, and there are countries in Africa mired in violence, as you've just seen. Uganda and Kenya are much more stable and considered safer. What do you feel, in your heart? I will do whatever you want, but I have to be assured that you feel safe. I'll have it no other way."

She shook her head, looking into his eyes once again.

"I don't want to run. I've … dreamt of being here for so long, of making a difference … "

Her eyes were drawn to the landscape below once again.

"Look! I saw them this morning. I had hoped that we could be together when I did this again, but I assumed it would be under … different, less frightening circumstances."

Edward paused, a thought entering his mind.

"The wildlife is amazing here … you've … you've just given me an idea. I don't know why I didn't consider this in the first place. Do you think that you want to return to Oputi?"

Bella nodded as she spoke.

"Yes. I don't want to run away from my obligations. When I … when I think about the people we just left behind, I see how much we can play a part here. Be some force for change, however small. Their living conditions were … yes, I want to stay, if we can. I want to make a difference, even if it's dangerous."

Edward smiled and nodded, happy to hear her answer. He knew he would do all he could to keep her safe in the future. He would make sure of it.

"Bella, my friend, Ben Azibo, specializes in establishing Ecotourism and Safari experiences on the African continent. I've helped him with a few of his projects over the years. What would you think of you and me going to one of his properties for a few days before returning to the Oputi project? I doubt Emmett would mind after what just happened, and it would give us time to just be … "

She nodded enthusiastically.

"… The two of us, together. Yes, Edward. I'd love that, especially after what just happened. Are his properties in Uganda?"

"No, Kenya. The Maasai Mara National Reserve is leased from the Maasai people. It's part of the larger reserve area that includes the Serengeti and Ngorongoro conservation areas. It's not too far from Kampala. I can call him when we land."

Her smile fell as the seconds spanned on.

"Edward, what … what will happen to those people that we left behind?"

Amun removed his headphones and turned to answer her after catching part of their conversation.

"The Central African Republic Army was notified about your being stranded there far before your Edward came to request my services, but many of the officers in the military are corrupt and I'm not sure if they would have returned you without a price. They may be able to push back the rebels from the area, but they also may choose to stay out of the rebels' way and allow for their actions to continue. It's impossible to say. The army has an agenda of their own, and it's not always in the best interest of the people they _should_ be protecting. You have valiant soldiers protecting your country. In some of the poorest African nations, it's not always the same."

Fear was evident in Bella's voice when she spoke.

"Amun, did … did my pilot survive?"

He turned to address her.

"Was it your friends that had the car?"

She nodded in response, her voice reflecting the awe she felt for the brave people that saved her.

"Eleazer and Carmen Covas were the people that rescued us, yes. They left with him after they got me to Birango."

He nodded in response, turning to look at his controls once again.

"Then I think that they were the ones that delivered him to the clinic in a nearby village."

She shook her head in disbelief. They were unbelievably courageous to stay and assist a stranger as they did. They could have driven off to save themselves, yet didn't. She was moved to tears by the thought of the dangers they put themselves in to save another human being. Her voice cracked with that emotion as she spoke.

"They are so brave. They were trying to get out of the country, and they risk their own lives to get a stranger out of harms way and another stranger to a hospital."

Amun smiled at her, nodding in response.

"Africa is filled with these stories. You will hear many more. For all the violence and corruption over the diamonds and mines, there is also remarkable goodness too. I believe that the villagers you are worried about will be alright. The African people are strong, and know how to survive in great difficulty."

Bella smiled at hearing his words. After witnessing strangers helping her escape the plane, and after she was cared for when she arrived in Birango, she was certain of the goodness of the African people already, despite the horror of the rebels terrorizing those in their path.

She turned in Edward's arms to wrap herself tightly around his torso, grateful that she had the opportunity to embrace once again. She relished in the sensation of being within his grasp, the sensitive skin of her neck hanging on the ambrosial heat of his breath as the anxiety of the situation began to melt away with each exhalation.

"Never let me go."

Her plea was filled with indescribable emotion, threatening to spill over once again.

He whispered back, pulling her deeper to comfort her with his joyous soul.

"Never. We'll go have some peace and quiet for a few days. Regroup … "

She nodded into his chest, and allowed her weary head to absorb the calming rhythm of his soothing heartbeat as they drew closer to safety.

* * *

When they arrived safely in Uganda, Edward escorted Bella to the entrance to the restroom and then dialed his phone as quickly as he could once she was out of sight.

"Ben, it's Edward Cullen. I have a huge favor to ask … Do you have a tent at the Bateleur Camp available for the next 5 days?"

He paused to listen as his friend spoke.

"Do you think that the local Laibon would be available tonight? I need someone to officiate a Maasai marriage ceremony. I also know that guests usually arrive from Nairobi, but we've just arrived in Kampala and this will be a surprise for my fiancé. Can you arrange everything for me, maybe pull some strings? I realize that protocol would require that we get our passports stamped in Nairobi, but … "

Edward chuckled at the excitement in his friend's voice.

"Then we'll see you soon. I'll go to the ticket counter now and wait for you to contact who you need to."

Bella came out of the washrooms looking refreshed and hugged him tightly. Edward smiled, knowing that she had no idea what was in store for her. He was aware of the fact that she did not like surprises, and yet he could think of no other way to start their life together after the harrowing experience they just endured.

Edward Cullen had never been one to procrastinate. When he made a decision, it was decisive and he followed through. As he held his beloved in his arms, he knew that he must act. He knew that he needed to influence the decisions that would affect their destiny. The merging shape of their lives was about to marry, figuratively and literally, as his determined intent began coating his desires for their future together.

There would be no more waiting. His broadening lips revealed his happy plans as he rejoiced in the fact that Bella was in his arms once again, a joyous expression of hope and excitement over his surprise worn plainly on his face.

She had no idea what was coming, and he chuckled in excitement at the establishment of his plans. His life would be hers, and after tonight, she would bare his name in a ceremonial honoring of their commitment to each other. They could have a legally binding civil ceremony at a later time, witnessed by their loved ones. But for now, he would have her all to himself.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N:

**The next time you hold your cell phone or electronic device in your hand, will you think about Bella's narrow escape from torture and death, or our beloved couple seeing the mines from the air? It is my hope that the events of this chapter enter your mind, dear reader, the next time you go to the store to replace a device that still _functions well_. It's such a little consideration that can make a difference. Please try to recycle your cell phone if you must buy a new one. There are probably local organizations that can help you donate/recycle. Another option was created for Soldiers need old cell phones to call their families when they're serving our country. **

**Www dot cellphonesforsoldiers dot com**

**Please consult your local listings to see how you can make a difference in this small yet meaningful way.  
**

References:

www dot kichwatembo dot com

A map of the region as well as all of the teasers I'm posting on the Twilighted forum can be found in my photo bucket account here:

s902 dot photobucket dot com/albums/as226/GothicTemptress/Scintilla


	31. Tundra From Above

**Many thanks to RandomCran, Elliedgasmswoon and Nkubie for their help with this chapter. **

* * *

_"Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning." _

_Unknown _

* * *

Bella placed her palm in Edward's, and together they made their way over to speak to the woman behind the ticket counter.

"Ben, my friend from Kichwa Tembo, told me you would be able to help us."

The woman behind the counter smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, he just called! We can leave in one hour. Do you need to check any bags?"

"We need to go shopping for some things, actually. Is there a shop nearby?"

"Right across the street, sir. Just out those doors."

She pointed and Edward turned his head to look in the direction of the exit.

"Thank you. We'll return very soon. Come on, Bella."

They exited the doors and crossed the street, finding the store quickly.

"What should I pick up now?"

"You will need a sundress."

He pointed to the section ahead of them.

"That white one there would look amazing on you, and I think it will be perfect for our first evening in Africa, together … a pair of slacks to go walking through the grass, a light jacket, a few tops, shorts, the little things … I'll walk along with you through the aisles and we can pick our items together. Just grab whatever you think you may need for a week."

As they walked through the aisles pushing their basket, he noticed how she remained attached to a part of his body in some way – gripping at his waist to be near him, or tightening her hold on his hand as they selected things from hangers. Edward would pull Bella to him and kiss her tenderly every so often, to assure her that he was not leaving her side, and her anxiety appeared to dissipate with every minute that passed.

Twenty minutes later, they were paying for their new belongings and the large duffel bag to carry them. He spoke to the saleswoman behind the counter.

"I think this will be all for now. Is there a place we can buy coffee?"

"There is a shop in the airport, sir."

Edward paid with his credit card and placed it back into his wallet as they walked out of the store to cross the street. Bella's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I didn't realize Visa made a black one too."

"I actually have more benefits using the Visa Infinite than I do my Black American Express. Am Ex is not always accepted in places like Africa."

"You Cullens all have one, don't you? Alice used hers like crazy at the spa."

"You'll be getting one too, Love."

She stopped walking, forcing him to comply as well.

"Edward, I don't _want_ to spend your money. I … I really _don't_. I think you should know this about me already, but if you don't, then know that it's not something I care about, or look forward to. I'm not one of those … _Cinderella_ _girls_."

His eyebrows met at the center of his forehead in confusion. She continued to explain herself.

"I always wanted my prince charming, but I'm not sure I'll ever be very good at accepting the glass slipper. I … I think I'm more the type that wants to walk in the shoes I've acquired by my own means."

He reached to cup her cheek as he smiled in response, his lips meeting hers gently as his thumbs caressed her blushing jowl. Their eyelids sunk lower beneath the weighted passion propelling their tinder of desires, petal soft lips begging for so much _more _as the heat of their fire began to flare.

They were drawing attention in the middle of the walkway and he wanted to continue after they were alone. He spoke as he reluctantly pulled away from her quivering lips.

"Now I _know_ you will be getting one for your wallet."

He chuckled at her confused expression, her reddened lips attractively revealing the evidence of his ministrations.

"I will essentially be guaranteed that my wife will be the only frugal Cullen. At least you won't drag me into bankruptcy!"

_As if that's even possible._

She smacked his arm playfully and they went to buy their coffee, her mood changing slightly when realization dawned as they walked.

Bella understood at a very early age that money was no object for the Cullens. Edward's rescue of her a few hours before proved that. Not many had the ability to hire a private plane without a care for the financial hardship it would incur, and now he was whisking her away for a luxurious safari.

His little black card made mountains move. She did't know how she would ever be able to repay him.

"Bella, your lips are turning down. What's the matter?"

She knew she could never be successful at Poker. Her expressions revealed all.

"I … how am I ever going to repay you?"

Edward stopped suddenly and dropped the bag he was holding, bringing her into his chest as his arms held her tightly.

"Never, ever say that again, Bella. There will never be an exchange of payment for getting you back safely in my arms. You are and will remain everything I will always need. Never doubt that you are priceless to me. There will be nothing I won't do to keep you safe. No price will ever be too high."

His voice was adamant and broke no argument. Bella nodded silently and pulled back to smile at him.

"That's better, Love. I will try very hard to keep that smile on your beautiful face for the rest of my life."

Edward leaned in to kiss her tenderly and they pulled apart as a group of travelers tried to move around them with their large luggage. He bent down and picked up the fallen bag with one hand while taking Bella's hand in his once again, making their way to the coffee shop, ordering their drinks to go.

They returned to the ticket counter and the same woman greeted them once again.

"Ah, here you are. They are ready to leave early, if you'd like."

Edward and Bella nodded in response, Edward answering the ticket agent quickly.

"We're ready to go now."

Bella grinned shyly at the eagerness saturating his quick reply. She felt eager too.

"Excellent. Please, follow me."

The young woman led them down a hallway and onto the small tarmac, the dry air surrounding them as they approached what looked like a much newer plane. It glistened in the sunlight, and it looked out of place compared to the dusty and older looking planes surrounding it. Edward offered his hand to Bella as she climbed the small steps leading to the narrow back seat of the plane and then he climbed in behind her, placing their bag on the floor.

The pilot handed them headphones and they strapped themselves in.

They were soon speeding over vast browns and blues of Lake Victoria's shimmering coastline. As she watched the glistening waves dance over the reservoir of life below, Bella began contemplating the waves that were a continual presence disrupting her own sea. She understood that water must be allowed to establish its own level, and yet her sea had never been calm, especially in matters concerning the man who would now be part of her journey. Just as the waves below, her constant was never so.

Their leaping headfirst into the unknown of romance had been a perfect reflection of the swells that existed within their reality, testing their composure and patience. Bella smiled at the memory of seeing him standing above her on the beach. Hours later, she was given a taste of the passion that could exist between them, only to put him on a plane to Indonesia.

And now Edward had plucked her out of the most dangerous situation of her life and was whisking her away to safety and relaxation. Bella shook her head in amazement at her ebbs and flows. She was resigned to the fact that the surface of her sea may never be tranquil. Yet she would have it no other way. Bella would take the rousing disturbances if it meant spending the rest of her life with the wonderful man who would now share her future.

Edward sensed her gaze and turned to wink at her mischievously before returning to look out his window. Bella squeezed his hand before returning her attentions out her own window, realizing they were no longer over water.

The green trees and grasses interspersed with the tan tundra that had been denuded on gigantic scales by time and the powerful forces of nature. It was stunning from above as they watched buffalo and zebras cross the expanses beneath them.

Bella gripped his hand, wishing that she could sit closer to Edward while still leaving her seat belt on.

They sipped their coffee as they watched the shadow of their plane traverse the African landscape below. Because it was the dry season, vortexes of dust would pepper the panorama as the animals moved away from the arid, air-born grains of ancient earth.

Soon, they were descending. Bella was grateful that this landing was as smooth as their flight.

When the plane door was opened from the outside, Bella peered around Edward to see the smiling face of a very tall Maasai man wearing a red scarf around his upper body.

"Edward!"

"Hello Ben! Thank you for accommodating us on such short notice!"

Edward jumped out and hugged his friend with one arm as he held their bag in the other.

"Ben, this is Bella, my Fiancé."

Edward held his hand out to guide her safely down the narrow steps. When both of Bella's feet were safely on the ground, Ben lifted her up and spun her around, her shrieks becoming louder as he spun.

"You have quite a man, here. I am so happy for you both. Welcome to Kichwa Tembo. Your tent is this way."

They walked down a path made of flat stones that meandered through the low grass. When they approached the tree line, Bella saw the large white tent situated on a raised deck tucked within the cover of the trees.

"This one is yours. It's after 6pm already, Edward. Is 8 too soon?"

"No, that's perfect. Here?"

"Yes, right here."

"We'll be waiting."

Bella turned to wave at Ben as he continued walking on the path.

"What's happening, Mr. Cullen?"

_Everything._

"A surprise. I think we both need to wash this day off. See you in bit, Ben!"

Bella turned to look at Edward with a worried look on her face.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day, and I'm not a fan of surpri …"

" … Bella, let me draw a bath for you, and I'll jump in the shower."

She smirked at his determination to carry on with his _plans_. She always knew Edward was determined. Bella was too weary to argue further, and the way he looked at her as he said it made her realize it would be a surprise she wouldn't want to miss.

She signed in response and they walked up the steps of the large platform, greeted by one of the most luxurious rooms she'd ever seen. It was filled with African mahogany furniture, a large four poster bed featured prominently at the center of the room.

"This is a tent?"

Edward laughed at her surprise.

"You were expecting sleeping bags?"

She nodded in response, reaching out to drag her hand over the back of one of the plush pillows. Lush fabrics provided an unexpected softness to the room, standing in sharp contrast to the African landscape outside.

"It's beautiful, Edward!"

He smirked as he approached the claw foot tub in a secluded area near the back of the room. He leaned down to turn on the faucets, pouring the scented Marula Oil into the warm water.

"What is that? It's smells amazing."

"It's made from the kernels of an African fruit tree. It will relax you, Love. I'm going to get in the shower and I'll be out in a bit."

Edward kissed her hair and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

As Bella stood looking over the filling vessel, she realized how depleted she felt after the day they'd had. Due to the overwhelming stress of the terrifying situation that morning, she was ready to be free of her dust covered clothes … of the fear that covered her skin for many harrowing hours. She felt her tense muscles relax with the mere knowledge that Edward was in the next room.

The sound of the shower expelling from beneath the door smoothed her frayed nerves further. She undressed quickly and slipped into the sweet smelling liquid, welcoming the warmth it provided.

Even her bones sighed.

* * *

References:

www dot kichwatembo dot com


	32. Tender

**Turn your face toward the sun and the shadows will fall behind you.**

_Maori Proverb_

* * *

The warmth of the water consoled Edward's tight muscles as he moved the soap over his skin, the redness of the earth pooling at his feet. He knew that he should do something; to prolong what he knew would happen tonight, because he knew that he wanted their encounter to last for as long as _she_ needed.

He pumped quietly in firm, certain strokes, his release joining the muddy water beneath him as his body relaxed further into the spray.

He hoped that would be the last time he'd have to do _that_ alone.

* * *

Bella leaned back into the water to wash the suds of the exotic smelling shampoo out of her hair and then stood to slip the plush robe onto her clean skin. She spied a large brush on top of the dresser and picked it up, dragging it carefully through her wet hair.

She peered into the reflection of the mirror when she heard the sound of the bathroom door open. Edward stepped into the room wearing a robe of his own. Even his voice sounded relaxed.

"I feel a million times better after that. How about you?"

She nodded as she dragged the brush through her wet hair, her shyness stealing her words.

"Will you let me do that for you?"

The blush spread to her cheeks as she nodded again, handing him the brush. She felt her blush growing at the sudden memory, admiring his reflection in the two way mirror during the class he gave so long ago. Now they were wearing far fewer clothes and had no reason to stop.

He watched her carefully in the mirror as the redness on her cheeks traveled down her neck, beneath the collar of her robe. With each gentle pass over her long hair, he noticed that her breathing had become more labored. The one-sided smirk on his mouth grew just as the span of silence did.

Edward tilted his head to the side out of curiosity, trying to get her attention in the mirror.

"Bella?"

She met his eyes in the reflection and he saw the hesitance. She watched and felt the fingertips of his left hand trace a path down her red cheek as his smirk grew even more crooked.

"I … "

Her words stilled in her throat. His eyebrows shot up in silent question.

"You're _editing_."

Bella nodded in response, her gaze dropping from his in the reflection.

Edward tossed the brush on the floor as he spun her stool seat around to face him, not comprehending her blushed hesitancy to speak.

Bella tilted her head back and looked up into his eyes as her fingers slowly traveled up the front of the soft fabric until they met the belt of his robe, before giving it a slight pull. His breathing increased immediately.

He grabbed her anxious hands in his own and bent slightly, bringing them up to his mouth to still her actions before they could pull the tie apart.

"Bella, you … I wanted to do something first, before …"

Her brows furrowed in response.

"You … for whatever reason, you've held onto your ideals regarding … intimacy … and I … I … "

"Now _you're_ editing, Edward."

He fell to his knees in front of her seated form. Bella's hands remained prisoners within Edward's, his voice reflecting his internal struggle.

"I want to do this right, with some kind of ceremony that can be meaningful to us, to make it official in a _purposeful_ way that will make it OK for me to be with you in the way I want to … _need_ to without compromising your ideals because Bella, once I start, I don't intend to _ever_ stop, and so now that you are finally here with me … marry me, tonight."

She began to smile as shock and tears filled her eyes.

"How?"

Edward pleaded with his eyes as he answered Bella, determination dominating his features.

"The local Laibon. He's the Maasai version of a spiritual guide, a witch doctor. I've asked that he come to perform a small ceremony … something meaningful to our beginning _here_. Your surprise … "

Her voice was filled with astonishment as she acknowledged the speed in which he'd arranged everything.

"Alice and Esme are going to kill us, not being here to see us … "

Edward shook his head in response.

"We can have a traditional ceremony and party in the future."

"My father … "

"… already has an inkling."

She was stunned to hear that, pulling back from Edward slightly, hoping that he would continue.

"He's a little more traditional than … he's mentioned your ideals a few times and I think he may be grasping onto yours because they probably are also _his, _for _you_. I've never been a father but I suspect I might do the same thing, if I had a daughter of my own. I told him, when I spoke to him last, that when you met me here, I would always respect you for who you are."

"And you always have!"

His smirk was back. Edward leaned a little closer, his hands gripping hers tighter still.

"The violet air seeps from your breath as you feed me with purpose of my own. Now I bid my spark be swift, for my sake, to my side … because I want to be a part of you, and so deep inside of you, and I want us both to be okay with my body sliding into yours, without compromising you in a way _you_ may … regret, Bella."

His impassioned plea threatened to dissolve her teetering resolve. Her knees slid apart, slowly dragging the junction of his robe outward, a sliver of his bare chest and then the top of his stomach greeting her hungry eyes as she decided to embrace the unmistakable boldness of her yearning.

Her knees were opened wide enough for him to lean into where she wanted him most. He still maintained the firm grip of her hands but that did not stop her feet as she slipped her toes beneath the hem of his robe, near the floor. She lifted her left foot under his robe, then her right, pulling the cloth slowly away from his lower thighs to expose him further to the charged air around them.

Edward had never considered a robe to be so lasciviously enticing.

Her own robe slowly began to open with her movements and Edward was afraid that if he looked down at the growing expanse of Bella's exposed skin, he would lose the battle he was desperately trying to fight.

She smirked at the bewildered look in his eyes. She knew Edward was warring internally with himself, and Bella also knew that she would only tease him to a point. She _was _going to marry him tonight. She knew this, and yet her boldness was gaining power to tantalize him further.

She leaned in deliberately to brush his cheek against her own, the skin of the back of his clasped hands rubbing against her bared collar bone and upper chest.

His clasped hands were trembling as her tongue traced his angled chin. Her voice was sweetened torment dripping off her tongue.

"I will harken and gliiiiide … "

Her wet lips traced his cheekbone.

"From my place of _deep _… "

Her lips moved to trace the sensitive shell of his ear.

"… A dove-eyed innocent, with my bared breasts … "

Bella's lips began to nip at the lobe of his ear, his chest rising erratically. Edward tried to maintain control while the sensual prose emanated from her lips.

"… And your pine will bow into and _plunder_ my … _crest_."

She noticed movement, far off in the distance, a single file line of candle-lit lanterns slowly coming in their direction. She smiled against the shell of his ear.

"Edward, I'm going to put on that dress. I will wear nothing underneath it, and only you will have that secret. It will be the last time I wear white and _mean_ it … A white dove ready to fly with you. I think we are about to have company."

He reluctantly pulled back from Bella to turn his head, noticing their approaching guests. They stood quickly to slip on their outfits before the lanterns drew much closer. As the candles made their way around the last bend towards their tent, Bella and Edward were standing at the top of their stairs in their bare feet, silently holding hands.

* * *

A/N:

The movie _Enchanted April_ was my inspiration for writing the hair brushing scene.

I eroticized and played with Ernest Dowson's _Chanson Sans Paroles_. I can visualize dear Ernest rolling in his grave now.

Www dot readbookonline dot net/readonline/48943


	33. Joining on the Mara

Bella smirked at the fact that Edward's palm was still shaking. She hoped that it was a residual effect of what she said and did to him moments earlier.

The Laibon led the procession, the white clay on his face illuminated by the candlelight as he stepped closer to them. His ear lobes hung below his chin and the smile he wore on his face was kind and paternal. His eyes remained on Bella for a moment longer than expected, and then moved to Edward a silent conversation or souls witnessed by everyone present.

He motioned for them to sit on the stairs and they obeyed him. He lifted the animal horn hanging at his side and began to chant in Maa, the warriors and Maasai girls singing along with his words, a magical cadence of sound and meaning filling the African air as their tone escalated.

He unhooked the horn from his leather strap and motioned for Bella to cradle it near her womb, like a mother holding her newborn. He reached down into her lap and dragged his index and fore-finger inside the horn, white clay left on his fingertips. He dragged his fingers along Bella's forehead, then Edward's, as the singing became louder and more erratic.

The Laibon took his horn from Bella's lap and reattached it to his leather strap. Reaching into his pouch to draw out two stone amulets, he held them high in the air as the warriors began to raise their spears in the air and chant.

"Touch your lips to them often to protect you, each other."

He kissed each of the amulets and hung the shorter one on Bella's neck, and then the longer one on Edward's.

The Laibon leaned forward, placing a palm on the top of each of their heads, closing his eyes and lifting his head up to chant into the sky. The ancient traditions were being bestowed on them, his chant weaving magically tinged, mysterious fibers linking Bella and Edward's mating souls as their hearts pounded in their chests.

When the Laibon pulled away and they opened their eyes, the wise man turned to face away from the tent, and all present followed his actions so that everyone was looking at the African Savannah bathed in moonlight. There, in the subtle darkness, were the reflective surfaces behind the retinas of curious animals that had come closer. Their eyes held the beautiful truth of the ages, masked behind the forms that roamed this open plain.

When the Laibon broke the silence, his voice was soft and unexpected.

"Animal spirits. Witnesses."

His right hand pointed suddenly at the reflection of a pair of eyes that looked larger than the rest.

"Lioness!"

He turned slowly to look directly at Bella, a sense of awe on his face.

"Ancestor."

It was barely a whisper, but Bella heard him and her eyes left his and returned to look at the Lioness again, realizing that there was something profound in what he was trying to convey. She just wasn't sure what _that_ was.

The crowd began to disperse slowly, a line once again forming and moving in the direction from which they came. The women began singing and the warriors followed, a chorus that grew fainter as their lanterns dimmed in the distance.

Edward and Bella sat in silent contemplation as the sounds of the night were once again able to be heard.

"Edward."

He turned to look at her.

"That was one of the most intensely beautiful experiences of my life."

He smiled and nodded, returning his gaze to stare out over their Savannah. After many minutes passed in silence, he turned to look at her. His voice was deeper than before, raspy intonation honeying their close proximity.

"Bella?"

She turned to look at Edward in response, her eyes growing wider when she realized his intensity had returned.

"I think you should reserve judgment on _that_ until after the ... _plunder_."

He stood up quickly and offered his opened palm to pull her up. When she grabbed his hand and stood, he reached behind her, quickly picking her up off the ground, nurturing her against his chest.

He took long, sure strides as she placed her open mouth on his neck, trying to undo the buttons of his linen shirt.

Bella laughed when he tossed her playfully onto the large mattress of their bed, the jarring of her body absorbed by the soft layers. She felt the intensity of Edward's gaze heating up the skin beneath her clothing, a carnal approval of her hidden secrets known only to him. As he slowly crawled onto the bed, she lied back and threw her hands above her head, giving him whatever he wanted to take.

He chuckled at her willingness to allow him whatever he wanted, and his hands went right for the hem of her dress as he pulled it up her legs.

She sat up to allow him to drag the flowy white sundress up her torso, over her breasts and arms, and over her head.

Her mouth attacked his as her fingertips tried to push the buttons through the stiff holes of the shirt. Edward's rough hands, calloused from his months of hard work and the heavy lifting of difficult things, traced their way over her breasts. Bella arched her back off the bed to meet his deliciously course touch. When the hot wetness of his mouth joined them, her hands went to the back of his neck to push beneath the collar of his shirt, her nails scraping into his skin.

When Edward removed his hands to help Bella discard his shirt, her right hand snaked between them to grab his hard length over his linen slacks. She pulled on him so that he would bring his hips closer, but he pulled back when the back of the zipper came a little too close to his sensitive skin.

He backed up off the bed and stood, never taking his gaze from hers.

Edward removed his shirt and slid down the zipper of his slacks. The salacious grin on his lips grew as she wantonly opened her legs farther beneath his gaze, zealously spreading in her want.

He slid his slacks down and off his body, allowing her to look at his naked body for the first time.

"Edward, you really are the most handsome man I've ever seen. You're breathtaking."

His lopsided grin was back.

"Not in comparison to you, Bella. And to think that you're all mine now."

He moved back onto the bed to cover her, his lips opening against hers, their tongues sliding into breathy heat.

Edward's fingers drew lazy circles beneath the sensitive bend in Bella's knee as he slowly moved his right hand higher, until his fingertips met her wet warmth. He pushed between her lips to graze her wetness deeper, smoothing the damp heat over her clit in provocative circles drawn with his fingers as she opened wider for his eager touch.

She sighed into his opened mouth as he added another finger, drifting over her bud, propelling her onward as she matched her hips with his tender stimulation.

When Edward hastened the motions, she began to buck beneath him, his electric fingertips brushing against her burning apex, charging and shocking Bella as she slid against his spreading fingers.

He slipped his first finger in and then gently maneuvered the second fingertip to slowly stretch her tightness. Bella gasped when both were fully in her and she began moaning when he swelled his motions to match her hips once again.

Edward paused when she moaned loudly.

"Too much?"

"No, it's wonderful, it's ... uhhhhhh ... "

The third finger stretched her gently, her body tensing with the additional girth.

"Now?"

Bella arched into his hand as his fingers tapped into her building movements, the sensitive walls around his calloused skin quickening with a tightening that slowly forced his fingers tightly together.

Edward's mouth left hers and he brought his lips to her left nipple, his tongue inspiring the hardened flesh deeper within as she craned back against the bed, her breast pushing further into his mouth and his teeth meeting her flesh.

She moaned loudly into the fraught air as her reactive walls contracted powerfully around his fingers. Bella came so forcefully that Edward was barely able to keep his fingers within her, her liquid fire pooling within the folds of his knuckles and coating his hand.

Before she could come down, he pulled his fingers out and slid the length of his cock against the outside of her dripping wet sex, her moans growing louder as he moved to her other nipple, his hardness coated by her scorching heat.

Edward pulled his hips up to drag his huge length over her clit, and then descended over the same spot, the head of his cock barely penetrating where he needed to be.

As he set their rhythm, Bella arched her hips up, bringing him into her slightly, and the suddenness of her determination delivered him deeper than he expected. He did not pull out, but he lifted his mouth from her nipple to look at her, to gauge her reaction.

"Slower?"

"Not ... enough. Stop tantalizing and _teach_ me."

Bella tilted her hips even more until he was farther in, making Edward moan in response. He expelled a sonorous groan into the crook of her neck as she moved her hips again, his tongue sliding over her skin, wet heat shrouding her goosebumps.

"Slowly, Bella ... take your time to adjust. Is there a painful difference from my fingers? I'm barely in you, Love, so we'll take our time I'll ... I'll _last_ Bella. Don't rush ... Ugh!"

She shocked him when she managed to roll him onto his back, their eyes wide with new sensation of her sinking slightly lower. Edward's hands went to her shoulder to steady her as Bella leaned in to suck his lower lip between her own. When he was convinced that she was comfortable, Edward dragged his rough hands down her spine, over the curve of her tailbone and onto the flesh of her ass as he pulled Bella deeper into the place he knew she was wanting him most.

She paused. He watched her brows draw inward.

"What is it, Bella? We can stop ... "

"I ... I don't want to stop. I just don't know what to do."

Edward smiled at her when she looked into his eyes.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, I'm going to sit up."

She gasped as he slipped in a little deeper as his chest met hers.

"Leave your hands there, and move your hips slowly, Bella. Tiny movements, back and forth God, your amazing, just like ... that!"

Her body's cautious lilts amplified into an endless unfolding of dripping pushes and pulls until he was finally all the way inside.

When Bella felt his lap against her behind, she knew she held Edward fully within her own body. She paused to relish in knowledge that the white dress would no longer be symbolic. She brought the white clay on her forehead to his and moved her nose against his cheekbone.

"Now what, Mr. Cullen?"

His hands pushed into the flesh at her hips, pulling her even closer to where they had come together.

"We fly."

His voice was saturated with lust, the sureness of his words sparking her body into a flux of movement that brought her away from his hips, and then back again.

Her head flew back from the shock of the beckoning sweeps as her instinctive mind set the pace. Her DNA knew what she had not, and she allowed her body and Edward to guide her.

Bella's hair cascaded down her back and her chin pushed higher towards the ceiling of the tent. Edward's lips and tongue made a soppy path down her neck and chest, taking her nipple into his hot mouth once again. His teeth pulled and his tongue caressed as his voracious suckling created a melody textured by his eager mouth and her greedy thrusts.

Their sweat coated their escalating passion, manifold pulses and seeping lust building into a frenzy of moans and obscenities as her walls pulled him even deeper, clamping him down into stillness, locked into place as her ecstasy unfurled like a flood of every vivacious emotion she had ever known. She melted beneath the rapture, her soul liquefying into the strength of his own release thew and pulsing and moans straining his strong jaw into their shared sounds and chaos.

Bella's mind was finally able to register her body's gradual release of the grip she had on him, and she opened her eyes, tilting her head forward to look at Edward.

He was smiling at her, one side of his mouth moving a little higher in a satisfied smirk. Her smile soon mirrored his. They stared at each other silently as their breathing tempered.

"How do you feel, Bella?"

"It was overwhelming, perfect ... _that_ was unlike anything I could have imagined, even in my wildest dreams."

His hands cupped her face as his flaccid length began slipping out of her. She moaned in protest.

"Bella, I love you like I've _never_ loved before. That was ... for me _too_."

She smiled in response and his voice continued to soothe her.

"You'll probably be sore tomorrow. Would you like to take a bath?"

"Maybe in a bit. I feel like I just want to lie in your arms."

Edward leaned them both back to rest on the bed, her head snuggled near his heart. Bella listened to the life pumping within him as she closed her eyes, sated after the flight.

When her feet began falling asleep, she used shaky arms to lift herself up from the bed, and Edward sat up slowly to support her weight, to help her.

"Are you OK?"

"My feet are asleep and I'm ..."

His face showed concern.

"... leaking. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Do you want me to start a bath for you now?"

"I think I want to stand for a bit, but I just realized that I didn't eat today, just had the coffee ... "

"God, I feel like such an ass. I forgot to have the butler bring us something when we were getting ready."

"Don't blame yourself. I distracted you."

His laughter filled the tent.

"Well, you certainly did a _thorough_ job."

She leaned back on her feet quickly, looking down.

"I hope I didn't ruin this beautiful bed with ... "

Edward lifted her up by her waist so that he could help her closer to the edge of the bed. He looked where she was anxiously staring.

"All good. Go have a relaxing shower and I'll call for something to be delivered."

"Did you say we have a butler?"

"Each tent has one. He's at our beck and call."

"How luxurious! Can you please ask him to bring more of that Marula Oil, and more shampoo and conditioner? I used what was by the tub."

"There's some in the shower, and I'll ask him for more."

Edward watched Bella ease herself off the bed, carefully testing her limbs before stepping forward. She grabbed the robe off of the hook and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

Edward heard the running water turn on as he dialed the extension listed on the phone. It took him a few minutes to order everything that he thought they would need and then he laid back down to listen to her movements in the shower.

The sounds of her nearness soothed him.

When he heard a faint moan, Edward sat up and swiftly jumped off the bed, walking into the bathroom without even knocking.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Can can you please call him back to request some kind of pain reliever too?"

"I already asked him for something. I think I'm going to need some too."

Bella's laughter echoed off the stone walls of the shower enclosure.

"I think that the events of the day are catching up to me. My muscles are screaming and I forgot to grab a towel."

He took one from the rack and unfolded it, holding it open for her as she stepped into the dry warmth. He handed her the robe and took the wet towel from her, throwing it over the towel bar.

Bella closed her robe and went to sit on the couch overlooking the tundra. The sound of the occasional animal was the only thing not obscured by the darkness.

Edward sat down beside her, his back nestled into the corner of the couch. His long leg snaked behind her and she leaned back into his chest, finding solace in their shared after-glow. They waited for their meal surrounded by a magical place.

* * *

A/N:

There are variations of the term Maasai Mara. It can also me called Masai Mara or "the Mara." I decided on **Maasai** Mara because the language of the indigenous (Maasai or Masai) people is **Maa**. I thought this choice would make it easier for the reader and honor the language of the ancient culture I'm writing about. For the record, my father is part Potawatomi and so I remember my grandfather and father telling some interesting animal/ancestor stories that inspired the direction this story will take. The Maasai people also respect the wildlife around them, viewing themselves as custodians of their ancestors and their future. The artistic craftsmanship of their beautiful tribal masks, that depict animals and spirits, reflect the importance the Maasai place on the majestic animals around them.


	34. Mandates and Exchanges

Events in this story are loosely based on real events readers will easily recognize, but I have exercised some creative license with the chronology and facts. Tragic events can happen anytime and anyplace. How we handle those events is what matters most.

* * *

**Care and diligence bring luck.**

_English Proverb _

* * *

**6th of January, 2011**

Bella's bare and luscious breasts pushed against his naked chest as she dreamt, her form flush with his own warm skin as husband and wife rested on the soft, cool sheets. However, Edward's restless mind kept him from finding sleep.

He looked at the clock and realized it would be the ideal time to make the call he knew was necessary. He delicately extracted himself from beneath Bella and maneuvered himself off the bed. Edward put on a robe and grabbed his phone, walking away from the bed to sit on the steps where the ceremony had taken place only a few hours before.

He scrolled through his contact list, found the number he needed, and pressed send.

Minutes later, Jane Volturi sat stunned in her chambers as she listened to Edward's story unfold over the line.

When she was able to compose her thoughts, she began to search through the program she had open on her computer screen, her mouse clicking furiously as she navigated from page to page while Edward spoke.

"Edward, there are at least three issues at hand concerning the United Nations Personnel Act, as it defines the meaning of a UN worker. Under section 4, letter C of the UN's mandate, Bella would fall under the law's protection because her assignment was to carry out activities in support of the fulfillment of the mandate of a UN operation."

Jane paused a few moments to read further. Edward sat patiently and in silence.

"Under section E, if she is deployed by a humanitarian non-governmental organization or agency under an agreement with the Secretary-General of the United Nations, with a specialized agency, which, in Bella's case would be Habitat for Humanity, to carry out such activities … "

She paused to read further.

"It says here, subject to subsection 3, a UN operation means an operation which is established in accordance with the Charter of the United Nations, which would be the World Food Program, which is conducted under the authority and control of the United Nations … an operation where there exists an exceptional risk to the safety of the participating personnel …"

She gasped, and Edward sat up in response.

"What is it, Jane?"

"Edward, you're in _luck_. It says here that if a question arises as to whether a person is or was a UN worker, a certificate issued by or under the authority of the Secretary of State and stating any fact relating to the question shall be conclusive evidence of that fact … Edward … I _know_ Mrs. Clinton well. I was involved with the Elie Wiesel Foundation at the time she received her Humanitarian Award, and I can easily call her office to explain the horror of what you've told me. I believe that after all has been revealed, this will be as simple as a conversation with an old friend. I … I don't mean to simplify this process, but it's a fact that Hilary and I … she'll _take_ my call. Did you say that the UN transport worker who drove Bella to the airport under the orders of Ms. Sinclair is talking freely?"

"Yes, he believed after he dropped Bella off for her transport to CAR that something was _off_ about the situation … that … it was as if he was delivering a lamb to the slaughter. That's what he told Emmett McCarty, who is the Emissary with Habitat for Humanity."

Jane's excited voice cut over the line.

"And you believe that he will _continue_ to cooperate?"

"Yes, he told us that, if need be, he would open his phone records to us and answer any questions that would help to discover what really happened."

Jane sighed in relief. While a UN plane was used and the volunteers were misled about the mission, Jane also understood that things were not always dealt with in a way that would be expected. Word of this kind of situation occurring could greatly damage the image of the esteemed organization and therefore nothing could be assumed. Her voice reflected her hesitations.

"If James willingly complies, that will make the investigation so much easier. I don't mean to be offensive, but I think that some under the protection of the UN are slippery little suckers. Edward, I mention this only because the UN will probably want to protect itself too, similar to what the Peace Corp is doing now. Did you see it in the news last week? The Peace Corp is trying to downplay the occurrences of assault against 23 female volunteers in the last few years. No charity or humanitarian effort wants to be associated with unacceptable practices nor do they deserve to be. Most of those that dedicate their lives to help others don't deserve that association. Yet it's why I'm glad James will cooperate. "

Edward had seen the news and was mortified by what happened to those volunteers. The volunteers were kindhearted humanitarians who only wanted to help, and a few selfish and demented people had decided to abuse their power.

Edward's voice reflected his worry.

"Do you see this as a potential issue with what happened with Bella?"

Jane considered her words carefully before speaking.

"I do, Edward. But what I also know, after listening your story, is that they will be hard pressed not to take _some_ action against Heidi based on technicalities. Phone calls were made, UN resources were used to get Bella into that horrific situation, a pilot was injured on this distorted mission, and James is talking. I'd say that no matter what the UN does, it will involve something happening to the person who set it all into motion. I'm pretty confident Heidi is or will be in a great deal of legal trouble. Rafik Mohamad Yousef got 8 years in a German jail for attempted murder. She may get a lighter sentence but I think we'll see _something_. How … how's Bella doing?"

Edward frowned at the memory of the moment he rescued Bella, the terror of the situation bubbling to the surface once again.

"She's obviously shaken up, but … she wants to _stay_, Jane. After everything she's experienced, my brave wife is not afraid like many might be."

Edward smiled into the receiver and Jane laughed in response.

"I believe she's made of incredible strength and she's come a long way. I also think she was destined for a life _beyond _Forks. I've … I've kept tabs on those kids, over the years. Weber is working at the diner while attending night classes. Chaney is divorced and works at the auto shop in Forks. Stanley and Newton are married and working at the local outfitters that bought Newton's store after they declared bankruptcy and were forced to liquidate everything after the bank refused to restructure. _All _remained close to the nest. And then there is _your_ Bella, graduating early from Stanford with high honors and off to make the world a better place. She's not afraid and chooses to stay because she knows what is right not only for herself, but for _you_. You really could not have found a more perfect partner to share your life with."

Edward smiled in response to that, believing every word in the deepest part of his soul. He was also reminded of the Chief.

"You sound like Charlie. He said something very similar."

Jane laughed at hearing the comparison, her voice lifting with humor.

"Well, it's fortuitous that he approves. You always want the father in your corner. That's not always the case."

"Did Alec not have your father's approval?"

Jane's snicker seemed suddenly darker and filled with uneasiness.

"Hell, no. They were bastards to each other, and that was nothing but stress for _me_, until my dad died. But … I think that you and Bella will share a happy life. I really do."

Edward believed that as well and smiled at her words.

"Thanks for that, Jane, and for taking my call. We'll be back in Uganda in a few days to serve out our obligation with Habitat for Humanity. Call me when you learn more about the UN situation, will you? I'll try to check voice mail every few days, when I can get a chance."

Jane's chuckle reverberated over the line.

"Will do, Edward. You are on your honeymoon so concentrate on _your_ Bella and try not to think about this again. I promise to get back to you soon."

* * *

Edward disconnected his call with Jane and sat in silence as the hues of the sunrise began seeping onto the horizon. He jumped when he felt Bella sit down next to him unexpectedly. He thought she was still in bed.

"That was … _disturbing_, Edward. What I heard of your side of the conversation, anyway. Why did she hate me so much that she was capable of literally sending me to certain death?"

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her tighter to his chest, unable to quell the surge of emotions at the sound of the disbelief in her voice. He felt equally agitated, nodding his head as he spoke.

"Bella, she _knew_ _why_ I sent her off to Hawaii alone. I was very open … perhaps _too_ open, about you and my reasons for not accompanying her. I could tell by her reaction that she was not _happy_ with my reasons, and now I regret my complete honesty, which I believed she deserved at the time. There was always something about her that I couldn't place my finger on but felt hesitant about. I thought that it was because I was away from her often and didn't have the opportunity to form the feelings I thought I should have had for her after a few months together. I think that my subconscious was trying to warn me about Heidi despite the fact that we seemed to share so many common interests. But she was clearly crazy to have taken her jealousy of you and hatred for me _this_ far and ... that my feelings for her never deepened because my heart knew what it desired most. It was waiting for _you_."

Bella nodded in agreement. She believed that Edward would never willingly enter into a relationship if he had a reason to doubt someone's nature. She knew that he was an excellent judge of character because he held those same expectations for himself and those he loved most. The decisions he made in his life reflected the fact that he was a decent man. But Bella also understood that even the most decent man could be fooled. No one was infallible, especially if the predator was stunningly beautiful and had legs that went on for days, playing the part of a person who commits her life to helping others, all the while scheming behind the scenes to lure their competition to their death. She felt the need to speak before her mood soured further.

"I take it from your side of the conversation that Mrs. Volturi thinks that Heidi will be investigated and dealt with?"

His strong nod and easy smile made her grin in return. He didn't seemed concerned at all. Bella felt comforted by that fact.

"Bella, I'm confident that Jane knows what she's doing, and how to do it. It helps to know the right people, and it turns out that she has a close relationship with the Secretary of State. I think that if we want anyone in our court right now, it's …"

"… that's extraordinary, Edward. You just went right to the top."

He stood suddenly and lifted her easily from where she was sitting, a salacious grin spreading across his face.

"Now _there_ is an idea, Mrs. Cullen."

She blushed as he walked her towards the bed.

"I … I'm not sure that's … as much as …"

He silenced her with his tongue as he placed her on the bed. When Bella began peeling his robe apart, Edward crawled over her, his mouth never disengaging as he began to pull apart her robe. His lips left hers and he hovered over her right ear.

"Not _in_, Bella. _Over_. I'm dying for you to warm my mouth with that staggering heat of yours …"

She moaned loudly in response as the thought quickened her pulse. She began to sweat beneath the memory of his head between her legs and the wanting fluttering through her made her squirm beneath him.

He chuckled at her eager movements, happy she desired it too. He licked her jaw and began his descent down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. When he traced her hip bone with his tongue, she opened her legs wider to allow his mouth to trace deeper down, and then she was panting as his tongue gently urged her to open further to his determined mouth.

The warm expanse of his extended tongue widened her further until his entire mouth was exploring the mysterious landscape of fleshy want, the bumps and the slippery slides of her heat as he moved against the place that throbbed. His tongue curled around it and her thighs seized his head in the rocks that pulled her into his patient coaxing until she was coming undone beneath his urging, his gentle swipes and licks a weaver of passionate promises fulfilled as the brilliance pulled her into the hot air, to float amidst their heat.

When she came down, Bella opened her eyes and lifted her neck to look down, surprised that Edward was not stopping. A mischievous look in his eyes greeted hers as his lips closed around her clit, the slippery sounds of his lips mingling with the warmth as the jolts reverberated up her legs until she wracked with the rhythmic fervor of energy propelling her into screams and pants, over and over until she was running on stars.

Those stars remained in her vision minutes after, her consolation prize for the trip she was just awarded at the expense of his expert jaw, which was slowly making it's way up her body.

Bella breathy sigh was dreamlike. Sated.

"I _am_ warm. I can feel the traces on my skin as you kiss my stomach."

"I can do that all day long, Bella. I …"

Edward's voice cracked and he pulled himself up to be eye level with her once again.

When she began kissing the wetness from his chin, he moaned.

"It's a little salty. Earthy."

Edward sighed when he answered her, her fingertips charting magical outlines of the defined abdominal muscles.

"It's fucking amazing and I can do it again and again because it's the most amazing substance to ever coat my tongue. I …"

Bella's lips attacked his as she licked at his teeth, urging him to open his mouth further. He groaned when she pulled away to speak.

"Will you coat _mine_ now?"

Edward moaned in response to her passionate plea and he rolled onto his back at the urging of her hands, his fully hard length pushing from between the folds of his robe.

She sank down the bed and pulled his robe fully open. Her tongue began to trace the slope of the tip of him as her saliva dripped over her lower lip, a slow march of heat meandering down the length posed at the edge of her teeth.

Bella opened and bobbed down as she went lower against the soft skin. He melted into her mouth, submitting to the maelstrom of passion sucking him under, unable to stop the gyrations and hot explosions that ushered in his loud moans of completion as his release sank to the back of her luscious mouth.

Edward was euphoric after the sensations that overwhelmed him.

"Bella, that was …"

His words reduced to moans when he felt the velvet heat of her tongue licking the length of him clean.

She was grateful for the visual aids Tanya and Irina had sent her in preparation. So was _he_.

He lifted up his head to watch her crawl up his body, her face now glistening as well.

Edward kissed her until they both slowly dissolved into each other, melting into the sated state of sleep.

* * *

References:

Hillary Clinton was awarded her Humanitarian Award in 1994:

www dot eliewieselfoundation dot org / humanitarianaward dot aspx


	35. The Hunt

Bella couldn't believe how quickly he was able to make her forget the serious conversation they were having with just a few swipes of his magical lips. Now that she was sated, her mind once again became trapped in the undertow that existed just below the placid surface of their afterglow. There was nothing calm about her thoughts. Her horrifying experience and dramatic rescue weighed heavily on her thoughts, pulling her deeper down despite the warm and comforting presence of the lover now pressed against her bare skin._  
_

"Bella, you have that distant look in your eyes. What is it?"

They were still laying in bed, twisted among the sheets as they listened to the sound of the wildlife around them.

"I was thinking about what Amun said about corruption, and how the dangerous, unstable climate in CAR made it easy for Heidi to place me in the situation she did."

His mouth turned down as he gently circled her belly button with a fingertip.

"Do I need to distract you to get your mind off this sudden heaviness _yet again_?"

She shook her head in response. She knew he wasn't dismissing her concerns out right. She knew that he just wanted to keep her smiling. She knew that worrying about the situation would not alter the outcome. She _knew_, and yet she couldn't wrap her mind around the _why_.

"I am truly and utterly incapable of understanding how she could _do_ what she did. I may _never_. I think back to the phone call now and I realize it sounded so much like she did at that picnic. I … it's really bothering me, what Amun said about the officers being corrupt. Imagine what might have happened to me had the rebels gotten to me before you did. I think about the people they should be protecting, and yet …"

Edward's arms wrapped her tighter against his chest.

"Bella, corruption can be found everywhere, for many reasons, and inspire some horrendous situations. Diamonds, gold, minerals and oil fuel much of the greed _here_, all in the name of profits. Greed, greed and more greed. Darfur is a good example of this. The government of Darfur actually sanctions the use of military helicopters to bomb villages in order to cover up the atrocities that the government _knows_ are taking place."

A second fingertip joined the first, tracing soothing circles as their conversation deepened amidst the soft sheets.

"Those poor people. What about the oil? I didn't realize that it was an issue in Africa."

Edward nodded in agreement, understanding that many remained unaware of Africa's contributions of oil on the world's stage. His voice was soft yet informative.

"An example would be Nigeria. The Middle East limits exports just as DeBeers does the diamonds that end up in the jewelry of millions, so the US is setting its sights on the riches of Sub-Saharan Africa. Nigeria provides over 30% of America's crude oil, so BP, Chevron, Exxon … Shell most of all … they are heavily invested in the oil rich states like Nigeria, and the oil spills that pollute their waters and land go unreported and are not addressed because the government, military, and the companies all want to keep their hands in the honey pot."

He gently twisted Bella's hair around his finger as he spoke.

"Things were so corrupt in Nigeria that Shell was able to use government resources and military manpower to track down activists and torture or even kill them recently. Halliburton and other large corporations have a huge stake in the oil services sector of Africa. Their investments help the economy of the country, but as corrupt as everything can be, those same investments feed the wars of those within those countries that want their hand in the honey jar too. People die every day because of the corruption."

She closed her eyes and shook her head in sadness.

"That's so frightening to me. I'm not used to thinking that the lines are this blurred when it comes to governments, militaries and corporations. And all the while innocent people are caught in the crossfire of this selfish _game_."

Edward nodded and lifted his head up on his bent arm to look at Bella as he answered her.

"It _is_. And the Death Stars of the world play Monopoly very well because they know how to profit off the players. BP paid over 100 million dollars to Angola for the rights to their oil. But while that money might have funded many positive things in that country, it also probably funded human atrocities too. Corrupt governments, arms deals, protection of assets and resources at the cost of the indigenous people and at the detriment of the environment … I … "

He frowned as he remembered so many painful memories from his past.

" … I went to work in BP's Research Division because I believed that I could make a difference in the way the Earth's resources were extracted – that I could make the process safer, having less of an impact on our world. Turns out that exploitation and greed rules the _game_ I never intended to _play_. I don't think many of us ever intend to play the game, and yet we _do _… the products that become necessary in our lives move the pieces and the cars we choose to drive require more gas than ever before. We become little players in this fucked up game of Monopoly …"

Bella laughed against his chest.

"What's so funny?"

His mood lightened slightly at seeing her uncharacteristic smirk. Edward's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"I'm thinking of Mike Newton's stupid Escalade. His parents bought it for him after we graduated High School. Dad said that he'd see him filling up that damn thing at the gas station across from the police station _every day_. Granted, he _did _have a lot of driving to do in order to complete his 500 hours of community service and make probation meetings every week."

Edward joined in her boisterous laughter as the memories came flooding back. His voice brightened when he spoke. No trace of his frown remained.

"I really wanted to have a more specialized ethical discussion during that class but I knew I wouldn't have the time to get anything meaningful into that boy's skull. I remember wishing that his parents were behind the glass that day, so that they would hear what I had to say, but they had no interest in listening or being present to watch their son's reactions, like your father and Mr. Weber did."

Bella nodded into his chest.

"Willful ignorance will keep the Newtons of the world from moral progress. Their narrow minds put so much weight in what they _have _that they don't realize the ramifications of living as they do. Ultimate consumers never do. They take at the expense of resources, of others … take and take as they conduct their lives selfishly. Personal happiness doesn't have to equate to _things_ and not everything we need is _for sale_, and yet …"

Bella often felt that moral currency was devalued amongst her friends and she interrupted Edward to confirm what he was trying to say.

"Mike was always about the _things_. Most of the kids at school were. I wish they were more about giving, about thinking about the world beyond their closets and their wants … "

"I think your life's goals prove that you are not about those things … I … I told you that you inspired a speech. You're reminding me of it now."

She smiled.

"Do you remember it from memory?"

He shook his head and laughed loudly.

"It must be my old age. I have it stored on my computer in Nairobi. I'll show it to you when we go. But I do remember the end of it."

He cleared his throat and brought his body forward to roll slightly on top of her, looking directly into her eyes.

"Our last assignment for this class was to give a speech about something that we hoped would influence the decisions we would face in our future. I realized that the answer was simpler than I previously thought, something as uncomplicated as the sum of the flint of inspiration against the steel of our resolve. It only takes a tiny spark … "

Edward lifted his index finger to playfully tap Bella's nose and brought her right wrist to his lips, meaningful adoration in his actions.

" … to kindle larger revelations, on and on until an inner warmth spreads outwards into the world. The extension of our inner spark has lasting repercussions on others. It can warm them for a time or even inspire new sparks to form. Some sparks may die out while others forge the robust, staggering achievement of a hearty blaze that perseveres … "

He traced her cheek as he wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, meeting her smile.

"Parva scintilla saepe magnam flamam excitat. A small spark often initiates a large flame. Will we remember this when we make the decisions that shape our future? If we kindle, nurture and encourage, what fires can we inspire?"

He leaned further to place his mouth over hers, his thumb tracing the word indelibly marked on her skin.

"That was beautiful, Edward."

He beamed with happiness as he received her approval.

"Bella, you told me that … that you had no regrets. That the wait was worth it. I love you so much and I couldn't agree more. I've never felt this full of awe-inspiring love."

He rolled her on her back as he slid his tongue down her windpipe, slipping his tongue into the dip at the base of her neck.

"I feel the same … Edward, what are …"

His tongue smoothed over a nipple, a rib, descending downward.

"I'm also in love with other things. I'm still _ravenous_."

* * *

It was late morning when they decided to get out of bed.

"Should we try to convince Ben to let us take one of his trucks out for a few hours?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically and an hour later they were speeding over the dirt road that took them deeper into the savannah. The grassy, sloping hills rippled and flowed beneath sweet African winter breaths, warming and swaying around the animals that ran by their tall truck.

When Edward came to the area he was looking for, he pulled off the road and stood to peel back the canvas top so they could stand behind the protective shield of their windows. Ben lent them the specialized research truck used by nature teams in the field to observe the more dangerous animals. It allowed Bella and Edward to get closer to the wildlife than the average guest on the reserve.

They both stood on their seats, their upper bodies high in the air above the raised frame of the truck, an unobstructed vantage point over the tableau before them.

The lions were in the distance, clustered beneath the shade of the Acacia tree, the entrails of their kill slovenly strung about the gritty earth.

A lioness stood carefully on her hind legs as a gazelle leapt in front of their truck, her credulous gait unaware of the danger she was now in.

"Watch her stalk the gazelle, Bella. Look how she prowls deliberately towards her target. There!"

The gazelle jolted forward, bursts of power arching her body into the dusty air as she tried desperately to gain distance from the predator she suddenly realized was behind her. Her sky bound ruptures of energy were elegant and desperate as her legs sliced through the air, over the bushes and banks.

The lioness was in lethal pursuit.

The golden tones of the grass clung to the animals as the lioness surged into the air, pulling the gazelle beneath Edward and Bella's vantage point, obscured by the tall grass.

The presence of the vultures overhead heralded the kill to the rest of the plain, and the lioness reappeared above the grass as she stood, her bloody, motionless prize in her jaw.

Bella's breathing amplified with the heightened intake of life as she watched the lioness drag her next meal beneath the shade of the Acacia, the growls of acknowledgment from her sisters audible from their truck.

"That was … Edward, I thought I'd be sad to witness this circle of life, but I feel the opposite. I … I feel … alive!"

He nodded and smiled broadly in response. He was pointing at something in the distance when he was overcome by her nails scratching his bare neck, her hands staking claim to his hair as his eyes opened wide.

She pulled him down into the open space on the floor of the truck, her legs opening to allow him to sink between them, his facial features mimicking the wildness of her own … eyes delirious with the passion amplifying between them with every second.

He pushed his hardened length against the seam of her shorts, the form of him expanding against the stiff material.

"Bella, are …"

"Edward, stop coddling and fuck me!"

He reached between, tearing the button at her waist as the zipper unfettered, pulling it apart. She grabbed at his shirt to pull it away from the waist of his shorts as his hands worked at his own zipper, until her shorts were around one ankle and he was completely free.

He forged ahead quickly, filling her without hesitation as she lifted her hips to meet each frenetic thrust, radial-blurs and thrills of response vibrating through them as they slipped against the push and pull, provoking the spirit of the wild within them. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he spread his treads upon her agile responses, deep thrusts moving their universe as the car rocked as violently as they did. The frame of the car creaked against the wheels as he tugged her deeper into their chase for release, both roaring into the warm air as they came.

When the motions ceased, they lay there clinging in the afterglow of the chase.

Edward knelt quickly when he heard a motor far off in the distance, pulling Bella to stand as he closed his fly.

She reached down to place her foot inside the empty leg of her shorts.

"You're lucky that you didn't break my zipper too, or we'd have a problem."

"_You're_ lucky if those shorts make it back at _all_. I'll be carrying you into the tent due to exhaustion before this day is done."

Her wistful smile matched his as they started the truck, only to realize the lions were sitting on their hind legs staring in their direction.

Edward and Bella laughed loudly at the thought they had been observed … that they had just shared a hunt of their own.

* * *

The happy couple watched the giraffes reach for their meals as they ate their own, a picnic prepared by the attentive staff. The elephants kept their distance as they sipped Amarula, an African liquor. They watched the sun slowly descend the sky, and discovered an advantageous use for a hollowed Baobab tree trunk.

Twilight was ushered onto the African savanna by the time they made their way back to camp for a romantic dinner in their tent.

Their bodies sated and their bellies full, the sounds of the fertile Mara lulling them to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Humanitarians and activists killed recently over the issues in the links listed below:

www dot politicsdaily dot com / 2011 / 01 / 07 / peace-corps-turns-50-amid-charges-of-rape-murder-a nd-cover-up

www dot demdigest dot net / blog / 2011/01/nigeria-murder-of-a-conscientious-activist 

www dot independent dot co dot uk/news/world/americas/shell-on-trial-1690616 dot html

www dot guardian dot co dot uk/business/2011/feb/03/shell-nigeria-analysis-env ironmentalist-criticisms

www dot boston dot com/news/specials/oil_in_africa

gulfnews dot com / business/oil-gas / bp-to-publish-some-angola-oil-data-1.415193

www dot state dot gov / r / pa/ ei / bgn / 2825 dot htm


	36. Movement

A special thanks goes to Lily9876 and Rebadams7 for their help with the French found in this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to the readers who have placed themselves in dangerous situations to help others, and those that have loved ones in those situations now. The facts regarding some dangers when working in a humanitarian capacity are mentioned in the chapter, so I'd like to thank you for your bravery and for your service to humanity. Brightest blessings.

* * *

**"Oh, damnation! I _will _have it back; and I'll have _his _gold too; and then his blood; and hell shall have his soul!**

**It will be ten times blacker with that guest than ever it was before!" (13.63)**

_Wuthering Heights – Emily Bronte_

* * *

The ringing of Edward's phone stirred them from their peaceful rest, forcing him to peel away from her body to answer it.

"That was fast. Did you have any luck, Jane?"

His smile grew as he listened to her response. Bella turned her body to watch his facial features brighten as the seconds stretched into minutes, his countenance mimicking the sun rising in the boundless sky and filling the room with a new lightness.

Judge Jane Volturi kept her word. Within hours of her initial phone call with Edward, Ms. Sinclair was placed under investigation. Due to the unexpected scrutiny of the Secretary of State, the UN was motivated to act quickly. No one was more surprised by Mrs. Clinton's sudden interest in the incident than Heidi White, who was taken into custody within hours of the UN being alerted of the incident.

With unprecedented swiftness, under the dissection of a secret, emergency assembled panel of UN officials, she was found guilty of the Geneva Convention's AP 1, Article 85, for willfully making a civilian the object of an attack. She was accused of the perfidious use, in violation of Article 37, of the distinctive emblem of the UN, recognized by the Conventions and Protocol. Under the jurisdiction of the Eastern Switzerland Sentence Execution Agreement for Swiss Citizens, she was immediately sent to prison in Zürich for an irrevocable sentence that would span five years.

Heidi White - with her hobnobbing with royal progeny at the obscenely expensive La Rosey boarding school … with her being groomed for perfection in the pristine and superior Swiss air … with her distinguished tutelage at Le École Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne … would spend her time using the echo of her fabricated, pretentious European accent to keep herself company as she scrubbed toilets and gathered soiled linens at one of the exclusive Zürich Prison concordats of _Strafvollzugskonkordat der lateinischen Schweiz. _

Her achievements were quite a mouthful, as was her main purpose behind bars.

To accompany her frequent mental breakdowns and begging for mercy, Heidi was able to gain first-hand knowledge where Michael Newton had _not._ Her throat was a favorite among the guards and many of her fellow _jouets sexuels _… among _other_ things. They all found her to be rather _juicy_.

Four years into her five year sentence, Heidi was found hanging from a torn sheet in her cell. Her last thoughts were not of regret or sorrow over her actions concerning Bella's welfare. Her last thoughts were not of regret over the many she hurt during her life trying to get what she wanted, at_ any_ cost. Her last thoughts were over the fact that she did not take better care to cover her despicable tracks.

As infinite darkness overtook her, she heard the demonic sounding laughter beckoning her towards her final destination. Her new horror began with the realization that Osama Bin Ladden was being tortured nearby, followed by three words welcoming her by a master of unspeakable torment …

"Welcome to _Hell_."

* * *

**7th of January, 2011**

"Edward, we need to call my father."

"He knows. He returned my text earlier … "

" … Ha! my father is still in the stone ages. He doesn't _have_ a cell phone."

"I bought him a new phone for Christmas so that he could reach us easier if he was on his shift. Getting us messages through texting is often easier when he has to do it on his shift and can't be making calls."

He smirked before continuing.

"Of course, I gave him the standard speech about not upgrading it just because he gets promotional offers in the mail."

Bella's boisterous laugh filled the air as she shook her head.

"My father doesn't replace _anything_. I guarantee that he'll have that same phone ten years from now, if it's still working. And he managed to figure it out? The man who has difficulty with his own microwave?"

Edward handed her his phone, the message displayed on the screen:

**Have a nice honeymoon. Have Bella call me next week.**

"Huh. What about your family?"

"They are ecstatic. But … "

"But?"

"Alice. She's … her message is there, directly after your father's."

**This may be romantic but it is not a free pass. You will still have a wedding and reception HERE and I will plan every detail. Love you both!**

Bella smiled at reading the thoughts of her best friend. _Sister. T_he sister she always considered her to be.

"At least she'll plan everything, Edward. All we'll have to do is show up."

He shook his head in disagreement.

"I … I wanted to have the chance to explore the world with you, without restraints. If we agree to this, it will tie us down to a time frame and I'd rather not have my hand forced like that, when traveling back might take us farther away from new opportunities. What do _you_ want to do about this, Bella?"

She shook her head just as he did.

"I agree with you. What … what if we could convince them to come here? You said that the Great Migration was something to see, and I think my father would love being surrounded by the wildlife here. He gets excited with seeing a few trout in a stream. Imagine what will happen when he witnesses the kind of wildlife that we did yesterday."

Edward's smile grew as he responded.

"And that's _nothing_ compared to the overwhelming experience of watching the Great Migration in action. I'll talk to Ben and see if we can arrange something special. Alice will have to manage it from there, but she loves a challenge, so I don't think she'll protest too much given the fact she'll get to plan something special for us in such an exotic location. We'll be done with Habitat in February. I thought I could show you so many things while we are in this hemisphere. Then we can return here when the migration descends on the Mara in early July. Does that sound alright with you?"

Bella was beaming with excitement.

"Perfect! I … I'd like to go back to Forks, eventually. But I'm in no rush to leave now that I'm here, Edward. I hope that our families agree."

Edward nodded as he responded.

"I'm confident they will. Alice will be happy to run with the setting and your father is going to love it here. I'll feel better about the extravagances because virtually everything spent here returns to the Maasai people to help them sustain their often difficult lives here on the Mara."

She smiled in response, certain he was correct about Alice's pending excitement.

"Want to take a walk around the camp? I'll show you the contributions I made during my time spent here. I can show you how they turned this area into a luxurious yet sustainable and environmentally conscious development."

Bella nodded and accepted Edward's hand as they ventured down the path into the lush vegetation.

* * *

Ben watched them walk past the administrative building towards the filtration center. He caught up with them as Edward was showing her the different functions of the control panel, joining in the discussion as they made their way towards the large map on the far wall.

Ben's voice was filled with excitement as he spoke.

"Bella, I can show you here on this map. This development lowered the use of generators and petrol to reduce our Co2 emissions. We also added twelve-hundred hectares to the Game Reserve, making them even more sustainable by reintroducing cheetah, leopard, giraffe, black rhino, duiker, suni, guar, buffalo, elephant and reedbucks. We've added additional rangers to the field and hired additional researchers to implement future conservation initiatives. That … "

Edward found Ben's facial expression to be curious. He almost looked nervous.

" … That leads me to why I came to join you here when I saw you pass by my window. Edward, Bella … you both would be an important asset when we begin expansion next January. Would you both be interested in joining our research division when that time comes? I could arrange for a hut to be built on the property, but I'll have to gain the approval from the Maasai elders first. Edward, I know you often need to suddenly join other projects and that Bella would go with you. I would be _very_open to accommodating those needs if it meant that you both would agree. Would you both consider it?"

They hesitated only long enough to smile at each other before they answered in unison.

"Yes."

* * *

They decided to join the other guests in the main dining area for their last dinner on the Mara. As their dessert was being served, they smiled and invited Ben to join them when they saw him approaching.

"Did the newlyweds enjoy their meal?"

Bella's voice was filled with happiness as she spoke.

"We did, Ben. It was delicious."

"Well, I'm glad to inform you that you will have many more in your future. The Maasai Laibon is convinced that Bella _belongs_ here."

Ben turned to address Bella directly.

"After greeting your soul at the ceremony, he firmly believes that you have a connection to the earth's energy here, that your spiritual journey begins _here, _unlike anything he's ever seen. The Maasai are strongly connected to this land and the Laibon is adamant that you are too."

"Did he give any details as to why he feels this way?"

"He didn't. He insists that your journey truly begins _now_."

She smiled and nodded in response, turning to her husband.

"It looks like I'll be earning more than my glass slipper."

Edward laughed in response, and turned to address Ben.

"The hut?"

Ben shook his head in response.

"Nothing permanent or environmentally destructive. They will allow a tent, much like the one you are staying in now."

Bella nodded in agreement as she spoke.

"I'm glad they chose a tent. I would prefer that anyway, as it seems in keeping with future plans for the community."

Edward nodded too before addressing his friend.

"Ben, please tell the elders that I will cover the entire expense of the tent and will make all the contributions necessary to alleviate any impact the construction of the addition may cause … "

" … They know this already, Edward. You have built trust with them over the years, and they also feel strongly that you respect this land. You need not explain anything to them, or to me. Now, about this celebration you plan to hold here in July?"

"Ben, my sister Alice will be in contact with you in a few days. Please reserve us four of the tents in the main camp for the first week in July and, my sister will add more if necessary. She'll be in charge of every detail."

"Excellent. And either of you can reach me if you need anything before then."

A bottle of wine was delivered to the table and Ben rose to leave.

"Safe travels back to Oputi, and wherever you end up after your time there is through. See you lovebirds in a few months!"

He smiled, walked away from the table before they could stand to bid him goodbye. They knew that they would see him again soon.

"Let's bring this bottle of wine back to our tent, shall we?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically and grabbed two wine glasses from the table. The other guests watched the handsome couple disappear beneath the cloak of night.

* * *

**A/N**: Please keep in mind that I am not a lawyer, nor am I in a position to fully understand how International Law would actually apply to Heidi's case. I am writing for fun … in other words, I'm doing my best with the research but I'm still guessing, stretching reality and playing with events. While I'm trying to be as mindful as possible, when it comes to the details of this story, this Heidi issue was exceptionally challenging. Reading International laws and UN Mandates are headache inducing. I tried my best to be realistic and thorough with Heidi's outcome, and I hope that I did an adequate job to make it believable for readers within this story's context. *crosses fingers, eyes and toes* It I missed the mark regarding her sentence, I beg you for some latitude and understanding. Here are the links, if you are a masochist and are in the mood for a headache, have at it (remove spaces):

www dot legislation dot gov dot uk / ukpga / 1997 / 13 / section / 4

www dot icrc dot org / eng / resources / documents / misc / 5zmgf9 dot htm

en dot wikipedia dot org / wiki / list_of_prisons_in_Switzerland

"_Yes, they do look rather juicy._"

~ Heidi to Demetri in the movie New Moon.

_jouets sexuels _can be translated to mean a fuck toy, and when I hear this term I think of Combichrist's song Fuckmachine, so I'll credit it as my source.

Www dot masai-mara dot net/masai_mara_great_migration/migration_calendar dot html

www dot atta dot travel/member_detail dot aspx?AT_ID=544

Last, but certainly not least, Satan's welcome was taken directly from one of my favorite songs to dance to – Welcome to Hell by Terrorfakt. The song is on the YouTube channel on my author's page.


	37. From There to Here

Unlike prior disclaimers, recognizable events in this chapter are real, as are most of the dates and the facts.

* * *

**TAKEN FROM _THERE_ TO _HERE_**

**TO WHERE IT CAME FROM**

**AND TAKEN TO A PLACE AND USED IN SUCH A MANNER THAT _IT_**

**CAN ONLY REMAIN AS A REPRESENTATION OF**

**WHAT IT WAS**

**WHERE IT CAME FROM**

_Conceptual art Wall Text by Lawrence Weiner, recently witnessed by the author in an_

_exhibit in the Modern Wing of the Art Institute of Chicago, which inspired the concept behind Scintilla._

* * *

The official stamped their passports in the Nairobi Airport without incident, which caught Edward by surprise. He expected to be questioned about where they had come from, which would have required Edward to explain that he and Bella had been in Kenya for five days without the proper clearance, but Ben took care of everything. He always did.

The airplane ride to Kampala didn't take long. As Edward and Bella departed the plane, Bella was pulled away from her husband's gentle grip and lifted from the ground, wrapped in Emmett's exuberant arms.

"Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't awake at the time. I wish I'd heard the truck pull up when James came to get you. I wish so many things … "

"Emmett, I wish I would have double checked with _you_ before rushing into a mission just because I wanted to do something to help. It was horrifying yet it all turned out alright. I look at what happened as an adventure that resulted in something more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. I was surprised with a Maasai wedding ceremony that I never expected, the husband I've _always_ wanted and I'm walking away with a new perspective that may help me in the future."

Her pragmatic outlook reflected a continuum of inner growth as Bella felt fuller with life-changing revelations and love.

She patted Emmett on the back as he set her down. Bella pulled away from him so that her new husband could shake his hand.

Edward, Bella and Emmett spent the trip back to Oputi in jovial conversation as the Ugandan landscape flew by.

* * *

They spent the first few days becoming acclimated to the hard work that was underway. Bella soon became efficient in installing biomass latrines in the huts they were building, and soon she was helping Edward with the technical aspects of the wind power generators that would supply electricity to the huts they were constructing.

They planted bamboo groves to create corridors directing the wind flow towards the generators and they planted plantain trees to create new food sources for the Oputi residents and surrounding tribes.

Edward reveled in watching Bella's enjoyment of her new purpose and they rejoiced when their goals were met. The Oputi team was efficient, and fifteen huts were built by the end of their first week. Many more were built over the following weeks. Because so much had been completed in such a small span of time, Edward and Bella decided to prolong their stay to help with other projects.

Emmett and the rest of his team welcomed their knowledge and help.

* * *

**February 2011**

Bella and Edward stopped working on the roof of the hut when they noticed Emmett jogging towards them. He was breathless when he reached them.

"Edward, the Egypt uprising is getting more dangerous and Renate said that they would like to send their Cairo people here until order is established. She thinks that Mubarak will resign soon and then she hopes to bring everyone back after the riots have stopped."

"How many volunteers?"

"Twelve are coming here and eight are going to Zambia."

"Will you be bringing in more beds? Bella and I can leave at any time to make more room."

"As much as I've enjoyed your help here, that might be for the best. I'll be able to cram six in your quarters and six into mine. We can jostle everyone else around if need be."

"Emmett, this will work for us because Bella and I planned on traveling to Nigeria next week. We are going to visit a former BP colleague of mine, who now assists the Nigerian branch of the UN Refugee Agency. The Niger Delta had that large oil spill last year and after the news about their recent humanitarian crisis, we thought we could both use our expertise to help there. We can easily leave today instead. Were any of the volunteers injured in the protests in Egypt?"

"No, thank goodness. It's exciting to think about the change, though, isn't it? We're watching history take place."

Edward and Bella nodded in agreement. They all understood that the youth of Egypt were finally finding their voices. The corruption of the Egyptian regime created a festering situation of no real opportunities and spreading poverty.

On January 25, 2011, President Hosni Mubarak announced his resignation. In the days to come, Tunisia, Libya and Jordan were among the many countries that experienced mass protests of their own. The political landscapes of the Middle East and the African continent were transforming voice by voice, joined together by the common desire for change.

Humanity was marching and protesting with the hopes of a better life.

United mass movements for improvement began to occur across the globe, propelling the activist spirit to be _heard_. Many miles away, tens of thousands of protestors descended on the capital of Wisconsin to fight for their collective bargaining rights. The desire for the rights of labor deluged American and worldwide news as more states and countries followed with protests of their own.

While Egypt and Wisconsin were a half a world apart, the resonance of calls for change reverberated within the intercontinental platform for solidarity, fueling the waves of progression that touched the shores of many.

As Bella watched news reports about the worldwide protests from their hotel room near the airport in Uganda on the night before their flight to Nigeria, she was relieved by the fact that _most _seemed peaceful and respectful of the law. Bella's own misguided teenage experience had taught her to be more aware of the implications of her actions, and the news footage seemed to show mindful participants gaining a cause with momentum.

Escalating voices were being heard and the progressive spirit in the world was taking shape. Those voices of the inspired were growing louder. They became the impetus for new sparks as more became inspired to consider their own lots in life.

The taste of progression in the world offered a new perspective, causing many to consider the direction of their own moral compass.

The guiding star of some began leading _many_ towards a new horizon that looked brighter than ever before.

* * *

Riley Biers drove them down a dirt road towards the area that showed evidence of a new oil spill. He had worked with Edward on the Death Star and felt bile rise in his throat when he saw more oil tainting the once fertile Delta. He performed his work faithfully as an activist because of his love for the environment. Riley's desire to assist refugees who had nothing left but hope for safety and a better life fed his passion to stay despite the unrest in the region.

Edward and Bella arrived in Nigeria only hours before and they wasted no time moving into action.

"We'll have to take our pictures and water samples quickly and assess the damage from that evidence once we get them back to the lab. Shell has armed guards traveling up and down this section of the Delta and I'm not about to risk our lives by hanging around. Bella, you have the containers?"

"Yes."

"Put on your gloves and get that mask on your face. Edward and I will take pictures of the area while you get your samples. You both ready?"

They nodded in response, adrenaline feeding their resolve.

The doors opened and they ran as quickly as they could to the bank of the river, taking pictures of the black coated landscape. Bella opened the cap and dipped the container in the water, thick black globs floating to the top of the tube. She closed it quickly and opened the second, scooping up the dirt from the bank.

"Edward! Bella! Let's move!"

Riley's frantic pleas for speed caused her to move even more quickly. She double-checked that the caps on the containers were secure and they all ran quickly back to the car.

Luckily, they never encountered witnesses or bullets. The water sample that Bella was able to acquire proved that the environmental disaster was far worse than reported. The soil sample showed the same. While Riley used back channels to try to draw attention to the discrepancies, very little was done to fix what had become a nightmare scenario.

As the days went by, Bella and Edward worked on the broken water pumps in the surrounding villages as the scope of the growing Niger Delta environmental crisis grew. The entire Gulf Coast disaster equated to what polluted the land of Nigeria every _year_ … and yet the world did not take the same notice.

Despite promises made by many governments throughout Africa for exacting strategies to reduce corruption and make political and environmental changes, the Nigerian people continued to wait and wonder. They flooded refugee camps as post-election violence grew. Refugees also spilled over from Liberia and Cameroon and soon it was evident that more than environmental problems had affected the region.

The numbers of those displaced and suffering grew.

* * *

**23rd of February, 2011**

The bar at the Nigerian International Airport in Kano was crowded as travelers waited for their flights. Edward and Bella decided to get the first flight out of Nigeria, to begin their long journey to New Zealand. After learning of the terrible destruction following the earthquake that damaged much of Christchurch, Edward had arranged for his team in Nairobi to get the needed water purification supplies to the areas that suffered the most devastation.

As they waited for their departure gate to be announced, they took respite in the bar to grab a drink and a small meal.

Edward became panic-stricken as he watched the familiar man wearing a pretentiously expensive, perfectly pressed striped shirt approach from across the bar. His image had always appeared unmarred, and yet Edward knew that he was a vile human being.

_Too bad intuition wasn't infallible, especially when it came to Heidi._

The concern evident in Edward's voice was clear to Bella as he whispered into her ear, the appearance of a romantic gesture masking a frightened one.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you to do something difficult. I'm going to ask you to play along. Do you remember what I told you about the activists killed in Nigeria with the help of the Shell and the Nigerian Government?"

Her slight nod told him that she could hear him over the loud music.

"Just smile, act as unaffected as possible, and go along with everything I say."

He took her hand beneath the table as the imposing looking man approached their seats.

"Edward Cullen, imagine the odds of running into you in the ass-crack of hell."

Edward placed the widest smile he could on his face and stood to shake his hand.

"Hello, Demetri. It's been a long time."

The man's cuff links glistened in the low lighting. Bella wondered if they were blood diamonds while Edward was certain of it. They were large pebbles reflecting off the candle at the center of their table. Everything about him felt tainted.

"I haven't seen you since the Deepwater Project. Shell sent me to this god-awful place to see how quickly we can cover up the _mess_ before the activist parasites catch wind of this latest leak. What are you doing in this part of the world?"

_Too late, fucker. _Edward noticed that the years had been good to Demetri. His tall figure had remained fit and his moneyed appearance was as impeccably flawless as it always had been. The habitual smug grin remained on his face as well. Edward tried desperately to temper his nervousness by looking at his wife before responding.

"My wife, Bella, and I live in Kenya. We were visiting some friends for the weekend. Bella, this is Demetri Tanner. We worked in the Gulf together."

Bella squeezed Edward's thigh beneath the table before she smiled and took Demetri's hand firmly in her own. She hoped that he would not sense her trembling. She became uncomfortable when Demetri held onto her hand longer than she wanted.

Edward's voice rose over the music as he rubbed his knee against her own.

"So, you're working with Shell now, Demetri? Have you had much luck with the clean up? I had no idea that there was even a spill recently."

Demetri's face grew more smug.

"Which one? You know standards are different here, but we do have rules to obey. We do the bare minimum and the leaders here turn a blind eye. I hope that you kept your BP stock options after you left. I remember we were both awarded those around the same time, after the Deepwater Project was complete. With the recent crude oil issues and the activist uprisings happening in the Middle East now, there's been an 18% jump! I'm taking my wife, Gianna, to Venice when I'm done here."

Edward mentally sighed in relief, happy with the fact that he sold those stocks after resigning. Profiting from the Imperialism of the Death Star was the last thing he wanted on his conscience. It was a merry-go-round of environmental raping, devastation and profit, and he never wanted to get on that ride again, no matter how much his bank account grew.

"Bella and I were just talking about using the windfall to go to New Zealand. We have some good friends that were just affected by the earthquake and we'd like to help them. I also promised to take her to Bora Bora, which is just a hop, skip and a jump from there."

Bella laughed in response.

"Yes, you'd better not upset me either. I've always wanted to stay at the St. Regis. Would you like to join us for a drink, Demetri?"

His feral grin made her very nervous.

"Yes, I think I _will_."

He sat too close to her. The pressure of Edward's hand under the table increased as Demetri ordered his drink.

"Edward, where did you go after you left BP? I was surprised you went quietly. You were always one of _those_ on the rig. You and Biers used to propagate the _crazy_ with the tenor of your notions of improving things. We all had to work extra long shifts to make the changes you thought would be better for production. I never thought you were meant to be in the oil business."

Edward squeezed Bella's hand under the table once again.

"You could not be more right about that, Demetri. I knew I was not meant to be part of that machine anymore, so I walked away. I've been working in the private sector as a researcher on a game reserve. I've been counting animals for a living."

_And billions of those microorganisms are being counted and observed in petri dishes and lab tests as we speak, implicating you morally corrupt cretins with the evidence of your treachery as you annihilate the environment around you. You're like mynocks leeching off of the planet's energy sources. Why can't some of you attach yourselves to the hull of the Death Star instead?_

Demetri smirked as he responded.

"Interesting company you keep."

He turned to look at Bella with his leering eyes.

"Present company excluded, of _course_. How did you two meet?"

Bella looked at Edward lovingly and grinned.

"We bonded over our love for wildlife."

She was pleased with her ability to gloss over the truth. Bella looked at her watch, gasping dramatically as she turned her wrist.

"Edward, our plane! Demetri, it was wonderful to meet you. Good luck with your project here, and I hope that you and your wife enjoy Venice. I hear it's a magical place to visit."

He took her free hand as she stood.

"It was nice to meet you too, _Bella_."

He reached to shake Edward's hand.

"It was good to see you again, Edward. I hope your research is fulfilling for you."

Edward smiled widely, glancing at Bella before he answered.

"Oh, believe me, it _is_. Enjoy Italy."

He pulled Bella away from her stool and they exited the bar quickly. They walked through the terminals to find any place far away from Demetri. Luckily, their gate assignment appeared on the departure screen and they moved in the proper direction.

"Will you tell me what _that _was about?"

"I have to text Riley right away to let them him know that the Imperial Guard has departed the Death Star and landed here. He'll need to do things a little more covertly and watch closely … I … I hated _lying_."

Bella nodded when she responded.

"Well, I hate the idea of _dying_ even more. Just know that I don't ever need to stay at a hotel like _that_. I just saw it mentioned on the Travel Channel once and that name stuck in my mind because Regis Philbin gives me the creeps. Now, tell me what just happened."

Edward texted a quick message on his cell phone and then returned it to his pocket, dragging his free hand anxiously through his hair.

"Let's find a quiet place near our gate and I'll tell you everything."

They walked quickly and found seats near the boarding area. Very few passengers had arrived yet and so Edward felt more comfortable about having the discussion there. He placed his arm around Bella's shoulder and brought her nearer to his whispering lips, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"After Alice's wedding, I immediately went to Washington DC to meet with people near the top of the food chain, but they threatened me and the safety of my family. I had Alice print out the information I stored on a flash drive and Jasper mailed the information to Anderson Cooper … "

She nodded in understanding, pride growing on her smile. Bella remembered reading about top secret documents surfacing in the news. Knowing that Edward may have had a hand in the truth coming to light made her feel incredibly proud.

"Demetri was a respected member of BP's inner circle and extremely tight with Tony Hayward. He had to believe that I went quietly. He had to believe that we were here for pleasure only. I just hoped it worked. He … "

Bella interrupted before he could continue.

"He believed you … us."

"You can't be sure of _that_, Bella. All it would take would be for him to make one phone call. He could track us down so easily and ask for the help of very powerful and blood thirsty people if he knew what we acquired with the help of Riley. Those samples and photographs will eventually implicate Shell in the press, and it's people like Demetri, with his resources and connections, who can silence escalating voices. We took a huge gamble doing what we did with Riley. Until I saw Demetri, I didn't realize how _much_."

She shook her head.

"I'm _glad_ we did what we did."

He was stunned by her definitive response.

"But it _was _dangerous, Bella."

"Some of the worthwhile things in life _are_."

Edward realized that she was using his own words and smiled.

"Changing the world, Edward, one situation at a time. Maybe those pictures and samples will convince the government of Nigeria to act differently. Maybe they won't do a damn thing. But at least _we _did something. At least we _tried_."

He leaned in to drag his nose and three day stubble along the nape of her neck.

"God, I love you. I'm going to have to get used to this _new_ you – the less frightened and emotionally breakable one. Right now you are stronger than I am, Bella."

"I disagree. You are being cautious and have the life experiences to know a potentially dangerous situation when you see one. I just happen to no longer _care_. I like living on the edge with you, Edward Cullen. I _like_ your brand of _crazy_."

He kissed her neck with a wet kiss.

"Thank God for small graces. I hope you're still singing that same tune in fifty years."

* * *

A/N:

"He performs his work faithfully because of his love for Victoria … "

The Twilight Wiki for Riley Biers

"Victoria! Victoria!"

(Riley Biers, Eclipse 2010)

"We do have rules to obey." (Demetri, _New Moon, _pg. 454)

"Mynocks. Probably chewing on the power cables."

~ Han Solo ***GT swoons***, Empire Strikes Back (1980)

"Interesting company you keep." (Demetri, Breaking Dawn, pg. 696)

A very helpful link for this chapter, and a resource to know what's going on in our world:

worldatprotest dot com


	38. Resolve

**"I cannot make my days longer so I strive to make them better." **

_Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

They slept soundly on the long plane ride and found themselves in Christchurch many hours later. From the moment of their arrival, they realized just how much their presence was needed.

New Zealand experienced the largest loss of life in it's history and Bella's eyes were opened by the needs of those that were most affected. She'd never witnessed a large tragedy with her own eyes before. Edward and Bella remained for two weeks, helping with whatever they could, before flying to Australia with supplies to lend their experience to assist in reestablishing safe water access for thousands of Aussies who were still in danger of being exposed to waterborne diseases after the devastating floods that had occurred in January. Many in Brisbane still needed to boil water and Bella was able to help various specialists reinstall and modify the components that cleaned the city's water supply.

Officials were grateful that Bella was willing to share her expertise and was at their disposal to give guidance. It was soon suggested that her knowledge might be helpful in Singapore and the Philippines. Both places had experienced loss of life after a deluge of flooding displaced thousands and both countries were having issues reestablishing adequate water filtration.

She was happy to be able to travel with Edward to both countries to aid with the various clean water initiatives. She was happy to do whatever she could. With him by her side, she would.

* * *

**11th of March, 2011**

Edward held Bella tightly to his chest. They stood in their hotel room as they watched the horrific footage of the Japan tsunami unfold through various news organizations. Images of buses and boats left on top of five story buildings appeared eerily similar to a movie set of a terrifying doomsday blockbuster, and yet the tragedy was _real_ and in the process of just unfolding.

They were both reminded of their separation due to the Indonesian tsunami that ultimately claimed hundreds of thousands of lives.

The difference this time was that Bella was in the unique position of being in the same region a short airplane trip away. She knew they could reach the affected areas far before other humanitarians could mobilize and get to Japan.

She felt compelled to run into danger. With Edward by her side, she knew they could potentially help many.

Bella wiped her eyes on his t-shirt and then looked up into his face.

"Let's go."

Edward nodded, his voice raspy with emotion.

"It will be very dangerous. You can't possibly prepare ... you ... It will be unlike anything you've ever seen or can imagine in your worst nightmares."

Bella's face reflected her determination to help despite the danger.

"I keep saying it, but some of the worthwhile things in life _are_. I'd much rather die helping others than allow my fear to keep me from trying too."

Edward smiled through his tears, his proud, damp eyes reflecting the same sentiment.

"Time to fill our suitcases with supplies. Let's run to that convenience store across the street to buy what we can."

* * *

They were able to secure one of the few flights into Tokyo immediately after the tsunami, and when they arrived at Narita International Airport, Edward and Bella navigated through the crowds clambering to acquire tickets out of the country.

Edward noticed a group of young men and women speaking with the Kyoto news crew near the exit. When he noticed that one was carrying a Red Cross sack, he knew that they had the same mission.

_Run to the destruction zone._

Edward and Bella dragged their heavy bags towards the group, and as they drew closer, Edward recognized the taller man standing near the back. Edward remembered seeing him in Indonesia and when the man looked in his direction, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey, man! I forgot your name, but I remember seeing you in Ao Nang! I'm Jacob Black."

Edward shook his hand, happy to see a familiar face.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella."

Jacob returned their handshakes and pointed at the news crew.

"They are going _in _and they're allowing a few of us to cram into their van to get near Minamisanriku. From there, were on our own. You in?"

Jacob's fearlessness was infectious. Edward and Bella smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bella and I picked up a lot of the necessary supplies in Singapore and members of my team from Nairobi will be arriving as soon as they can get a few of our water purification systems on a plane into Tokyo. They are sending tents and other supplies too. Once they get to us, we won't have to sleep out in the elements."

"Excellent. The news crew told us that the Red Cross has three rescue stations nearby and more will spring up in the next day. Let's get your things loaded in the van."

Edward and Bella crammed their bags into the back with the other backpacks and rescue materials. They grabbed additional food, water and energy drinks at the airport and loaded it all into the van.

It took them nearly eighteen hours to travel the three hundred miles due to the fact that they had to navigate over roads damaged by the earthquake and through the traffic that hindered reaching the most devastated areas where the tsunami pushed many miles inland.

When the van could go no further, they unloaded and stood as a group, terror evident on their faces. Edward squeezed Bella's hand as tears traveled down their faces. Edward had been correct. Nothing could prepare her for the endless, towering mass of twisted metal, beams, cars, boats homes, and bodies.

_Bodies._ She pulled her hand from his and turned quickly away from the group before she lost her energy bar all over their feet. Edward rubbed her back until she finished expelling the contents of her stomach.

She closed her eyes and tried to exact calm over her own undulating sea. Realizing that there might not be any additional volunteers for many more hours, time was of the essence to find survivors.

_Focus on finding and helping the living. Focus on what it means to still be alive, to have the ability to be here to help. To help, and to share your purpose with the world._

In that moment, she never felt more determined to move. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, straightened her back and stood tall once again, turning her body to look at the group. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Where do we start?"

Jacob slapped her back encouragingly as he picked up a few bags.

"We'll find the Red Cross stations and then we start listening for the cries of survivors. You did good. You should have seen me after Sumatra. You're stronger than you think."

Edward smiled at his wife as he listened to Jacob's wisdom. He leaned into her ear.

"He's right. You will discover that you are stronger than you ever thought. You will never be able to prepare for what you see, what you smell, but you will also experience the greatest rewards when you find someone alive. We _will _find and help the living, Love. _Everything_ we do is for _them_. You have to keep that in mind when you see what's just upset you. Can you do this?"

When Bella pulled back to look into his eyes, his brow furrowed in concern. Seeing Edward's worried expression empowered her own courage.

_A ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for._

"I lost my dinner, not my _resolve_. I think I'll be okay now. Let's hurry while there's still daylight and we can see as well as listen for life."

* * *

Over the next few days, humanitarian and animal rescue volunteers worked as quickly as they could to locate survivors. When the rescue became a recovery, Bella wept in Edward's arms. She understood that they all did what they could, but that did nothing to quell the building despair over what recovery _meant_. They all thrived on finding survivors to get them through the grim discoveries that tempered their excitement.

The notions of recovery operations felt bleak.

Yet as Bella and Edward lifted what they could to clear paths for the crews that were bringing in earth movers, Bella realized that even if so much life was lost, many positives could be gained by what they were doing too.

The humanitarian spirit was motivated by tragedy and guided them despite their disappointments, because the outstanding capacity for humanity to thrive was _always_ possible. Edward knew this and Bella was discovering it too.

Every person involved in the rescue of survivors also acted with care to recover the bodies for the families that no longer had the blessing of life of their loved ones. By recovering the lost, humanitarians were able to ease the suffering that came with guessing about the unknown. Allowing for a proper burial gave families a semblance of peace.

And with every lifted beam and moved brick, humanitarians were closer to restoring those around them to some sense of normalcy. By helping clear away the devastation, they played a small part in rebuilding lives. Happiness. Hope.

Edward and Bella did everything they could over the course of two weeks, but by the time the large machines were mobilized into the areas that needed to be cleared, many of the first responders were exhausted from the emotional strain, lack of sleep and the hardest labor of their life.

When Edward felt Bella's feverish chills against him as they slept in their small tent, he knew that her exhaustion had most likely compromised her health. He immediately decided to find them a way back to Tokyo.

She huddled against his chest as he carried her, too weak to walk. Jacob Black managed to locate a driver that was transporting injured animals to an animal hospital in the capitol, and Bella and Edward huddled on the floor of the van surrounded by furry friends.

Once in a hotel, Edward took Bella to a health clinic for evaluation. She was advised to rest for a few days and take a series of vitamins to boost her immune system.

As they were returning to their hotel in a cab, her weak voice barely registered over the sound of the teeming metropolis outside.

"Should we go back once I rest?"

Edward shook his head in response, his lips pulling down.

"There is not much more we can do, Bella. One of the reasons I remained in Indonesia for so long was because it was very difficult to clear the destruction as it was so widespread. Because Tokyo and other major cities were not heavily damaged by the earthquake, they are able to mobilize their useful equipment very quickly, so what took us months before is only taking _days_ now."

Bella looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What do we do now?"

Edward smiled and pulled her closer into his chest as they neared their hotel.

You will sleep until you can't sleep anymore. After that, _you_ will decide."

* * *

Bella slept for nineteen hours. As she finally rose from the bed and took a shower, Edward ordered copious amounts of eggs because that is what Bella said she was hungry for.

He watched with relief as she cleared her plate. When Bella placed her fork down after finishing her meal, she leaned back in her chair and dramatically patted her full belly.

"I guess I needed protein."

Edward smiled in response, putting his coffee cup down to speak.

"Do you have any ideas about what you want to do next?"

She nodded, chewing nervously on her lower lip.

"I'd like to go to Nairobi. I didn't tell you this before because we were all distracted with more important things, but while I was watching some of the water drain out of the area that we cleared near the rescue station, an idea came to me that might help in my research. Is there is there room in your home "

"Our home, Bella."

She nodded and continued.

"In _our _home that I can set up a few experiments?"

"I'll _make _room, Bella. Whatever you need. I also have access to a water filtration center where we store many of our supplies. There will be plenty of room for you to complete your research there."

Her smile grew wider.

"Then Nairobi it is."

* * *

References:

A ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for.

_~ William Shedd_

www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=WcU4t6zRAKg

www dot unhcr dot org/48fdec8d20 dot html

www dot tapitwater dot com/blog/2011/01/floods-leave-thousands-without-access-to-clean-water dot html


	39. The Ride

**Don't count every hour in the day, make every hour in the day count.**

_Unknown_

* * *

They were well into their flight returning to Nairobi when he couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Mrs. Cullen, you have a curious look on your face. I must know. _Now_."

Bella laughed as she scooted nearer to Edward over the armrest of her airplane seat.

"I was thinking about your use of Star Wars analogies, actually."

"And?"

"I always wanted another ride on a speeder bike."

Edward's pupils enlarged and the corners of his lips raised as salacious thoughts invaded his mind. He leaned in, his voice hushed and heavy.

"You'll have to settle for a motorcycle."

Prurient desires filled her whispered question.

"You _have_ one?"

"In Nairobi. I'll take you outside of the city and we'll go very _fast_."

"I'm looking forward to more than a ride on your motorcycle."

His mischievous chuckle surrounded them in response, and she smiled in excitement.

Surrounded by the destruction of the various places they visited, the young couple had not been able to find the time or energy for intimacy. While Bella and Edward felt the loss of that intimacy, they were overcome with their commitment to assist those that needed help the most. Their other needs had become secondary.

They both grew excited at the playfully flirtatious tone they were using. Edward leaned into Bella's ear.

"Can I get you to dress up like Leia?"

"Not a chance. But you can tie me to your bed to lend some creed to the Jabba bikini fantasy."

He hissed into her hair in response.

Their trip felt very long, and so did _he_ when Edward finally undid the knots made from the belt of his terry cloth robe that kept her wrists at the headboard, and allowed her to finally get a hold of him after their long flight to Nairobi.

* * *

After a few days in Nairobi, the happy couple settled into a comfortable existence as they navigated the uncharted waters of living with a significant other for the first time. They gave each other personal space while always mirroring the orbit of the other, a protective, intense pattern of passionate discoveries and close recalibrations and observations.

An observation Bella had made about Edward long ago was that he liked to move _fast, _made more fitting by the fact that they were now speeding on his motorcycle away from Nairobi.

Bella smiled into his back as the memories of being on the back of his mountain bike came flooding back. His tensing muscles were just as strong as they were when he transported them back from their meadow long ago, yet the difference was clear as her arms greedily wrapped around his waist.

Gone was the hesitant seventeen year old shied by her responses and unrequited in her wants. She now _knew_ the power and the pleasure his body was capable of delivering, and as the torque between her legs revved beneath her hunger, she opened her legs farther and pulled herself flush against his back as his speeder bike flew at ninety miles per hour, the Kenyan landscape blurring along with her control as the shiny chrome of the wheels scintillated in the sunlight beams of happiness dancing off the asphalt beneath them.

Their happiness shone like the glorious African sunrise.

As Nairobi became a distant presence on the horizon, Edward slowed the motorcycle to turn onto a small road leading to the water treatment facility that had become Bella's favorite place to test her larger scientific theories. Edward's team had also used the building to store their materials, and the couple became frequent visitors to restock supplies.

With her legs wide and her hair flowing freely behind her in the warm African air, she became even bolder knowing that no village existed for miles, and no one would be in the building at this time of morning.

Her right hand traveled down his abdomen to grip the burning part of him sternly within her grasp, brazenly teasing him as they still moved, her other palm moving up his chest to rest over his heart. She felt the thumps deep within his chest surge as his length grew beneath the constricting seam of his jeans.

She laughed as he moaned, his desire audible over the roar of the powerful machine beneath them, yet her laughing ceased when he unexpectedly turned their motorcycle off the road and onto the dry earth leading towards the wilderness beyond the building they were headed to. She was silenced by confusion and a sudden surge of excitement as he rocketed them forward.

The uneven earth bounced them in their seat as she ripped open his button and reached behind the zipper to grip his length tighter, knowing he was up to something she was sure to enjoy. She always did.

Her forehead flew into his shoulder blade as they halted beneath the shade of a large Acacia tree, its shade failing to cool the heat growing between them as he flung the kickstand down to keep the bike stationary.

Her hand left the hot skin of his ridged length and she used the leverage of the hand at his chest to grip his shirt and drag her leg around his hip until she maneuvered herself into his lap to face him, pulling the wide pant-leg of her shorts and panties aside to slide onto him in one motion, shifting into overdrive as the baritone growls of the motor hummed and rumbled and pulsed the lovers into quivers and thrills.

His mouth never left her neck as he reached behind her to roll on the throttle of the bike as she bobbed and weaved and maneuvered her ride of him, sinking him deeper and harder, sending the vibrations of the powerful, stationary machine to feed into their climax, the seat of the motorcycle vibrating along with their bodies as their moans of completion and the centrifugal force of their kinetic passion overpowered their control in exhilarating trembles and hums.

Seated on the bike, sated as one single body connected by the force of the passions that fueled their existence together, they sighed in unison as they relaxed into their afterglow.

Beneath the shade of their silent guest, they felt safe and at peace.

"We have to do that again very soon."

His voice wavered beneath his burgeoning glow.

"Yes, Master Yoda. _Very_ soon."

His length grew hard at hearing her teasing tone. He remembered their conversation from long ago and kissed her lips in response, his tongue delving between the lips that were creeping upward in silent knowing. His immediate _purpose_ suddenly became returning to where he had just been, and as he reached behind her to power off the ignition, he slid into her once again, knowing that this time his own power and force would drive them as she used her own.

Together, they would make that speeder bike really fly.


	40. Magical Maasai

Everything you recognize in the next two chapters belongs to Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn. I just put them on the Maasai Mara to deal with the shock of the _supernatural_. Open your books to chapters 25 _onward_, canon princesses.

* * *

**I don't want to know everything.**

Charlie Swan, B_reaking Dawn (_Chapter 25, p.509)

* * *

Months passed and life in Nairobi was a quiet one. Edward taught Bella how to assemble the more complex components for the water purification systems he used in the field, and as he brought her to the villages that he'd installed systems in, she was able to come up with new ways to make them more efficient.

Spring soon turned into summer, and while Bella and Edward were busy perfecting the design for delivering safe drinking water to others, Alice was perfecting the plans for their wedding celebration on the Mara.

Ben was Alice's new best friend and co-conspirator. The ubiquitous credit card was used liberally and without question, all with the knowledge that virtually all the money being spent on the lavish plans would directly benefit the Maasai people. Even Charlie was surprised as he sat in first class along with the Cullens and the Whitlocks, sipping champagne. He was surprised when they boarded a luxurious private plane in Nairobi. And he was simply astonished when he laid eyes on his daughter for the first time in six months as the small door of the aircraft opened.

Bella was glowing and her skin had browned beautifully beneath the rays of the sun. When he hugged her, she smelled of happiness. She held Charlie tightly in return, glad that he was in her arms once again.

After excited hugs and kisses were exchanged, Ben led them all to their section of the camp.

"This is a tent?"

"You sound like _me_, Dad. You even have your very own butler."

"Huh."

Charlie Swan was always a man of few words and today was no exception.

"Dinner is served at seven in the main tent, down this path."

Ben's voice carried far over the plain before them as he left his new guests to get settled in.

* * *

She recognized the awe on her father's face as he sat on the leather sofa, the wall of his tent pulled back to reveal the bustling savanna in front of him.

"Dad it's amazing, isn't it?"

He nodded in response, watching a giraffe pick at an Acacia tree in the distance.

"Imagine this will be your front yard, Bells. This is so far from Forks, and yet it feels like home in many ways. I can't explain it."

"I agree. I can't put it into words either. It just _is_."

Charlie turned to smile at her, his proud expression warming her heart.

"You will be happy here. I can _feel_ it. I'll just have to come visit you often."

"Promise me you will."

"Count on it, kid. Come on I'm hungry. Where's Edward?"

"With Esme and Carlisle."

He stood up and followed Bella down the path as the gentle, vibrant hues nuzzled their shared smiles. Their smiles grew even wider when they saw the table set out for them.

Alice and Ben had been very busy, and it was many hours before the tired travelers returned to their tents that first night on the magical Mara.

* * *

The next morning, Ben arranged for some Maasai Warriors to escort the wedding guests into the village nearby. The group was greeted by singing and dancing women and children as they were welcomed into the charged atmosphere. As they walked through the village, they were offered Shukas and other goods for sale.

Esme's and Alice's arms were soon overflowing.

Ben stopped the group suddenly as he watched the Maasai villagers part before them, allowing the Laibon to walk through the crowds.

Ben turned to look at Edward and Bella in awe.

"He honors you and your family by approaching you here in his village, surrounded by his people as they go about their daily tasks during the day. He never does this with visitors that are _not _Maasai. _Never_."

The smiling Laibon greeted them carrying a large wooden bowl filled with a brown liquid.

"Drink. Let the Mara embrace you."

Ben stepped into the fold and explained as softly as he could.

"It's the boiled bark and root of the Acacia. You will feel intoxicated because it's an aphrodisiac. The Maasai believe that it gives courage to those who drink it. The warriors believe that it cures impotence. It will give you a surge of energy "

Bella chuckled as she spoke.

"Don't give any to Alice, then. We're already in enough trouble with that pixie as it is."

Alice's eyes widened in surprise at Bella's teasing before responding.

"Bella, you may now be my sister but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

Alice mouthed _I'm watching you_ as she pointed two stiff fingers towards her eyes and then turned them to point in Bella's direction. The rest of the group laughed in response. Even the wise man holding the drink in front of them smiled.

Edward was first to take the cup from the Laibon, and soon everyone in their group had a taste as the singing and dancing escalated around them. They all joined in with the happy chants and movements as joy seeped into their beings, courage and aphrodisiac surging within.

When the Laibon bid them farewell, he turned to look at Charlie, never blinking as many moments passed. When the wise man smiled, Charlie returned the gesture. Bella looked on in wonder. Her father's being seemed to visibly slip into a peaceful place. Years of loneliness appeared to lift off of him before their eyes.

_Courage to finally let go. _

Whatever their burdens had been, they were absent when they arrived back at their tents.

Charlie's smile never left his face as he sat in his new favorite chair and closed his eyes to listen to the sound of the African wind blow the tall grass just beyond.

* * *

While taking a break before the scheduled afternoon activities, the three couples allowed the surge of energy from the Maasai drink to feed their desires as they reveled in the privacy of their tents. With the fabric walls tied closed and their bodies opened, they allowed the passionate exchanges to heighten as the heated African air made their bodies even hotter.

Esme Cullen was determined to get her hands on that bark. Ben smiled knowingly when she approached him about it later that morning.

There would be a large box of it waiting for her and Carlisle when they returned to Forks with directions on how to prepare the magical concoction.

* * *

"I can't believe how many animals there are in this area alone. This is unimaginable!"

Esme's excitement was contagious as they watched the Great Migration from the safety of their elevated truck. She had to shout just to be heard over the sound of the motion of the animals around them.

Suddenly, the audible roar of hooves escalated in pace until the ground beneath the truck was vibrating with agitation. Everyone in the truck held onto the sides as dust filled the air.

Ben's loud shouts were barely heard beneath the heftiness of the panic.

"THERE!"

Black and white stripes moved high into the sky as the zebra bounded above the back of a wildebeest as it tried to outrun something in pursuit. It was impossible to see beyond the dust filling the air, until the stripes came barreling towards the truck. A lioness burst through the dust cloud after the zebra with such speed that the powder followed her in a diaphanous cape made for the goddess of the hunt alone, particles of sand scintillating beneath the African sun, the earth's grains trailing in her deadly wake.

They all turned quickly, riveted as the lioness charged forward on her path towards her kill.

The zebra changed direction quickly, weaving through the herd of wildebeest as she fought frantically to escape capture.

Streams of animals parted and then came together as the zebra tried desperately to use the larger animals as barriers, yet they all moved away to fend for themselves.

The chase as old as time ended as it always did, with a winner and a loser nature's game of survival, living and loss.

The lioness would no longer be hungry, and the group that witnessed the amazing race stood transfixed, their mouths open wide in awed silence at the scale of the power of creation before them. Poignant and raw emotions churned within them as they allowed the exposition of nature unfold, chapter after chapter.


	41. Mettle and Spirits

**The future is completely open, and we are writing it moment to moment.**

_Pema Chodron_

* * *

Their week spent on the Mara went quickly, many magical moments shared between those that they loved the most.

Alice planned for their last dinner to be the most elaborate. Everything was dressed in shades of white, purity of love embracing every surface and guest. Many local delicacies already adorned the center of the table, yet she refused to let anyone taste them until the main course was delivered.

After the Kenyan official performed the legal wedding ceremony, the family gathered on a large platform set on the savanna, allowing nature to participate in their farewell to the enchanting African adventure. They enjoyed their drinks while they waited, basking in the beauty that surrounded them.

They were surprised when they saw Ben escorting the Maasai Laibon towards the gathering.

The Laibon climbed up the steps and took Charlie's hand, a sign of friendship among the Maasai people. He took Bella's hand in his other and led them both to the edge of the platform. Together, they looked out over the Mara as it blushed in golds and oranges from the kisses of the descending sun.

The wise man spoke loudly enough for everyone present to hear.

"She follows you, your mother."

Bella drew her eyes from the Mara to look at the Laibon in wonder. He smiled gently as he continued to speak.

"Your mother's spirit honors your new birth as a woman who is destined for a bright journey among the Mara of our ancient spirits. Yours will join them one day. You are destined for this place and her spirit has come to usher in who you will become. The lioness watches her cub tread into the future."

The wise man turned to look at Charlie.

"_You_ sense her."

Charlie nodded in response, awe written plainly across his face. He had sensed her for years, but never as strongly as he did in that moment.

"Her spirit is tied to your heart, and she has called you _here _through your daughter. You will both watch this young woman part the tall grass before her. The path this cub creates will guide so many as the resting and living spirits watch the cycle of life burn brighter."

He dropped Bella's hand, turning to look at her once again.

"You will be a mother to many. Not here … "

He touched her stomach gently.

" … but here."

He swept his extended hand in front of them, as though he was blessing the warm air before them.

Bella brought her hands to her stomach and looked down where they rested. She turned to look at his wise face and he shook his head slowly, silently confirming what she suspected he meant.

As the silence stretched on, a tear made its way down her cheek. Edward stepped from behind her, reaching to wipe it away and taking her hand in his own. Despite their sadness at hearing the wise man's _truth_, Bella and Edward understood that while they might have wanted children, their desires to help in a humanitarian capacity might be limited if they had to worry about the obligations of a growing family.

Edward was tempted to look at Charlie's reaction, but the Laibon spoke before he could, pointing at their joined hands and smiling.

"You'll nurture many. The people and these spirits will warm you and welcome the shelter you provide, the love you share, the _ideas_ you birth. They will be your legacy, your _children_."

In that moment, a sense of peace enveloped them. Edward and Bella suddenly understood that they would do more good by being available to assist those in need - That their lack of children could be a blessing in disguise. Their family did not have to be limited by biology or close ties – their family could be something _bigger_.

It _would_ be.

Edward turned his head slightly to look at his own mother, and the reassuring smile on Esme's face calmed him further. Edward squeezed Bella's hand and she returned the gesture, certain that despite the disappointment, bigger plans seemed to be in their future.

The Laibon's voice was sure.

"She's coming … "

They all jumped when Alice gasped loudly.

"Look!"

They all turned to look to the right, where the lioness approached them. No breaths were taken or movements made. They watched as she stepped closer and then sat on her hind legs beneath a tree nearby.

She sat silently and regarded them all as if she had been expecting them. No one present moved nor blinked for a time, until emotions began to surge.

Carlisle and Jasper looked at each other, astounded at what was happening. Alice took her mother's hand in her own and both women began to weep. They all _believed_ because they could sense the spirit of the friendship they'd missed for so long.

Bella brought the hand that had been on her stomach up to her mouth as tears streamed down her face and Edward took deep breaths to try to calm the trembling hand that was still surrounding Bella's, amazement overwhelming him as he tried to digest what was happening.

They all were.

The Laibon squeezed Charlie's hand after noticing that all color had drained from Charlie's face. The wise man knew that most would be unable to accept what was unfolding before them, and yet he felt that those within this moment could sense the true presence of her spirit despite the doubts he knew may exist.

There was no doubting. There was only an abundance of warmth.

Suddenly, her cubs came running up to play around her, bounding through the shadows as twilight descended on the Mara.

The lioness tilted her head slightly and lifted her paw towards them, her cubs playing around her as she remained very still, her eyes deliberately trained on the group before her.

The largest of her cubs jumped up and pulled at her ear, bringing her head and then body down to the ground. The other cubs jumped on their mother, swarming her with playfulness.

Esme laughed loudly and the rest of the group followed as they watched the lioness roll on the ground, buoying the heavy moment that weighed them down.

The lioness stood up, annoyingly shaking the rambunctious cubs from her fur. With one last, pointed look at the group, she spun on her hind legs and sped away, her cubs running behind her.

Esme was the first to speak, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Charlie, Bella … that was … that was extraordinary."

The Laibon squeezed Charlie's hand one last time and then let it go, turning to look at the group around him.

"Her spirit recognizes you all. I've never seen … come, Ben, walk me back to the village. We must tell the elders about _this_."

After taking a few steps, he turned to address them one last time, setting his eyes on Charlie in particular.

"Her resting spirit will be gone from this Mara soon, but she never _leaves_ you. She waits for your spirit to rest with hers."

The Laibon turned to look at Bella and Edward with a kind smile.

"She welcomed you and you will stay, for you will do great things."

He turned quickly and grabbed Ben's hand, walking away without another word. The group watched as the two men walked down the path.

"I can't believe _that_ just happened."

They all turned to follow the voice that was cracking under the emotions they felt, the wonder evident in Charlie's eyes as he continued to speak.

"I've often sensed her, but not like _that_. Is this even _possible_?"

Carlisle walked up to stand next to him and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, giving him a moment to get his head together.

"Having a hard time accepting the supernatural?"

Charlie nodded in response to Carlisle's question, his eyes remaining where the lioness has been sitting only a few moments before.

Alice walked up to stand next to her father.

"Don't worry, Chief. We all saw it too. It's not like no one will believe you. If that's the case, then we're all crazy. It's hard to believe we didn't pass out or throw up in disbelief. Come on, let's have a drink and try to figure out what just happened … "

Charlie cut her off before she could continue.

"I'd rather _not_ know more than I've already seen. I liked the idea of Renee being in heaven, waiting for … "

" … Maybe part of her spirit is there _too_? Maybe … "

"Alice, I'd rather not _think_ about this right now. I need that drink!"

He turned quickly and walked towards the table, grabbing four ice cold beers out of the bucket before sitting down at his place.

"Four, Chief?"

Alice laughed at the sight of the chief double fisting _doubles_.

"After what we just witnessed … I'm just getting started."

"Chief, you just reminded me of something. Bella, start drinking! We need some lighter entertainment after _that_."

Bella was expecting payback. She assumed she was prepared.

"Alice Whitlock, the bride does not get _drunk_!"

"Maybe you _should_. I wouldn't mind hearing your dirty mouth." She had _not_ been prepared for her husband's response.

Bella whipped around in anger to glare at Edward, her finger pressed into his chest.

"Edward! My father is right. HERE."

"Sorry, Bells, but I could use a laugh. Girl up and join your old man."

Edward's laughter filled the air in response to Charlie's words as everyone walked back to their seats.

His laughter died down when he noticed Bella's frown as she sat next to him.

"Come on, Love. We may not see everyone again for a long, long time. Let's give them something to remember."

"Be careful, _Blindward_. You're courting disaster there."

Edward was surprised to hear Jasper speak and felt slightly irked by the smug look on his brother-in-law's face. The fact that Alice's smirk mimicked her husband's irritated him even more.

Bella turned to look at them all, her finger pointing in the direction of where the lioness had been.

"THAT wasn't memorable enough?"

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically and smiled at Bella in response. Alice didn't really understand what they had witnessed any more than the others present, and she usually dealt with uncertainty by using humor to balance out the _strange_. She felt the need to lighten the mood before they all started singing Kumbaya.

_On second thought. _

What Alice wanted most was to laugh, and for everyone else too. They all needed a laugh. _And alcohol._

"Chill _out_, Sis. You are far too serious for this celebration."

Bella glared as Alice smirked. She reached into the bowl of mashed plantains and threw a glop at Alice's snarky smirk.

"_You_ want _dirty_?"

Her other hand took the mush in her palm and smeared it onto Edward's face, shocking everyone in the process.

Alice stood up suddenly, throwing her chair back violently as she wiped the plantains from her eyes. She grabbed a handful of mukimo and laughed maniacally as large chunks of vegetables and beef bounced off of Bella's white dress onto the perfectly designed table before them. Peas and corn flew in the air, landing on Charlie's lap.

He never took the bottle from his lips. He just kept on _drinking_.

Jasper caught a flying pea in his mouth, and Carlisle patted him on the shoulder in congratulations.

The stand-off between the two women was broken with the eruption of laughter from everyone around them. The arguing women soon joined in too, happy tears dripping from their eyes as the tension was lifted.

When they wiped the food off of their bodies as best they could, everyone was seated again to begin enjoying the meal that had just been disrupted.

Bella looked at Edward, and he smiled in response, some of the plantain remnants still evident on his opened collar. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're full of surprises, dirty girl."

She turned her mouth to touch his earlobe with her moist lips.

"You'll see how dirty my mouth will get when I clean you off later."

* * *

The torches and multitude of candles situated around the platform played with the ink of nightfall, wisps of flames and smoke swirling into the infinite, black well of the sky.

Intoxicated and laughing loudly, the family enjoyed the symphony of a sleepy Mara and the sound of the long grass swaying beneath affecting summer breaths. Two by two, the couples began to return to their tents until only Edward, Bella and Charlie remained.

Bella deliberated breaking the silence but decided against it when Edward took her hand, pulling her away from where her father stood staring out into the gentle night.

Charlie sensed Renee, as he had before, yet he knew that he did not have the strength to set eyes on the lioness again. It was too much, too overwhelming to consider in his rational mind.

He turned quickly and jogged down the stairs, catching up to the retreating couple quickly.

"You OK, dad?"

"Too much … I feel almost _too_ full, too _warm_. I need the cold, green and rain … I … "

"I _understand_. We'll come visit _you_, next time."

* * *

The next morning, Edward, Bella and Ben waved as the plane lifted off of the Mara strip, sending their loved ones on their long journey home … yet Bella's and Edward's journey was just beginning.

Their new life began beneath gentle whispers of the Mara's embrace, the sun rising on what would be their most awe inspiring dawn.

* * *

A/N:

References:

The conversations you recognize (especially in relation to Charlie's final encounter with the Lioness) were taken from SM's Breaking Dawn, Chapter 25 - Favor and 26 - Shiny.

www dot royaltoursafrica dot com/pages/Kenya_Food dot vrt

**Many thanks to RandomCran, Elliedgasmswoon, Nkubie, Isabeausink and to the many others that have helped me along the way, rec'd Scintilla in their WIP's and continued to offer me support. Thank you for your guidance with this story and for your friendship and support. The Epilogue is next...**


	42. Prometheus Within You

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

**People are unreasonable, illogical, and self-centered.**

**Love them anyway.**

**If you do good, people may accuse you of selfish motives.**

**Do good anyway.**

**If you are successful, you may win false friends and true enemies.**

**Succeed anyway.**

**The good you do today may be forgotten tomorrow.**

**Do good anyway.**

**Honesty and transparency make you vulnerable.**

**Be honest and transparent anyway.**

**What you spend years building may be destroyed overnight.**

**Build anyway.**

**People who really want help may attack you if you help them.**

**Help them anyway.**

**Give the world the best you have and you may get hurt.**

**Give the world your best anyway.**

_Written on the wall of Mother Teresa's home for children in Calcutta, India_

* * *

Edward and Bella did return to Forks on occasion, spending time with their family and friends as they worked closely with not only the food bank but other regional charities and humanitarian efforts.

Bella was able to visit with Angela during their visits and was very happy to reestablish her friendship with her, yet their relationship grew distant when Angela married and moved to Alaska. Over time they lost touch, never to reconnect.

Edward and Bella would spend time with the Volturi family on their visits too. Jane's teenagers were enamored with the handsome couple that traveled the world helping others. The honorable judge had even made them a belated wedding cake to celebrate the happy news of their marriage. Edward and Bella laughed until they cried at Jane's cheek when she brought out the cake with huge fanfare. It was adorned with blue frosting with a yellow smiley face on the top.

Bella had no interest in wasting a second of her life trying to reestablish contact with the Newtons, but she did think about Ben Cheney from time to time. After moving to Las Vegas, he had been killed in a car accident. Charlie told her that many believed he ran away when Angela decided to marry another man. No one would ever know the truth.

Bella and Edward enjoyed their Forks home on their visits, yet despite how full their life felt surrounded by their friends and loved ones, Africa continued to call to them, pleading for their return.

And they did.

They spent much of their lives working on the Maasai Mara.

They invested heavily in the research of solar-powered drinking systems. As their research expanded so did their success, and the improved designs soon found their way into many parts of the world where the sun was plentiful and a clean water source was essential.

Edward and Bella remained in contact with Emmett and would often travel to Oputi and other Habitat for Humanity sites to share their progress with others. They were especially happy on the day that they returned to Uganda for his wedding to Renate. They fell in love while they shared close quarters after the Egyptian uprising, discovering that they could experience happiness in sharing their lives not only with each other, but with those they dedicated their purpose.

Edward and Bella continued to till the earth alongside the Maasai and worked their sacred land with the wish that the effort put into the dusty ground would be bountiful. They devised new irrigation methods using the local climate to feed the local population more readily.

They installed hand pumps at drying wells and dug boreholes using primitive methods when no other options were available. Villagers across the African Savanna heard of their dedication to helping others. Even as the Laibon's spirit rested after years of advising the couple and admiring their advances, Edward and Bella continued to sense his guidance and wisdom.

They believed that he continued to remain in their presence. And while Bella and Edward never saw their lioness again, they continued to believe that Renee was watching over them too.

Bella would often look over the Mara and remember the feeling of peace that settled over her the moment that the lioness greeted her loved ones. As the years passed, that peace never wavered. Surrounded by the love and support of her husband, she understood that her life was exactly as it should _be_.

As time marched forward, political strife and internal conflicts made clean water an even more valuable resource, and many asked the Cullens for their help to install powerful pumps, providing more water for those most in need.

Due to the remote locations of many villages, solar panels were created to work with the advanced water pumping systems to create the energy to run them. As they installed these systems in remote locations, Bella and Edward saw the opportunity to train the women in the villages. They had been relegated to poverty or prostitution without the opportunities for progress, and Edward and Bella provided the training to operate the hand pumps and mechanisms that ran the advanced pumping systems.

Progress came in the form of knowledge, and soon those women were teaching _others_ new skills. The warmth was branching out over those that once felt helpless … but they were helpless no more.

Edward and Bella improved sanitation facilities in the communities most in need, which inspired change in the hygiene practices of millions. Over time, new health initiatives were enacted, halting the pervasive spread of disease and deadly parasites in many villages once plagued by illness and early death.

The new health initiatives inspired change and decreased the occurrence of acute malnutrition in the most affected areas. Training was enacted in remote villages in a grassroot effort, which translated to thousands of jobs for those that possessed nothing and no hope for a future.

The warmth of the purpose and the passion of a few generated new ideas, new ways that would reach far into the lives of those in the future.

As the years turned into decades, the couple's hearts were filled with the love they experienced volunteering at the various orphanages dedicated to treating children with AIDS. Edward and Bella were surrounded by little, abandoned angels not able to remain on the earth long, yet the special stars burned brightly while they could, continuing to warm Bella and Edward with their fleeting presence and happiest of memories.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper spent many visits caring for the little ones. Esme and Alice were instrumental in donating and raising tens of millions of dollars to building new facilities and providing the most advanced medical care, which prolonged lives and inspired medical advances in the way children received treatments.

They hoped that one day saying goodbye to the innocent and the ailing would dissolve into humanity's heartbreaking past.

Grandpa Charlie was a favorite when he would visit for months at a time, filled to the brim with overwhelming joy he felt as little hands played with his mustache and tiny voices begged him to return again soon.

Some would be waiting for him the following year, while most watched his return from above as they received hugs from the gentle, loving woman who waited for Grandpa Charlie too.

When he felt Renee's arms wrap around him, he knew that he had finally found peace in the embrace he had missed for so long. Together, they would wait and watch.

_Knowing _that great things were about to happen.

* * *

**May 2033**

"Edward, I'm telling you, it's her! I thought so immediately after seeing her picture in the newspaper last week. Hurry, it's coming on now … "

The middle aged couple stood in their research center in Kichwa Tembo, waiting for the broadcast to begin.

"Thank you for joining us for this special edition of World News Now. We are honored to have the youngest recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize here with us today. Frederick Banting was thirty-two when he was awarded the Nobel Laureate in Physiology and Medicine for the discovery of Insulin in 1923. The amazing young woman joining us today has just become the youngest Nobel Peace Prize recipient in history for her discovery of the cure for AIDS. At twenty-eight years old, she has changed the course of medicine forever. Joining us now is Renee Hale … "

"That's her, Edward!"

"Jesus, I think you're _right _… "

"So tell us a little about yourself, Ms. Hale. What inspired you to forge this brilliant path in medicine?"

"My mother, Rosalie, has always played an important part in shaping who I've become. She dedicates her life to helping others and I have many of her self-help books to thank for the ideas that shaped my motivations while I was growing up."

Recollection dawned on Bella's face. _Finding Your Purpose_. Rosalie _Hale_. She felt Edward squeeze her right hand in response. He had made the connection to the last name just as she did. They found the coincidence almost too unbelievable. It is such a small world, that connections overlapped in such unexpected ways, intersections of purpose as souls were embraced in effusive light.

"But I will say that the most inspiring and profound experience in my life occurred when I was a young girl. It was an experience that shaped not only my dreams for the future, but how I viewed the world around me. It shaped every goal I set out to achieve, and will always remain the experience that I will credit for inspiring me to achieve what I have done."

The interviewer smiled at the young woman sitting before her.

"Would you care to elaborate for those watching?"

Renee smiled and nodded her head in response.

"I was five years old and visiting Disneyland with my family. It was the morning after the Indonesian Tsunami, and there were humanitarians in the hotel lobby collecting donations from the hotel guests so that they could bring items with them to the airport, to help survivors … "

Edward and Bella felt as though the beating of their hearts was shaking the ground beneath them, a sequence of jarring realizations destabilizing what they believed to be possible – beyond the grandest dreams for their reality.

"I made my mother run to our hotel room with me so that I could give them my favorite blanket to give to another child who would need it in Indonesia. I remember running after them in the parking lot. As they were about to leave, these larger-than-life, brave people … who were going to travel across the world to a dangerous place to help complete strangers. They heard me tell my mother that I wanted to be just like the tall, brave man. He knelt down to talk with me … "

She drew a deep breath before continuing.

" … He told me that I could start with little things … that if I made little sparks, I could watch them grow. The beautiful woman with him told me that I was brave for giving away my blanket. I began to _feel _brave and believe in brave things. Their actions and words became like Prometheus and their gift of that fire inspired me to hear them. I _listened_. Their words stayed in my heart, drove my ambitions, and propelled my dreams forward despite the probability of failure. At that very young age, I was inspired by the power of believing in myself, of the fire I sensed within me, and the belief that I could make a difference. I am sitting with you today because of that experience, so long ago … "

The magnitude of her disclosure awed them into silence. Edward and Bella stood motionless and overcome, their beings ensnared within the magical endowment of the precious moment that had just been bestowed on them.

They never imagined the enormity and importance a single spark could weave within the texture of the hopes and dreams of humanity. They never thought that they would witness the engine of change and the power that one small spark could ignite.

It was impossible to imagine that something witnessed so long ago could have grown into _this_, the warmth spreading out into the world on such a magnificent scale, burning down unreachable barriers and decimating the impossible … glowing embers and larger fires beneath the feet of progress and the dreams of humankind.

Edward lifted Bella's wrist to kiss the word that had defined their lives and had inspired others, the happiness of his tears flowing from his eyes unbound beneath the beautiful reality that this fire could just be the _beginning_. If one cure was found, another _could _follow.

They would watch, wait and hope that the future would be just as bright.

They would watch the tide of their actions continue to surge forward, coating the direction of lives to come and birthing the surfaces of decisions far into the future, the rhythm of their burning devotion to others and each other, transcending the simple sum of what their lives had been.

They'd just witnessed the world change from a single spark. Now anything was possible. _Anything_.

* * *

_**Finis**_. Scintillate. Begin a new chapter in your _own_ story.

* * *

A/N:

One tiny spark really can change the world. What will be yours? Do you narrowly define your talents or your dreams? Do you believe in the depth of your abilities, in what can _be_ if you try, even if it may be a difficult choice? Do you listen to your hearts compass? Is your soul asleep?

Wake it. Spark!

If you have a moment, I ask that you read the prologue again. His speech was for _you_, dear reader, as was my intention behind choosing the title of this story. I thank each of you for giving this story a chance and for allowing me the opportunity to tell it. May your future sparkle … and may you be warmed and comforted by the brilliance that I know you can create. You _will, _my friends_._Thank you for sharing this journey with me. I hope that I was able to touch and inspire you in some way. By allowing me to use this forum to create and share, you have inspired ME. *hugs you all*

Brightest of blessings to each and every one of you.

Becca


End file.
